A Secret Splendor
by pichaa794
Summary: [END] Pernah merelakan tubuhnya disewa untuk mengandung bayi seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi ia sungguh tidak siap menghadapi berbagai hal tidak terduga yang muncul setelah ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang pernah menyewanya./HUNHAN/GS!/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_[A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown]_

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 1

.

.

 _Ia ada di situ_ _lagi..._

Umpat Sehun dalam hati sambil mengayunkan raketnya. Sudah ketiga kalinya dalam waktu seminggu ia menempati meja yang sama di pelataran yang menjorok ke arah lapangan tenis itu. Payung meja yang bercorak garis-garis cerah itu hanya setengah menaungi wajahnya.

Meja itu masih belum ditempati sewaktu ia dan Chanyeol mulai main tadi. Namun ia tahu persis kapan wanita itu melangkah keluar dari serambi yang merupakan bagian dari bar di klub itu. Pukulan Sehun luput saat ia membiarkan perhatiannya terpecah pada cara luwes wanita itu merapikan letak roknya waktu akan duduk.

"Makin hari makin baik,"

Puji Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu di dekat net untuk mengatur napas, mereguk Gatorade, dan menyeka keringat yang sudah tidak mampu diserap lagi oleh ikat kepala mereka.

"Tapi masih belum cukup,"

Sahut Sehun sebelum menenggak isi botol minumannya. Saat mengangkat botol, ia melirik ke arah si wanita yang duduk di pelataran di atas mereka. Wanita itu telah mengganggu perhatiannya sejak hari pertama ia melihatnya di sana.

Sekarang wanita itu mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke atas sebuah notes, yang dianggap Sehun sebagai ciri khas dirinya.

 _Apa sih yang ia tulis di atasnya?_

Sehun menurunkan botolnya perlahan-lahan, matanya menyipit. Apakah wanita itu termasuk salah satu reporter yang usil - usil itu? Mudah-mudahan tidak. Tapi bukankah itu cara khas sebuah majalah tabloid untuk memancing perhatiannya demi mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan wawancara.

"Sehun? Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Ya?"

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada lawan mainnya, yang begitu bersahabat.

"Maaf, Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang staminamu membaik sejak minggu lalu. Kau sudah membuatku kelabakan tadi, tapi tampangmu masih segar."

Sudut mata Sehun berkerut saat ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mengingatkan akan hari-hari sebelum ia mengenal apa arti sebuah tragedi.

"Permainanmu bagus, tapi kau kan bukan Gerulaitis, Borg, McEnroe, atau Tanner. Maaf, Sobat, tapi aku masih tetap harus bekerja keras sebelum menghadapi mereka. Dan itu akan memakan waktu. Ehm, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol datar. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menghadapi saat di mana aku kehabisan napas sementara kau masih memiliki cukup banyak energi untuk melompati net begitu pertandingan usai."

Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Begitu dong semangatnya," ujarnya, sambil memuntir raketnya dengan lihai seolah benda itu kepanjangan dari lengannya.

Tepuk sorak antusias terdengar dari arah sekelompok penonton wanita. Mereka bergerombol di salah satu sisi pagar yang mengelilingi lapangan tenis itu. Sorak sorai mereka semakin ramai saat Sehun melangkah kembali ke garis belakang.

"Seluruh penggemarmu hari ini hadir semua dan habis-habisan," ujar Chanyeol terkesan.

"Tak ada kerjaan!"

Gerutu Sehun sambil memelototi wanita - wanita yang menempel di pagar seperti penghuni kebun binatang yang kelaparan. Dan dirinyalah yang mereka anggap sebagai santapan. Sehun mengumpat, tapi mereka bukannya mundur malah semakin menjadi.

Mereka menyerukan kata-kata tak senonoh ke arahnya. Tanpa rasa malu, salah seorang di antara mereka menaikkan blus ketatnya untuk memamerkan tulisan _"Oh Sehun"_ dalam dekorasi bunga, hati, dan burung-burung kecil yang ditato di atas kulit tubuhnya. Seorang lagi memakai sebuah bandana di paha, persis seperti yang ia kenakan di kepalanya setiap kali bermain tenis. Sehun membuang muka dengan sebal.

Sehun mengertakkan giginya. Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa hal terakhir yang ia inginkan saat itu adalah berurusan dengan seorang wanita?

 _Ya Tuhan, YoonA-kan baru saja meninggal..._

 _Sialan, Sehun , jangan biarkan pikiranmu melantur ke YoonA lagi._

Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, saat ia akan berkonsentrasi. . . atau seluruh permainannya akan kacau.

l..l

l..l

l..l

 _"Tuan Oh?"_

 _"Saya sendiri," sahutnya dalam nada ringan, pada hari yang cerah dan indah itu._

 _"Anda sendirian?"_

 _Sehun masih sempat menjauhkan gagang telpon dari telinganya dan menatap alat itu dengan heran bercampur geli. Kemudian ia tertawa._

 _"Ya, aku cuma sendirian dengan putraku. Anda sedang becanda, ya?" sahutnya._

 _Sama sekali tidak terpintas dalam dirinya betapa seriusnya tragedi yang kemudian harus dihadapinya itu._

 _"Tuan Oh, aku Letnan Scoot dari Honolulu P.D. Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan."_

 _Sehun tidak ingat banyak mengenai apa yang terjadi setelah itu. . ._

l..l

l..l

l..l

Sehun menangkap bolanya dengan tangannya untuk kemudian dilambung-lambungkannya ke atas seakan ia sedang mencoba mereka-reka beratnya. Namun yang sebetulnya ia lakukan adalah mencoba menghapus bayangan yang sedang mengganggu konsentrasinya, menghapus kenangan yang membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau.

Matanya melirik ke arah si wanita yang masih duduk di pelataran itu. Wanita itu sedang bertopang dagu sambil melamun. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli pada apa yang sedang berlangsung di sekelilingnya.

Apakah ia tidak terganggu oleh suara ramai wanita - wanita yang berkerumun di sisi lapangan itu?

Apakah keberadaan Sehun sama sekali tak menggugah rasa ingin tahunya sedikit pun?

Sepertinya memang tidak. Sekadar melirik ke arah lapangan tenis pun tidak ia lakukan. Entah kenapa sikap tidak pedulinya itu membuat Sehun menjadi semakin penasaran—yang tentunya tidak masuk akal, karena sejak YoonA meninggal tahun lalu, ia betul-betul tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hei, Sehun!"

Terdengar suara nyaring dari arah para penggemarnya,

"Kalau kau sudah bosan main dengan bolamu itu, kau boleh main dengan punyaku!"

Undangan itu begitu melecehkan di telinganya, sehingga membuatnya marah. Dan ketika bolanya kemudian melesat di udara, yang tampak hanyalah sebuah kilasan. Permainan selanjutnya berlangsung dengan amat sengit dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menyisakan dua angka saja untuk Chanyeol.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Chanyeol menyampirkan handuk di lehernya.

"Kalau aku tahu bahwa kau cuma butuh digoda oleh wanita - wanita untuk bermain seperti itu, aku sudah sewa mereka dari dulu-dulu."

Sehun meraih tasnya, setelah menutup ritsleting sarung raketnya, dan beranjak ke tangga menuju ke pelataran yang menghadap ke lapangan tenis.

"Aku yakin mereka bisa kau sewa kapan saja kau mau."

"Jangan sinis begitu. Mereka kan penggemarmu"

"Rasanya lebih relevan punya penggemar yang juga merangkap sebagai reporter atau kritikus olahraga. Yang mereka lakukan hanya menyatakan kepada dunia bahwa aku ini sudah bukan apa-apa lagi. Bahwa karierku sudah berakhir. Bahwa aku cuma seorang pemabuk."

"Dulu kau memang banyak minum."

Sehun terenyak satu anak tangga di atas Chanyeol. Dengan marah ia memutar tubuhnya. Namun ekspresi di wajah sobatnya itu begitu polos dan apa adanya. Dan apa yang baru saja ia katakan itu memang benar. Amarah Sehun mereda.

"Begitukah?" sahutnya sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Kini kau Sehun yang dulu. Pukulan - pukulanmu mematikan. Sial! Setiap kali sebuah bola melayang ke arahku, aku merasa seakan nyawaku yang mau kau sambar." Sehun tertawa.

"...Manuver dan strategimu penuh perhitungan, dan tidak menyia-nyiakan titik lemah kiri-ku."

Sebuah senyum membayang di wajah Sehun ."Aku tidak sangka kau memperhatikannya."

"Dasar!"

Mereka tertawa akrab saat meneruskan langkah menuju ke pelataran di atas mereka. Sehun langsung melihat bahwa wanita itu masih duduk di sana.

Berkas - berkas kertasnya berserakan di atas meja, dan sebuah gelas berisi air mineral ada di dekat tangan kanannya. Ia sedang mencorat-coret sebuah notes berwarna kuning.

Sehun harus melewati mejanya untuk menuju ke tempat ganti pakaian. Ia hanya akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang kalau ia mengambil jalan lain.

Mereka hampir sampai di dekat mejanya saat wanita itu tiba - tiba mengangkat wajahnya. Suatu gerakan refleks, seakan kemunculan mereka mengganggu konsentrasinya, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dampaknya membuat Sehun menyipitkan matanya dan telinganya tidak lagi menyimak ocehan - ocehan Chanyeol.

Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke kertasnya, namun Sehun masih sempat melihat bahwa nuansa matanya adalah cokelat memesona dengan bingkai bulu mata berwarna gelap dan lentik.

Pada saat itulah ia memutuskan. Ia akan taruhan dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau wanita itu masih di sana saat ia keluar dari kamar ganti nanti, ia akan menegurnya.

Kalau tidak, ya sudah. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh merasa butuh untuk berkenalan dengan seorang wanita, siapa pun wanita itu. Cuma yang ini membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Dan kalau ia mau jujur pada dirinya, alasan utama mengapa wanita ini menggugah rasa ingin tahunya adalah karena sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh terhadap dirinya.

Ya, lihat saja nanti. Kalau ia masih ada di situ saat ia keluar dari kamar ganti, Sehun akan menyapanya. Toh tidak ada salahnya.

Masih ada satu hal lagi, ujarnya dalam hati. Jangan mandi terlalu lama.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Jantung Luhan berdegup dengan kerasnya.

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak laki-laki itu lewat di dekatnya, sejak ia melihat wajahnya dari dekat dan secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya. Degup jantungnya masih juga belum reda. Ia melap keringat ditelapak tangannya dengan tisu yang sudah menggumpal di dalam genggamannya. Es batu di dalam gelasnya berbunyi ramai saat ia meneguk sedikit dari air mineralnya yang dipersegar irisan jeruk limau.

Laki-laki tadi menatapnya langsung ke matanya. Mereka bertemu pandang. Sekilas. Namun ia merasa dirinya seperti terkena sengatan listrik, karena sebetulnya memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Meskipun mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain, sesuatu yang istimewa membuat mereka saling terikat seumur hidup mereka.

Luhan meminum seteguk air dan bersyukur karena keberhasilan taktiknya menemui Sehun. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum, sejak laki-laki ini mengurung diri di rumahnya di pulau ini yang selalu dijaga ketat, ia mengelak semua wawancara serta menghindari publisitas dalam bentuk apa pun.

Sudah berhari-hari Luhan memusatkan seluruh pikirannya untuk menemukan suatu cara yang tepat untuk dapat melakukan pendekatan.

Sekarang pilihan Luhan adalah tetap bersikap tenang sambil memastikan dirinya diperhatikan, kemudian menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya. Ia akan berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya. Tidak sulit untuk melihat bahwa ulah para penggemarnya yang terlalu antusias itu membuat Sehun jengkel.

Instingnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah mulai menaruh perhatian padanya. Luhan sudah memberikan kesan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Sehun, meskipun diam-diam ia mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Sehun. Sesekali Sehun melirik ke arahnya, terutama setelah melakukan pukulan bagus. Namun ia tidak sekalipun mendapatkan dirinya sedang diperhatikan Luhan. Selebriti seperti Oh Sehun tidak terbiasa dirinya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian orang.

Ya, Luhan merasa yakin bahwa taktiknya betul-betul tepat. Hari ini ia sudah menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Mungkin besok...

"Rupanya Anda punya banyak teman dan saudara"

Suara maskulin itu membuat Luhan terkejut dan menoleh. Pandangannya tertuju pada celana pendek berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak.

Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya, mengikuti tubuh laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket nilon biru laut yang dibiarkan setengah terbuka, dan menyingkapkan dada bidangnya. Senyumnya merupakan impian para dokter gigi yang ahli merapikan gigi. Gigi-geligi yang rata dan putih tertanam dalam rahang yang kuat.

"Maaf?"

Ujar Luhan dalam nada yang ia harapkan tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sepertinya Anda sibuk sekali. Mungkin surat rindu untuk orang-orang di rumah."

Suaranya bersih, bernada bariton, tanpa aksen, dan entah kenapa kesannya akrab sekali. Luhan tersenyum, begitu ingat bahwa ia haru tetap tampil tenang sesuai dengan skenario.

"Bukan surat. Karena memang tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan aku."

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang akan berkeberatan kalau aku duduk menemani Anda."

"Mungkin aku yang akan berkeberatan."

"Anda berkeberatan?"

Hati Luhan melambung tinggi, meskipun ia tidak berani memperlihatkannya. Karenanya dengan tenang ia berkata,

"Oh, tidak."

Setelah menyusupkan tas kanvasnya ke bawah kursi di seberang Luhan, laki-laki itu duduk, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di atas hamparan kertas yang memenuhi meja, untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh Sehun ."

Luhan menyambut tangannya. "Xi Luhan."

Mereka sedang saling menyentuh! Sambil melihat tangan mereka yang masih saling berjabatan, Luhan mencoba menghayati kontak fisik pertama mereka setelah...

"Anda sedang berlibur?" tanya Sehun dengan sopan.

Luhan menarik tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya, sambil mencoba mengatasi perasaan yang sedikit mengusiknya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Katakanlah bekerja sambil berlibur."

Sehun melambai ke arah pelayan yang berada di belakang meja bar. "Anda mau tambah?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gelas Luhan.

"Jus nenas boleh," sahut Luhan, sambil tersenyum.

"Anda betul-betul seorang turis. Anda belum bosan dengan minuman itu."

 _Andai kata laki-laki ini tidak begitu menarik saat ia tersenyum,_

Ujar Luhan dalam hati. Daya tariknya yang luar biasa mulai membuat perhatian Luhan teralih dari tujuan utamanya, yaitu untuk berkenalan dengannya, untuk mendapat kepercayaannya, dan kalau mungkin, untuk menjadi temannya.

"Segelas jus nenas, dan aku minta empat gelas air," ujar Sehun kepada si pelayan.

"Baik, tuan Oh. Permainan Anda bagus sekali hari ini."

"Terima kasih. Tolong antarkan airnya segera. Aku haus sekali."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Permainan Anda memang bagus tadi," ujar Luhan begitu si pelayan berlalu untuk memenuhi pesanan mereka.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan sebelum ia berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Anda memperhatikan permainanku tadi."

"Aku kan tidak buta ataupun tuli. Aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang tenis, tapi aku tahu bahwa permainan Anda jauh lebih baik sekarang daripada beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu Anda tahu siapa aku?"

"Ya. Aku pernah melihat penampilan Anda di televisi sekali-dua kali." Raut wajah laki-laki itu tiba-tiba kecewa sekali. Luhan tersenyum. "Anda seorang selebriti, tuan Oh," tambahnya. "Semua orang tahu siapa Anda."

"Tapi tidak semua orang menjadi lupa diri begitu melihat aku di tempat umum." Nadanya lembut menantang.

"Seperti para penggemar Anda di bawah?"

Sahut Luhan sambil mengangguk ke arah pagar tempat cewek-cewek itu berkumpul sebelumnya. Mereka sudah bubar sekarang.

Sehun mengerang. "Anda percaya bahwa aku memilih latihan di sini karena mereka menjanjikan privasi kepadaku? Selain itu lapangan mereka memang yang terbaik di Maui. Cuma yang tidak kami perhitungkan adalah bahwa para tamu di tempat peristirahatan ini juga dapat mengakses fasilitas itu. Begitu mereka tahu bahwa aku mulai latihan..." Ia menghela napas. "Yah, lihat saja apa yang terjadi."

"Biasanya seseorang akan senang kalau disanjung-sanjung."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Ngomong- ngomong ini apa?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Catatanku. Aku seorang penulis paruh waktu."

Sehun langsung menutup diri meskipun ia tidak beranjak dari situ. Ekspresi di matanya menjadi dingin dan tidak simpatik. Lengkung bibirnya yang sensual membentuk garis tipis. Dalam amarah, jari-jarinya mencengkeram gelas berisi air dingin yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan.

"Begitu," ujarnya dalam nada tegang.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memindahkan sehelai kertas dari bawah gelas jusnya.

"Kukira Anda salah menilai. Aku seorang penulis, bukan reporter. Aku tidak punya maksud untuk mewawancarai Anda. Lagi pula Anda yang memulai percakapan ini, bukan aku, tuan Oh."

"Panggil aku Sehun saja." Sehun memilih untuk berdamai, dan Ia menyambut ulurannya

"Oke, Sehun. Dan aku Luhan."

"Penulis apa? Novel?"

Luha tertawa. "Belum. Mungkin kelak. Sekarang aku baru mencoba untuk menjajaki semua kemungkinan yang ada untuk menemukan arahku. Sudah lama aku ingin kemari, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. Aku akan menulis beberapa artikel untuk mensubsidi perjalananku. Dengan cara ini aku dapat tinggal di sini lebih lama dan melihat lebih banyak tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan uangku di bank."

Sehun menyukai nada suaranya, cara kepalanya bergerak ke sana kemari saat ia berbicara. Cara rambutnya yang berwarna gelap menyapu leher dan pundaknya yang terbuka. Angin dari arah laut mengembus ikal-ikal rambutnya yang kemerahan dari mukanya, Luhan memiliki kulit yang lembut sekali. Seperti juga rambutnya. Dan bibirnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Artikel tentang apa?"

Luhan menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang meliput sesuatu untuk rubrik pariwisata majalah Los Angeles Times, dan sebuah lagi untuk sebuah majalah mode. Sehun hampir tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikatakannya.

Untuk pertama kali setelah ia bertemu dengan YoonA, ia menaruh perhatian kepada seorang wanita lain. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan, karena tidak pernah terpintas di dalam dirinya untuk terlibat dengan seorang wanita lagi. Namun perkenalannya dengan Luhan membuatnya merasa bahwa mungkin kelak ia dapat menerima kematian YoonA dan kemudian menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seorang wanita lain.

Mau tidak mau keberadaan Xi Luhan menggugah dirinya. Biar bagaimanapun ia bukan _gay_. Wanita ini betul-betul cantik. Dan sesuatu yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya ia anggap menarik sekali. Ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dan menyimak apa yang dikatakannya dengan tidak membiarkan pikirannya sendiri melantur ke mana-mana.

Sejak Sehun duduk di situ, ia telah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apakah lekuk-lekuk tubuh Luhan yang indah di balik gaun bernuansa hijau itu alami atau tidak.

 _Ah, apa peduliku?_

Ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang semula ia anggap sudah ia kuburkan bersama YoonA. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa malu atau justru senang bahwa ia dapat merasakannya kembali.

Ia tidak pernah secara sungguh-sungguh menaruh perhatian pada seorang wanita sejak terakhir kali ia bercinta dengan YoonA. Sejauh ini tubuh yang terlalu seksi tidak pernah membuatnya tergugah. Minatnya terhadap wanita sebetulnya tidak jauh berbeda dari laki-laki lain, namun kali ini... kali ini ada sesuatu yang lain. Ia bukan hanya tertarik pada penampilan fisik wanita ini, tapi juga kepribadiannya, kecerdasannya, serta sikapnya yang tidak berlebihan menanggapi ketenarannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di pulau ini?"

"Hampir seluruh masa dewasaku. Setelah aku mulai menjuarai beberapa pertandingan dan menghasilkan uang. Tempat ini ideal sekali untuk seorang bujangan. Aku tinggal di Honolulu ketika aku bertemu dengan YoonA. Ia..."

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke gelasnya, dan pundaknya lunglai.

"Aku tahu tentang istrimu, Sehun ," ujar Luhan pelan. "Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah untuk menyebut namanya."

"Setelah ia sudah tiada, aku membutuhkan suatu perubahan suasana, karena itu aku pindah kemari, ke Maui, yang lebih terisolir. Aku menginginkan lebih banyak privasi untuk melindungi Minguk dari orang-orang yang suka usil."

Tubuh Luhan tidak bergerak. "Minguk?"

"Putraku." Wajah Sehun tampak bersinar.

Luhan merasa tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat dan jantungnya berdebar dengan lebih cepat, namun ia toh bisa menjawab.

"Oh ya. Aku juga pernah membaca tentangnya."

"Anak yang luar biasa. Paling pintar dan manis di seluruh dunia. Tadi pagi..." Sehun menelan kata- katanya kembali. "Maaf. Aku menjadi terbawa begitu mulai bercerita tentang dia."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti," ujar Luhan cepat-cepat.

"Ya, tapi aku sering melantur. Pendek kata ia merupakan satu-satunya milikku dalam hidupku belakangan ini yang dapat kubanggakan. Kami tinggal di pantai. Ia senang sekali di situ."

Luhan berusaha menguasai emosinya dengan memandangi garis horizon. Bayangan matahari di atas permukaan air laut tampak agak kabur. Dan memandang dari tempat mereka duduk amat menyilaukan. Pohon-pohon palem berayun mengikuti alunan irama angin yang berembus lembut. Gulungan ombak berbuih putih menerpa pantai pasir sebelum akhirnya kembali mengikuti arus.

"Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau suka tinggal di sini. Suasananya memang indah."

"Efeknya memang baik sekali bagiku. Memberikan ketenangan baik secara jiwa maupun raga."

Sehun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya mengapa ia begitu terbuka pada wanita ini. Ia tahu jawabannya. Wanita yang penuh pengertian ini dapat dipercaya. Sebuah alis lebat naik begitu sesuatu terpintas di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau bilang tadi tidak ada yang akan merasa kehilangan dirimu. Kau tidak menikah?"

"Tadinya, ya. Kemudian kami bercerai."

"Anak-anak?"

"Seorang putri. Yuji," sahut Luhan sambil menatapnya. "Ia sudah meninggal."

Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum menghela napasnya, lalu berkata, "Aku menyesal sekali. Aku tahu betapa menyakitkannya untuk diingatkan kembali."

"Tidak apa. Yang aku tidak sukai justru saat teman-temanku berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung segala hal tentang dirinya, seakan ia tidak pernah ada."

"Aku juga mengalami hal itu. Mereka menghindari topik pembicaraan mengenai YoonA, seakan mereka khawatir bahwa air mataku akan jatuh berderai dan mereka akan menjadi kebingungan."

"Ya," sahu Luhan. "Aku ingin tetap mengenang Yuji. Anak yang cantik. Lucu. Manis."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kecelakaan?"

"Tidak. Ketika berusia empat bulan, ia terserang radang otak. Dan itu juga meyebabkan ginjalnya rusak. Sejak itu ia menjadi pasien cuci darah, dan kukira ia bisa hidup normal, tapi..."

Suara Luhan menghilang. Untuk sesaat mereka sama-sama diam. Sama-sama tidak mendengar suara-suara di sekitar mereka—gelak tawa yang berasal dari sebuah meja di sisi lain pelataran itu, suara bising blender yang sedang digunakan pelayan bar, dan jerit kemenangan dari lapangan tenis di bawah.

"Kondisinya terus merosot. Kemudian terjadi komplikasi, dan sebelum tersedia organ yang cocok untuk ditransplantasi, ia meninggal."

"Suamimu?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Sejak kapan Sehun meraih tangannya? Luhan tidak ingat. Hanya tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Kami sudah bercerai sebelum Yuji meninggal. Bisa dibilang bahwa ia menyerahkan seluruh perawatan Yuji kepadaku."

"Tuan Xi brengsek juga rupanya."

Luhan tertawa. Walaupun nama suaminya bukan Xi, namun ia sependapat dengan Sehun .

"Kau benar, ia memang brengsek."

Mereka tertawa pelan, sampai mereka menyadari situasi mereka. Suatu perasaan rikuh tiba-tiba melanda mereka berdua. Sehun melepaskan tangannya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah tasnya.

"Aku sudah cukup lama menyita perhatianmu dari pekerjaanmu. Dan kebetulan aku harus menjaga Minguk sore ini supaya pengurus rumah tanggaku bisa pergi belanja."

"Kau punya pengurus rumah tangga untuk mengasuh Minguk? Apakah ia... cukup baik untuk anakmu?" Rasa ingin tahunya membuatnya sedikit antusias.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa dia. Ahjumma sudah bekerja untuk kami sebelum Minguk ada. Begitu YoonA meninggal, ia mengambil alih urusan rumah tangga dan kemudian tinggal bersama kami. Aku mempercayainya sepenuhnya."

Luhan dapat merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tadinya tegang menjadi rileks.

"Kau beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti dia."

Sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Menyenangkan sekali bisa berbincang-bincang denganmu, Luhan."

Luhan menerima uluran tangannya. "Sama- sama."

Sehun tampak enggan melepaskan tangannya. Dan ketika pada akhirnya ia melakukannya, ujung jari nya dengan ringan menelusuri telapak tangan Luhan—tapi yang sebetulnya ingin ditelusurinya adalah pipi Luhan.

"Kuharap liburanmu akan menyenangkan."

Jantung Luhan berdegup lebih cepat. "Terima kasih."

"Oke, sampai ketemu."

"Sampai ketemu, Sehun ."

Setelah tiga langkah, tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti. Ia menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat sebelum memutar tubuhnya. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sejak ia berkenalan dengan Im Yoona. Ia akan mengajak seorang wanita lain berkencan dengannya.

"Ehm, begini, aku ingin tahu apakah kau masih di sini besok."

"Aku belum tahu,"

Sahut Luhan dengan nada tenang. Sebenarnya ia sedang menahan napasnya, dan diam-diam melambungkan sebuah doa.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, Chanyeol dan aku akan main besok pagi." Ia mengubah posisi berdirinya. "Aku baru berpikir, andai kata kau masih di sini, mungkin kau bisa menonton sebentar permainan kami, kemudian kita makan siang sama-sama di sekitar tempat ini."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Nyaris saja ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengungkapkan kegembiraannya.

"Tapi kalau kau...," tambah Sehun .

"Tidak," sahut Luhan cepat-cepat, sambil mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Maksudku, baiklah... Akan menyenangkan sekali."

"Bagus!" ujar Sehun.

Rasa percaya dirinya tumbuh kembali. Mengapa ia begitu berharap agar Luhan mau menerima undangannya? Ia bisa mengajak siapa saja kapan pun ia mau. Dan tidak hanya sekadar untuk makan siang saja. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di sini agak siang?"

"Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Bye." Senyumnya lebar sekali dan teramat menawan.

"Bye."

Luhan berharap bahwa getar di bibirnya tidak terlalu kelihatan saat ia membalas senyuman itu.

Dengan langkah-langkah ringan dan sigap Sehun melintasi pelataran. Luhan mengawasinya dari belakang, sambil mengagumi gerakannya serta tubuhnya yang atletis.

Ia menyukai laki-laki itu!

Dan ia merasa bersyukur karena hal itu. Sehun seorang laki-laki yang baik. Seorang laki-laki yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya sekadar seorang laki-laki. Bukan lagi sosok tanpa wajah dan tanpa nama yang selama ini ada dalam benaknya. Melainkan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki identitas dan kepribadian. Seorang laki-laki yang tahu artinya cinta dan kepedihan yang pernah dijalaninya dengan penuh ketegaran.

Luhan telah berhasil menggugah sesuatu di dalam diri laki-laki itu. Ia mulai merasa sedikit bersalah. Apakah ia juga akan diundang makan siang bersamanya? andai kata laki-laki itu tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Apakah Sehun juga akan seantusias Luhan kalau ia tahu bahwa ia adalah wanita yang secara tidak alami pernah mengandung anaknya? Apakah Sehun juga akan membuka dirinya andai ia terus terang mengatakan padanya...

" _Akulah ibu yang disewa kau dan YoonA. Akulah wanita yang mengandung anakmu."?_

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

 **6 Desember 2017**

 **Haaiii~ ketemu lagii.. gimana gimanaaa??**

 **Oiya di cerita kali ini bakal ada beberapa bagian yg alurnya mundur, jadi jangan ampe bingung yaaa, aku bakal tandain pake _italic_** , **daaan sengaja aku gak rubah nama lokasinya, biar gak bosen korea2an melulu, kkkk~**

 **makasih buat temen2 yg udah review dan support ***

 **see u next chap, byebyee...**


	2. Chapter 2

_[A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown]_

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 2

.

.

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan saat ia melakukan itu sebuah nama melintas di dalam pikirannya, Oh Sehun. Buruannya. Akhirnya ia bertemu dengannya, berbicara dengannya. Dan ia sudah mendengar laki-laki itu menyebut nama putranya. Minguk.

Dalam waktu sekejap ia sudah mengganti gaunnya dengan sebuah jas handuk. Ia melangkah keluar, duduk di salah satu kursi teras, menikmati kehangatan udara Hawaii. Ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi, dengan dagu bertopang di atas lututnya ia menerawangi hamparan laut yang membentang di hadapannya.

Sehun mengira bahwa Xi adalah nama mantan suaminya. Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah bahwa ia telah melepaskan nama suaminya itu seperti seekor binatang yang meninggalkan kulit lamanya begitu ia selesai mengajukan surat permohonan cerainya. Ia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Hong Jonghyun, bahkan namanya yang sial itu.

Pas di saat ia mengira bahwa amarahnya pada akhirnya sudah mereda, perasaan itu justru muncul kembali, persis seperti sekarang ini. Bak selapis tirai kabut yang tidak bersuara, menyelubungi dirinya, mengaburkan pandangannya, dan membuat sesak napasnya.

Apakah ia tidak akan pernah dapat melupakan peristiwa yang menyakitkan hatinya di malam itu? Saat mantan suaminya untuk pertama kalinya menyinggung topik itu?

 **flasback on...**

 _Luhan sedang berada di dapur rumah mereka di Beverly Hills, menyiapkan makan malam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Jonghyun langsung pulang ke rumah setelah jam kantor. Sorenya ia menelepon Luhan untuk mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada yang melahirkan malam itu, dan bahwa ia sudah melaksanakan ronda kelilingnya lebih awal sehingga ia akan pulang pada waktunya untuk makan malam bersamanya._

 _Di dalam suatu perkawinan yang dalam waktu singkat ternyata sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan harapan Luhan, membuat makan malam bersama merupakan suatu hal yang langka. Kalau Jonghyun mau mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, Luhan akan melakukan kewajibannya dengan baik._

 _"Apa yang akan kita rayakan?" tanya Luhan begitu ia masuk dengan membawa sebuah botol anggur._

 _Jonghyun mengecup pipinya. "Apa saja," sahutnya_

 _"Daging panggangnya akan matang sebentar lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau menengok Yuji sebentar? Ia ada di ruang keluarga sedang menonton Sesame Street."_

 _"Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Aku baru saja sampai. Aku belum mau mendengar omongan soal Yuji. Sekarang ambilkan aku minum."_

 _Tanpa protes, Luhan menurut, sebagaimana biasanya._

 _"Yuji kan anakmu," ujarnya saat mengulurkan Scotch padanya. "Ia begitu memujamu, tapi kalian begitu jarang melakukan sesuatu bersama."_

 _"Ia tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal normal."_

 _Luhan betul-betul tidak menyukai cara suaminya menenggak minumannya kemudian menyodorkan gelasnya ke arahnya untuk diisi lagi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun._

 _"Justru karena itulah kau harus..."_

 _"Cukup! Semestinya aku tahu bahwa kalau aku pulang untuk membawa kabar bagus, kau akan merusak segala-galanya dengan rengekanmu. Aku mau ke ruang duduk. Panggil aku kalau makan malam sudah siap. Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, jadi pastikan Yuji sudah makan dan setelah itu suruh tidur."_

 _Kemudian Jonghyun meninggalkan ruangan. Luhan mengikuti dengan matanya dari belakang, sambil dalam hati menertawakan postur tubuhnya yang mulai tampak tidak karuan._

 _Namun Luhan toh berusaha untuk tampil simpatik dan menarik ketika makan malam bersama Jonghyun hari itu. Yuji sudah berada di tempat tidurnya setelah mendapat kecupan ala kadarnya dari ayahnya. Hidangan yang tersaji tampak nikmat sekali, karena di masa itu Luhan memang sedang senang masak-memasak._

 _"Oke,"_

 _Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum dari seberang meja ke arah suaminya, begitu Jonghyun selesai dengan potongan kedua pie apelnya,_

 _"Kau akan ceritakan padaku sekarang apa yang sebetulnya sedang kita rayakan?"_

 _"Akhir dari semua permasalahan yang ada," sahut Jonghyun tanpa merinci._

 _Akhir dari semua permasalahan, bagi Luhan, berarti melihat Yuji dalam keadaan sehat dan hidup normal seperti seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun pada umumnya. Tapi dengan simpatik ia bertanya,_

 _"Masalah? Ada masalah di klinik?"_

 _"Yeah, tapi..." Ia menghela napas._

 _"...Luhan, kau tahu bahwa belakangan ini aku perlu... santai, sedikit hiburan. Karena setiap dari hari ke hari yang kudengar adalah keluhan wanita-wanita yang sakit perut atau jeritan-jeritan mereka yang akan melahirkan."_

 _Luhan mencoba untuk menahan dirinya. Ayahnya tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu dalam praktek yang ditekuninya selama hidupnya, hingga akhirnya berkembang menjadi yang tebaik di kota Los Angeles. Tidak seperti Jonghyun , ia tidak pernah bersikap tidak toleran dalam menghadapi penderitaan pasien-pasiennya._

 _"Aku berjudi sedikit, lalu..." Ia mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kecut dengan cara yang ia anggap meluluhkan hati._

 _"...Aku terperangkap. Aku terjebak di dalam utang."_

 _Luhan membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru didengarnya. Kemudian beberapa saat lagi untuk memerangi rasa paniknya. Yang pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah Yuji. Perawatan medisnya betul-betul mahal sekali._

 _"B-berapa... berapa besar utangmu?"_

 _"Cukup untuk membuat aku terpaksa menjual praktekku atau tidak akan pernah bisa kutebus seberapa banyak pun bayi yang kubantu kelahirannya."_

 _Luhan mulai merasa mual. "Ya Tuhan. Praktek ayahku."_

 _"Brengsek kau!..."_

 _Teriak Jonghyun sambil meninju permukaan meja dengan demikian kerasnya sehingga perabotan porselen dan kristal di atasnya bergetar._

 _"...Bukan praktek ayahmu lagi, tapi milikku! Milikku! Kau dengar? Ia cuma seorang dokter daerah pinggiran dengan metode-metodenya yang kuno, kemudian aku mengubah klinik itu menjadi..."_

 _"Pabrik. Begitulah cara kau mengelolanya. Tanpa perasaan apa-apa pada mereka yang kau rawat."_

 _"Aku menolong mereka."_

 _"Oh, kau memang seorang dokter yang baik. Salah satu di antara yang terhebat. Tapi kau bekerja tanpa perasaan, Jonghyun . Kau tidak menganggap mereka yang kau rawat sebagai individu. Kau cuma peduli pada uangnya."_

 _"Kau tidak pernah protes tinggal di sini. Begitu seorang pasien meninggalkan klinikku, ia akan merasa sebagai orang yang paling kaya di dunia."_

 _"Kau memang pintar mengambil hati. Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Tapi semua cuma sekadar basa-basi. Kau bisa mengambil hati seseorang sampai ia mengira bahwa kau betul-betul peduli."_

 _Jonghyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyelonjorkan kakinya ke depan. Ekspresinya licik sekali._

 _"Kau tahu itu dari pengalaman?" gumamnya._

 _Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke piringnya. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat setelah mereka menikah ia mulai menyadari bahwa keromantisan suaminya dalam mengekspresikan cintanya bukanlah untuk memenangkan hati seorang istri yang akan mengasihinya, melainkan sebuah praktek klinik yang sudah mempunyai nama dan laku._

 _"Ya. Aku tahu mengapa kau menikahiku. Kau mengincar klinik ayahku. Dengan sengaja kau mengakalinya sampai akhirnya ia kena serangan jantung dan meninggal. Kini kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan..." Amarahnya akhirnya tidak tertahankan lagi._

 _"...Dan sekarang kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan kehilangan segala-galanya karena kau berjudi!"_

 _"Seperti biasa, kau selalu mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya tanpa memperhatikan baik-baik ucapanku..." Ia menuang anggur ke dalam gelasnya untuk ia tenggak sekaligus._

 _"...Ada sebuah peluang bagiku untuk menghasilkan uang banyak."_

 _"Caranya? Obat-obatan terlarang?"_

 _Jonghyun menatap istrinya dengan pandangan tidak simpatik, namun ia toh melanjutkan bicaranya._

 _"Kau ingat waktu aku mengupayakan bayi untuk diadopsi sepasang suami-istri sekitar setahun yang lalu? Mereka tidak mau ribut-ribut, tidak mau repot, pokoknya seorang bayi dengan surat-surat resmi."_

 _"Aku ingat," sahut Luhan dalam nada waswas._

 _Apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat itu? Jual-beli bayi di luar jalur hukum. Ia punya potensi untuk melakukan itu. Luhan menggigil._

 _"Aku berkenalan dengan teman mereka hari ini. Dalam suatu pertemuan rahasia karena mereka orang terkenal."_

 _Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mendramatisir suasana, dan Luhan tahu bahwa suaminya mengharap ia memohon padanya agar mau menyingkapkan identitas mereka. Tapi di kemudian hari Luhan menyesal bahwa ia tidak melakukan itu._

 _"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pasangan yang begitu menginginkan seorang bayi seperti pasangan ini. Mereka sudah mengupayakan segalanya supaya si istri bisa hamil. Hasilnya nihil. Tapi si suami sudah diperiksa. Kondisinya seperti sebuah pistol yang siap tembak...," ujarnya sok lucu. Luhan menyimak dengan serius, ekspresinya tidak berubah._

 _"...Kubilang bahwa aku akan mengupayakan cara bagi mereka untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi tanpa ribut-ribut. Tapi istrinya menolak. Ia hanya mau bayi suaminya."_

 _"Rasanya aku menangkap maksudmu."_

 _"Dari suaminya, dari benih suaminya," ujarnya dalam nada seakan ia pemain teater. "Mereka meminta padaku untuk mencarikan seorang ibu yang cocok untuk mengandung bayi mereka dengan sperma si suami. Lalu tadaaa! mereka mendapatkan seorang bayi."_

 _"Aku pernah dengar tentang ibu-ibu seperti itu. Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Apa itu mungkin? Apakah kau akan melakukan itu untuk mereka?"_

 _Jonghyun tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan itu untuk mereka demi imbalan uang yang mereka janjikan. Seratus ribu dolar. Lima puluh buat si ibu. Lima puluh untukku."_

 _Luhan menahan napasnya. "Seratus... tentunya orang kaya terkenal."_

 _"Mereka cuma menuntut seorang bayi yang sehat serta jaminan bahwa rahasia mereka terjaga. Itu saja, Lu. Artinya suatu pemasukan yang tidak terdaftar. Mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan membayar secara tunai."_

 _Tidak etis memang, tapi toh tidak melanggar hukum. Sulit bagi Luhan untuk membayangkan bahwa ada wanita yang mau melakukan itu._

 _"Dimana bisa kau dapatkan seseorang yang bersedia mengandung seorang anak hanya untuk dilepas begitu saja setelah itu."_

 _Jonghyun menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam matanya. Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Untuk sesaat mereka sama-sama seperti terpaku._

 _"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mencarinya jauh-jauh," ujarnya kemudian._

 _Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi pucat. Tentunya bukan dirinyalah yang dimaksudkan suaminya._

 _Istrinya sendiri!_

 _"Jonghyun ," ujar Luhan, hatinya sebal mendengar nada panik di dalam suaranya, "kau kan tidak punya maksud untuk membujukku..."_

 _"Ya."_

 _Luhan langsung berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya, tapi laki-laki itu sudah keburu berada persis di belakangnya. Lengannya nyaris keluar dari sendinya saat ia menghentakkan tubuh Luhan agar berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Wajahnya gelap, dan percikan ludahnya ke mana-mana saat ia berkata dalam nada geram,_

 _"Coba kau pikirkan, Luhan. Kalau kau lakukan ini untukku, uangnya buat kita semua. A-aku... kita tidak perlu membaginya dengan siapa-siapa."_

 _"Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan percakapan ini. Tolong lepaskan tanganku. Kau menyakitiku."_

 _"Keadaannya akan lebih parah kalau kau didepak keluar dari rumah yang nyaman ini. Dan bagaimana dengan Yuji? Biaya perawatannya akan terus menggerogoti kita habis-habisan. Juga warisan ayahmu yang berharga itu. Apakah kau akan membiarkan klinik itu tenggelam dalam utang hanya karena kau mempertahankan prinsip-prinsip mulukmu?"_

 _Luhan merenggut lengannya dari cengkeraman Jonghyun , dan sudah akan meninggalkannya. Namun apa yang baru diucapkannya membuatnya berpikir lagi, meskipun idenya betul-betul tidak waras sama sekali. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan Jonghyun melepas hasil jerih payah ayahnya hanya gara-gara kalah berjudi. Dan Yuji! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak dapat membayar biaya perawatannya lagi?_

 _"A-aku yakin... m-mereka menemuimu bukan dengan harapan bahwa istrimu yang akan menjadi ibu bagi bayi mereka."_

 _"Mereka tidak akan tahu. Mereka tidak ingin tahu siapa ibu si bayi dan juga tidak ingin ibu si bayi tahu siapa mereka. Mereka mau bayi ini lahir sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Yang mereka tuntut hanya seorang wanita yang sehat untuk melahirkan seorang bayi yang sehat. Hanya sebagai semacam sarana."_

 _"Jadi aku cuma itu di matamu? Semacam sarana untuk menebus utang-utangmu? Semacam sarana untuk mendapatkan uang?"_

 _"Kau toh tidak menggunakannya untuk hal-hal yang lain. Apa salahnya kalau kau gunakan untuk mengandung seorang bayi."_

 _Luhan merasa amat terpukul menanggapi penghinaan suaminya. Memang betul. Jarangnya frekuensi hubungan seks mereka selalu merupakan suatu masalah di antara mereka._

 _Daripada memulai suatu perdebatan sengit, yang biasanya akan berlanjut dengan pemaksaan seks atas dirinya, ia berkata,_

 _"Aku tidak ingin mengandung lagi. Mengandung anak suami orang. Aku memiliki Yuji dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan. Aku capek sekali begitu pulang dari rumah sakit. Rasanya fisikku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk itu. Apalagi secara psikis."_

 _"Kau kuat kalau kau mau. Dan jangan sok naif mengenai mengandung anak orang lain. Itu kan cuma suatu proses biologis. Sebuah sperma dan sebuah telur. Jadi seorang bayi. Cuma itu."_

 _Luhan mulai merasa muak. Bagaimana suaminya bisa bersikap seperti itu atas keajaiban yang ia saksikan setiap hari? Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia masih juga berdiri di sana untuk berdiskusi dengan suaminya, kecuali kalau ia melihat kemungkinan peluang jalan keluar baginya._

 _"Lalu apa yang akan kita katakan pada orang- orang? Maksudku, kalau aku pulang kelak dari rumah sakit tanpa bayi."_

 _"Kita bisa bilang bahwa si bayi lahir dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa, bahwa kita terpukul dan tidak menginginkan suatu upacara pemakaman, atau entah apa pun."_

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengan para staf rumah sakit? Kan ada peraturan ketat yang melarang dokter untuk merawat sendiri anggota keluarganya. Bagaimana cara kau menukar, memberikan b-bayiku... bayi itu kepada seorang wanita yang tidak pernah hamil dan memberikan klarifikasi bahwa yang punyaku meninggal?"_

 _"Kau tidak usah pusing soal itu, Luhan," sahut Jonghyun dalam nada tidak sabar._

 _"...Biar aku yang urus detailnya. Dengan uang semua akan diam. Para perawat di ruang bersalin semuanya setia padaku. Mereka akan melakukan apa yang kukatakan."_

 _Rupanya ia sudah biasa melakukan transaksi-transaksi seperti itu. Namun bagi Luhan ini merupakan suatu hal baru, yang memberikan perasaan tidak enak pada dirinya._

 _"Bagaimana cara k-kita... melakukannya?"_

 _Kini setelah menganggap bahwa istrinya mau di ajak bekerja sama, Jonghyun menjadi antusias._

 _"Pertama- tama kita harus memastikan dahulu bahwa kau tidak sedang hamil." Ia menyeringai culas._

 _"...Tapi itu bisa dipastikan, tidak jadi masalah. Ya, kan? Aku akan menunjukkan kepada mereka catatan medismu, yang tidak ada cacat celanya. Tidak ada masalah saat kau mengandung pertama kali. Kita tanda tangani kontrak nya. Prosedurnya aku selesaikan di kantor."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku sampai tidak mengandung?"_

 _"Kau pasti akan mengandung. Aku akan memastikannya."_

 _Bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. "Aku harus mempertimbangkannya lebih dahulu."_

 _"Buat apa...,"_

 _Ujarnya dalam nada meninggi. Tapi begitu melihat Luhan mengangkat dagunya, ia melunakkan cara pendekatannya dan mencoba bersikap lebih simpatik._

 _"Oke. Aku mengerti. Pikirkanlah selama beberapa hari tapi mereka menginginkan jawabannya menjelang akhir minggu ini."_

 _o.o_

 _Luhan memberikan jawabannya pada keesokan paginya. Jonghyun betul-betul senang sekali waktu itu. Kemudian Luhan mengajukan persyaratan-persyaratannya._

 _"Kau bilang apa?" desisnya._

 _"Kubilang, aku mau setengah dari jumlah uang yang kau terima setelah bayi itu lahir, berikut dengan surat-surat cerai kita, yang sudah ditandatangani dan dilegalisir. Kita tidak berhubungan intim selama aku mengandung. Begitu aku keluar dari rumah sakit dengan uangku, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."_

 _"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Sayang. Kalau ada seseorang yang ditinggalkan di sini, maka itu adalah kau! Demi reputasi klinik itu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."_

 _"Dulu mungkin. Ketika ayahku masih hidup. Tapi begitu kau mengelolanya, perlahan-lahan reputasinya terus memburuk. Aku tidak mau di situ untuk menyaksikannya menjadi semakin parah. Klinik itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang dapat kubanggakan." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya._

 _"...Kau sudah memanfaatkanku untuk memperoleh klinik itu. Kini lakukan apa yang kau mau dengan klinik itu. Aku akan mengandung bayi ini, karena uangnya akan memungkinkanku dan Yuji terbebas darimu. Ini terakhir kali kau masih dapat memanfaatkan aku, Dr. Hong Jonghyun ."_

 _Suaminya menyetujui semua persyaratan yang diajukannya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa-apa, Luhan merasa yakin bahwa para kreditornya mulai menekan dirinya. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah terdesak ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima persyaratan-persyaratan itu._

 _Kemudian, ketika Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit, dengan perasaan dilecehkan, kosong, tapi bebas, ia sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya. Uang yang ia peroleh setelah sembilan bulan itu akan memungkinkan dirinya memberikan perawatan yang lebih baik kepada Yuji._

 **flasback off...**

Tapi kini, setelah hampir dua tahun berlalu, ia mulai merasa tidak enak akan keputusannya untuk mengandung anak seseorang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Impian pasangan Oh terwujud begitu Luhan mengandung seorang bayi laki-laki. Anak itu telah memperkaya kehidupan mereka, dan bagi Sehun menjadi semacam jangkar untuk bertahan, alasan untuk terus hidup di saat hampir seluruh dunianya terasa seakan runtuh.

Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membebaskan Luhan dari perasaan bersalahnya? Mengapa ia terus dihantui oleh perasaan itu? Biar bagaimanapun sekarang sudah terlambat baginya untuk mengubah apa yang terjadi.

Sementara merenungkan kembali kejadian yang kemudian membawanya ke tempat yang terpencil ini, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sekarang ia berdiri untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena posisi duduknya sebelumnya.

Ia melewatkan malam yang tenang di dalam kamarnya, dengan menulis-nulis sedikit, sambil menimbang-nimbang kapan ia akan mengatakan kepada Sehun siapa ia sebenarnya, dan bagaimana ia dapat meminta padanya agar diizinkan untuk melihat putranya.

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Hai."

Sehun berlari ke sudut lapangan tenis sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Luhan sedang menempati mejanya yang biasa.

"Tampangmu sejuk seperti ketimun."

"Dan kau tampak panas."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku memang kepanasan. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatku kewalahan hari ini."

"Begitu juga sebaliknya."

Luhan telah mengikuti babak terakhir pertandingan yang berlangsung dengan seru itu, dan menurutnya penampilan Sehun tadi betul-betul sesuai dengan potensinya sebelum musibah dan alkohol mempengaruhi permainannya.

Sehun tampak senang bahwa Luhan memperhatikannya.

"Yeah, aku berhasil melakukan beberapa pukulan yang baik," ujarnya merendah. "Lumayan untuk memperbesar nafsu makanku."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku menikmati permainanmu."

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, kemudian sambil berlari kecil kembali ke tengah-tengah lapangan dan berseru kepada Chanyeol yang tampak sudah penat bahwa waktu istirahat mereka sudah habis.

Dalam pertandingan berikutnya Sehun betul-betul bermain dengan serius sekali. Ia menyambut bola pertama Chanyeol dengan pukulan seorang pro andalan klubnya.

Tanpa memedulikan sorak-sorai wanita-wanita yang kembali bergerombol seperti sekumpulan kupu-kupu di balik pagar lapangan, Sehun melangkah dengan letih menuju ke tempat Luhan berada.

"Bukankah biasanya seorang matador melemparkan telinga atau ekor atau apa pun bagian dari si banteng ke arah pujaannya sebagai dedikasinya kepadanya?"

Luhan tertawa. "Kukira begitu. Tapi kumohon, jangan kau potong telinga Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk kulempar kecuali sebuah bola tenis. Atau sebuah handuk penuh keringat."

"Aku pilih bolanya."

Sehun melambungkan bolanya ke arahnya, yang ditangkap Luhan dengan tangkas, lalu ia mengangguk dengan luwes sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Tolong pesankan empat gelas air minum untukku. Aku akan segera bergabung denganmu," ujar Sehun.

Luhan memperhatikan saat ia menyelempangkan tali tasnya di pundaknya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu tebal yang terbuat dari metal itu.

 _Pernakah terpikirkan dalam benaknya wanita yang telah melahirkan anaknya?_

Tanya Luhan dalam hati sambil melambai ke arah pelayan untuk memesankan air minum untuk Sehun dan juga segelas es teh lagi untuknya.

 _Pernahkah terpintas dalam pikirannya bagaimana perasaan wanita itu saat mengandung benihnya di dalam tubuhnya? Suatu keintiman yang sama sekali tidak intim._

l..l

l..l

l..l

 _Pada hari Jonghyun memutuskan bahwa Luhan sedang subur—setelah melakukan pemantauan atas suhu tubuhnya dengan sebuah termometer khusus selama beberapa hari berturut-turut—ia menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kliniknya setelah jam prakteknya._

 _Dalam keadaan telanjang dan tidak berdaya, Luhan berbaring di atas meja pemeriksaan sementara suaminya memasukkan ke dalam rahimnya sebuah tabung, yang akan diisi dengan cairan sperma dan dibiarkan di situ sampai Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri. Kalau seluruh proses berjalan lancar, hasilnya akan positif._

 _"Sikapmu sama dinginnya seperti saat kau melakukannya secara alami, Luhan," ujar Jonghyun sambil menyeringai ke arahnya._

 _"Pokoknya cepat,"_

 _Sahut Luhan dalam nada capek. Ucapan-ucapan sinis suaminya sudah tidak membangkitkan reaksi apa-apa lagi di dalam dirinya._

 _"Masa rasa ingin tahumu tidak tergugah sedikit pun? Hmm? Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana tampangnya? Siapa dia? Harus kuakui bahwa dia tampan. Apa kau tidak mau dirangsang sedikit supaya tidak tahu-tahu jadi begitu saja?" Tangannya meraih dada Luhan. "Aku bisa melayanimu. Semua sudah pulang."_

 _Luhan menepis tangannya. Jonghyun tertawa tak simpatik. Apakah ia sungguh-sungguh mengira bahwa seringai culasnya itu akan membuat hatinya tergerak? Luhan membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan setetes air matanya yang bergulir turun._

 _"Cepat selesaikan, kumohon."_

 _"Kita akan ulangi lagi ini besok," ujar Jonghyun begitu Luhan menghela dirinya ke dalam posisi duduk._

 _"Besok?"_

 _"Dan besoknya lagi. Tiga hari selama kau sedang berovulasi." Jonghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, kemudian membelai paha Luhan. "Sesudah itu kita tunggu hasilnya."_

 _Luhan berdoa dalam hati mudah-mudahan ia langsung mengandung. Setelah membiarkan dirinya dilecehkan oleh suaminya seperti itu, ia benar-benar merasa enggan untuk mengulangi seluruh prosedur ini kembali pada bulan berikutnya._

 _Doanya ternyata dikabulkan. Setelah enam minggu, Jonghyun akhirnya yakin bahwa ia sedang mengandung. Ia mengabari pasangan suami-istri itu bahwa si ibu sudah mengandung. Ia menyampaikan kepada Luhan bahwa mereka senang sekali._

 _"Kau harus pastikan bahwa kau merawat dirimu baik-baik," ujarnya mengancam. "Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengacaukan ini semua."_

 _"Aku juga tidak,"_

 _Sahut Luhan ketika itu, sambil menutup pintu kamar tidurnya persis di muka suaminya._

 _Baginya, kehidupan di dalam kandungannya tidak memiliki wujud seorang bayi, suatu sosok dengan suatu pribadi. Baginya, si bayi cuma merupakan suatu sarana yang memungkinkan dirinya dan Yuji memiliki peluang untuk dapat meraih kebahagiaan, bebas dari Jonghyun , dengan keserakahan dan keegoisannya._

 _Selama minggu-minggu pertama di masa mual-mual dan pusing, dan selama hari-hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, ia mengantar Yuji bolak-balik ke rumah sakit. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menyesali kehadiran si janin yang tidak boleh sampai ia cintai._

 _Setiap kali ada yang memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka, ia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan menanggapi dengan senang perhatian mereka, termasuk rangkulan sok sayang suaminya._

 _Ketika untuk pertama kali ia merasakan janinnya bergerak, ia betul-betul bahagia. Namun cepat- cepat ia tepiskan perasaan itu ke dalam, salah satu sudut hatinya. Hanya pada waktu malam, saat ia berada sendirian di dalam kamar dan mengusapkan lotion ke atas perutnya yang semakin membesar, ia membiarkan dirinya mempertanyakan keberadaan si bayi._

 _Apa kah jenisnya laki-laki atau perempuan? Apakah matanya biru atau cokelat? Apakah mungkin ia mewarisi sesuatu darinya?_

 _Dan pada saat itulah Luhan mulai mempertanyakan siapa si ayah, yang benihnya ia kandung. Bagaimana tampangnya? Apakah ia seorang laki-laki yang baik? Apakah ia akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik? Apakah ia mencintai istrinya?_

 _Tentunya demikian. Istrinya begitu mencintai suaminya sehingga rela membiarkan wanita lain mengandung anaknya. Apakah mereka bersama-sama saat laki-laki itu..._

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Oh!" Luhan tersentak, tangannya menempel di dadanya saat ia berpaling ke sosok yang mengusik lamunannya.

"Maaf," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

"Tidak apa. Sungguh."

Luhan tahu bahwa wajahnya merah padam saat itu dan tampangnya menunjuk kan kalau ia salah tingkah.

"Mudah-mudahan lamunanmu menyenangkan."

Matanya benar-benar tajam berlatar kulitnya yang bernuansa terbakar sinar matahari, dan dibingkai dengan alis yang hitam dan tebal. Giginya putih mengilat. Tubuhnya menebarkan aroma sabun dan cologne yang mewah dan segar. Sepertinya ia memang sengaja membiarkan rambutnya yang kelihatan masih lembap itu menjadi kering oleh panas matahari.

Gara-gara apa yang baru saja dilamunkannya itu, Luhan berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikannya sebagai seorang pria dengan wajah dan tubuh. Wajah yang tampan. Tubuh yang seksi. Pipi Luhan serasa terbakar begitu ia teringat apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun agar ia mengandung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil membasahi bibirnya.

"Aku tidak melamun," sahutnya dalam nada yang ia harap terdengar ringan. "Cuma merenung. Segalanya begitu indah. Gulungan ombaknya. Desiran angin."

Sehun menempati sebuah kursi di seberangnya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna gading dan polo shirt biru laut. Ia meminum air dingin dari salah satu gelas yang tersaji di depannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kadang-kadang aku suka turun ke pantai di depan rumahku, terutama di waktu malam. Dan duduk selama sejam atau lebih tanpa menyadari sudah berapa lama aku di situ. Rasanya seperti tidur, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak tidur."

"Kurasa bawah sadar kita memiliki suatu cara untuk mengisolasi kita di saat kita membutuhkan ketenangan."

"Ah-ha, jadi itu yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sedang berusaha meniadakan keberadaanku."

Luhan tertawa. Mana mungkin ada wanita normal yang ingin meniadakan keberadaan seorang laki-laki dengan senyum seperti itu.

"Sama sekali tidak. Setidaknya, tidak sebelum kau mentraktirku makan siang," ujarnya meledek.

"Persis seperti Minguk. Selalu minta imbalan sebelum ia mau memeluk atau mencium..."

Namun begitu ia melihat perubahan di wajah Luhan, ia mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

"Luhan, ehm... aku tidak bermaksud melecehkan dirimu. Aku tidak mengharapkan imbalan apa-apa. Maksudku..."

"Aku tahu maksudmu," potong Luhan, sambil tersenyum lagi. "Dan aku tidak tersinggung. Sungguh."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat memperhatikan bentuk mulut Luhan. "Meskipun itu patut dipertibangkan, bukan? Soal mencium, maksudku."

"Masa?" sahut Luhan pendek.

Luhan telah menghabiskan sepanjang pagi untuk memutuskan apa yang akan ia pakai. Kini ia merasa kurang enak karena ulahnya yang begitu nekat.

Strapless hitamnya menempel di tubuhnya, mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya dengan indah. Rok putihnya berpotongan modis dengan kancing-kancing di sisi kirinya. Ia telah membiarkannya terbuka mulai dari batas tengah pahanya. Kakinya tampak putih dan mulus di balik bahannya. Sepatu sandalnya yang bertumit rendah terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam dengan tali-tali yang melilit di pergelangan kakinya. Satu-satunya perhiasan yang dikenakan- nya adalah sebuah gelang putih dan sepasang anting-anting berbentuk cincin yang besar di telinganya.

Sewaktu ia berdiri di depan cermin di kamarnya, ia menilai penampilannya keren. Keren dan modis. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa bahwa penampilannya terlalu seksi?

Karena cara Sehun menatap dirinya. Ia merasa bahwa laki-laki itu tahu reaksi tubuhnya saat itu. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menilai dirinya sensual. Namun kini di bawah tatapan laki-laki itu seluruh keberadaannya seakan menggelenyar.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai dengan makan siang lebih dalu," usul Sehun kemudian.

"Oke."

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

 **7** **Desember** **2017**

 **kalau kalian ngikutin dari awal, pasti sadar apa yg beda dari chapter sebelumnya wkk bagian pro sengaja aku apus, karena emang itu ceritanya cuman sebagai teaser doang ckk~**

 **semoga kalian suka dan terus ngikutin ceritanya yaa, mungkin ff HunHan sekarang jarang yg update tapi kalian tetap sayang Sehun Luhan kaaaan, hikss.**

 **makasih yg udah ngefav follow dan review, luvyuuu**

 **see u next timeee, byebyee...**


	3. Chapter 3

_[A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown]_

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 3

.

.

"Cocktail, _Sir_ ," tanya si pelayan.

"Luhan?"

"Virgin Mary."

"Perrier dengan limau," ujar Sehun kepada si pelayan, yang setelah mengangguk berlalu.

Sehun meraih sepotong roti, yang ia belah menjadi dua dan separonya ia berikan kepada Luhan.

"Kau pesan itu karena aku?" tanyanya dalam nada sedikit tersinggung.

"A-apa?" Luhan merasa kurang enak mendengar nadanya. "Minumannya?"

"Yang kau pesan itu kan bukan 'minuman'. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu yang lain, pesan saja." Tampangnya persis seperti sebuah per yang tegang. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyerobotnya dari tanganmu. Aku sudah melewati fase traumaku."

Seakan untuk membuktikan Luhan meletakkan potongan rotinya ke atas piring, lalu melipat tangannya ke atas pangkuannya.

"Aku memesan apa yang ingin kuminum, tuan Oh." Ucapannya yang tegas itu membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"...Semua yang tahu namamu, tahu bahwa kau punya masalah soal minuman. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk berbicara padaku seakan aku seorang petugas sosial yang mempunyai misi untuk menyelamatkan dirimu. Kalau aku tidak menganggap kau sudah melewati fase traumamu, aku tidak akan duduk bersamamu di sini sekarang ini."

"Kau marah."

"Ya, betul. Dan aku akan menghargai kalau kau berhenti mencoba mengendalikan pikiranku."

Si pelayan mengantarkan minuman dan meninggalkan buku menu di meja mereka. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Ia merasa kesal dan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Maaf," ujar Sehun setelah si pelayan berlalu.

"Aku tidak tahan kritikan, meskipun belakangan ini aku layak menerimanya. Aku mulai menjadi paranoid, mencari-cari yang sebetulnya tidak ada."

Luhan memperhatikan ukiran peralatan makan perak itu sambil mengumpati dirinya karena sikapnya yang ketus. Apa sebetulnya yang ia inginkan? Menjalin persahabatan dengannya atau justru mengusirnya.

Sambil tertawa Sehun mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang dengan gelas Luhan

"Untuk wanita yang paling menawan di pulau ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan menanggapi apa yang kau katakan atau lakukan."

Luhan berharap Sehun bersulang untuk hal lain, yang tak ada hubungannya dengan keterbukaan sikap. Namun Luhan toh membalas senyumnya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Sehun membuka buku menunya.

"Apa usulmu?"

"Hati."

Secara spontan tawa Luhan meledak. "Itu satu-satunya yang tidak mau kumakan, diolah dalam bentuk masakan apa pun."

Sehun tersenyum simpatik. "Bagus. Aku juga tidak suka hati. Rupanya kita memang jodoh."

Saat menelusuri buku menunya, terpintas dalam diri Luhan bahwa Minguk juga mungkin tidak akan pernah suka makan hati.

Luhan memesan salad udang yang disajikan di dalam buah nenas dan dihias dengan alpukat dan anggrek. Terlalu cantik untuk dimakan. Sehun meminta se porsi steak ukuran kecil dan salad hijau.

Mereka menjadi akrab selama makan. Ketika ditanya, Luhan mengungkapkan bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia belajar penulisan kreatif di UCLA, dan beberapa tahun setelah itu ayahnya yang dokter meninggal karena stroke. Ia tidak mau bercerita lebih detail lagi, khususnya tentang klinik bersalin ayahnya.

Sehun tumbuh dewasa di Oregon. Ibunya masih tinggal di sana. Ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sehun sudah bermain tenis sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"Waktu itu kebanyakan sekolah negeri belum memiliki tim tenis. Ketika si pelatih melihat bahwa aku punya bakat, ia memintaku untuk bergabung di dalam tim yang baru saja dibentuknya. Kemudian obsesi membuatku ingin bermain dengan lebih baik. Sewaktu di SMU, aku mulai menang dalam turnamen-turnamen lokal.

"Tapi kau terus ke perguruan tinggi."

"Ya. Manajerku, Kim Junmyeon, tentu saja kecewa sekali. Selalu saja ada ujian yang menghalangi waktu latihan atau pertandinganku. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin dapat bermain tenis seumur hidupku, setidaknya tidak sebagai seorang pro, karena itu kupikir ada baiknya juga aku menyiapkan diriku untuk hari-hari di mana aku tidak bisa bermain lagi."

"Tapi akhirnya kau terperangkap, bukan? Begitu kau mulai mengikuti pertandingan-pertandingan itu, kau langsung menang."

Luhan menghabiskan potongan buah papayanya yang terakhir. Mereka telah memesan sepiring buah-buahan segar sebagai penutup, bersama kopi.

"Aku memang beruntung selama beberapa tahun." Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"...Selain itu aku matang lebih dahulu, sehingga aku tidak merasa perlu untuk keluar malam dan menjelajah seperti yang dilakukan oleh beberapa pemain yang ikut tur untuk pertama kali." Ia menghirup kopinya.

"...Sistemnya memang aneh. Di saat kau baru mulai, biayanya bisa tinggi sekali. Untuk transpor, penginapan, makan. Kemudian, kalau kau berhasil, begitu kau mendapatkan hadiahnya berupa uang dan mendapat kontrak, segalanya ada yang membayar."

Ia menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Aku mempertaruhkan beberapa kontrak berharga di saat bahkan sepatu tenis yang terbaik toh masih bisa membuat aku sempoyongan di lapangan tenis sehabis minum-minum."

"Kau akan memenangkannya kembali."

Sehun menatap Luhan di matanya. "Itu yang dikatakan si Junmyeon. Kau yakin akan begitu?"

Apakah pendapatnya yang ia anggap penting, atau ia cuma butuh sekadar dibesarkan hatinya?

"Ya. Begitu mereka melihat kau bermain seperti tadi lagi, begitu kau mulai memenangkan satu atau dua turnamen, kau akan berada di atas kembali."

"Banyak pemain muda yang sudah siap menggantikanku."

"Mereka bukan tandinganmu," ujar Luhan sambil menepiskan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Andai kata aku juga begitu yakin."

"Ehm, tuan Oh Sehun, maafkan kami, tapi..."

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi gelap saat ia mengangkat alisnya yang tebal dan berpaling ke arah pasangan suami-istri yang berdiri dengan canggung di belakang kursinya. Mereka mengenakan kemeja Hawaii bercorak bunga-bunga yang serasi dan penampilan mereka menegaskan bahwa mereka turis.

"Ya?" Biar bagaimanapun, reaksi Sehun toh berkesan dingin.

"K-kami... ehm..." Si wanita tampak ragu. "Kami ingin tahu apakah Anda bersedia untuk memberikan tanda tangan Anda untuk anak kami. Kami datang dari Albuquerque, dan ia baru mulai main tenis. Ia kagum sekali pada Anda."

"Ia memasang poster Anda di kamarnya," ujar suaminya. "Ia... ia..."

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk ditandatangani," ujar Sehun, kemudian dengan begitu saja memunggungi mereka kembali.

"Aku punya,"

Potong Luhan, melihat ekspresi kecewa dan serba salah di wajah terbakar matahari pasangan itu. Ia merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan bola tenis yang tadi dilempar Sehun ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tandatangani ini untuk mereka, Sehun?" usulnya dalam nada hati-hati sambil menyodorkan bola itu.

Pada awalnya, sinar matanya gelap dan kesal, dan Luhan mengira bahwa ia akan mengatakan padanya untuk jangan ikut campur. Namun begitu Sehun melihat kelembutan yang terpancar dari dalam mata Luhan, ia tersenyum dan menerima bola itu. Setelah meraih pena yang ditemukan si wanita di dalam tas-nya, ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya ke atas permukaan berbulu bola tenis itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan Oh. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan pada Anda betapa berartinya cenderamata ini untuk putra kami. Ia..."

"Ayo, Lois, kita biarkan ia menikmati kembali makan siangnya. Kami tidak mau mengganggu Anda, tapi kami ingin menyampaikan bahwa kami betul-betul sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu Anda bermain lagi."

Sehun berdiri untuk berjabatan tangan dengan laki-laki itu dan mengecup tangan si wanita, yang nyaris jatuh pingsan gara-gara itu.

"Salam pada putra Anda dan selamat menikmati liburan ini."

Mereka berlalu sambil mengamati suvenir mereka yang berharga itu dan bergumam betapa simpatiknya Sehun dan betapa kelirunya para reporter mengatakan bahwa ia arogan.

Sehun menatap Luhan, yang mempersiapkan diri untuk kena damprat. Namun suaranya malah terdengar parau saat ia bertanya pada Luhan,

"Sudah selesai?"

Ketika Luhan mengangguk, ia memegang bawah siku Luhan untuk membantunya berdiri dari kursinya. Mereka meninggalkan restoran itu dan sama-sama tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai mereka mulai menelusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan bangunan-bangunan resort itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sehun pendek.

Luhan berhenti melangkah, kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengingatkanku dengan cara halus bahwa sikapku kurang simpatik."

Luhan mendapatkan bahwa tatapan mata Sehun terlalu dalam untuk disambut, karena itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kancing nomor tiga kemejanya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur."

"Aku justru berterima kasih padamu untuk itu. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menjadi begitu sensitif. Berbulan-bulan setelah YoonA meninggal, aku dikejar oleh para reporter begitu aku keluar rumah. Lama-lama aku menjadi kesal begitu ada yang mengenaliku di tempat umum."

"Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau kau terus-menerus disorot."

 _Akan bagaimana rasanya rambutnya itu kalau disentuh?_

"Dalam keadaan normal saja sudah cukup melelahkan. Apalagi dalam keadaan sebaliknya. Di saat aku baru kehilangan ada yang menyorakiku dari podium penonton, melempari aku dengan entah apa karena permainanku yang mengecewakan. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa resah kalau ada yang menghampiriku, siapa tahu mereka akan memaki aku."

"Yang baru kusaksikan tadi justru sebaliknya." Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"...Kau masih memiliki ribuan penggemar yang sedang menantikan saat kau kembali ke lapangan."

Sehun menatap ke dalam wajah Luhan yang tulus selama beberapa saat, dan nyaris hanyut dalam cokelat matanya yang memesona. Tubuhnya menebarkan aroma bunga. Ia tampak begitu tenang dan penuh percaya diri namun juga hangat dan murah hati.

Sehun menaikkan tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh rambut kecokelatannya yang secara lembut mengusap pipi Luhan, namun pikirannya berubah, dan tangan itu turun kembali. Dan akhirnya ia berkata,

"Berkenalan denganmu merupakan salah satu di antara hal-hal menyenangkan yang terjadi padaku setelah sekian lama, Luhan."

"Aku senang mendengar itu," sahut Luhan, tulus.

"Kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Mereka melintasi lobi bangunan utama. Di dekat lift, Sehun berkata, "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya ke mana Sehun pergi, ia sudah menghilang. Luhan menekan tombol naik, tapi terpaksa membiarkan dua lift kosong lewat sebelum Sehun muncul dengan langkah-langkah cepat membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus dalam kertas putih.

"Maaf" ujarnya dengan napas terengah-engah. "Lantai berapa?"

Mereka naik lift ke atas, sementara rasa ingin tahunya sebagai seorang wanita, membuat Luhan betul- betul penasaran akan isi bungkusan itu. Mata Sehun tampak berbinar-binar. Kalau ini akan merupakan kejutan baginya, ia bertekad untuk tidak mengacaukannya.

Di muka pintu kamarnya, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya "Terima kasih untuk acara makan siang yang menyenangkan."

Sehun tidak menyambut tangannya. Ia membuka bungkusannya dan mengeluarkan seuntai _lei_ yang terdiri atas rangkaian bunga plumeria dan anggrek. Ia menjatuhkan kertas pembungkusnya dengan begitu saja di lantai lorong, kemudian menaikkan rangkaian _lei_ itu ke atas.

"Tentunya sudah puluhan yang dikalungkan di lehermu sejak kau di sini, tapi aku ingin kau menerima sebuah dariku."

Aroma bunganya yang harum dan keberadaannya yang dekat membuat Luhan merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Seluruh inderanya bergetar. Emosinya membuat tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat, namun ia berhasil mengatakan,

"Belum. Aku belum menerima satu pun. Terima kasih. Bunga-bunganya indah sekali."

"Kau memperindahnya."

Ia menyampirkan untaian kuntum yang sempurna itu melalui kepala Luhan ke atas pundaknya yang terbuka. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang halus terasa lembap dan sejuk di atas kulitnya. Sehun tidak menarik kembali tangannya, melainkan meletakkannya dengan lembut di atas pundak Luhan. Luhan jadi bingung dan salah tingkah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki ini, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, menghanyutkan akal sehat dan perasaannya. Ia memperlakukan dirinya dengan cara yang sama sekali asing baginya, namun toh nikmat sekali. Ingin rasanya ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa dan larut di dalamnya. Kuntum-kuntum bunga di dadanya bergetar mengikuti irama denyut jantungnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengusapkan jari-jarinya ke atas dadanya.

Melalui sudut matanya ia melihat jari laki-laki itu meraih jari-jarinya. Jari-jari mereka bertemu, bergesek, kemudian saling bertaut. Rasanya hangat, meyakinkan, dan kuat. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang tampak selembap bunga-bunga itu.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup Luhan, mula-mula di satu pipi, kemudian di pipi yang lain. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke sudut bibir Luhan. Ia mendesahkan namanya,

"Luhan."

Ibu jarinya menelusuri pundak Luhan, sementara napasnya terasa di pelipis dan menggelitik telinganya.

"Setelah acara makan siang itu berlalu..."

 _Oh, jangan_! erang Luhan di dalam hatinya. _Di situ kelemahanku_. Sehun menarik diri sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya di pundak Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sama-sama?"

l..l

l..l

l..l

Bahkan di saat berpakaian untuk malam itu, Luhan tahu bahwa seharusnya ia menolak saat Sehun mengundangnya untuk berkencan. Rasanya cukup masuk akal kalau tadi ia mengatakan,

 _"Idemu menyenangkan sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa keluar malam ini karena harus menyelesaikan artikelku."_

Tapi ia malah mendengar dirinya berkata, _"Aku akan senang sekali, Sehun."_

Sehun menanggapi ucapannya dengan senyum kemudian ia kembali ke lift. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan seakan berada di langit ketujuh. Namun setelah itu ia ingat alasan sebetulnya bertemu dengan Sehun.

Selama beberapa saat, sementara tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh tubuhnya dan embusan napasnya menyilir rambutnya, ia telah melupakan pikiran tentang anaknya. Baginya saat itu Sehun bukanlah ayah anaknya, tapi melainkan seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki- laki yang ia sadari memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa.

Akan lebih ideal andai kata Sehun tidak begitu menarik baginya... Dan statusnya bukan seorang duda... yang kesepian. Akan lebih mudah baginya kalau orangtua anaknya—keduanya—masih dalam keadaan sehat. Si ayah tipe periang, lembut, pendek dan gemuk, dan rambutnya mulai botak?

Pada awalnya, penampilan dan pembawaan pasangan itu bukan hal yang penting baginya. Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang anaknya yang pernah dilahirkannya tapi belum pernah ia lihat itu. Situasinya ternyata tidak sesederhana itu.

Selama beberapa bulan setelah kematian Yuji, Luhan begitu tenggelam di dalam kesedihannya sampai ia tidak dapat membedakan waktu lagi. Ia hidup dalam kehampaan. Hanya di atas kertas ia dapat menumpahkan perasaannya, menjajaki perasaannya.

 _Anaknya yang satu lagi._

Pikiran itu muncul begitu saja pada suatu hari. Sebetulnya ia toh memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Di suatu tempat di muka bumi ini ia masih memiliki seorang anak lagi.

Pada saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk menemukan anak itu. Namun ia sama sekali tak berniat mengganggu kehidupan anak itu. Ia juga tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang mengganggu pasangan itu, yang telah berusaha keras untuk memperoleh keturunan. Ia hanya ingin melihat anak itu saja. Untuk tahu siapa namanya, apa jenis kelaminnya.

 **flashback on...**

 _"Apa maksud Anda bahwa tidak ada catatan medisnya?"_

 _Desaknya dalam nada frustrasi ketika pertama kali ia berusaha mendapatkan informasi tentang anaknya._

 _Wajah petugas tata usaha itu tetap tenang. "Maksudku, Ny. Hong, catatan medis Anda mungkin terselip di antara arsip yang lain, dan aku masih harus mencarinya. Di rumah sakit sebesar ini, hal-hal begini bisa terjadi."_

 _"Terutama jika seorang dokter yang berpengaruh meminta Anda atau membayar Anda untuk 'menyelipkannya' di antara arsip yang lain. Dan namaku adalah Xi Luhan."_

 _Ceritanya kemudian persis sama di mana-mana. Catatan kelahiran bayi Luhan baik di kantor catatan sipil maupun di rumah sakit raib secara misterius. Namun baginya, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan administrasi surat-suratnya sama sekali bukan suatu misteri._

 _Luhan tidak tahu siapa pengacara yang telah menarik dokumen-dokumen resmi itu. Tapi ia pasti disewa oleh Jonghyun, yang tentu saja tidak akan bersedia mengungkapkan apa pun padanya kalaupun ditemui._

 _Jonghyun sudah memperhitungkan bahwa Luhan akan berusaha mencari anaknya yang kedua setelah Yuji meninggal, karena itu ia mendahuluinya dengan mempersiapkan semua yang terlibat agar tidak mengungkapkan apa- apa padanya._

 _Perawat yang mendampinginya selama proses persalinannya merupakan sumbernya yang terakhir. Ia menemui si perawat di tempat kerjanya di sebuah klinik aborsi milik sebuah yayasan sosial._

 _Luhan dapat mengetahui ketakutan wanita itu begitu melihat dirinya saat ia akan meninggalkan klinik itu di suatu sore._

 _"Anda masih ingat siapa aku?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi._

 _Dengan panik si perawat melirik ke sana kemari seakan mencoba menemukan cara untuk lolos. "Ya," bisiknya dalam nada bergetar._

 _"Anda tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bayiku," tebak Luhan. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keliru._

 _"Tidak!"_

 _Meskipun nadanya cukup meyakinkan, namun Luhan tahu bahwa ia bohong._

 _"Miss Hancock," rayu Luhan, "tolong ungkapkan kepadaku apa yang Anda tahu. Sebuah nama. Tolonglah, hanya itu yang kuminta. Sebuah nama."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa," jerit si wanita dalam nada tertahan, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa. I-ia... ia mengawasiku. Ia mengancamku kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu kepada Anda, ia akan mengadukanku kepada mereka."_

 _"Siapa yang mengawasi Anda? Mantan suamiku?" Perawat itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang ia pakai sebagai alasan untuk memeras Anda? Jangan takut padanya. Aku bisa menolong Anda. Kita bisa menyerahkannya kepada polisi..."_

 _"J-jangan! Ya Tuhan, jangan. A-anda tidak..." Ia mengisak. "Anda tidak mengerti. A-aku punya masalah... sedikit masalah dengan Percodan. Aku tertangkap basah. Ia memecatku dari rumah sakit itu, tapi ia memberikan pekerjaan kepadaku di sini. D-dan..." Pundaknya naik-turun._

 _"...Dan ia mengancam kalau aku mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada Anda, ia akan menyerahkanku kepada polisi."_

 _"Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak di bawah pengaruh obat itu lagi. Kalau kau..." Suara Luhan menghilang begitu ia melihat ekspresi bersalah di wajah wanita itu._

 _"M-masalahnya bukan hanya aku saja. Ayahku akan meninggal tanpa... obatnya. Aku harus mendapat kan obat itu baginya."_

 _Percuma melewati jalur yang itu. Luhan tenggelam kembali dalam keputusasaannya._

 _o..o_

 _Hari demi hari dilewatinya tanpa semangat. Karena itulah ia duduk diatas sofa sambil melamun melihat televisi pada suatu Sabtu sore. Sudah berapa lama ia di sana, ia tidak tahu. Apa yang ia tonton ketika itu, ia juga tidak tahu._

 _Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah wajah. Sebuah wajah yang rasanya pernah ia lihat, disorot oleh kamera._

 _Pada saat itu juga, otak Luhan mulai bekerja. Sejenak ia melupakan bebannya dengan memperbesar volume suara tv. Sebuah program olahraga rupanya, yang meliput sebuah turnamen tenis._

 _Di Atlanta? Entah di mana. Kejuaraan tunggal putra._

 _Ia mengenal wajah itu! Tampan. Pirang. Senyuman lebar. Di mana? Kapan? Di rumah sakit? Ya, ya!_

 _Pada hari ia keluar dari rumah sakit itu tanpa apa-apa kecuali sebuah dompet yang berisi uang tunai sebesar lima puluh ribu dolar. Ada sedikit kegemparan di serambi luar. Sejumlah reporter lengkap dengan peralatan mereka. Anggota kru televisi memenuhi tangga marmer untuk memperoleh sudut pandang yang lebih baik._

 _Mereka semua berkumpul untuk meliput pasangan tampan dan cantik itu meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama bayi mereka yang baru lahir. Si lelaki pirang berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan senyumnya yang memesona merangkul istrinya yang mungil, yang menggendong buntalan flanel._

Luhan _masih ingat bagaimana kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka dan bagaimana terenyuhnya ia melihat cara laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada istri dan anaknya dengan pandangan sayang. Dengan mata berkaca- kaca ia menerobos kerumunan orang menuju ke sebuah taksi yang memang sudah dipesan lebih dahulu untuk dirinya. Ia telah menolak tawaran Jonghyun untuk mengantarkannya pulang._

 _Ia tidak pernah memikirkan lagi peristiwa itu. Tapi ini dia, si lelaki itu. Luhan mendengarkan komentar reporter sementara tubuh laki-laki itu bersiap untuk melambungkan bola pertamanya._

 _"Oh Sehun tampaknya akan berjuang mati-matian hari ini untuk menebus kekalahannya di Memphis minggu lalu. Kita telah menyaksikan kemerosotan yang drastis dalam permainannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini."_

 _"Semua itu besar kaitannya dengan sebuah tragedi yang menimpa kehidupan pribadinya di tahun ini," ujar sebuah suara lain dalam nada yang penuh simpati._

 _"Itu jelas."_

 _Sehun kehilangan bolanya, dan Luhan dapat membaca dari gerakan bibirnya sebuah umpatan yang tidak pantas didengar oleh para pemirsa televisi. Rupanya si penanggung jawab siaran itu juga berpendapat begitu._

 _Sebuah kamera lain menyorot Sehun di garis belakang. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada bola yang sedang dilambung-lambungkannya ke bawah. Pukulan pertama itu melesat dengan bagus, namun si wasit garis menyatakan bolanya keluar._

 _Sehun menghujamkan raket aluminiumnya ke atas pelataran beton kemudian mengacungkan tangannya ke arah wasit di kursinya yang tinggi sambil memaki-maki._

 _Luhan menyimak setiap patah kata yang diucapkan reporter, yang secara simpatik mengomentari bahwa ulah Sehun merupakan pelampiasan rasa frustrasinya atas kematian istrinya dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang fatal di Honolulu, tempat pasangan itu tinggal bersama dengan putra mereka yang masih bayi. Sehun terus bermain dengan penuh emosi dan nekat, dan akhirnya kalah._

 _Luhan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya malam itu sambil memikirkan si petenis profesional dan bertanya dalam hati mengapa ia merasa begitu tertarik padanya, padahal baru sekali itu ia memperhatikannya._

 _Namun di tengah malam itu tiba-tiba terpintas di dalam dirinya bahwa ia sudah pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Ia langsung duduk tegak. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Ia merasa sulit untuk berkonsentrasi._

 _Setelah melemparkan selimutnya, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, sambil memukul- mukul pelipisnya dengan tinjunya._

 _"Ayo, Luhan," ujarnya pada dirinya. "Konsentrasi." Entah kenapa, ia merasa harus bisa mengingatnya._

 _Perlahan-lahan dan sedikit demi sedikit, potongan-potongan peristiwa itu menyatu. Ia sedang kesakitan. Lampu, lampu-lampu yang bergerak._

 _Itu dia!_

 _Ia sedang dibawa melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit, dan lampu-lampu berkilasan di atasnya. Ia sedang berada di dalam perjalanannya menuju ke kamar bersalin. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah melahirkan bayi itu dan setelah itu akan bebas dari Jonghyun untuk selamanya._

 _Ia melihat pasangan itu melalui sudut matanya saat ia didorong melewati sebuah lorong yang agak remang-remang. Cahaya lampu membiaskan ke atas rambut mereka yang pirang. Ia menoleh ke arah mereka. Mereka tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Mereka sedang tersenyum, saling merangkul sambil berbisik dan berbagi rahasia dengan bahagia. Namun ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana._

 _Sesuatu. Tapi apa?Apa?_

 _"Konsentrasi, Luhan,"_

 _Desahnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua belah tangannya._

 _"Mereka sama bahagianya seperti pasangan mana pun yang mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi. Mereka..."_

 _Tiba-tiba segalanya berhenti untuk sesaat. Napasnya. Detak jantungnya. Pusaran di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian segalanya mulai bergerak lagi, perlahan-lahan menemukan momentumnya kembali, sementara titik sinar di ujung lorong yang gelap itu semakin membesar, sehingga akhirnya menerangi seluruh ingatannya._

 _Wanita itu dalam keadaan tidak hamil!_

 _Wanita itu dalam keadaan tidak akan melahirkan. Ia sedang berdiri di lorong itu bersama-sama dengan suaminya, sambil saling berbisik dengan penuh antusias. Polah mereka misterius, seperti dua orang bocah yang sedang berkomplot untuk melakukan sesuatu yang amat menyenangkan._

 _Pasangan Oh cukup kaya. Mereka sangat terkenal. Ia tampan sekali, ungkap Jonghyun padanya tentang ayah bayinya. Mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dengan seorang bayi yang baru lahir pada hari yang sama dengan hari ia pulang._

 _Ia telah melahirkan bayi mereka._

 _Luhan melipat lengannya di muka dadanya, kemudian mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya untuk merayakan kemenangannya. Ia merasa yakin bahwa ia benar._

 _Tidak bisa lain. Semua data yang dimilikinya ternyata cocok._

 _Namun kegembiraannya mereda begitu ia teringat akan sebuah fakta lain yang ia peroleh hari itu. Ny. Oh sudah meninggal. Putranya—reporter mengatakan bahwa Sehun memiliki seorang anak yang masih bayi—dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu dan oleh seorang ayah yang secara mental maupun fisik tidak dalam keadaan stabil._

 _Sehun mulai menjadi obsesi Luhan. Berbulan-bulan ia membaca apa saja mengenai laki- laki itu. Baik tentang masa lalunya maupun saat ini. Berjam-jam ia habiskan di perpustakaan umum untuk menelusuri semua mikrofilm yang meliput peristiwa-peristiwa olahraga yang berhubungan dengan masa jayanya. Dari hari ke hari ia mengikuti kemundurannya._

 _Kemudian, pada suatu hari, ia membaca bahwa Sehun mulai setengah menarik dirinya dari aktifitasnya di dunia tenis. Seperti yang dikutip dari ucapan manajernya,_

 _"Sehun menyadari mutu permainannya mulai turun. Ia ingin berkonsentrasi untuk memulihkan kembali dirinya dan meluangkan waktunya bersama putranya di rumah kediaman mereka yang baru di Maui."_

 _Ketika itulah Luhan mulai menyusun rencananya untuk pergi ke Hawaii dan mencari cara untuk bertemu dengan Oh Sehun._

 **flashback off...**

"Dan sekarang, setelah kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada bayangannya di cermin.

Ia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bahwa ia akan menganggap laki-laki ini begitu simpatik dan tampan.

"Ingat apa alasanmu datang ke sini, Luhan. Jangan sampai terbawa," ujarnya pada dirinya.

Namun bayangan di cermin itu tampak seakan mengejek dirinya. Tampangnya sama sekali tidak seperti seorang wanita yang beniat untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya sampai terbawa.

Gaun sutranya yang bernuansa hijau batu jade dengan bahu terbuka sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Ikat pinggangnya yang berwarna bunga foksia melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. membuat orang memperhatikan kesintalan di bagian atas dan bawahnya. Blazernya yang berwarna pastel hanya membuat orang membayangkan pundak telanjang yang ditutupi nya. Ia mengenakan untaian _lei_ sebagai pengganti perhiasan. Ia telah menata rambutnya ke belakang dalam sebuah sanggul yang apik, namun untuk menghilangkan kesan kaku ada ikal-ikal lembut yang jatuh menjuntai di lehernya dan di atas dahinya.

Penampilan wanita yang membalas tatapannya dengan mata sayu bernuansa hijau itu lebih mengingatkan akan seseorang yang sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi suatu malam yang romantis.

"Ya Tuhan," desahnya sambil menyentuh dahinya dengan jari-jarinya yang bergetar.

"...Aku harus menghentikan ini. Aku akan mengacaukan segalanya. Dan aku harus membuat ia berhenti memikirkan diriku sebagai seorang...seorang wanita."

Jangan berikan peluang padanya. Instingnya sebagai seorang wanita membuatnya menyadari itu.

Laki-laki itu mencintai almarhum istrinya ketika ia masih hidup. Dan sekarang pun mungkin masih. Namun segala hal mengenai dirinya begitu maskulin. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang dapat hidup tanpa seorang wanita.

Getaran magnetik di antara mereka berdua—dan itu bagi Luhan merupakan fakta yang sulit disangkal akan merusak rencananya. Ia berencana berkenalan dengan laki-laki itu, kemudian memenangkan hatinya sebagai seorang teman. Setelah ia dapat membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan hubungan laki-laki itu dengan putranya, ia akan mengungkapkan padanya siapa dirinya dan mengajukan keinginannya.

 _"Aku akan sangat terterima kasih kalau kau mengizinkanku untuk melihat putraku sekali-sekali."_

 _Camkan itu di dalam pikiranmu,_ ujarnya pada dirinya saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Jangan sampai terbawa, batinnya, sambil memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya yang lain.

Namun ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk tetap mengingat tekadnya. Sehun tampak begitu tampan dalam celana panjang biru lautnya yang rapi, dan jas santai cokelat mudanya yang warnanya sesuai dengan rambutnya yang nyaris menyentuh kerahnya, serta kemeja biru muda yang serasi dengan nuansa warna matanya.

Rupanya Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan matanya yang tajam ia mengagumi penampilan Luhan. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ke tumit sepatu tali kulit buayanya, kemudian ke atas lagi. Untuk sesaat pandangannya berhenti pada untaian _lei_ di atas buah dada Luhan.

"Kau betul-betul memperindah kuntum-kuntum bunga itu," ujarnya dalam nada parau.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Baru setelah itulah pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau sudah siap?"

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

10 **Desember** 2017

kalau liat riview di chapter2 sebelumnya, keknya pembaca hunhan udah mulai sedikit yaaa, jadi sediih. jujur aja aku jadi ga semangat update, tadinya mau berbagi tapi responnya sedikit. apa mungkin aku updatenya kecepetan, entahlah hehe

tapi tenang aja, aku bakall namatin remakean nya kok, cuman update nya keknya gak akan seperti dulu.

makasih buat temen2 yg udah fav follow, apa lagi yg review, makasiiih bangett. kalau gak ada kalian keknya aku beneran gak akan lanjut lagi, hikss.

oiya 1 lagi, ucapin selamat ulang tahun doong *ehem* hahaha karena aku baik, jd aku update hari ini, eaaa

yauda dee segitu aja.

byebyee...


	4. Chapter 4

_[A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown]_

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 4

.

.

Namun bukannya mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun, Luhan malah menghabiskan malam itu dengan mempertanyakan pada dirinya di mana dan dengan siapa laki-laki itu makan malam.

Apakah ia ada di rumah bersama Minguk? Dengan seorang teman? Seorang wanita lain? Tapi Luhan tidak begitu yakin mengenai yang terakhir. Di saat mereka berdua, seluruh perhatiannya biasanya hanya tertumpah pada dirinya.

"Apakah aku terlalu cepat, terlalu memonopoli waktu liburanmu, mencuri waktu yang sebetulnya adalah milik seseorang?"

Tanya Sehun saat Luhan menolak ajakannya untuk makan malam bersamanya. Nadanya memang ringan, malah hampir seperti bercanda, namun Luhan tahu dari cara ia mengangkat alisnya

"Tidak, Sehun. Sama sekali tidak. Aku sudah mengungkapkan padamu pada hari pertama kita bertemu, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun. Cuma kurasa kita butuh waktu paling tidak semalam untuk tidak kita habiskan bersama-sama. Aku juga tidak ingin memonopoli waktumu. Dan aku memang sungguh-sungguh harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Dengan perasaan curiga dan agak enggan Sehun menerima penolakannya.

Luhan merasa cemas akan apa yang sedang berlangsung pada dirinya setiap kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia sedang bermain dengan api dan ia tahu itu.

Namun saat-saat tidak bersamanya jadi terasa amat membosankan dan monoton. Sehun tidak pernah mencium dirinya kecuali sekali, saat ia memberikan rangkaian _lei_ itu. Di luar tata krama yang ada, Sehun tidak pernah menyentuh dirinya.

Namun keberadaannya membuat Luhan merasa begitu ringan, muda, dan cantik. Dan emosi-emosinya merupakan emosi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Padahal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia ke Maui untuk melihat putranya. Itu tujuan utamanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya sarana untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Tapi...

Esok paginya setelah malam yang mereka lewat kan sendiri-sendiri, Luhan berjalan santai ke lapangan tenis, sambil berusaha menekankan pada dirinya bahwa ia ke sana bukan untuk menemui Sehun . Belum tentu ia main saat itu.

Sehun sedang minum dari botol Gatorade-nya waktu ia melihat Luhan. Ia melemparkan botolnya ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan.

"Hai. Aku baru saja mau meneleponmu. Makan sama-sama nanti malam, ya?"

"Oke."

Undangan spontan yang langsung mendapat sambutan antusias itu membuat mereka sama-sama terkejut dan senang. Mereka sama-sama tertawa, dengan salah tingkah, sambil menikmati pertemuan itu.

"Kujemput kau pukul tujuh tiga puluh."

"Oke."

"Kau mau nonton aku main?"

"Sebentar, setelah itu aku harus kembali ke kamar untuk bekerja."

"Dan aku sudah berjanji pada Minguk untuk bermain dengannya di pantai."

Setiap kali Sehun menyebut nama Minguk, jantung Luhan berdegup dengan lebih cepat.

"Kuharap aku tidak terlalu banyak menyita waktumu untuknya."

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya malam-malam sebelum ia naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak akan merasa kehilangan aku. Ia selalu memastikan bahwa aku yang nomor dua bangun di rumah setiap pagi."

Luhan tertawa. "Yuji juga selalu begitu. Ia akan naik ke atas tempat tidurku dan membuka mataku sambil bertanya apakah aku sudah bangun."

"Kukira hanya Minguk yang suka melakukan itu!" Mereka tertawa lagi. Kemudian Sehun berkata, "Aku harus kembali ke lapangan, tapi kita akan bertemu nanti malam."

"Main yang bagus, ya."

"Akan aku coba."

"Pasti."

Sehun mengedipkan mata ke arah Luhan sebelum bergabung kembali dengan Chanyeol yang sabar, yang ternyata tidak dengan begitu saja menyia-nyiakan waktunya, tapi sedang asyik bercanda dengan para penonton mereka yang setia.

Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah mereka yang melihat kehadirannya di situ bersama Sehun tidak akan menganggap dirinya sebagai salah satu di antara cewek-cewek histeris itu. Ide itu membuatnya gelisah.

Apakah ia memang cuma salah satu di antara mereka?

l..l

l..l

l..l

Ia belum betul-betul siap ketika Sehun mengetuk pintunya. Meskipun secara tidak sadar sepanjang sore pikirannya terus ada padanya. Namun ia jadi mendapat inspirasi, yang secara cepat ia tuangkan ke dalam salah satu artikelnya. Dalam waktunya yang tinggal sedikit ia buru-buru mandi dan mencuci rambutnya sebelum Sehun muncul.

Masih sambil menarik ritsleting gaunnya ia bergegas ke pintu.

"Maaf,"

Ujarnya dengan terengah-engah saat ia mempersilakannya masuk. Sehun sedang bersandar dengan santai pada kusen pintu, seakan ia tidak habis menunggu selama hampir satu menit di situ.

Ia melihat pipi Luhan kemerahan, kakinya yang baru memakai stocking dan tampangnya yang secara keseluruhannya masih kacau. Lalu katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak percuma aku menunggu."

"Masuklah. Aku tinggal memakai sepatu dan perhiasanku. Kau sudah pesan tempat? Kuharap kita tidak terlambat..."

"Luhan," ujar Sehun, sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mencengkeram pundak Luhan. "Tidak apa. Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Oke. Aku tidak perlu buru-buru."

"Bagus,"

Ujar Sehun tertawa sambil melepaskan pegangannya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seputar ruangan itu, lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengenakan sepatu tali bertumit tingginya.

Dengan menempelkan satu tangan di tembok untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, Luhan mengangkat sebuah kakinya yang ramping untuk memasang talinya. Gerakannya luwes, amat feminin, dan secara tidak disadarinya memancing perhatian.

Sehun menatap kaki Luhan yang panjang, mulus, dan terbungkus bahan sutra. Otot-otot betisnya tampak kuat dan indah saat ia menapakkan tumitnya, yang sepertinya akan pas dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum saat sekilas terlihat ujung renda pakaian dalam Luhan. Dan pada saat Luhan membungkuk, mau tak mau Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana potongan leher gaunnya yang berbentuk V menyingkapkan belahan buah dadanya. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Rambutnya selalu tampak lembut dan minta disentuh, bahkan dalam keadaan terikat ke belakang sekalipun. Malam itu Luhan membiarkannya tergerai lepas, membuat Sehun ingin merasakan kehalusannya di antara jari-jarinya.

"Oke,"

Ujar Luhan, sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menuju ke sebuah bufet panjang di seberang sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan pikirannya melantur ke mana-mana melihat tempat tidur itu.

"Perhiasan."

Luhan mengaduk-aduk isi sebuah wadah pernak-pernik yang terbuat dari bahan satin.

Gaunnya yang tidak berlengan terbuat dari bahan yang lembut dan halus memberikan aksen pada bentuk pinggulnya yang penuh namun tidak terlalu besar. Apa pun yang ia kenakan akan tampak hebat, formal ataupun santai. Ia bisa mengenakan setelan Jeans dan T-shirt namun tetap tampil menarik. Tanpa apa-apa pun penampilannya pasti seksi.

 _Sial!_

Umpat Sehun dalam hati. Ia telah melanggar janjinya pada dirinya sendiri dengan membiarkan pikirannya melantur.

Jari-jari Luhan sedang sibuk memasang giwang emas di telinganya, yang Sehun bayangkan ia sentuh dengan ujung lidahnya. Jantung Sehun berdebar cepat saat Luhan menaikkan lengannya untuk memasang seuntai kalung emas tipis di lehernya.

"Mari kubantu"

Ujar Sehun canggung. Ia beranjak ke belakang Luhan. Sesaat, sebelum jari-jari Sehun menerima kalung itu, mereka saling menatap melalui cermin. Lengan Luhan yang masih terangkat ke atas membuatnya tampak begitu polos dan tidak berdaya.

Luhan menurunkan Iengannya perlahan-lahan begitu kalung itu sudah berpindah tangan dan Sehun mulai sibuk dengan kaitnya yang rumit. Setelah terpasang, Luhan segera beranjak menjauh.

"Tunggu, ritsletingmu nyangkut," ujar Sehun .

"Oh." Nyaris Luhan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata itu.

Tanpa terburu-buru, Sehun menurunkan ristletingnya. Punggungnya terasa dingin. Luhan berdiri diam-diam, sambil membiarkan ritsleting itu terus turun sampai ke batas pinggangnya. Permukaannya yang mulus membuat Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tidak mengenakan bra saat itu.

Sekali lagi pandangan mereka bertemu di cermin. Mata Sehun yang bak lidah api, gelap, dan siap untuk melahap. Sedangkan mata Luhan sendiri sendu, mengungkapkan kerinduan.

Tubuh Sehun yang tegang seakan menantikan isyarat darinya. Luhan tidak merasa begitu yakin bahwa mereka masih akan pergi. Keputusan berada di tangannya.

Tapi bercinta dengan Sehun adalah suatu hal yang tidak boleh ia lakukan. Keterlibatan secara seksual dalam situasi yang sudah telanjur kacau ini akan membuat segalanya bertambah kacau. Selain itu jauh di lubuk hatinya, Luhan merasa takut bahwa ia akan kecewa nantinya. Atau lebih gawat lagi, Sehun yang akan kecewa. Rupanya ia masih dihantui kata-kata Jonghyun yang mengatakan bahwa kemampuannya dalam memberikan kepuasan seksual kepada pasangannya amat terbatas.

Rasanya lebih aman kalau hubungan mereka tetap netral. Seperti dua orang teman. Apakah tidak mungkin bagi seorang laki-laki dan wanita sekadar menjalin suatu persahabatan? Bukankah itu yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Sehun?

Dengan bijaksana, sesuai dengan tata krama, tapi juga hati yang lemah, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng lemah. Sehun menangkap isyaratnya dan menaikkan ritsleting gaun itu ke atas.

"Ada benang yang tersangkut. Tapi sekarang sudah beres."

"Terima kasih," ujar Luhan sambil melangkah menjauh.

 _Ia bukan seorang yang gampangan_.

"Luhan?"

Luhan meraih tas tangannya sebelum ia menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak berada di dalam suatu lingkungan yang serba feminin seperti ini, melihat seorang wanita yang berarti bagiku berdandan. Aku baru menyadari betapa aku kehilangan ini semua."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ke arah pohon-pohon palem yang tampak bak siluet berlatarkan langit yang bernuansa keunguan.

"Kesendirian memang kadang-kadang kurang menguntungkan."

Sehun mendekat. "Dalam arti?" bisiknya dalam nada rendah.

Ini harus segera dihentikan. Dan itu semua tergantung padanya. Ia mengangkat matanya, sambil berupaya untuk tersenyum nakal.

"Tidak ada yang membantu kalau ada ritsleting yang tersangkut."

Kekecewaan Sehun menanggapi jawaban itu terlihat dari cara pundaknya turun, namun demikian senyumnya masih simpatik.

"Itulah kalau kalian mau sok mandiri."

Suasana santai dan menyenangkan mengiringi perjalanan mereka di atas mobil Seville yang dikemudikan Sehun , menelusuri jalan-jalan sempit Pulau Maui. Pantai Kaanapali merupakan salah satu di antara sedikit tempat yang sudah berkembang di kepulauan itu. Di sana-sini tampak beberapa buah hotel, restoran, dan klub yang elegan.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Sehun menepikan kendaraannya di muka serambi Hotel Hyatt.

"Sudah pernah kemari?" tanyanya begitu ia bergabung dengan Luhan, yang dibantu keluar dari mobil oleh seorang pelayan hotel.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah berniat ke sini sebelum aku pulang."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau siap mental. Kau tidak akan menemui keunikan suasana hotel ini di hotel manapun di muka bumi ini."

Dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Kebanyakan lobi hotel memiliki langit-langit. Yang ini tidak. Langit-langit ruangan lobi ini, yang tingginya sekian banyak tingkat, adalah langit yang terbuka.

Tata ruangnya bertemakan suasana hutan tropis lengkap dengan pohon dan tanamannya yang rimbun. Di saat hujan turun, efeknya betul-betul hidup. Bagian-bagiannya yang dinaungi didekorasi secara elegan dengan guci-guci Cina berukuran besar. Karpet-karpet mewah dan benda-benda antik dari Timur memberikan sentuhan yang megah tanpa merusak suasana santai dan hangat.

Mereka melintasi lobi yang luas itu. Luhan tidak sempat melihat-lihat toko dan galeri-galerinya yang eksklusif karena ia keburu digiring ke sebuah tangga yang melingkar turun ke Swan Court.

"Aku merasa seperti orang kampung yang baru masuk kota. Apakah aku kelihatan begitu?"

"Aku suka pada orang kampung," sahut Sehun , sambil mempererat rangkulannya. "Dan mengenai tampangmu, sebagaimana juga seluruh penampilanmu malam ini, betul-betul sempurna."

Luhan merasa senang bahwa kepala pelayan pada kesempatan itu memilihkan dan mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah meja yang diterangi cahaya lilin di dekat sebuah kolam, tempat beberapa ekor angsa berenang dengan anggunnya.

Sebagaimana hampir semua restoran di pulau itu, yang ini pun berada di alam terbuka. Mereka menghadap ke sebuah danau yang lengkap dengan air terjun dan batu-batu lava.

Para pengunjung mengenakan busana malam resmi, dan Luhan merasa bersyukur bahwa ia telah memilih gaunnya yang paling formal. Sehun sepertinya membaca apa yang terpintas dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu terkesan," bisiknya dari balik buku menunya. "Pada pagi hari ruangan ini penuh dengan orang yang mondar-mandir mengenakan pakaian renang dan sandal jepit."

Luhan membiarkan suasana hangat di sekelilingnya menyelimuti dirinya dan nyaris tidak memperhatikan saat Sehun memberikan isyarat pada pelayan.

"Kau mau minum anggur?"

"Ya, terima kasih," sahut Luhan sambil membalas tatapan menantangnya.

Sehun memesan sebotol anggur putih yang mahal. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan reaksinya. Selama mereka bersama, Sehun tidak pernah meminum sesuatu yang mengandung alkohol.

"Aku biasa minum segelas-dua gelas anggur waktu makan malam," ujar Sehun .

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Memang, tapi mungkin kau mempertanyakan apakah aku akan tahan."

"Aku sudah minta padamu sebelumnya untuk tidak mencoba mengendalikan jalan pikiranku. Kau sudah dewasa. Hanya kau yang tahu apakah kau akan tahan atau tidak."

"Kau tidak khawatir bahwa aku akan keterusan lalu menjadi mabuk dan kacau?" Ia bercanda.

Luhan menerima tantangannya. Sambil memajukan tubuhnya, ia berbisik.

"Mungkin aku malah senang kalau kau menjadi sedikit kacau." Insting seekor serangga adalah terbang ke dekat api.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak perlu minum anggur lebih dahulu untuk menjadi kacau."

Luhan segera menarik dirinya sebelum sayapnya kena api. "Tapi aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

Sehun membiarkan Luhan menarik diri. Nada suaranya mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak keberatan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau punya alasan untuk khawatir. Aku memang Iebih banyak mabuk dan kacau tahun lalu. Tidak pernah terpintas dalam diriku bahwa aku bisa keluar dari situasi itu." Ia menggertakkan giginya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"...Demi Tuhan, apa pun akan kulakukan agar bisa menghapus apa yang telah kulakukan."

Luhan dapat mengerti perasaan frustrasi dan penyesalannya. Keputusan sudah diambil, kemudian disesali. Kebanyakan memang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"Kita semua pernah melakukan kesalahan, Sehun, dan kemudian berharap dapat memperbaikinya. Ternyata tidak bisa. Kita harus menanggung akibat dari keputusan kita."

Nadanya menjadi lebih seperti suatu introspeksi, saat ia menambahkan,

"...Kadang- kadang untuk seumur hidup kita."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Pesimis sekali kedengarannya, seakan tidak ada harapan. Apa kita tidak akan memperoleh suatu kesempatan untuk mencoba kembali?"

"Ya. Untungnya demikian. Menurutku kita yang harus mengupayakan terjadinya kesempatan itu. Entah dengan cara mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan kita atau belajar menerimanya."

"Itu hanya berlaku bagi seorang pecundang. Menyerah dengan begitu saja."

"Ya. Tapi kau seorang pemenang."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam kemelut yang telah kutimbulkan sendiri. Aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya."

"Aku juga," gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf?"

Apakah ia harus mengungkapkannya sekarang? Saat ini juga? Sehun yang memulai topik mengenai kegagalan serta upaya untuk memperbaikinya. Ia sedang menerapkannya di dalam hidupnya sendiri. Tentunya Sehun akan mengerti kalau dirinya pun ingin melakukan hal itu juga.

Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau Sehun tiba-tiba meninggalkan dirinya dan tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat Minguk. Tidak, sebaiknya ia menunggu sampai ia bertemu dengan anaknya, setidak-tidaknya sekali. Setelah itu ia akan mengungkapkan kepada Sehun siapa dirinya. Setelah itu, tidak sekarang.

Luhan meluruskan punggungnya sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kita membicarakan topik yang seserius ini? Nah, anggurnya sudah datang. Ayo, kita tinggalkan kesalahan-kesalahan di masa lalu kita malam ini."

Daging sapinya ternyata lezat sekali, demikian juga hidangan-hidangan lain yang melengkapinya. Mereka hanya memesan satu botol anggur saja, dan masih setengah botol ketika mereka akhirnya menutup acara makan malam yang telah berlangsung selama dua jam itu.

Dalam keadaan kenyang dan puas, namun hati yang terasa ringan, Luhan menapaki tangga ke atas. Ia mabuk bukan gara-gara minum anggur, melainkan oleh suasana romantis dan pesona laki-laki yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Di bar lobi hotel itu terdengar denting piano _baby grand_ yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu cinta. Desiran angin laut berembus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menggerakkan daun pohon-pohon dan menebarkan harumnya aroma pikaki dan plumeria.

Mereka berhenti sebentar di bawah lampu yang bersinar lembut.

"Kau menikmati makan malammu?" tanya Sehun , sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan.

"Hmm..."

Luhan sedang memperhatikan rambut Sehun dan membayangkan seperti apa rasanya kalau ia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalamnya, kalau jarinya memilinnya saat ia tak dapat menguasai dirinya lagi. Luhan memperhatikan bentuk mulutnya. Apa yang kemudian ia bayangkan tiba-tiba membuat seluruh wajahnya merah padam.

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun.

Matanya sedang mempelajari garis-garis wajah Luhan, bagian demi bagian tanpa terburu-buru.

"Tidak," sahut Luhan berbisik. "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Oh, kukira kau mengatakan sesuatu."

Sehun sedang mempelajari bentuk mulut Luhan sekarang. Dan kalau sebelumnya wajah Luhan sudah merah padam oleh fantasinya sendiri, entah akan bagaimana reaksinya kalau ia tahu apa yang sedang dikhayalkan Sehun tentang mulutnya. Untuk menjaga kesadarannya, Sehun segera menyisihkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sekarang? Aku tidak tahu. Kau mau apa?"

 _Ya Tuhan, jangan kau tanyakan itu!_

"Dansa?"

"Asyik juga kedengarannya,"

Sahut Luhan, sambil batuk-batuk ringan dan berusaha merapikan letak gaunnya. Kesibukan. Itulah yang mereka butuhkan. Begitu mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, mereka menjadi terobsesi pada satu sama lain.

"Ada sebuah klub di bawah. Aku belum pernah ke sana, tapi kita bisa mencoba."

"Oke."

Sehun menggiring Luhan menuruni sebuah tangga lain, yang pegangannya terbuat dari kuningan peninggalan abad masa peralihan. Mereka menyibak pintu yang terbuat dari bahan kulit yang berjumbai-jumbai. Dan disambut penerima tamu yang tersenyum lebar, gelegar musik disko, riuh-rendah suara orang bercakap-cakap dan tertawa, serta selubung asap nikotin.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. Luhan membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang sama di matanya. Serentak mereka memutar tubuh dan kembali menaiki tangga. Mereka sama-sama tertawa begitu mereka sampai di lobi hotel.

"Rupanya kita mulai tua," ujar Sehun . "Aku lebih menikmati permainan solo sebuah piano."

"Aku juga."

"Dan aku tidak ingin berteriak supaya suaraku terdengar."

Ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik,

"Siapa tahu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tak mau didengar orang lain."

Ketika ia menarik dirinya, apa yang terpancar di dalam matanya menambahkan kesan intim ucapannya. Tubuh Luhan menggelenyar menikmati momentum itu.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkan padaku di mana kolam renangnya?"

Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka menuju ke teras yang membawa mereka ke sebuah Taman Firdaus. Jalan-jalan setapaknya diterangi deretan obor yang lidah apinya digoyang-goyang angin. Kolam-kolam renangnya merupakan suatu mahakarya arsitektur yang dibangun dengan ketinggian yang berbeda, mengelilingi sebuah gua dan batu lava.

Dengan antusias Luhan merespons semua yang ditunjuk Sehun, meskipun sebetulnya ia tidak begitu peduli pada apa yang dikatakannya atau yang ia lihat sendiri. Begitu menyenangkan mendengar suara laki- laki itu di dekat telinganya, untuk menikmati aroma hangat napasnya, untuk merasakan kehadirannya yang maskulin dan melindungi. Jantung Luhan berdebar-debar mengikuti irama deburan ombak di pantai yang hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari situ.

Di dalam keremangan, beberapa pasangan sedang berkasih-kasihan, saling memeluk sambil berbisik-bisik. Semua mengerti bahwa privasi merupakan tujuan utama mereka. Dan ketika Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian menariknya ke balik sebuah batu besar yang diselubungi tanaman rambat yang rimbun, Luhan tidak mengeluarkan protes.

"Boleh aku mengajakmu?" tanya Sehun dalam nada yang sok formal.

Luhan tertawa, dan mencoba bertampang serius saat ia menjawab, "Ya, tentu."

Mereka saling merapat, dan untuk pertama kali sejak mereka berkenalan, ia menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan posisi fisik mereka.

Dalam irama waltz tradisional, lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan telapak tangan mereka menyatu setinggi bahu. Tangan Luhan yang lain di pundak Sehun.

Mereka tidak bergerak banyak untuk tidak merusak suasana intim itu, karena mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa undangan untuk berdansa ini hanya merupakan suatu alasan saja bagi mereka untuk saling berada di dalam pelukan masing-masing. Mereka berayun mengikuti alunan piano yang berasal dari bar dilobi.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan musik sudah berganti ke irama lain, namun mereka masih asyik bergoyang, sementara mata mereka masih terus saling menatap.

Luhan memindahkan tangannya dari pundak Sehun ke bagian belakang lehernya. Jari-jarinya menyelusup di antara rambut cokelat gelap yang jatuh di atas kerah bajunya.

Sementara Sehun, masih sambil menatap mata Luhan, mendekatkan tangan di dalam genggamannya ke dekat mulutnya untuk ia usapkan pada bibirnya.

Perlahan-lahan ia menaikkan lengan Luhan dalam genggamannya untuk ia tempatkan ke bagian belakang lehernya. Kemudian tangannya turun ke punggung Luhan. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu betapa susahnya bagiku untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menjamahmu?"

"Aku tahu," sahut Luhan dengan suara parau.

"Aku begitu ingin memelukmu, Luhan."

"Dan aku begitu ingin dipeluk."

"Kau cuma perlu meminta," bisik Sehun sebelum ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut Luhan.

"...Arommu begitu enak, begitu harum. Kulit wajahmu begitu cantik. Sungguh, persis seperti yang aku bayangkan. Aku ingin sekali memandangimu, menyentuhmu, menikmatimu."

Luhan mendesah saat ia menyusupkan wajahnya ke dalam lekuk leher Sehun. Ia mempererat rangkulannya sambil lebih merapatkan tubuhnya lagi. Sehun mengeluarkan suara erangan tertahan. Tangannya turun perlahan terus ke bawah.

Tubuh Sehun begitu hangat. Luhan dapat merasakan kehangatannya merambat ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku tidak punya maksud bersikap lancang padamu, tapi aku begitu menikmati keberadaanmu."

"Sehun..."

"Kau ingin aku menyudahi ini?"

"Sehun."

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya untuk langsung menatap mata Sehun.

"Tidak." Tubuhnya merinding "Tidak." Kemudian dalam nada sedikit histeris dan nekat, ia memohon, "Cium aku."

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulut Luhan dengan penuh emosi. Ciumannya merupakan perluapan kerinduan yang selama ini begitu ditahan-tahannya. Luhan belum pernah merasa begitu menikmati keberadaannya. Bak seekor kupu-kupu yang bebas terlepas dari cengkeraman ketidakberdayaan dan kesuraman nasibnya, untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya ia melihat terang.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap dengan mata cokelatnya yang berbinar. Irama napasnya cepat sekali. Seperti irama napasnya sendiri.

Dengan seluruh dayanya Sehun berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya, kemudian dengan penuh perasaan ia mengusap dagu Luhan. Ia menelusuri bibir bawahnya yang agak memar dengan ekspresi menyesal. Luhan tersenyum untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ia mengerti.

Ketika bibir mereka bertemu lagi kemudian, sentuhannya jauh lebih lembut.

"Sehun."

"Aku sedikit kasar tadi. Bukan maksudku untuk begitu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau membuatku gila."

"Aku menyerah."

Luhan telah merasakan kebutuhan ini selama seluruh masa dewasanya. Ia membutuhkannya untuk merasa dirinya dicintai, dicintai sebagaimana apa adanya, dihargai untuk kefemininannya.

Baru setelah ia bertemu dengan Sehun ia merasa dirinya menarik. Sejak awal, tatapannya dan bahasa tubuhnya mengungkapkan bahwa laki-laki itu menganggap dirinya amat seksi dan memesona. Sejak awal ia selalu blak-blakan mengenai hal itu.

Tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Luhan.

Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini memang tulus dan apa adanya, tapi apakah Sehun akan mempercayai itu kelak? Apakah ia akan mempercayai itu begitu ia tahu bahwa Luhan adalah ibu kandung putranya.

Begitu banyak yang harus dipertanggung jawabkannya kelak. Apakah ia masih ingin menambahkan itu lagi dengan tudingan bahwa ia telah menjebaknya secara seksual? Ide itu membuat perut Luhan terasa mulas. Ia harus segera bertindak sebelum segalanya terlambat.

"Sehun," gumamnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Sehun,"

Ulangnya dalam nada yang lebih serius, sambil memindahkan tangannya ke pundak laki-laki itu.

"J-jangan..."

Sehun sedang menurunkan tali bahu gaunnya. Luhan mulai panik. Kalau ia masih mau menghentikannya, ia harus melakukan itu sekarang. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya adalah dengan membuat Sehun marah.

"Cukup!"

Ia menepis tangan Sehun kemudian merenggut dirinya dari pelukannya. Wajah Sehun kelihatan bingung. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Oke," ujarnya dalam nada tertahan,

"...Kau tidak usah memperlakukanku seperti seorang anak nakal. Aku berhak untuk menganggap bahwa kau menikmati ciumanku."

Luhan berusaha untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Ciumanmu ya. Tapi aku bukan salah satu di antara gadis-gadis yang suka ..."

"Jadi begitu kau menilai yang barusan kita lakukan?"

Ia menyusuri rambutnya dengan tangannya, kemudian dengan frustrasi menarik-narik simpul dasinya.

"Ya?"

Membuatnya marah memang merupakan tujuan Luhan, tapi tidak sampai begini. Dengan terbata-bata ia mencoba menjelaskan.

"A-aku ..."

"Oke. Tapi apa sebetulnya yang membuat kau begitu berbeda dari yang lain? Kau selalu mau diajak, dan kau tidak terikat siapa-siapa. Bagaimana lagi anggapanku menurutmu? Apa kau berbeda karena kau tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membiarkan dirimu sampai terbawa sejauh ini? Tanpa seks, cuma sekadar dukungan moral untuk orang yang banyak dipublikasi kan kehilangan arah ini." Ia betul-betul marah.

"...Begitu kah? Apakah bagimu aku cuma salah satu kasus amal kebaikan?"

Luhan mendapatkan bahwa ia mulai mengalami kesulitan untuk menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Seperti yang sudah kutegaskan padamu sejak awal, kau yang mendekatiku, bukan sebaliknya. Dan mengenai apa yang kau anggap sebagai kasus amal kebaikan itu, aku tidak peduli apakah kau mau langsung ke neraka atau mau minum-minum sampai mati atau sempoyongan dan jatuh tersungkur di setiap lapangan tenis. Terus terang aku tidak yakin kau memang layak untuk ditolong."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, seakan mulai melihat Luhan dari suatu sisi yang berbeda.

"Mungkin kau tidak berbeda dari yang lain. Salah satu wanita yang ingin tidur dengan seorang selebriti cuma sekadar untuk memuaskan egonya. Apakah tidur denganku akan meningkatkan rasa percaya dirimu yang kandas gara-gara perkawinanmu yang gagal?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. "...Lalu kenapa? Takut?"

Amarah membuat wajah Luhan menjadi merah padam.

"Brengsek. Aku bukan seorang janda cerai yang sudah kacau. Sudah bagus aku bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman laki-laki itu. Aku akan berpikir berkali-kali sebelum menginginkan hubungan seperti itu lagi. Dan kalaupun rasa percaya diriku sampai kandas, yang pada kenyataannya tidak, aku akan membutuhkan lebih daripada sekadar meniduri seorang pemain tenis yang tidak becus untuk memulihkannya. Anda tidak usah berpikir macam-macam, tuan Oh Sehun. Aku sudah hidup tanpa seks selama tiga puluh satu tahun. Kurasa aku masih kuat bertahan tiga puluh satu tahun lagi."

Luhan memutar tubuhnya, kemudian pergi menuju jalan setapak yang gelap. Sehun segera mengejarnya sambil menggerutu,

"Kau salah jalan."

Luhan mencoba merenggut lengannya dari cekalan Sehun , namun Sehun bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskannya. Daripada bertarik-tarikan, Luhan akhirnya mengalah dengan membiarkan dirinya digiring melintasi lobi. Mereka menanti dalam keheningan sampai mobil Sehun diantar oleh petugas hotel. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke tempat Luhan meginap.

"Aku bisa masuk sendiri, terima kasih,"

Ujar Luhan saat ia membuka pintu mobil begitu Sehun menginjak remnya. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Luhan bergegas menuju ke lift dan ke kamarnya. Sehun tidak menyusul.

Baru setelah amarahnya terlampias dengan sebuah bantingan pintu, entakan laci-laci, dan umpatan- umpatan, ia menyadari akibat apa yang telah ia lakukan.

 _Minguk!_

Ia telah menghancurkan semua kesempatan yang ada untuk bertemu dengannya. Air matanya mengalir turun ke pipinya, dan ia bersikeras bahwa itu terjadi bukan karena ia telah kehilangan Sehun, tapi putranya sendiri.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Mata Luhan masih sembap dan terasa pedih saat ia mencoba membukanya pada keesokan paginya. la menggulirkan tubuhnya untuk membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya. Ketika ketukan di pintunya terdengar lagi untuk kedua kalinya, ia mengeluarkan suara erangan.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Ketukan ketiga, yang lebih nekat, menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Luhan mengumpati si pelayan hotel yang ambisius itu. Ia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya pilihan yang dimilikinya adalah menuju ke pintu itu dan menyatakan kepada si pelayan untuk kembali lagi nanti.

Ia bergulir turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian meraba-raba tembok, karena matanya masih terasa lengket gara-gara air matanya. Namun matanya angsung terbuka lebar begitu ia melihat melalui lubang intip di pintunya bahwa Sehun-lah yang sedang berdiri di luar. Ia melihat laki-laki itu mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia berseru,

"Luhan, buka pintu."

"Tidak!"

"Jadi kau sudah bangun."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, Sehun!"

"Oke, tapi aku mau. Untuk minta maaf. Nah, buka pintu ini sekarang atau semua yang ada di lantai ini akan mendengar sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka terbangun lebih cepat."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menimbang-nimbang. Ia merasa belum siap menghadapi laki-laki ini. Pada malam sebelumnya, ucapannya sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan, dan ia masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

Tapi andaikan ia sudah siap, ia tahu tampangnya saat itu betul-betul tidak keruan. Matanya tentunya masih merah dan bengkak dan rambutnya berantakan. Kalaupun ia akan menghadapinya, ia ingin tampil sebaik-baiknya.

Di satu sisi, ia memang sengaja membuat Sehun marah. Tak seorang pun, seringan apapun hatinya dalam keadaan normal, dapat tetap berlapang dada setelah merasa begitu dilecehkan. Luhan telah melewatkan separo malam itu dengan menyesali dirinya. Karena dengan membiarkan dirinya terlibat dengan Sehun seperti itu, ia telah mempertaruhkan peluangnya untuk melihat Minguk.

Bukankah harga dirinya tidak seberapa nilainya sebagai penebus kesalahannya?

Ia menggeser gerendel pintu, lalu membuka pintunya sedikit. "Aku belum berpakaian."

"Kau sudah berpakaian,"

Ujar Sehun, sambil sekilas melirik ke baju tidur Luhan yang terbuat dari bahan lembut bergaris biru dan putih.

"Kalau kau memang ingin berbicara denganku, aku akan menemuimu di lobi. Beri aku..."

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Ia tersenyum yakin. "Ayolah, Lu. Biarkan aku masuk."

Dengan waswas Luhan membuka pintu dan membiarkannya masuk. Pintu menutup perlahan-lahan di belakangnya. Kakinya yang telanjang membuat Luhan merasa rikuh.

Baju tidurnya memang tidak tembus pandang, namun tiba-tiba ia berharap bahwa keliman bawahnya melewati batas tengah pahanya. Dengan perasaan serba salah, ia menyilangkan lengannya di muka dadanya dan mencoba tampak tidak peduli.

"Ternyata kau benar. Aku memang brengsek."

Ia begitu saja melewati Luhan dan menuju ke jendela untuk membuka gorden tanpa menanyakan pendapatnya lebih dahulu, sehingga ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi terang-benderang.

"Ulahku memang seperti seorang remaja, meraba-raba dalam gelap."

Ia menghela napasnya, sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya.

"...Tidak heran kau menganggapku mengira dirimu salah satu dari mereka. Memang seperti itulah kelakuanku. Dan ketika kau bilang jangan, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu mengapa aku mengatakan apa yang sudah kuucapkan. Maksudku sama sekali tidak begitu. Yang kukatakan itu omong kosong, dan aku menyadarinya."

Ia menoleh melalui pundaknya dan melihat bahwa Luhan masih tetap berdiri dalam posisi yang sama.

"Satu-satunya alasan yang dapat kuberikan," sambungnya, "adalah bahwa tak lama setelah Yoona meninggal, aku terus dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis yang merasa yakin bahwa mereka dapat mengobati kesedihanku. Kesanku, mereka menganggap diri mereka semacam petugas sosial dalam bidang seks untuk menyelamatkanku dari ambang kehancuranku. Dan bagi mereka aku tidak lebih daripada sekadar sebuah centang di dalam catatan rekor mereka."

Luhan menurunkan lengannya, kemudian berdiri dengan posisi yang lebih santai. Ia sendiri pernah memancing reaksi yang sama dari kaum lelaki setelah ia bercerai. Teman-teman Jonghyun, yang juga sudah bercerai, mulai menelepon dan menawarkan padanya "bantuan" mereka.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," sahutnya berulang kali sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah.

"Setidaknya," ujar Sehun,

"...Itu alasanku untuk menemuimu sepagi ini. Begitu aku meninggalkan tempat ini kemarin malam, aku menyadari bahwa tingkahku benar-benar brengsek. Mestinya kau tendang aku di selangkanganku atau entah di mana."

"Tadinya memang akan kulakukan."

Sehun tertawa. "Yah, efeknya mungkin tidak langsung, tapi setidaknya perhatianku akan teralih."

Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Nah, setelah kita berdamai," ujar Sehun cepat- cepat, sambil mencakupkan kedua belah tangannya, "bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku ke Oahu selama beberapa hari."

"A-apa..."

"Sebentar,"

Ujar Sehun , sambil mengangkat kedua belah tangannya untuk menampik protes Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya harus kesana selama beberapa hari. Aku sudah memesan beberapa kamar. Mungkin kau bisa memperoleh inspirasi untuk salah satu artikelmu di sana."

Alasannya memang tidak cukup kuat, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh ingin meyakinkannya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bisa pindah begitu saja dari sini. A-aku..."

"Sebaiknya juga jangan. Bawa saja apa yang memang kau butuhkan. Kita katakan pada si manajer bahwa kau akan pergi hanya untuk beberapa hari dan bahwa kau masih ingin menyewa kamar itu."

Sehun mendekat kemudian meraih tangan Luhan.

"Aku senang melihatmu dalam baju tidurmu itu," ujarnya dalam nada parau, "dengan rambutmu yang masih acak-acakan dan pipimu yang merona kemerahan. Bibirmu betul-betul manis sekali. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh tidak dapat mempercayai diriku untuk mengakhiri kejadian tadi malam dengan cara yang begitu bodoh."

"Kau memang bebal, tahu? Berani-beraninya muncul di sini setelah memakiku tadi malam, lalu merayu penampilanku di saat kutahu bahwa tampangku sedang berantakan."

Nadanya yang penuh emosi membuat Sehun tersenyum, dan Luhan jadi semakin marah.

"Begitu egoisnya kah kau?''

"Aku orang yang ambisius, Lu, dan aku selalu ingin menang."

Sinar di matanya mengungkapkan pada Luhan bahwa ia target berikutnya. Sementara Luhan masih terkesima oleh penampilannya yang memukau dan ketulusan ucapannya. Sehun mendesaknya lagi,

"...lkutlah bersamaku ke Honolulu. Kita dapat saling mengenal dengan lebih baik."

Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Luhan saat itu, namun ia tahu bahayanya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam dalam, kemudian menggeleng.

"Sehun, kurasa..."

"Ayolah. Selain itu, ini akan merupakan kesempatan bagimu untuk berkenalan dengan Minguk."

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

10 Desember 2017

Makasih atas semua doa dan dukungannyaa. Review kalian bikin aku jd semangat!!

Oiya, Buat yg kemaren nanya minguk anak luhan? yes, doi anaknya luhan ama sehun, tapi disini sehun gak tau...

Dan jadi luhan deketin sehun karena minguk? Hmm, ya awalnya, tapi makin kesini luhan jadi serba salah kalau deket ama sehun hha...

Udah gak sabar pen liat interaksi luhan pas ketemu minguk nanti? Tenang, nanti mereka pasti ketemu kok, dan disitu aku merasa baper, dan sepertinya chap depan mereka bakal ketemu...

Udah yaa segitu dulu.

Oiya, aku lagi ngeremake cerita nii yg di novel berchapter2, aku jadiin oneshoot. Intermezzo disaat ASS on going.. ckk..

See u next chap, byebyee~


	5. Chapter 5

[ _A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown_ ]

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 5

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu, sementara Luhan menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Runtunan argumetasi yang sudah ia siapkan di dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba buyar. Akhirnya, dalam nada yang terbata-bata, ia berkata,

"M-minguk juga ikut?"

"Ya, justru karena dialah kita pergi. Sudah waktunya ia diperiksa oleh dokter anak. Ia harus diimunisasi. Dan Mrs. Laani mengeluh pertumbuhan Minguk terlalu cepat sehingga pakaian-pakaiannya sudah tidak cukup lagi. Dia mau pergi belanja besar-besaran."

Terjadi suatu pergumulan di dalam kepala Luhan. Sebentar lagi semua itu akan terjadi! Ia akan bertemu dengan putranya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, selama beberapa hari. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia menantikan datangnya kesempatan ini, mengimpikannya serta membayang-bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.

Namun kepanikan yang mulai melanda dirinya kini betul-betul di luar perhitungannya—kepanikan yang tiada tara. Kini pada saat apa yang begitu ia dambakan akan terwujud, ia justru menjadi cemas. Ia mulai mencoba mencari jalan untuk menghindar.

"Ini kan suatu acara keluarga, aku tidak mau mengganggu dengan ikut serta. I-ia... M-Minguk mungkin tidak akan suka padaku. Mrs... ehm... Mrs. Laani? Mungkin dia akan kurang senang k-kalau... kau mengajakku."

"Ini memang sebuah acara keluarga, tapi kebetulan akulah kepala keluarganya. Mrs. Laani memang sering menguliahiku tentang segalanya, termasuk perlunya seorang wanita yang baik dan kutekankan sekali lagi, baik di dalam kehidupanku. Ia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Sedangkan Minguk baru berumur dua puluh bulan. Ia suka pada semua orang yang mau menyuapinya."

Sehun mencakup wajah Luhan di dalam kedua belah tangannya.

"Ayolah, Lu. Kalau aku tidak menganggap ini ide yang baik, aku tidak akan mengusulkannya." Nada suaranya merendah. "Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu walaupun hanya untuk beberapa hari saja."

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia tidak melompat-lompat kegirangan? Kenapa ia merasa ragu-ragu? Apakah ia merasa bersalah? Apakah karena itu ia merasa harus menahan dirinya?

Sehun menatap ke dalam matanya. Ia sedang menjajaki dirinya sebagai seorang wanita yang mulai terlibat secara romantis dengannya, bukan sebagai seorang ibu pengganti yang disewanya bersama istri tercintanya.

Masih sampai berapa lamakah Luhan dapat mengelabuinya?

"Sehun, aku tidak yakin bahwa ikut bersamamu merupakan suatu ide yang baik."

"Kau masih marah karena soal tadi malam?"

"Tidak, tapi..."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu untuk itu. Ucapan-ucapanku memang kelewatan."

Ia membelai pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"...Aku yang salah, dan apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Aku berengsek. Aku egois. Aku memang manja dan kalau aku tidak memperoleh apa yang kumau aku suka lupa diri. Aku seorang pemain tenis yang tidak becus."

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Aku mengatakan itu semua hanya untuk melukai perasaanmu. Hanya itu."

Sehun menghela napas.

"Betul atau tidaknya ucapanmu itu masih perlu kita buktikan. Kenyataannya adalah aku seorang laki-laki yang mendapatkan dirinya tertarik kepada seorang wanita di saat ia mengira tidak akan pernah dapat memiliki perasaan seperti itu lagi. Aku betul-betul merasa takut untuk menghadapimu, dan untuk apa yang kurasakan. Jangan kau persulit aku. Aku sedang mencoba untuk lebih manusiawi lagi. Kadang-kadang aku memang lupa diri. Seperti tadi malam misalnya."

"Aku tidak sedang pura-pura jual mahal, Sehun."

"Aku tahu."

"Tadi malam juga begitu."

Sehun mengecup Luhan lembut. "Aku juga tahu itu."

"Aku punya alasan untuk tidak ikut denganmu."

"Alasanmu tidak cukup kuat. Tidak masuk akal, setidaknya. Ikutlah bersama kami. Pesawatnya akan berangkat sekitar satu jam lagi."

"A-apa?"

Luhan tersentak. Ia mendorong Sehun ke samping untuk mengecek jam digital yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sejam! Oh, Sehun... A-aku tidak bisa... Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi... Aku tidak akan..."

Tiba-tiba ia terhenyak, menyadari ucapannya.

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan, kemudian mengempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur sambil meraih telepon.

"Sebaiknya kau buru-buru. Aku akan memesan kopi."

Luhan buru-buru meraih handuknya, dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sehun mengetuk pintu.

"Pelayan kamar."

Luhan membuka pintunya sedikit, lalu menerima secangkir kopi yang disodorkan Sehun ke arahnya.

"Tiga puluh menit," ujar Sehun . "Kau mau aku mengemasi kopermu?"

Ide bahwa Sehun akan menyentuh barang-barang pribadinya membuat Luhan merasa jengah.

"Tidak usah. Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

Luhan menghirup kopinya dan berusaha untuk mengendalikan tangannya yang bergetar saat ia merias wajahnya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa getaran sarafnya itu disebabkan oleh istirahatnya yang tidak cukup pada malam sebelumnya.

Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berdiri telanjang dalam jarak beberapa meter dari Sehun dengan hanya dipisahkan oleh selembar daun pintu.

Semua itu semata-mata hanya karena dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam ia akan bertemu dengan putra yang telah dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan belum pernah dilihatnya.

Sehun mengenakan celana panjang santai berwarna khaki dan kaus katun longgar berwarna putih dengan lengan ia tarik sampai ke batas siku. Luhan membawa celana sutera ketat dan atasan serasi berlengan dolman ketika ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menata rambutnya dalam bentuk kepangan ala Prancis yang ujungnya ia susupkan ke bawah belakang lehernya. Tidak istimewa, tapi yang terbaik yang dapat ia lakukan dalam waktu secepat itu.

Pada saat melangkah keluar dari kamar mandinya yang pengap, ia melirik ke arah Sehun, yang sedang duduk melunjurkan kaki di dekat pintu teras sambil membaca harian pagi. Ia menekuk ujung harian itu untuk melihat ke arah Luhan, kemudian bersiul menggoda.

"Cepat sekali! Bawa pakaian yang santai, celana pendek, pakaian renang, sesuatu untuk pergi makan malam, tapi tidak usah terlalu mewah."

Luhan mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah tas, sambil merencanakan aksesori yang pas untuk setiap setelannya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah ketika mulai mengemasi pakaian dalamnya, karena meskipun lembaran koran itu masih terpampang di mukanya, perhatian Sehun sedang tidak tertuju ke arah apa yang tercetak di atasnya. Luhan dapat merasakan tatapannya saat ia melipat pakaian dalamnya yang penuh renda dan tembus pandang. Saat Luhan memelototinya, Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar dan polos ke arahnya.

"Selesai,"

Ujarnya sambil menarik ritsleting tasnya. Ia tidak hanya memasukkan pakaian saja, tapi juga peralatan makeup, beberapa kebutuhan pribadinya, dan sepatunya.

"Luar biasa,"

sambut Sehun sambil berdiri dan melirik ke arah arlojinya.

"Tepat pada waktunya. Kita akan bertemu dengan Mrs. Laani dan Minguk di bandara. Pak Lee, yang mengelola kawasan di sekitar rumah, akan mengantar mereka. Kita akan naik mobil limo hotel, kalau bisa. Aku tidak suka meninggalkan mobilku di bandara untuk waktu selama itu."

"Oke."

Luhan mengenakan topi jerami dengan tepi lebar dan kacamata hitam besar berbentuk persegi.

"Ingat, aku biasa bepergian dengan anggaran terbatas."

"Yang jelas kelihatannya tidak begitu,"

Sahut Sehun sambil menenteng tas Luhan menelusuri koridor menuju ke lift. Ia mengagumi penampilan Luhan yang modis saat mereka menunggu.

"Sempurna," komentarnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan dalam nada bisik.

Begitu mereka berada di dalam lift, Sehun berkata, "Aku lupa sesuatu."

"Ketinggalan di dalam kamarku?"

"Tidak. Aku lupa ini"

Ia menekuk lututnya untuk menjadikan mereka sama tinggi, lalu memiringkan kepalanya di bawah tepi topi Luhan, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya.

Kecupannya sebetulnya ringan sekali, namun Luhan merasakan keberadaan Sehun sepenuhnya.

Ketika Sehun menarik dirinya, Luhan merasa tubuhnya hangat sekali.

"Kacamataku berkabut gara-gara kau," ujar Luhan parau.

"Kau marah?"

Luhan menggeleng. Saat akan melanjutkan dengan kecupan kedua, pintu lift terbuka. Dengan tersipu-sipu Luhan berkata,

"Aku harus mengurus sewa kamarku."

"Aku akan mengupayakan sebuah limo."

Luhan segera menuju ke meja resepsionis untuk mengurus sewa kamarnya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ia bersedia membayar ongkos sewa kamar yang ditinggalinya, dengan harapan ia dapat mempertahankannya sampai ia kembali tiga hari lagi. Setelah mengulangi beberapa kali, akhirnya si petugas mengerti maksudnya.

"Luhan, limonya sudah menunggu."

"Oke, aku datang,"

Sahutnya. Ia menerobos di antara orang-orang hingga Sehun harus meraih tangannya dan menariknya keluar.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Waktu kita tinggal sedikit lagi."

Begitu mereka duduk di dalam limo, yang segera melesat ke arah bandara, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi ia akan berjumpa dengan putranya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan cepat, dan napasnya terasa tersengal-sengal.

"Kau tidak takut terbang, kan?" tanya Sehun, yang merasakan kecemasannya.

"Tidak. Cuma aku lebih suka terbang naik pesawat yang lebih besar."

"Aku suka pesawat yang lebih kecil karena bisa melihat lebih banyak. Selain itu jarak dari bandaranya ke rumah cuma sekitar lima menit. Dan biro penerbangannya benar-benar lumayan. Aku mengenal hampir seluruh stafnya."

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, Kaanapali Airport memang bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan bandara-bandara kota besar. Bangunannya hanya sebesar sebuah pompa bensin. Tapi suasananya sibuk sekali.

Setelah menyelempangkan tas Luhan di pundaknya, Sehun melangkah keluar lebih dulu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan turun.

"Mereka tentunya sudah sampai... Ah, itu mereka."

Sehun mengangkat dagunya memberikan isyarat agar Luhan menoleh ke belakangnya. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya sekejap, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan getaran lututnya yang mulai terasa lemas. Sehun, yang segera bergegas melangkah meninggalkan dirinya, tidak menyadari reaksinya.

"Minguk," serunya.

Luhan melihat bocah itu, dan hatinya langsung luluh.

Minguk memakai baju putih dan celana bermain berwarna merah terang. Kaus kaki panjang putih membungkus betisnya yang montok. Ia memakai sepatu bot putih. Langkah-langkah kakinya yang menggemaskan segera berhenti, begitu ia mendengar suara ayahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menjerit kesenangan kemudian langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Seorang wanita dalam seragam putih, yang selain tinggi juga bertubuh besar, tampak terengah-engah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Namun seluruh perhatian Luhan hanya tertumpah pada si bocah imut, yang nyaris terjungkal sebelum ia menabrak kaki ayahnya yang lalu mengayunkannya ke atas.

"Hei, bandit kecil, pelan-pelan, kalau tidak lututmu bisa lecet lagi,"

Ujar Sehun, sambil mengguncang-guncang si bocah, yang dengan derai tawanya membuat ceria suasana pagi.

"Lagi, lagi," teriaknya.

"Nanti lagi," sahut Sehun sambil mendekapnya di dalam gendongannya.

"...Aku mau kau berkenalan dengan seseorang. Luhan,"

sambungnya sambil berpaling ke arah wanita berwajah pucat yang berdiri di sebelahnya,

"ini Minguk."

Luhan segera mencoba untuk melahap si bocah dengan matanya sepuas-puasnya. Ia mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia kenali, namun tidak menemukan banyak. Bocah itu betul-betul mirip ayahnya dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dan matanya yang kecil menggemaskan. Tapi bentuk rahangnya mengingatkan dirinya akan ayahnya sendiri.

Ia tidak melihat apa-apa yang mirip dirinya, namun ia tidak meragukan lagi kenyataan bahwa si bocah adalah putranya. Ia tahu itu dari reaksi buah dadanya yang terasa seperti akan mengeluarkan air susu yang selama ini tak pernah ia biarkan mengalir. Ia tahu dari reaksi rahimnya begitu ia teringat akan setiap gerakan di dalamnya, yang berasal dari sebuah tinju kaki kecil. Ia tahu dari keinginan besar yang timbul di dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh, untuk memeluk erat-erat tubuh muda dan menggemaskan itu.

"Hai, Minguk," tegurnya dalam suara parau.

Si bocah memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Bilang halo, Minguk" perintah ayahnya sambil menyentuh perutnya.

"A-ho," _(Hallo)_

Gumamnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dalam gendongan Sehun kemudian dengan malu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher ayahnya.

Sehun memeluk putranya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan melalui ikal-ikal rambut Minguk.

"Kita masih harus mengajarinya soal etika," ujarnya, sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Tuan Oh, ada baiknya kalau kita biarkan ia lari dulu untuk melepaskan energinya sebelum kita terbang."

Usul si pengasuh dalam nada terengah-engah begitu ia sampai di tempat mereka.

"Ide yang bagus. Mrs. Laani, aku ingin Anda berkenalan dengan Nona Xi. Ia akan menjadi tamu kita dalam beberapa hari ini."

"Halo, Xi Luhan,"

Ujar Luhan, sambil berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari permukaan lembut belakang leher putranya. Dulu Ia suka menciumi Yuji di sana.

Wanita Polynesia berusia setengah baya itu menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Rupanya ia senang pada apa yang ia lihat, karena wajahnya yang bundar dan tanpa kerutan itu tiba-tiba mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang lebar.

"Halo Nona Xi. Aku senang Anda ikut bersama kami. Kadang-kadang sulit juga bagi saya untuk mengurus dua laki-laki."

"Oke," ujar Sehun. "Tapi pekerjaan Anda adalah mengurus Minguk. Biar saja Luhan yang mengurusku."

Wajah Luhan merona di bawah topinya, namun Mrs. Laani tertawa berderai. Luhan langsung suka padanya.

Seorang pegawai perusahaan penerbangan muncul.

"Tuan Oh, kami sudah siap menerima rombongan Anda di dalam pesawat."

"Bagasinya sudah naik semua?"

Tanya Sehun kepada si petugas, setelah melihat daftar penumpang.

"Sudah, Tuan."

"Tolong tambahkan ini," ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan tas Luhan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk membawanya sendiri," ujar Luhan.

"Lebih baik jangan, Ma'am," sahut si petugas. "Tempat duduknya sedikit sempit. Semua bagasi sebaiknya ditaruh di belakang."

Seorang laki-laki berkemeja lengan pendek, yang menurut perkiraan Luhan adalah pilot mereka, menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Kapan kau ajak aku main lagi? Akhirnya aku sudah bisa mengatasi kekalahanku waktu itu."

Sambil berbincang-bincang mereka melintasi hamparan aspal menuju ke pesawat yang sudah menunggu. Sehun masih menggendong Minguk. Luhan harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si bocah.

Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa kesibukan mereka naik ke pesawat memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk mengamati putranya tanpa ada yang memperhatikan.

Tubuh besar Mrs. Laani nyaris tidak dapat melewati pintu pesawat yang sempit. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduk paling belakang supaya tidak usah bersusah payah melalui lorong bangku.

"Mau duduk di kursi co-pilot pagi ini?" tanya si pilot kepada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum seperti seorang bocah. "Itu tempat favoritku." Ia berpaling pada Luhan.

"...Kau tidak keberatan untuk duduk di sebelah Minguk?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng, karena khawatir jawabannya akan membongkar rahasianya. Ia mengambil tempat di dekat jendela supaya Minguk tidak merasa diri nya terlalu disisihkan. Sehun memasang sabuk pengaman putranya yang duduk di sebelah Luhan, persis di belakang dirinya.

"Oke, Bos. Kau yang jadi navigatornya, oke?"

Minguk tersenyum, menyingkapkan delapan buah gigi yang mengilat. Antusiasmenya mereda begitu pilot mulai menyalakan mesin pesawat yang suaranya amat berisik itu. Ia langsung duduk lebih tegak, matanya melebar dan bibir bawahnya mulai bergetar.

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di atas lututnya, dan ketika putranya menengadahkan wajahnya ke arahnya dengan cemas, ia tersenyum padanya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, mengedipkan matanya ke arah si bocah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk kepalanya.

Minguk duduk diam sampai pesawat itu mencapai suatu ketinggian tertentu dan ia merasa yakin bahwa situasinya tidak lagi membahayakan dirinya. Hanya ada seorang penumpang lain yang ikut bersama mereka, tapi laki-laki itu sudah tertidur. Demikian juga halnya dengan Mrs. Laani. Minguk mulai gelisah dan mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari ikatan sabuk pengamannya. Setelah meminta persetujuan dari Sehun dan si pilot, Luhan melepaskan sabuk itu baginya.

"Asal jangan sampai berkeliaran ke mana-mana," ujar Sehun. "Kalau ia mulai nakal, oper saja kemari."

"Oke. Jangan khawatir."

Sehun meneruskan perbincangannya dengan si pilot, sementara Luhan menumpahkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Minguk, seperti yang memang ia inginkan.

Dalam gayanya yang khas seorang bocah cilik, Minguk tidak dapat duduk diam. Ia berputar ke sana kemari di kursinya, mencoba berdiri, miring ke kanan-kiri, lalu duduk kembali. Ia ingin menyelidiki semuanya.

Luhan memperhatikan setiap gerakannya, menikmati dan mencoba menghayatinya selama ia bersamanya, sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Ia belum memiliki rencana apa-apa selanjutnya, setelah bertemu dengan putranya.

Namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat merenggutnya dari kehidupan yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak dapat melakukan itu pada si ayah, dan ia juga tahu bahwa itu bukan jalan yang terbaik bagi Minguk.

Pokoknya saat ini ia hanya ingin mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada anaknya, secara diam-diam dan sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Ketika Luhan menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, Minguk terhenyak sesaat, kemudian mendekat. Ia mempelajari wajah Luhan dengan cermat, dan menaikkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lensa kacamatanya dengan tangan terkepalnya yang lembap.

"Terima kasih."

Minguk tersenyum kemudian menunjuk ke arah punggung Sehun.

"Dad."

"Ya," seru Luhan sambil tertawa.

Ia menyentuh pipi Minguk, yang ternyata lembut sekali. Rambutnya juga melingkar dengan lembut di jarinya. Dengan penuh sayang, Luhan menelusuri dengan jarinya lengan anaknya yang montok, kemudian membiarkannya menggenggam jarinya dengan kepalannya yang lembap.

Luhan melantunkan sebuah syair anak-anak sambil meremas-remas lutut si bocah, yang kemudian terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka berdua bercanda.

Ketika tampak ia tidak berkeberatan, Luhan merangkulnya. Ia memeluknya seerat mungkin. Si bocah ternyata bau sabun bayi, pakaian bersih, dan matahari. Mrs. Laani merawatnya dengan baik sekali. Ia betul betul bersih. Kuku-kukunya terpotong rapi. Luhan menyukai bangun tubuhnya yang kekar. Yuji begitu rapuh dulu. Pada saat ia harus meninggalkan Minguk, ia tahu bahwa ia meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sehat dan normal.

Dan persis seperti semua anak laki-laki kecil yang normal dan sehat, Minguk kemudian protes karena merasa disayang secara berlebihan. Ia menggeliat sambil menarik dirinya, dan pada waktu yang bersamaan menarik topi Luhan.

Secara main-main Luhan memakaikan topi itu di atas kepala anaknya, yang tentunya terlalu besar baginya. Mereka bermain cilukba sebentar.

Sesudah itu Luhan mendapat ide untuk memasang kacamatanya pada hidung si bocah. Supaya tidak merosot, Minguk harus menengadahkan wajahnya. Luhan melihat bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari dari balik lensa untuk mengawasinya saat Luhan mengambil bedak dari dalam tasnya. Sewaktu Luhan mengacungkan cerminnya ke arahnya, Minguk memekik-mekik kesenangan.

"Dad, Dad,"

Teriaknya, sambil mencoba berdiri di atas pangkuan Luhan kemudian memukuli belakang kepala Sehun. Topi dan kacamatanya sudah melorot, tapi Minguk rupanya tidak menyadarinya.

Sehun menoleh lalu tertawa tergelak-gelak.

"Tampangmu lebih payah dari E.T.," serunya.

Minguk mulai melompat-lompat sampai menjadi sedikit tidak terkendali sehingga harus ditenangkan. Ketika mulai bosan, Luhan meletakkan topi dan kacamatanya di atas kursi di sebelahnya, lalu ia memangku Minguk.

Suara deru pesawat dan belaian lembut Luhan di kepalanya membuat Minguk mengantuk. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia bersandar di dada ibunya. Luhan hampir tidak dapat mempercayai moment itu.

Ia telah memperoleh lebih dari yang berani ia harapkan selama ini. Si bocah suka padanya, cukup mempercayai dirinya sehingga mau tidur di pangkuannya.

Luhan dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya dan mulai membayangkan ikatan abadi di antara mereka berdua yang tidak mungkin dapat dipungkiri. Tak ada suatu ikatan pun yang dapat menyamai hubungan antara seorang ibu dengan anaknya. Tubuhnya pernah memberikan nutrisi pada si bocah, bernapas untuknya, memberikan perlindungan baginya. Suatu emosi yang tidak pernah ia alami mulai melanda dirinya.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang sebentar, kemudian sekali lagi saat ia melihat bagaimana cara Luhan menumpahkan perhatiannya kepada putranya. Luhan sedang sibuk menikmati tangan kecil dalam genggamannya sambil mengelus-elus buku-buku jarinya yang mungil.

Seakan merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, dan Sehun menjadi lebih tertegun ketika ia melihat bahwa ada air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan matanya kembali ke arah si bocah yang tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

Si pilot mendaratkan pesawatnya dengan mulus kemudian mengarahkannya ke terminal bandara.

Sehun menduduki sandaran lengan kursi di sebelah Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan selama beberapa saat, kemudian berkata,

"Rupanya kalian sudah cocok satu sama lain."

"Kuharap begitu. Ia begitu manis. Sehun. Manis sekali. Betul-betul anak yang menyenangkan."

"Menurutku juga begitu."

Dengan hati-hati Luhan mengusap rambutnya.

"Maniskah ia sewaktu masih bayi?"

"YoonA dan aku tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan yang lain, tapi menurut kami ia manis. Kami tidak memperolehnya dengan begitu saja. Jadi kami tidak berkeberatan kalau ia rewel."

Pertanyaan berikutnya, bagi Luhan, terasa seperti akan melakukan suatu lompatan dari sebuah menara yang tinggi ke dalam sebuah wadah api.

"YoonA mengalami kesulitan sewaktu melahirkannya?"

Suasananya hening selama beberapa saat. Seluruh perhatian Luhan masih tertumpah pada si bocah.

"Tidak juga," sahut Sehun pelan. "Untuk mengandungnya yang sulit."

"Oh."

Luhan merasa lega ketika Sehun memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Entah sampai berapa jauh lagi ia dapat menjajaki sebelum Sehun menjadi curiga.

"Apakah ia mirip ibunya?"

"Warna rambutnya sama dengan YoonA," sahut Sehun diplomatis. "Tapi kukira ia lebih mirip aku."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum, meskipun matanya masih tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Sebagai seorang ayah yang bangga, wajar kau memiliki anggapan seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja," sahut Sehun. "Masalahnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa bilang seberapa miripnya ia dengan... ibunya."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya cepat-cepat, sebelum Sehun dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terluka. Namun Sehun sempat melihat air mata yang bergulir turun di pipinya. Sambil mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan lembut, Sehun mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Karena kau merasa kehilangan anakmu?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian, hingga suatu perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan tiba-tiba tumbuh di dalam diri Luhan. Ia menjadi tertegun. Tertegun dan sekaligus cemas.

Sekarang, sekarang, ujarnya pada dirinya. Laki- laki itu telah membuka suatu kesempatan yang bagus baginya untuk membeberkan padanya bahwa ia sudah menemukan anaknya, bahwa ia adalah ibu kandung si bocah yang begitu dicintainya.

Namun kata-kata itu tidak juga mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau Sehun kemudian merenggut putranya darinya dan tidak membiarkan dirinya melihatnya lagi? Bagaimana kalau Sehun menganggapnya telah memanfaatkan dirinya untuk bisa bertemu dengan anaknya?

Tapi bukankah itu yang memang sudah ia lakukan?

Tidak, tidak!

Rasa sayangnya pada anak itu sama besarnya dengan rasa sayangnya pada si ayah. Ia tidak mau melukai perasaan Sehun, tidak, justru pada saat ia mulai menata hidupnya dan memperoleh rasa percaya dirinya kembali. Tidak. Ia tidak dapat mengungkapkan padanya sekarang. Kelak. Begitu waktunya tiba, ia akan melakukannya.

"Ya," sahutnya. "Karena aku merasa kehilangan anakku."

Sehun mengangguk dengan penuh pengertian.

Minguk bernapas melalui mulutnya yang mungil. Air liurnya meninggalkan bekas di atas baju Luhan.

"Bajumu basah," bisik Sehun.

Sulit baginya untuk mengatakan mana yang lebih memesona, mulut mungil putranya atau tempat bersandarnya yang tampak begitu feminin.

"Tidak apa."

Nyatanya memang begitu. Luhan tidak peduli apakah si bocah menodai semua pakaian yang ia miliki asalkan ia boleh terus memangkunya seperti itu.

Dengan tertegun Luhan memperhatikan saat jari telunjuk Sehun meraih si bocah. Ia membelainya dengan penuh sayang, kemudian jarinya pindah ke mulut bayi yang terbuka itu untuk mengusap tetesan yang masih tersisa.

Dalam keadaan terpukau oleh apa yang baru disaksikannya serta perasaan yang mulai bergemuruh di dalam dirinya, Luhan memperhatikan jari itu bergerak perlahan-lahan dari mulut si bocah ke noda basah di bajunya. Ia menyentuh noda itu, dengan begitu ringannya. Kemudian, pelan-pelan sekali tangan itu bergerak ke bagian belakang kepala anaknya.

Hati Luhan tersentuh, sebuah isakan tertahan terdengar mengiringi getaran di bibirnya. Matanya menjadi kabur oleh genangan air matanya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Luhan.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, kecuali kepalanya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Kali ini kecupannya tidak seperti yang ia berikan di lift tadi pagi. Tapi penuh emosi.

Tanpa berpikir, Luhan menaikkan tangannya untuk mendekap kepala Minguk lebih erat ke tubuhnya. Dengan tangan Sehun yang menjadi terjepit di antaranya, ia mendekap mereka berdua sekaligus. Si anak dan si ayah. Sesuatu yang sudah begitu lama ia bayangkan. Selalu berusaha ia hindarkan.

Kini ia dapat merasakan keduanya, ia dapat menikmati keduanya, suara mereka, aroma tubuh mereka, keberadaan mereka. Mereka adalah dua sosok yang paling indah baginya di muka bumi ini.

Sehun mengeluarkan suara erangan lembut. Dengan jarinya ia membelai kepala anaknya. Bukan secara tidak sengaja jari itu juga menyentuh buah dada Luhan. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya sadar bagaimana perasaannya andaikata keberadaan Minguk terjadi secara lebih alami.

"Wow,"

Desah Sehun ketika ia menarik dirinya pada akhirnya. Ia mengangkat Minguk yang masih tidur nyenyak.

"Kalau diteruskan aku bisa ikut menangis nanti. Meskipun untuk alasan yang sama sekali lain."

Ia membantu Luhan keluar dari pesawat dengan Minguk yang masih tidur bersandar di pundaknya. Dengan tangan Sehun yang bebas ia menggandeng Luhan, kemudian mereka menuju ke terminal bandara.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Kamar-kamar suite mereka di Sheraton ternyata luas dan menghadap ke arah laut, dengan panorama Diamond Head terbentang di muka mereka. Sebuah ruang duduk memisahkan ruang yang akan ditempati oleh Mrs. Laani bersama Minguk dengan kamar tidur Sehun. Luhan mendapat kamar yang terletak di seberang lorong.

"Ini kunci kamar suite kalau butuh apa-apa" ujar Sehun saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

"Pokoknya jangan sungkan."

Ia menyusupkan kunci itu ke dalam tangan Luhan untuk menegaskan ucapannya. Saat Luhan melirik ke arah Mrs. Laani, ia melihat bahwa wanita itu sedang tersenyum.

Begitu mereka selesai makan siang dan Minguk sudah cukup tidur, Sehun dan Mrs. Laani pergi bersamanya untuk memenuhi perjanjian mereka dengan si dokter anak.

Di pelataran serambi hotel yang terbuka, saat akan menaiki mobil yang mereka sewa di bandara, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kami akan kembali dalam waktu sekitar satu jam. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk ikut."

Nyatanya Luhan betul-betul ingin ikut bersama mereka, namun ia tahu bahwa akan aneh kesannya kalau ia memaksa.

"Kau baik sekali, tapi tidak adil bagiku untuk memaksakan ini pada padamu. Pergilah belanja atau jalan-jalan, kita bertemu lagi nanti di kamar sekitar pukul lima."

"Oke,"

Sahut Luhan dalam nada kecewa. Sehun mengecupnya cepat-cepat di pipinya, lalu mereka berangkat.

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Kau hanya membuatnya semakin manja,"

Komentar Sehun saat Luhan menyodorkan sesuap es krim pada Minguk setelah selesai makan.

"...Ia akan menganggap kau sebagai figur ibu idealnya atau entah apa nanti."

Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan sendok di dalam genggamannya, namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Dengan pandangan memohon ia menatap Mrs. Laani dan Sehun.

"Biarkan aku memanjakannya. Ia baru melalui hari yang cukup berat."

Si bocah mulai gelisah sewaktu mereka semua selesai makan, sehingga Sehun mengusulkan agar mereka beristirahat lebih awal.

"Begitu Minguk sudah naik tempat tidur," ujar Mrs. Laani, "aku ingin keluar sebentar. Adikku ingin aku menemuinya untuk berkenalan dengan tunangan keponakanku."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Sehun.

"Kenapa Anda tidak pergi sekarang saja," usul Luhan cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak berkeberatan untuk mengurus Minguk. Malah aku akan senang sekali."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja." Luhan berpaling ke Mrs. Laani. "Ayolah. Kami tidak akan apa-apa."

Mrs. Laani meninggalkan mereka beberapa menit kemudian. Berdua, Sehun dan Luhan, akhirnya berhasil memandikan dan mengenakan piama pada si bocah kecil yang masih merajuk. Luhan agak menyesal karena Minguk sedikit rewel dan sudah capek. Alangkah senangnya kalau mereka masih dapat bermain dengannya sedikit lebih lama.

Luhan lah yang membaringkannya di dalam box bayi yang disediakan pihak hotel dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sampai ia tertidur. Sehun sudah beranjak ke kamar yang lain. Sedangkan Luhan baru meninggalkan Minguk setelah dipanggil oleh Sehun.

Sewaktu ditemui di ruang duduk, Sehun sedang duduk di sofa melunjurkan kakinya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek dan T-shirt serta tidak memakai alas kaki. Luhan mengagumi otot-otot lengan dan kakinya.

"Kemarilah, duduk di sini," ujar Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Mestinya aku bangun dan menghampirimu, tapi aku benar-benar capek."

Luhan tertawa sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seorang jagoan sepertimu bisa kehabisan tenaga gara-gara seorang bocah kecil berusia dua puluh bulan!" ledeknya.

Sehun mendumel. "Aku butuh lebih banyak energi untuk mengurus dia dibandingkan sebuah pertandingan tenis. Wah, aku juga mesti latihan sementara aku di sini. Kau mau lihat aku main besok?"

"Tentu."

"Kita bisa menyelinap sebelum Minguk menyadari bahwa kita sudah pergi. Mrs. Laani bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman. Aku mulai iri padanya karena mendapat begitu banyak perhatian darimu."

Ia berpaling untuk menikmati penampilan Luhan yang sedikit acak-acakan. Ternyata dugaannya tidak meleset. Dalam keadaan seperti itu pun Luhan masih tetap tampak menarik.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Sahut Luhan, sambil berandai ia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyisihkan rambut yang jatuh ke atas dahi laki-laki itu.

"...Aku menyukainya karena ia bagian darimu."

Mata Sehun bersinar. "Benar?"

"Benar"

Kenyataannya memang demikian Luhan mencintai Minguk bukan hanya karena ia putranya, tapi juga putra Sehun. Yang patut dipertanyakan sebetulnya adalah alasannya untuk mencintai Sehun.

Cinta yang bagaimanakah itu? Apakah melulu karena laki-laki ini adalah ayah putranya? Tidak. Ia mencintai Sehun, dan cintanya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Minguk.

Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan cara yang sama seriusnya seperti dirinya.

"Sudah dua kali kau basah gara-gara anakku."

Jarinya menelusuri noda basah yang ditinggalkan Minguk sehabis mandi pada baju Luhan.

"Sejak awal kau memang istimewa. Katakan kau tahu itu."

Luhan menggeleng sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku tahu."

Dengan berani ia membalas tatapan Sehun, meskipun ia tahu saat melakukan itu ia sedang main api. Bawah sadarnya menjerit, namun ia tidak peduli.

"Tadi malam, aku takut."

"Menghadapi aku?"

"M-menghadapi... ini"

"Sekarang?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ekspresi di wajah Sehun melembut. Tangannya bergerak ke arah lekuk dada Luhan. Untuk sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka membisikkan nama masing-masing.

Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Sementara Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, Luhan mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang lehernya. Ciuman mereka menjadi semakin bernafsu.

"Kau begitu manis,"

Desah Sehun saat mulai mengecupi leher Luhan.

"...Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang. Sekarang, YoonA."

Luhan terhenyak.

Sehun segera mengangkat wajahnya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Ia langsung tahu jawabannya begitu ia melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat.

Sehun menghela dirinya dari atas sofa. Ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi tidak keruan.

Ketika ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, umpatan-umpatan sengit melompat keluar dari mulutnya.

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

13 Desember 2017

bagian endingnya bikin sakit yaaa..

maaf kalau alurnya agak lambat, tapi di novel aslinya emang begitu, jadi di ikutin dan nikmatin aja yaa, hhe

suka banget ama chapter ini, jujur aja aku ngerasa nyeeess banget pas sehun bilang...

" _Masalahnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa bilang seberapa miripnya ia dengan... ibunya._ "

whaaaaatttt??? ibunya? kenapa dia gak sebut YoonA, kenapa harus pake istilah IBUNYA!! yaiyalaaa Luhan langsung baper disitu ckck

oiya mau nanya dong, liburan sekolah ama kuliah tu kapan ya? maklum udah tua jadi gak hafal jadwal liburan, hehe

sekali lagi makasih buat yg fav follow review, makasiiih semuanyaaa..

byebyee


	6. Chapter 6

_[A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown]_

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 6

.

.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Luapan sumpah serapah Sehun berakhir dengan suatu keheningan yang mencekam. Mereka sama-sama menjadi salah tingkah.

Ketika Sehun pada akhirnya membuka mulut, suaranya terdengar capek sekali.

"Aku minta maaf, Luhan." Ia mengangkat lengannya seakan tidak berdaya. "Sial. Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?"

Luhan berdiri seperti orang linglung. Baru sejenak kemudian ia bergerak ke arah pintu, sambil merapikan kembali letak pakaiannya.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun dalam nada memohon.

Ketika Luhan tidak menoleh, ia memanggilnya lagi dengan suara lebih keras. Ketika Luhan masih terus melangkah, ia segera mengejarnya.

"Luhan!"

Ulang Sehun sambil mencengkeram lengan Luhan dan mengentakkannya ke arahnya.

"Dengar dulu..."

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun!"

Luhan membuang mukanya. Ekspresi di wajahnya dingin dan kaku.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku."

Luhan tertawa hambar. Nadanya kosong dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kukira semuanya cukup jelas."

Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekalan Sehun yang kuat. Andai kata Luhan tidak berpikir panjang, tentu ia sudah mencakar dan menendang Sehun. Luhan betul-betul segera ingin beranjak dari situ.

"Tempatku bukan di sini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini. Ini keliru. Lepaskan aku."

Luhan nyaris menjadi histeris, namun ia berusaha menahan diri sambil melepaskan lengannya dari cekalan Sehun.

"Tempatmu di sini karena aku yang mengundangmu. Aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku dan Minguk."

"Kau menginginkan kehadiran YoonA di sini!" teriak Luhan.

Wajah Sehun yang tadinya mengekspresikan amarah yang ditujukan pada dirinya dan frustrasi karena Luhan salah mengerti, kini berubah menjadi pucat.

Kata-kata tajam Luhan menghapus seluruh ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya. Cekalan jari-jarinya melemah kemudian ia membiarkan lengannya terkulai ke sampingnya.

"YoonA memang di sini," bisiknya. "Itulah masalahnya."

Ia melangkah kembali ke sofa, mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atasnya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya.

Bersamaan dengan lontaran ucapan pedasnya, Luhan ingin dapat menelan kembali semua itu. Begitu Sehun berpaling darinya, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya, namun ditariknya kembali.

Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sehun darinya adalah rasa kasihannya. Tapi ia tidak dapat pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kuucapkan memang tidak dapat dimaafkan, Sehun."

Sehun menyahut dalam nada yang sama getirnya.

"Sebetulnya yang kukatakan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Aku tahu kau merasa dilecehkan. Kumohon jangan berfikir seperti itu." Ia membuka mata dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Biar kujelaskan."

"Tidak usah."

"Aku ingin." Nadanya pasti. Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun berdiri lalu melangkah ke arah pintu kaca. Sesudah menggesernya sampai terbuka, ia membiarkan aroma dan suara Lautan Pasifik memenuhi ruangan itu.

"YoonA dan aku bertemu di Honolulu, tempat kami tinggal setelah kami menikah. Aku tidak mungkin kembali kemari tanpa memedulikan begitu banyak tempat dan hal yang mengingatkanku akan dirinya atau sesuatu yang ia katakan atau kami lakukan."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Setelah Yuji meninggal, kenangan akan dirinya dapat menjadi begitu nyata, sehingga kadang-kadang aku merasa seakan mendengar suaranya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku teringat padanya sejak kita mendarat tadi. Biasanya kami mengantar Minguk ke dokter berdua. Besok aku harus mengajak Minguk menengok kedua orang tua YoonA."

Luhan tidak ingin mengakui perasaan iri yang tiba-tiba seakan menusuk dirinya.

"Dan sepanjang hari aku merasa seperti... seperti aku mengkhianatinya."

"Gara-gara aku?"

"Ya."

Meskipun Luhan masih menyesali ucapannya pada Sehun sebelum ini, toh ia merasa wajahnya ditampar sekali lagi.

"Jadi aku harus merasa bersyukur untuk itu?" tanyanya dengan sengit.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, dan Luhan melihat ekspresi tidak sabar di matanya lagi. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka melihat ekspresi kosong sebelumnya.

"Kau mungkin akan merasa bersyukur tadi kalau kau tidak buru-buru menarik kesimpulan sendiri sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan apa-apa."

"Kau membuatku tampil seperti sosok seorang penghancur rumah tangga."

"Sial, kau mau dengar, tidak?"

Sehun mengumpat kemudian menyibak rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya.

"Pernah ada beberapa wanita lain, setelah YoonA meninggal dan sebelum kau muncul."

"Aku sudah merasa lebih enak sekarang."

Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang sarkastis.

"Lumayan banyak. Tapi semua masa lalu. Dengan wajah dan nama-nama yang tidak aku ingat lagi."

Ia mendekat, lalu menatap dalam-dalam ke dalam mata Luhan.

"...Mereka tidak berarti bagiku. Sama sekali tidak berarti," ujarnya sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

"...Mereka hanya memenuhi kebutuhan biologisku, hanya itu. Yang kulakukan dengan mereka bisa dideskripsikan secara kasar karena memang begitu adanya. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku mengkhianati YoonA, setidaknya aku tidak mengkhianati cinta kami, karena bagiku tidak ada keterlibatan emosi sedikit pun."

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Suaranya merendah.

"Kau adalah wanita pertama yang bias membuatku merasa bersalah."

Amarah Luhan mulai mereda. Ia membasahi bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena denganmu aku merasa terlibat secara emosional. Dengan kau, ini bukan sekadar..."

Ia mencoba mencari sebuah kata yang lebih halus, mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menyeletuk,

"Iseng."

Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Luhan untuk menariknya ke dekatnya.

"Tapi bercinta. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan. Bagiku ini suatu kejutan. Yang mencemaskan. Dan aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya."

Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Kau masih mencintai YoonA."

Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan, ia hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku akan selalu mencintainya. Ia pernah merupakan bagian dari hidupku. Tapi aku bersumpah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berniat menggantikan keberadaannya denganmu. Kalian adalah dua sosok yang sangat berbeda. Tidak ada miripnya sama sekali. Jadi kumohon jangan berpikir bahwa karena aku menyebut namanya selagi bercinta denganmu, aku mencoba menemukan sosoknya di dalam dirimu. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan dirinya ketika itu. Pikiranku sedang ada padamu, hanya padamu."

Ia mencakup wajah Luhan ke dalam kedua belah tangannya, kemudian dengan ibu jarinya ia menelusuri tulang pipi Luhan.

"Ini pertama kali, sejak ia meninggal, hatiku mengikuti perasaanku. Secara refleks aku menyebut namanya karena aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sejak aku memeluk Yoona untuk terakhir kali. Tidak pernah sebelum kau muncul."

"Reaksiku pun refleks. Aku merasa dilecehkan," ujar Luhan terisak. "Semua wanita akan merasa begitu."

"Dan semua laki-laki. Aku tidak menganggap enteng kesalahanku. Percayalah, aku tahu bahwa ulahku memang tidak dapat dimaafkan. Aku cuma ingin kau tahu kenapa itu sampai terjadi. Katakan bahwa kau mengerti."

Di saat Sehun berada sedekat ini, Luhan tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Karena itu ia menjauh, kemudian menerawang keluar melalui pintu kaca.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun akan membeberkan semua ini padanya jika ia tahu siapa dirinya.

Andai kata ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu pengganti yang disewanya bersama YoonA, apakah Sehun masih mau bercinta dengannya?

Bagaimana ia akan tega untuk melukai hatinya dan mempertaruhkan peluang untuk kehilangan dirinya dengan mengungkapkan kenyataan itu padanya?

"Aku mengerti. Kau dan YoonA memang memiliki suatu pernikahan yang istimewa dan jarang sekali ada."

 _Mestinya ia menambahkan, "Cintanya padamu cukup besar untuk membiarkan seorang wanita lain mengandung anakmu."_

"Memang. Aku selalu setia pada janji kami." Sehun tertawa pelan.

"...Selagi tur, itu tidak mudah. Kesempatannya selalu ada. Kapan pun aku mau, dan tersedia."

Ia menghampiri Luhan, kemudian bersandar pada ambang pintu.

"Yoona ikut tur bersamaku kalau ia bisa, tapi tidak selalu. Kadang-kadang aku butuh seks. Benar-benar butuh. Dan ada banyak yang bersedia memenuhi kebutuhanku. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya perasaanku setelah itu. Dan itu bukan hanya sekadar karena aku telah menyeleweng. Aku menganggapnya hanya sekadar pelampiasan fisik."

Ia melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Aku tidak sok suci. Ada masanya saat dorongan itu betul-betul terasa kuat sekali. Terutama setelah aku main dengan bagus, memenangkan suatu pertandingan, dan ingin merayakannya. Adrenalinku bekerja ekstra keras, dan aku ingin... ingin bercinta."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gelombang air yang seakan tiada berkesudahan. Dalam nada rendah ia berkata,

"Aku bisa melihat hubungannya yang satu dengan yang lain. Bagaimana stamina fisik akan membuat dirimu... ehm... membuat dirimu..."

Sehun tertawa lebar kali ini, kemudian ia mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk mengarahkan wajahnya ke mukanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, Nona Xi."

"B-bukan..."

"Kau mau mengatakan, bahwa sejak aku bermain bagus pada hari perkenalan kita dan sejak kau duduk di atas pelataran dengan begitu tenang, anggun, dan menarik, secara otomatis aku ingin menidurimu sekadar untuk melampiaskan kelebihan energiku?"

Wajah Luhan merona. Ia betul-betul kesal karena telah membiarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya menjadi begitu mudah terbaca. Senyum Sehun makin melebar, begitu tahu bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Oke, harus ku akui bahwa aku sudah mulai terpikat padamu sejak hari pertama itu. Aku sering memikirkan dirimu sejak itu, terutama setelah kencan makan siang kita yang pertama. Penampilanmu begitu anggun, namun aku benar-benar hampir tidak bisa menguasai diriku lagi melihat kau dalam atasan hitammu yang ketat."

Luhan menahan napasnya, namun Sehun melanjutkan.

"Luhan, di sini..." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke bawah perutnya, kearah kejantanannya,

"...Aku sudah siap sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Di sini..." ia menyentuh pelipisnya,

"...Aku tahu bahwa sudah saatnya aku mencintai seseorang lagi. Tapi di sini..." ujarnya, sambil menunjuk hatinya,

"...Terjadi suatu konflik."

"Tapi kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasakan itu..." sahut Luhan, sambil melangkah kembali ke ruang duduk.

"...Tidakkah terpintas dalam dirimu bahwa aku juga bisa mengalami hal itu?" Ia memutar tubuhnya. "Bukan kebiasaanku untuk menemani seorang laki-laki berlibur selama tiga hari."

Matanya menerawangi kejauhan saat ia menambahkan dengan suara pelan,

"Satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah meniduriku adalah suamiku. Sebelum dan setelah kami menikah. Dalam suatu pernikahan yang tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun."

Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepadanya.

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti kau dan Yoona, yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan ketika pernikahan kami berakhir, aku mencurahkan seluruh cinta yang kumiliki kepada Yuji. Ketika aku juga mesti kehilangan dirinya. Aku merasa kosong kehabisan semangat, seperti sebuah kulit kerang tanpa kehidupan di dalamnya. Sampai..."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak membeberkan terlalu banyak.

"Setidaknya, aku juga belum siap untuk bermain dengan api. Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, suamiku—bagaimanapun sikapnya—dan putraku. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku sudah siap untuk mengambil risiko dengan mencintai seseorang lagi."

"Situasinya memang kurang menjanjikan kalau taruhanmu adalah untuk seorang mantan pemain tenis yang brengsek dan anaknya yang sudah piatu."

"Jangan berkata begitu mengenai dirimu," sahut Luhan. "Kau kan bukan seorang mantan pemain, dan yang pasti kau sama sekali tidak brengsek. Dan Minguk..."

Luhan terenyak begitu ia melihat senyum yang membayang di wajah Sehun .

"Ketahuan kau, Luhan. Ternyata kau lebih terlibat daripada apa yang mau kau akui."

Luhan menunduk dengan perasaan sebal. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, Sehun melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku takut, Sehun."

Sehun mendekat sambil mengulurkan lengan untuk memeluknya. Dengan tangannya yang besar dan kuat, ia mendekapkan kepala Luhan di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

 _Aku takut begitu kau tahu siapa aku, kau tidak mau mempercayai betapa aku sekarang mencintaimu. Aku rindu pada anakku, tapi kini kurasa aku juga mengharapkan cintamu, dan menurutku itu keliru. Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu._

"Aku takut membiarkan diriku mencintai seseorang lagi."

Sehun menarik dirinya untuk menatap ke dalam wajah Luhan, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Kau memiliki begitu banyak cinta untuk kau berikan. Aku dapat merasakannya, berdebar-debar di sini, mencoba untuk keluar. Jangan takut untuk melepaskannya."

Ia menunduk untuk mengecup ubun-ubun Luhan.

"Aku yakin, bahwa tidak sulit dan sama sekali tidak salah bagi kita untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain."

Betul, begitu mudahnya. Mereka satu sama lain melebur bak dua anak sungai yang mengalir ke dalam sebuah muara. Betapa inginnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari tepi tebing yang menjadi panutan moralnya.

Tapi apakah itu tidak keliru? Apakah Sehun juga akan merasakan itu benar begitu ia tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka sebetulnya tidak diatur oleh suratan nasib tapi memang secara sengaja direkayasa olehnya—karena ia ingin bertemu putranya? Sebaiknya percikan cinta yang mulai membara di dalam hatinya segera ia padamkan.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya, namun Luhan menempatkan sebuah jarinya di antara bibir mereka.

"Jangan, Sehun. Jangan sekarang. Kalau toh kita akan bercinta pada suatu waktu, aku ingin segalanya sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak seperti waktu aku masih bersama suamiku..."

Namun sebelum Luhan dapat berkata lebih banyak, Sehun keburu menghentikan ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan yang mengandung janji bahwa cintanya akan membawanya melewati batas daya khayalnya yang paling imajinatif.

Dengan terbata-bata ia melanjutkan ucapannya begitu Sehun mengangkat bibirnya.

"Dan pada saat itu, yang harus kita hadapi hanyalah kemelut-kemelut kita sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau menyalahkan aku karena rasa bersalah pada Yoona yang mungkin masih terpendam dalam dirimu."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkan dirimu," bisik Sehun di dalam rambut Luhan. "Semua itu salahku."

Luhan mencoba berkelit. "Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara kita berteman saja dulu. Oke?"

Sehun menghela napas, kecewa. Namun Luhan merasa yakin bahwa ia akan sependapat dengannya nanti. Sehun tersenyum sedih.

"Kau membuatku tidak enak hati." Kemudian di dekat telinganya ia berbisik, "Kau tahu bahwa ada setan di dalam sini."

"Aku tahu," sahut Luhan, sambil menarik dirinya. "Sayang sekali."

"Aku kan pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku bukan orang suci."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat keluar sekarang sebelum aku terlena. Pukul berapa kau latihan besok?"

Mereka mengatur kapan mereka bertemu, kemudian minum kopi sebentar sebelum berangkat ke lapangan.

Di pintu, Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia menatap Luhan, yang berusaha untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada lekuk leher laki-laki itu.

"Luhan, apakah kau betul-betul yakin bahwa kita dapat berhubungan hanya sekadar sebagai teman saja?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya ke arah bibir Sehun. "Tidak."

Nada suara Sehun terdengar parau saat ia menjawab, "Aku juga tidak."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Suasananya cukup hangat ketika mereka bertemu keesokan paginya. Ketegangan di antara mereka pada malam sebelumnya seakan sudah lebur. Sehun mengecup Luhan dengan ringan di bibirnya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.

Begitu mereka sampai di lapangan sesuai jadwal, Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan kepada lawan mainnya. Lee Donghae adalah seorang pemain pro yang sudah pensiun, dan sepuluh tahun lebih tua daripada Sehun, tapi ia masih dapat bermain dengan tangkas.

Di luar dugaan Luhan, mereka bermain di sebuah lapangan tenis umum, namun ia tidak berkomentar.

Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku kayu kemudian mengikuti pertandingan itu. Ia membawa notes dan pena, kalau-kalau ia ingin menulis sesuatu untuk artikelnya. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya membuat beberapa catatan. Permainan bagus Sehun telah menyerap seluruh perhatiannya.

"Terima kasih untuk latihan ini,"

Ujar Sehun saat mereka sama-sama melintasi pelataran parkir setelah permainan mereka selesai.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengusapkan handuk ke wajahnya, lalu ke seputar lehernya.

"Terima kasih kembali. Kau telah membuatku pontang-panting. Tapi tadi itu benar-benar permainan yang bagus." Ia melirik ke Luhan sebelum menambahkan,

"Bagaimana kalau kau temui aku di Waialee besok? Tempat ini..."

Ia melayangkan tangannya ke arah lapangan yang sebetulnya kurang memenuhi standar itu,

"...kurang cocok untuk seseorang sekaliber dirimu. Banyak yang akan senang sekali bisa menyaksikan permainanmu lagi di klub kita, Sehun."

"Terima kasih, tapi jangan sekarang." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. "Kalau kau tidak begitu suka main di sini, aku mengerti," tambahnya.

"Jangan begitu," sahut Donghae, tanpa rasa teringgung. "Oke. Di sini, besok pagi pukul delapan." Ia mengangguk ke arah Luhan sebelum memasuki Mercedesnya.

Mereka hampir sampai di bagian belakang hotel, ketika Luhan bertanya,

"Kau dan YoonA terdaftar sebagai anggota Waialee Country Club, ya?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Tanya Sehun, sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari arus lalu lintas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma ingin tahu."

Pada lampu lalu lintas yang berikut, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan.

"Keenggananku untuk bermain di sana tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Yoona, atau dirimu, atau teman-teman lama kami yang bakal melihat kau dan aku berduaan. Aku yakin mereka semua akan suka padamu. Aku tak mau, karena aku pernah mempermalukan diriku di sana. Aku masih belum merasa siap menghadapi mereka. Oke?"

"Tidak oke. Kau mesti ke sana dan bermain di sana lagi dengan dagu terangkat naik. Hubungi teman-teman lamamu. Kau betul-betul tidak punya alasan untuk merasa malu."

Sehun menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sambil menimbang-nimbang dan mengagumi ucapannya.

"Kecup aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Karena aku berkeringat dan bau?"

"Tidak. Karena lampunya sudah hijau sejak tiga puluh detik yang lalu dan kendaraan-kendaraan di belakang kita sudah menekan klakson."

Sehun menggerutu mengangkat kakinya dari pedal rem kemudian menginjak gas menuju ke hotel, sambil mengomeli Luhan yang sedang cekikikan.

Begitu mereka membuka pintu suite, mereka tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dengan air mata berderai, Minguk lari ke dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Sehun langsung mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Mrs. Laani!"

Jerit Luhan, sambil melintasi ruang duduk begitu ia melihat wanita itu terbaring telentang di atas sofa dengan satu lengan menutupi wajahnya, dan yang lain di perutnya. Ia sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Mrs. Laani,"

Panggil Luhan sekali lagi sambil berlutut di dekat sofa dan menyentuh lengan si wanita.

"Anda sakit?"

"Aku benar-benar sakit," erang Mrs. Laani. "Minguk lapar dan basah... t-tapi, maafkan aku, tuan Oh," ujarnya begitu ia melihat Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Perutku." Ia menutup matanya untuk menahan sakit.

Minguk sudah berhenti menangis dan sedang cegukan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu ayahnya.

"Anda perlu seorang dokter? Apa mungkin Anda kena radang usus buntu?"

"Tidak. Usus buntuku sudah diangkat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ini gara-gara aku... ke rumah adikku. Mereka semua terkena virus. Kukira aku ketularan. Aku tidak mau Minguk sampai ikut sakit."

Luhan merasa terharu atas kekhawatiran Mrs. Laani akan Minguk.

"Jangan khawatir. Ia tidak akan apa-apa. Anda harus diobati dulu. Anda mau diambilkan sesuatu?"

"Anda memang baik," ujar Mrs. Laani, sambil meremas tangan Luhann

"...Terima kasih tapi aku tidak mau apa-apa kecuali segera keluar dari sini supaya kalian tidak ketularan. tuan Oh, aku sudah menelepon adikku untuk tinggal bersamanya sampai aku sembuh. Adik iparku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini untuk menjemput. Aku tidak suka meninggalkan Anda dalam keadaan begini, tapi..."

"Tak apa," potong Luhan, "Aku bisa mengurus Minguk. Kapan adik ipar Anda datang?"

"Mestinya dia sudah ada di bawah sekarang."

"Sehun, serahkan Minguk padaku. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Kau bantu Mrs. Laani turun ke lobi. Itukah tasnya? Bawakanlah untuknya."

"Baik, Nyonya,"

Sahut Sehun sambil mematuhi instruksi-instruksi Luhan. Meskipun ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan pengasuh anaknya yang andal dan tidak pernah sakit, ia toh geli melihat bagaimana cara Luhan mengambil alih situasinya.

Matanya masih berbinar saat ia kembali dari mengantarkan Mrs. Laani ke bawah untuk menemui adik iparnya. Luhan sedang membantu Minguk memakan buburnya.

Di dalam suite itu terdapat lemari es kecil yang sudah diisi Mrs. Laani dengan jus, susu, buah, keju, dan makanan kecil sehingga Minguk tidak perlu dibawa ke restoran setiap kali makan. Pihak hotel sudah menyediakan seperangkat alat makan bagi mereka.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak keruan, tapi juga lega bahwa ia tidak berada di dekat Minguk lagi. Ia khawatir Minguk akan ketularan. Dia bilang kalau ia masih bertahan sampai dua puluh empat jam berikut, ia bakal selamat."

"Kukira juga begitu. Mungkin ia cuma kena kuman."

"Dan sementara itu..."

"Aku yang akan mengurus Minguk."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melakukan itu"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sehun memindahkan tangannya ke pinggangnya dengan putus asa.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku tidak mengajakmu kemari untuk menjadi pengasuh anak."

Luhan yang merasa bersemangat—dengan anaknya di atas pangkuannya dan si ayah yang tampan dalam pakaian tenisnya yang basah oleh keringat--memiringkan kepalanya kemudian bertanya dengan manja,

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Untuk menyeretmu ke atas tempat tidur."

Luhan tertawa. "Oke, tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu?"

Sehun mengamati Luhan, tersenyum kecut, lalu berkata, "Oke. Mungkin itu ide yang bagus."

Begitu Sehun selesai mandi, Luhan sudah memandikan Minguk dan mengenakannya pakaian bersih.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa menit, aku akan segera siap."

Sebelumnya ia sudah mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa ia membutuhkan beberapa barang untuk Minguk, dan mereka sudah memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja sebentar.

"Aku akan ke kamarku, sebentar lagi aku kembali."

"Aku baru mau membicarakan soal itu denganmu."

"Soal apa?" Luhan, yang sedang menuju ke pintu, berhenti melangkah.

"Soal kamarmu. Apa tidak lebih mudah bagimu kalau kau pindah kemari?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan ragu. "Mudah untuk siapa?"

Senyumnya sehangat sinar matahari. "Untukmu. Dan untuk Minguk, tentu saja."

"Oh, tentu."

"Coba kau pikirkan," ujar Sehun, sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah. Jawabannya tidak."

Luhan bertemu dengan mereka di tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan di lobi sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Penampilannya betul-betul memesona untuk seseorang yang berdandan secepat itu.

"Aku suka bajumu yang ketat-ketat,"

Bisik Sehun di telinganya sambil merangkul pundak Luhan. Minguk berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka dengan gaya mandirinya yang menggemaskan.

"Ini namanya gaun santai untuk musim panas," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya, tapi potongannya sama seperti blus yang kau kenakan saat makan siang dulu. Aku suka karena..."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah pernah bilang padaku."

"Karena..."

"Modis."

"Karena kau tampak seksi sekali pakai itu."

"Sudah ah," sahut Luhan pura-pura kesal.

"Oke. Tapi hanya karena kedua pelaut itu sedang memelototimu dengan cara yang membuatku ingin mengadu kepala-kepala mereka. Hal terakhir yang perlu mereka lihat adalah pandangan matamu yang mengundang itu. Hanya orang mati yang tidak akan memperhatikan itu."

Namun ia hanya memandang geram ke arah kedua pelaut iseng itu saat melewati mereka. Kemudian ia mendesis di telinga Luhan.

"Kakimu juga asyik sekali." Luhan tertawa.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Sehun menjadi kesal sekali ketika salah satu barang yang tercantum dalam daftar belanja mereka adalah popok sekali pakai

"Minguk tidak punya stock lagi," ujar Luhan menjelaskan.

"Aku mau dia berhenti memakai popok, tapi menurut Mrs. Laani dia masih terlalu kecil untuk diajar pakai pot."

"Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Akan traumatis akibatnya kalau kau mengajarinya terlalu awal."

"Aku tahu,"

Gerutu Sehun sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya yang berwarna biru laut.

"Cuma rasanya lebih seperti mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki kalau kita bisa sama-sama pergi ke kamar kecil pria."

Luhan menggulirkan bola matanya ke atas. "Dasar laki-laki. Sungguh sulit untuk percaya. Aku sudah mengganti celananya beberapa kali dan memandikannya dua kali. Dan kau memang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya dengan jenaka. "Menurutmu ia mewarisi sesuatu dariku?"

Nuansa pipi Luhan berubah menjadi merah padam. Sambil menyela suara derai tawanya, ia berkata.

"Prosesnya akan lebih cepat kalau kau mengajaknya ke kamar mandi bersamamu sekali waktu. Mungkin ia akan belajar."

"Kau mengubah topik pembicaraan."

"Memang."

Sehun mengecup Luhan dengan hangat tapi sekilas.

"Akan kupertimbangkan usulmu. Sepertinya ide bagus. Mestinya keluar dari kepalaku sendiri."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Begitu mereka kembali ke hotel—Luhan yang menjinjing belanjaan dan Sehun yang menggendong Minguk—saatnya bagi mereka mempersiapkan Minguk mengunjungi orang tua Yoona. Luhan agak bingung ketika mendapatkan hampir semua miliknya sudah dipindahkan ke dalam kamar yang semula ditempati Mrs. Laani.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menyampaikan terima kasih pada manajer atas kesigapan para stafnya."

"Sehun," ujar Luhan. "Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini bersamamu malam ini."

"Memang tidak dengan aku. Tapi dengan Minguk. Tempat ini asing baginya. Ia akan merasa lebih tenang kalau ada seseorang yang menemaninya."

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus tidur dengan Minguk."

Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan.

"Kau memang cerdik sekali."

Matanya mengikuti telunjuknya yang bergerak menelusuri bibir Luhan.

"Ayolah. Tak akan terjadi yang tidak kauinginkan. Aku janji."

Akhirnya Luhan mengalah. Sebetulnya kesempatan untuk melewatkan sebuah malam sekamar dengan putranya merupakan sebuah anugerah baginya.

"Kau bisa ikut kami,"

Ulang Sehun untuk ketiga kalinya ketika ia dan Minguk sudah siap untuk pergi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menelusuri ikal-ikal rambut Minguk dengan sikat rambut halus.

"Tidak, Sehun. Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut."

"Bagiku tak ada masalah. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka."

Dari nadanya Luhan tahu bahwa akan berarti sekali baginya kalau ia mempercayai ucapannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu suasana kunjungan ini bagi mereka. Sementara mereka amat menanti-nantikan kesempatan ini."

"Memang. Minguk adalah cucu mereka satu-satunya."

 _Kalau begitu sebetulnya mereka tidak mempunyai cucu, bukan?_ ujar Luhan dalam hati.

"Apa Yoona anak tunggal?"

"Ya. Ia pindah ke daerah lain untuk menantikan...s-sampai Minguk lahir. Orangtua YoonA ingin ia...ehm... mendapat anak di sini, tapi YoonA mau di Los Angeles. Setidaknya, ketika kami membawanya pulang, mereka betul-betul senang sekali. Minguk bakal nakal malam ini. Mereka benar-benar memanjakannya."

Jadi, bahkan orang tua YoonA tidak tahu bahwa kehamilannya tidak sungguh-sungguh. Apakah ada orang lain yang juga tahu selain Sehun dan ia sendiri? Dan Jonghyun, tentu saja.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan sementara kami pergi?" tanya Sehun.

"Menyelesaikan artikelku. Aku akan menelepon pihak manajemen hotel untuk menanyakan apakah mereka mempunyai mesin tik yang bisa kupinjam."

Ia tidak membawa mesin tiknya, sesuai dengan anjuran Sehun.

"Atau mungkin aku ke kolam renang untuk berjemur."

"Pakai sesuatu yang tidak mencolok. Aku tidak mau ada orang iseng dengan pikiran kotor menganggap kau bisa diajak, kemudian mengadakan pendekatan."

Luhan berkacak pinggang. "Dengan cara itulah kita berkenalan."

"Justru itu yang mencemaskanku."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Matahari bersinar penuh, menebarkan panas ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya luar biasa. Embusan angin dari arah laut benar-benar menyejukkan, sehingga hanya permukaan kulitnya yang dipoles lotion yang terasa hangat oleh panas matahari sore.

Ia telah meredam suara-suara tawa para turis, canda ria anak-anak, dan hiruk-pikuk kaum remaja, untuk dapat menikmati gemuruh deburan ombak. Iramanya begitu memukau sehingga nyaris terasa olehnya tubuhnya melebur di dalamnya.

Apakah suara deburan itu yang membuatnya begitu terbawa? Ataukah ingatannya akan kecupan dan belaian-belaian Sehun, yang telah memperkenalkan padanya suatu sensualitas yang sama sekali baru baginya.

Di hampir seluruh masa hidupnya, ia sendirian.

Kini, setelah ada yang mengisinya, ia ketakutan. Ia sedang bersama anaknya yang masih hidup. Putranya. Dan ia mencintainya dengan cara yang sama seperti ia mencintai Yuji. Ia menikmati setiap kesempatan dapat menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menghirup aromanya yang harum, mengagumi kemampuannya untuk berpikir, serta kebugaran fisiknya.

Dan ia mulai mencintai, dengan penuh kehangatan, lelaki yang menjadi ayah putranya.

Ia merasa senang dan sekaligus sedih. Senang karena telah bertemu dan begitu mencintai mereka. Sedih karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat memiliki mereka. Semua yang pernah ia cintai, meninggalkan dirinya. Ia juga akan kehilangan mereka. Waktunya akan tiba untuk melepaskan mereka. Tapi sampai hari itu ia ingin menikmati keberadaan mereka.

"Oh!"

Jeritnya, sambil segera duduk tegak di atas handuk besarnya dan membuat Minguk terjengkang di atas pasir.

"Dingin,"

Pekiknya dengan suara balitanya, kemudian sambil cekikikan mengusap-usap sepotong es batu lain ke atas perut Luhan yang terbuka.

Luhan tersentak lagi, menciutkan perutnya, kemudian pada saat yang bersamaan meraih cangkir Minguk yang berisi es batu.

"Ya, dingin. Dan sepintar apa pun kau, aku tidak yakin bahwa ini benar-benar idemu."

Ia menoleh untuk melihat Sehun yang sedang jongkok di belakangnya, menyeringai lebar seperti seekor kucing Cheshire. Penampilannya di dalam celana renangnya yang berwarna biru muda membuat Luhan terenyak. Angin lembut yang mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat seluruh penampilannya tampak sungguh-sungguh maskulin.

"Bersalah akibat perintah," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Betul, kan."

"Tapi Minguk langsung menangkap idenya."

"Dasar, ayah dan anak sama saja."

Sehun mengitarinya untuk mengambil tempat duduk di dekatnya. Minguk sudah sampai di tepian air, sedang menjajaki apakah ia akan mengejar ombak.

"Kan aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mengenakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Kalau menurutmu itu tidak mencolok, kau membutuhkan sebuah kamus baru."

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Luhan memang mengenakan salah satu pakaian renangnya yang paling berani. Terbuat dari bahan rajut hitam dengan pinggiran bernuansa segar. Bagian atasnya terdiri atas dua segi tiga yang dijalin menjadi satu oleh tali-tali yang dipilin. Bawahannya kecil dan menyempit ke arah pinggang membentuk satu jalinan tali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terus diomeli olehmu. Lagi pula, sejauh ini tidak ada yang menggangguku. Sampai sekarang," sindirnya.

"Jadi kehadiranku mengganggu?"

Dan nada suaranya dan cara matanya mengagumi penampilannya membuat Luhan merasa salah tingkah.

Namun sebelum ia sempat menanggapinya, Sehun dipanggil oleh seseorang dari balik sebuah tembok batu rendah yang memisahkan kawasan kolam renang hotel itu dan pantai.

"Sehun! Sehun, kau kah itu?"

Sehun melayangkan pandangannya di antara orang banyak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan Luhan melihat kekesalan di wajah Sehun begitu ia mengenali laki-laki itu. Tanpa antusias, ia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tidak keberatan untuk mengawasi Minguk?"

"Sama sekali tidak,"

sahut Luhan, yang lebih mencemaskan bayangan gelap di wajah Sehun daripada si bocah kecil yang aktif.

Sambil mengumpat, Sehun menyelinap di antara orang-orang yang sedang berjemur di pantai, menaiki tangga ke pelataran yang mengitari kolam renang. Ia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dilihat Sehun. GD, manajer program tenis di Waialee Country Club.

"Halo, GD," tegurnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Sehun... Ya Tuhan, menyenangkan sekali melihatmu," sambut GD, sambil menjabat tangannya. "Kau tampak lebih sehat sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Itu tidak berarti banyak, bukan? Terakhir kau melihatku, kau mencengkeram leher kemejaku untuk menyeretku keluar dari ruang ganti dan memintaku untuk tidak kembali. Aku belum begitu mabuk ketika itu dan masih bisa mengingatnya."

GD lebih pendek satu kepala dari Sehun. Sebelumnya, ia pernah ikut tur para pro. Namun ia sudah tahu, sebelum para pelatih dengan hati-hati menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dibutuhkan seseorang yang akan mengikuti kompetisi tenis.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain waktu itu."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Mestinya kau pecat aku dari keanggotaan."

"Mana bisa," sahut laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menggosok-gosokkan rahangnya. "Pukulan hook kananmu benar-benar tajam sekali."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku memang berangasan tempo hari. Maaf."

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku cuma tidak bisa melihatmu menyia-nyiakan bakatmu seperti itu." Ia menatap Sehun. "Aku mendengar sesuatu yang menggembirakan."

"Oh?"

"Kau kembali."

"Ya."

"Buktikan."

Sehun sedang mengawasi Luhan dan Minguk yang sedang bercanda di atas pasir. Wanita itu memiliki kaki yang ramping dan indah.

Hanya nada tantangan seperti yang diajukan GD yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan indah itu.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kubilang kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau sudah kembali."

"Caranya? Dengan kembali ke klub? Donghae sudah mengusulkan itu padaku tadi pagi. Jawabanku adalah tidak."

"Dengan kembali ke klub... dan bermain dalam suatu pertandingan ekshibisi. Besok."

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa tenggorokannya kering, dan tangannya membentuk kepalan tinju yang mengimbangi rasa mual yang ia rasakan di perutnya.

"Tidak bisa," bisiknya dalam nada cemas.

"Kau bisa. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Tadinya McEncore akan main dalam suatu pertandingan amal di sini. Harga tiketnya lima puluh dolar. Ibu jarinya cedera..."

"Aku sudah baca itu."

"Karena itu pelatihnya bilang tidak boleh main. Bahkan dalam pertandingan ekshibisi sekalipun. Aku membutuhkanmu, Tuan. Dan kau butuh pertandingan ini."

"Tidak bisa."

"Bisa. Kau harus memulainya suatu waktu, Sehun. Buktikan kepada semua yang tidak mempercayaimu bahwa kau dapat menanjak kembali ke posisi atas itu."

"Tidak tahun ini. Tahun depan, mungkin."

Sehun benar-benar kesal bahwa ia merasa perutnya seperti dipilin, tangannya menjadi licin oleh keringat, dan mulutnya getir oleh rasa cemas.

"Aku ketemu Donghae tadi. Dari dia aku tahu bahwa kau ada di sini. Dia bilang kau membuatnya terpontang-panting tadi pagi, dan bahwa ia tidak dapat mengembalikan pukulan serve-mu."

"Kau mau apa sebetulnya? Penggembira? Kau minta aku main di dalam pertandingan ini karena kau butuh seseorang di lapangan untuk menyelamatkan reputasimu, atau kau memang peduli pada karierku yang berantakan dan masih mesti dibuktikan untuk bias pulih?"

"Dua-duanya,"

sahut GD, sambil menatap ke dalam wajah tegang Sehun, tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan apa-apa. Jawabannya betul-betul apa adanya. Setidaknya Sehun menghargai itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Begini, kalau aku menganggap bahwa permainanmu bakal kacau dan kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu, aku tidak akan memintamu. Demi kita berdua. Kepalamu sudah dingin sekarang. Aku lihat kau sudah punya wanita baru. Jadi..."

"Dia bukan wanita sembarangan," desis Sehun.

GD mengangkat alisnya, mendengar nada sengit Sehun. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah si wanita yang sedang bermain dengan anak Sehun, kemudian kembali ke Sehun, yang tampaknya masih marah.

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk menghina."

Dengan wajah yang tulus ia menambahkan,

"Sehun, aku tak peduli kau pergi dengan siapa. Aku berterima kasih kepada entah apa atau siapa yang membawamu kembali ke tempatmu. Di atas."

Sehun membiarkan otot-otot tubuhnya mengendur. Ia betul-betul tercengang akan sikapnya yang posesif dan protektif terhadap Luhan, barusan tadi ia hampir bertindak di luar kendalinya.

Ia hampir membunuh GD untuk ucapannya yang melecehkan. Pada saat itulah ia menyadari sampai seberapa jauh perasaannya sebetulnya pada Luhan. Dan itu memulihkan semangatnya. Juga rasa percaya dirinya.

"Siapa lawan mainnya?"

"RapMonster."

Sehun mengumpat. "Terima kasih."

Ia menghela napasnya, bara rasa optimisnya meredam.

"Yah, aku tahu. Ia musuh bebuyutanmu."

"Dan usia jauh lebih muda. Dengan stamina sebelas tahun lebih baik."

"Tapi pengalamanmu sebelas tahun lebih banyak. Dia suka ngotot, Sehun, dan besar kepala. Gunakan strategi, pancing emosinya."

GD menatapnya dengan cara menantang.

"Takut?"

Secara terang-terangan Sehun mengakui itu. GD tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagus. Itu akan membuat kau bermain dengan lebih baik. Katakan bahwa aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Kau lebih membutuhkan pertandingan ini daripada aku. Kalau aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan memintamu. Aku berani sumpah bahwa aku tidak akan memintamu."

"Oke."

Untuk sesaat mereka saling berpandangan dengan ketulusan dua orang sahabat.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, yang pada saat bersamaan berpaling kemudian tersenyum padanya. Minguk jatuh terjerembap di atas pasir, tapi Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kukabari nanti malam?"

"Oke. Aku akan meneleponnu sekitar pukul delapan." Ia mencengkeram pundak Sehun dan meremasnya dengan hangat.

"Kuharap jawabanmu positif," ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "temanmu cantik sekali."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Sehun melangkah kembali ke tempat Luhan menghampar handuk besarnya, kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Minguk, lalu memeluknya erat-erat sebelum si bocah berjalan kembali ke arah air. Baru setelah itulah Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

 _Ya Tuhan, betapa cantiknya dia_.

Hanya menatapnya saja sudah membuat dirinya melupakan kecemasannya. Kalau ia duduk dan memandanginya cukup lama, apakah seluruh kecemasannya akan betul-betul sirna?

"Temanmu?" tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Entah."

Luhan tidak mendesaknya, namun dari matanya yang cokelat tampak bahwa ia penasaran.

"Ia ingin aku bermain dalam suatu pertandingan ekshibisi di Waialee untuk amal. Besok. Melawan RapMonster."

"Kau akan main?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

15 Desember 2017

next 19.00


	7. Chapter 7

_[A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown]_

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 7

.

.

Rupanya Sehun ingin diyakinkan. Luhan tahu itu. Ia begitu gelisah dan tegang saat mereka meninggalkan pantai dan kembali ke suite mereka. Ia tidak bisa berdiri diam. Sementara Luhan membilas pasir dari tubuh Minguk, Sehun terus melangkah mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak yakin aku sudah siap."

"Mungkin memang belum."

Kalau Sehun mencoba membesarkan hatinya, Sehun hanya akan bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya sendiri serta menyanggah setiap usulan positif yang akan diajukannya. Nanti kalau ternyata ia kalah, ia akan menyalahkan Luhan karena telah mendorongnya bermain.

"Di pihak lain," ujar Sehun, menyanggah pendapatnya sendiri, "aku tidak akan pernah tahu, sampai aku mulai bermain lagi."

"Betul."

"Tapi... masa besok! Kenapa tidak minggu depan?"

"Sayang, memang. Kau akan punya waktu sepanjang minggu untuk memikirkannya."

Sehun tidak betul-betul menyimak rupanya, karena kalau tidak tentu ia sudah menangkap nada sinis ucapan Luhan. Ia berjalan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke mulutnya. Alisnya mengerut.

"Tapi kalau aku punya waktu seminggu untuk memikirkannya, bisa-bisa aku malah menarik diri."

"Mungkin," sahut Luhan, sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Ya, mungkin."

Ia membuntuti Luhan, yang menggendong Minguk masuk ke dalam kamar tidur untuk dipakaikan baju.

"Sebaiknya aku menelepon Junmyeon. Ia sudah mengejarku selama beberapa bulan supaya aku mulai main, bahkan dalam turnamen-turnamen yang tidak berarti. Tapi aku khawatir ia akan menganggap bahwa pertandingan ekshibisi ini bukan suatu ide yang bagus."

"Ya, mungkin saja."

"Tapi sebaiknya aku bicara dengannya,"

Ujar Sehun sambil melangkah menuju pesawat telepon.

Sang manajer ternyata antusias sekali dan menyatakan bahwa ia akan mencoba mencari pesawat dari Los Angeles, supaya ia dapat sampai di tempat Sehun bertanding esoknya.

"Kenapa harus si RapMonster?"

Sehun sudah memesan masakan daging iga yang lezat, tapi belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Luhan memesan sesuatu untuk dirinya dan Minguk ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya.

"Terakhir kali aku bermain dengan dia, ia menertawakanku. Si brengsek itu berpaling ke arah penonton, sambil membentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar seakan ia tidak berdaya, kemudian ia tertawa."

Jika ia memang menghendaki simpati, ia harus mencarinya di tempat lain. Sedangkan hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan adalah diberi hati.

Ujarnya sambil menusukkan garpunya pada sepotong daging, untuk kemudian diayun-ayunkannya di muka Luhan seakan untuk menegaskan maksudnya.

Matanya bersinar sengit. Tapi ketika ia melihat senyum Luhan, ekspresi di wajahnya melembut, dan ia menurunkan garpunya ke atas piringnya.

"Jam berapa temanmu akan menelepon?" tanya Luhan dalam suara pelan.

"Jam delapan."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar."

Luhan membersihkan mulut Minguk dari sisa pure kentang. Mereka makan lebih awal untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan jam tidur Minguk.

Begitu mereka berada kembali di kamar masing-masing, Minguk sudah capek dan siap untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Sehun masih terus sibuk dengan dilemanya, bahkan saat ia membantu Luhan untuk mempersiapkan Minguk. Telepon berdering saat mereka kembali ke ruang duduk setelah mematikan lampu kamar tidur Minguk.

Sehun terkejut ketika mendengar dering telepon.

Sesaat, sebelum dengan langkah-langkah mantap melintasi ruangan itu untuk menjawabnya, ia hanya berdiri sambil memandangi telpon.

"Halo," serunya. "Oh, halo, Mrs. Laani."

Luhan melihat pundak Sehun lebih santai. "Bagus sekali. Kami betul-betul kehilangan Anda, meskipun Luhan bisa mengontrol Minguk dengan cukup baik."

Ia menoleh melalui pundaknya kemudian mengedipkan mata.

"Oke, kalau Anda yakin bahwa Anda sudah kuat. Anda tidak perlu buru-buru hanya demi kami...Tidak, baiklah. Sebenarnya aku akan main dalam suatu pertandingan besok, jadi akan lebih mudah kalau ada yang mengawasi Minguk... Oke... Beristirahatlah malam ini dan sampai ketemu besok."

Ia menutup pesawatnya. "Mrs. Laani bilang bahwa ia bisa kembali besok. Ia akan kemari pagi-pagi untuk mengajak Minguk pergi berbelanja. Adiknya yang akan mengantar mereka."

Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa. Sebetulnya ia ingin ikut belanja. Memilih pakaian untuk anaknya, yang belum pernah dapat ia lakukan sebelumnya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Aku mau bilang selamat malam, Sehun."

Sehun berhenti melangkah, kemudian menatapnya dengan bengong.

"Sekarang? Kan belum..."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Sendirian."

Sehun mendekat lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Ulahku seperti orang gila sejak bertemu GD tadi siang. Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk menelantarkanmu. Kau tidak marah, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayolah. Kau sedang mencoba membuat suatu keputusan yang penting. Kegalauanmu bisa dimaafkan."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau merasa tersisih," bisiknya, sambil mengendus leher Luhan. "Aku butuh saran dan dukungan darimu. Tinggallah bersamaku."

"Tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat membantumu dalam mengambil keputusan ini."

Luhan betul-betul berpengalaman dalam mengambil keputusan-keputusan vital. Saat ia kebingungan memutuskan apakah ia akan berpartisipasi dalam rencana Jonghyun atau tidak, merupakan salah satu malam yang paling meresahkan dan sepi dalam kehidupannya.

Ia harus bertanggung jawab sendiri untuk keputusannya. Tak seorang pun dapat mengambil keputusan itu baginya. Dan kali ini ia harus memberikan kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk berdiri sendiri, atau ia tidak akan pernah dapat bangkit lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tanya Sehun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dalam rambut Luhan.

Luhan menarik dirinya. "Kau mau main tenis secara profesional lagi?"

"Ya, sampai aku bisa beristirahat setelah meraih peringkat paling atas dan bukan karena sudah tidak mampu lagi. Aku ingin mengakhiri karierku kelak dengan cara yang terhormat, bukan sebagai bulan-bulanan"

"Kalau begitu ku rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Aku harus main." Seulas senyum lebar membayang di wajahnya. "Aku akan main."

Telepon berdering lagi, dan kali ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi siapa si penelepon itu.

"Selamat malam,"

Ujar Luhan, sambil menyelinap ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, namun ia dapat menangkap nada antusias dalam suaranya. Ia tersenyum saat ia meraih notes dan penanya dan mulai membuat catatan-catatannya untuk sebuah artikel yang akan dikirimkannya ke The Los Angeles Times, mengenai resep-resep sederhana daerah Polynesia.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Ketika ia bangun, tempat tidur Minguk sudah kosong. Ia duduk tegak, mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, sambil mencoba mengorientasi diri di dalam ruangan yang baginya terasa asing.

Ia melemparkan selimutnya, kemudian menghampiri jendela untuk mengintip keluar melalui celah gordennya. Matahari baru akan terbit, dan permukaan laut yang tenang sedang merefleksikan nuansa langit yang berwarna merah muda keunguan.

Pintu kamar tidurnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Dengan berjingkat ia melintasi ruangan duduk menuju ke pintu kamar yang satu, terbuka. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan yang bernuansa merah muda.

Tidak seperti kamar tidur yang ditempatinya bersama Minguk, yang ini tidak memiliki dua buah tempat tidur melainkan hanya satu yang besar. Minguk sedang meringkuk di samping ayahnya. Dua-duanya sedang tidur nyenyak sekali.

Didorong oleh sesuatu yang lebih kuat daripada akal sehat dan prinsip-prinsip moral, Luhan masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Minguk tidur di sisi lain dari tempat tidur besar itu. Ia berada di dalam pelukan ayahnya dan mendengkur pelan melalui bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Lengan Sehun tersampir di atas tubuh anaknya.

Tangan yang ramping dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan terawat rapi. Cahaya pagi yang lembut memantulkan nuansa keemasan bulu-bulu halus yang menutupi permukaan lengannya. Bahkan dalam keadaan santai, lengan itu kelihatan kuat dan mampu mengerahkan tenaga yang luar biasa.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca menahan emosi saat menelusuri lengan itu menuju pundaknya yang lebar. Laki-laki itu sedang membelakanginya, tapi ia betul-betul menikmati keindahan permukaan punggungnya. Suatu bentangan mulus dengan kontur otot-otot yang membuat dirinya ingin menyentuh dengan ujung jari-jarinya.

Tulang punggungnya meliuk ke arah bawah. Luhan menyusuri dengan pandangannya sampai ke lembah batas pinggangnya. Ia hanya dapat melihat bayangan bokongnya di balik selimutnya.

Rambutnya tampak berantakan di atas sarung bantal berwarna kuning mentega. Luhan mengitari tempat tidur itu untuk mengamati wajahnya, untuk mengagumi bentuk hidungnya yang cukup panjang, mulutnya yang menyingkapkan pembawaannya yang sensual, dan dagunya yang mengekspresikan otoritasnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bulu matanya lebat dan lentik, dengan nuansa yang lebih gelap di bagian pangkalnya. Wajah yang membuat seorang wanita duduk lebih tegak untuk memandang dirinya, baik ia mengenalinya atau tidak.

Setiap kali mereka pergi keluar, Luhan selalu merasakan tatapan iri wanita-wanita lain. Luhan tahu bahwa kebanyakan di antara mereka akan mengira bahwa ia, Sehun, dan Minguk merupakan sebuah keluarga. Secara biologis, mereka memang sebuah keluarga. Tapi kenyataannya...

Begitu ingat kembali bahwa ia telah begitu saja masuk ke kamar itu, pelan-pelan ia memutar tubuhnya. Ia baru mengambil dua langkah ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan pada gaun tidurnya yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai.

Dengan panik ia berpaling, dan melihat bahwa Sehun sudah bangun, dan menggulirkan tubuhnya ke tepi tempat tidur dan mencengkeram bagian bawah gaun tidurnya.

Ia masih belum benar-benar bangun dan gerakannya amat pelan saat ia memilin ujung gaun itu di seputar tangannya, dan dengan demikian semakin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Luhan merasakan lututnya menyentuh matras tempat tidur. Cengkeramannya membuat Luhan tidak berdaya untuk melepaskan diri, apalagi tatapan matanya selagi ia menyingkapkan secara perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Irama napas Luhan menjadi lebih cepat. Suara degup jantungnya yang keras dan tidak teratur terdengar bergemuruh di telinganya. Ia merasa seperti terperangkap, meskipun sesuatu mulai membara di dalam dirinya.

Dalam satu gerakan sigap, Sehun bergulir ke dalam posisi duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu, tanpa merisaukan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Matanya masih tertuju pada Luhan, dan mereka sama-sama saling menatap.

Ia menempatkan Luhan di antara lututnya yang terbuka. Paha mereka saling menyentuh. Dan akhirnya, mengikuti dorongan hati yang timbul sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali, Luhan menaikkan tangannya untuk membiarkan jari-jarinya menelusuri rambut Sehun yang acak-acakan bekas tidur. Sehun membiarkannya melakukan itu untuk sesaat, sebelum ia meraih tangan Luhan untuk dibawa ke bibirnya.

Kecupan pada awalnya ringan-ringan saja, bak usapan lembut yang membelai permukaan telapak tangan Luhan. Kemudian Sehun menciumi ujung jari Luhan, pergelangan tangannya, hingga suatu perasaan hangat mulai menjalari lengannya yang terus merambat ke arah buah dadanya.

Melalui bahan renda halus gaun tidurnya, dengan hati-hati Sehun menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Suatu gelenyar melanda diri Luhan. Lututnya bergetar, sementara tangannya sudah sedari tadi sampai di pundak Sehun. Kini Sehun mencengkeram rambut Luhan, sementara tangan yang lain mulai membelai-belai tubuh Luhan.

Dalam sekali angkat, Luhan digendong melintasi ruangan duduk menuju ke kamar tidur yang lain. Dan Luhan tahu ke mana arah permainan mereka kini. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

Ia mendambakan kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Ia merindukannya untuk mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini menderanya. Namun waktunya masih belum tepat. Kalau mereka bercinta sekarang, akibatnya tidak baik untuk mereka berdua.

Sehun, yang tidak menyadari keraguannya, sudah ingin mencumbunya kembali. Insting Luhan menghendaki ia meleburkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan itu, namun akal sehatnya menolak.

Ada begitu banyak alasan baginya untuk tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi sekarang.

Bagaimana kalau ia sampai teringat kepada Yoona? Kalau bercinta dengan Luhan ternyata tidak sebaik bercinta dengan istrinya, apakah ia tidak hanya akan merasa jijik padanya setelah itu?

Dan kelak, bila tiba saatnya baginya untuk mengungkapkan siapa dirinya, ia tidak akan percaya bahwa semua itu dilakukannya bukan hanya sekadar untuk dapat bertemu dengan anaknya. Tidak, Luhan merasa yakin bahwa ia tidak dapat bercinta dengannya Sebelum segala sesuatu mengenai dirinya diketahui Sehun.

Sekali ia bercinta dengan Sehun, lalu bagaimana? Katakanlah bahwa Sehun menang sore itu setelah bercinta dengannya. Sehun akan berterima kasih padanya untuk membantunya memulihkan rasa percaya dirinya kemudian mengucapkan selamat berpisah. Atau kalau ia kalah, mungkin ia akan menyalahkan dirinya. Apa pun jadinya, Luhan toh akan kehilangan dirinya. Dan ia akan kehilangan Minguk.

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak dapat mempertaruhkan semua itu, meskipun ia amat mendambakan Sehun.

"Cantik,"

Gumam Sehun di dekat lehernya saat melepaskan tali bahu gaun tidur Luhan.

"Aku sedang memimpikan dirimu, dan begitu terbangun aku mendambakan dirimu. Aku melihat kau mendekatkan tubuhmu ke arahku, mengamatiku selagi aku tidur. Oh, Luhan..."

"Sehun... j-jangan..."

Luhan mencoba menahannya dengan mendorong pundak Sehun dengan tangannya. Tapi percuma.

"Manisnya," desah Sehun, sambil mencoba menurunkan gaun tidurnya. "Aku tahu kau cantik. Biarkan aku mengagumimu."

"Sudah!"

Jerit Luhan sambil mengentakkan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba untuk memasang tali bahu gaun tidurnya kembali.

"Sudah,"

Ulangnya dengan lebih lembut, sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan waswas.

Dari cara berdirinya yang agak sempoyongan dan matanya yang berbinar-binar ia tahu bahwa Sehun belum menangkap pesan yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Sudah? Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan membasahi bibirnya kemudian meremas tangannya di muka dadanya. Ia sudah pernah menolaknya sekali, dan akhirnya betul-betul kurang menyenangkan.

"S-sebaiknya kita... k-kau... sebelum pertandingan itu. Aku dengar kurang baik untuk para atlet...ehm, kau tahu kan... sebelum..."

Sehun tertawa kemudian mendekat. Jarinya mengusap lekuk pipi Luhan.

"Kalau memang begitu, tentunya tidak akan ada begitu banyak atlet lagi. Luhan..."

"Sudah Sehun, kumohon,"

Ujar Luhan, sambil berusaha menampik tangan yang diletakkan Sehun di atas pinggulnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Untuk pertama kali Luhan mendengar suaranya meninggi. Nadanya kecewa.

"Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau sedang tidak mau." Wajah Luhan memerah. "Untuk apa kau menyelinap ke dalam kamar tidurku kalau kau tidak sedang ingin bercinta denganku?"

Luhan merasa tidak dapat menerima cara arogan Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan nada sok otoriter suaranya.

"Aku mau memeriksa Minguk. Aku khawatir ketika aku terbangun tadi tidak melihatnya di tempat tidurnya."

"Kau tahu bahwa ia dapat turun sendiri dari tempat tidurnya. Selain itu, kau cukup melongok, dan kau akan tahu bahwa ia sedang tidur bersamaku. Kau tidak perlu berdiri di sisi tempat tidurku selama lima menit untuk memastikan bahwa Minguk ada bersamaku."

"K-kau... a-aku...", sahut Luhan terbata-bata.

"Ya. Akui saja. Percayalah, kalau aku menemukan kau dalam keadaan telanjang di tempat tidur, reaksiku juga akan begitu. Kukira kita tidak perlu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kita saling tertarik secara seksual. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Rasanya bukan ide yang baik untuk melakukannya kalau kau akan menghadapi pertandingan hari ini."

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir untuk mengikat dirimu sebelum kau dapat memastikan apakah kau akan tidur dengan seorang juara atau seorang pecundang?"

Rasa marah yang melanda dirinya membuat rambut di kuduk Luhann berdiri. Dengan keras telapak tangannya melayang ke pipi Sehun.

Suasana hening mencekam meliputi seluruh ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menguasai dirinya untuk berkata,

"Kau tidak adil padaku, Sehun. Kejam, egois."

"Yah, tapi kau sendiri juga tidak bermain dengan adil, Nona Xi," desis Sehun. "Muncul seperti dewi cinta sebentar, lalu tahu-tahu berubah wujud menjadi perawan sok suci—sampai dua kali."

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan marah.

"Oke, jadi kau rupanya tidak menikmati permainan ini, sama sepertiku."

"Rupanya cuma begitu kau memandang ini semua. Sebuah permainan saja. Apa sebetulnya yang kau pertaruhkan untuk semua ini?"

Ia sudah begitu mendekati zona yang berbahaya itu, sehingga Luhan tiba-tiba panik. Ia ketakutan menatap Sehun, seakan entah dengan cara bagaimana tahu-tahu segalanya akan terbongkar.

Baru setelah beberapa lama ia menyadari bahwa suara yang terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan itu berasal dari pintu dan bukan suara deburan jantungnya.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, merenggut sebuah handuk dari rak kamar mandi untuk ia lilitkan di pinggangnya sebelum pergi membuka pintu. Ternyata Mrs. Laani.

Luhan segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya sebelum si pengasuh sempat melihat dirinya. Dalam waktu lima menit ia berhasil mengumpulkan semua miliknya yang ada di dalam kamar Minguk.

Mrs. Laani sedang sendirian di ruang duduk menonton televisi menunggu Minguk bangun. Luhan dapat mendengar suara air mengalir di kamar mandi Sehun.

"Aku senang Anda sudah merasa lebih enak,"

Tegur Luhan, sambil tersenyum kaku saat melangkah menuju ke pintu. Mrs. Laani biasanya ramah dan suka ngobrol, tapi Luhan tidak merasa yakin bahwa ia ingin berbasa-basi dengannya pagi itu.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Sehun, aku berharap bahwa ia akan sukses dalam pertandingan nanti."

"Tapi Nona Xi, ia..."

"Sampai nanti."

Luhan segera menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya sendiri untuk mengamankan diri. Cepat-cepat ia mandi dan mengenakan gaun santainya, meraih topi jerami dan kacamata gelapnya, kemudian menghilang dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Sepanjang pagi ia menghabiskan energinya untuk artikel yang sedang ia siapkan, dengan mewawancara para ahli masak dari berbagai restoran terkemuka. Sementara itu berkali-kali ia melihat arlojinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi memang tidak adil. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat Sehun begitu marah sebelum menghadapi pertandingannya itu. Yang tidak diketahui laki-laki itu sejauh ini adalah bahwa ia telah berlaku tidak adil padanya sejak awal.

Setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Seharusnya ia jujur padanya, dengan mengungkapkan siapa ia sebenarnya. Yang malah ia lakukan adalah membiarkan dirinya memasuki kehidupan Sehun, kehidupan pribadi dan kehidupan profesionalnya. Padahal ia tidak berhak untuk itu.

Tapi ia telah begitu terlibat dengan Sehun. Dan itu merupakan faktor yang betul-betul berada di luar perhitungannya.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_ tanyanya pada dirinya.

Ia berhenti di sebuah kafe untuk beristirahat, dan memesan roti yang diisi dengan salad telur, yang pada akhirnya tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, dan segelas es teh, yang kemudian menjadi hambar oleh larutan es batunya.

Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi. Dengan meninggalkan Sehun. Dengan meninggalkan anaknya. Buat apa sebetulnya ia tinggal?

Sehun ingin menidurinya namun ia masih mencintai istrinya. Luhan tidak dapat menerima itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggal bersama seorang lelaki yang tidak mencintai dirinya. Kalaupun ia akan tinggal dengan seorang lelaki lain, maka ia akan memastikan bahwa dasarnya adalah bukan keterlibatan sepihak. Pokoknya ia sudah kapok.

Minguk adalah seorang bocah yang lincah dan sehat, yang tumbuh dengan penuh kasih sayang dan dapat menemukan sosok seorang ibu di dalam Mrs. Laani. Sehun seorang ayah yang baik untuk putranya. Kehadiran Luhan hanya akan menjadi duri dalam kehidupan mereka.

Pokoknya mereka tidak cocok.

Luhan meninggalkan kafe itu dengan hati bulat. Ia akan kembali ke Maui. Tinggal menyelesaikan sebuah artikel lagi, ia bisa pulang ke California dalam waktu seminggu. Ia melirik arlojinya, kemudian memanggil taksi. Masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Waialee Country Club," ujarnya cepat sambil masuk ke dalam taksi.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Semua terdiam. Semua menahan napas. Suasana tegang dan mencekam terasa semakin memuncak. Matahari bersinar terik, namun tak seorang pun sepertinya memperhatikan. Konsentrasi mereka yang hadir tertuju ke lapangan tenis.

Kedua pemain itu tidak memedulikan panas, pakaian yang basah oleh keringat, maupun kerumunan penonton. Mereka hanya mengonsentrasikan diri pada pertandingan itu. Mereka berada di babak ketiga, yang juga merupakan babak terakhir setelah masing-masing memenangkan satu set.

Kedudukan saat itu adalah lima-empat untuk RapMonster. Sekarang gilirannya. Kalau ia berhasil, ia akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Sehun memasuki arena pertandingan dengan sambutan meriah dari penonton. Ketampanannya yang bergaya Latin diaksen sebuah senyuman lebar dan menarik.

Ia berdiri di atas, ujung jarinya kemudian memukul bola pertamanya. Bola itu mendesing balik. Suatu pertandingan seru menyusul. Ia menghajar bola itu ke pojok belakang lawannya dan mendapat angka.

"Lima belas-kosong," seru wasit.

Luhan menelan ludah sambil mengeringkan tangannya pada gaun santainya. Keringatnya mengalir turun ke sekujur tubuhnya, meskipun hanya sebagian yang disebabkan panasnya cuaca, selebihnya bisa dikatakan karena ia sedang tegang.

Begitu turun dari taksi, ia disambut GD yang dikirim Sehun untuk mengantarnya ke tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

 **flashback on...**

 _"Ia sedang bersama manajernya," ungkap GD antusias padanya, tanpa ditanya._

 _"Ia persis seperti dulu. Tenang tapi siap. Itu pertanda bagus. Setidaknya, ia ingin memastikan bahwa kau duduk di sini. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, mintalah pada salah seorang petugas untuk memanggilku."_

 **flashback off...**

Sehun kembali memasuki lapangan dengan penampilan yang betul-betul keren dalam setelan tenis putih yang ditempeli logo perlengkapan olahraga terkenal di saku dada dan celana pendeknya. Bandananya, yang menjadi ciri khas dirinya, melilit di kepalanya.

Para pencinta tenis itu rupanya tidak begitu terkesan oleh kehadirannya. Ia disambut dengan tepukan basa-basi.

Apakah ini hanya akan menjadi salah satu ajang pembantaian lagi bagi Sehun?

Sehun rupanya tidak terpengaruh oleh sambutan yang kurang antusias itu. Ia melayangkan matanya ke arah penonton sampai ia melihat Luhan. Ia mengangguk dengan tenang. Setelah itu ia tidak menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

Sehun memperoleh angka berikutnya, dan Luhan menutup matanya. Tinggal dua lagi, Sehun, lalu kau menang. Dua lagi. RapMonster membuatnya tidak berkutik pada pukulan serve berikutnya.

"Tiga puluh-lima belas."

RMonster menjadi terlalu percaya diri. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Sehun akan menggunakan pukulan backhand-nya yang mematikan. Ia melompat, tapi bolanya melesat ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Tiga puluh, seri."

Para penonton menjadi resah dan mulai bertepuk tangan. Luhan mendengar seruan-seruan bernada mendukung ditujukan pada Sehun. Hati Luhan berbunga. Permainannya betul-betul spektakuler sepanjang pertandingan itu. Andai kata kalah sekalipun, ia toh telah bermain dengan baik.

RMonster memenangkan angka berikutnya.

"Empat puluh-tiga puluh. Match point."

Suatu rangkaian baku hantam yang melelahkan menghasilkan sebuah angka lagi bagi Sehun. RMonster mengumpat sengit dalam bahasa Spanyol.

"Deuce."

Buku-buku jari Luhan sudah putih sama sekali. Bibir bawahnya lecet gara-gara giginya. Pukulan serve RMonster melesat nyaris tak tampak. Luhan bersyukur kepada Tuhan ketika Sehun menyambutnya dengan manis. Namun pukulannya ternyata terlalu jauh. Bola melewati garis yang sudah ditentukan.

"Giliran RMonster. Match point."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tangannya di lututnya. Rambutnya yang basah jatuh menutupi dahinya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menarik napas.

Kemudian ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk pukulan serve musuhnya. RMonster mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Sehun berhasil mengembalikan bola dengan menakjubkan. Mereka menghajar bola itu ke sana kemari sampai para penonton menjadi pusing karena mengikutinya.

Mereka sama-sama tidak membuat kesalahan. Sama-sama mencoba mengakali yang lain, mengelak ke sisi satu, kemudian lari ke sisi yang lain. Kemudian sebuah bola melayang ke arah RMonster yang sedang berada di sudut lapangan. Ia menyambutnya dengan pukulan forehand-nya yang sempurna, dan membuat bola itu melesat ke pojok yang berlawanan.

Sehun langsung bereaksi. Dengan kecepatan seekor cheetah, ia mengejar bola itu. Ketika ia tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat mencapainya, ia melompat.

Tubuhnya bak sebuah anak panah ramping yang melayang secara horizontal di udara, raketnya terulur sejauh yang mampu ia lakukan.

Raket Sehun menyentuh bola. Sayangnya momentumnya tidak pas. Dampaknya cukup kuat untuk melambungkannya ke arah net, menyentuhnya, untuk kemudian jatuh kembali ke sisi Sehun. Ia sendiri meluncur di atas permukaan lapangan sampai siku dan lengannya berdarah.

Tak seorang pun bergerak. Tak seorang pun mengeluarkan suara. Dengan tegar Sehun menghela dirinya, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sesudah itu, perlahan-lahan, dengan dagu terangkat, ia melangkah ke arah net. Tangan kanannya terulur, siap untuk menjabat tangan lawannya dengan sportif.

Suasananya menjadi gempar. Tepuk tangan mulai terdengar, diiringi oleh suara sorak-sorai. Bukan untuk si juara, tapi untuk yang ditaklukkan. Para fotografer dan pencinta tenis dari segala usia berhamburan turun kelapangan... dan mereka semua datang untuk mengerumuni Sehun.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca saat menyaksikannya, sementara ratusan orang mengelu-elukan Sehun. Ia sudah kembali. Ia sudah berada di atas lagi. Upayanya yang terakhir itu membuktikan bahwa apa pun akan ia pertaruhkan untuk meraih kembali posisinya sebagai seorang juara.

Luhan bisa meninggalkannya sekarang. Ia akan menemukan jalannya. Luhan menyelinap di antara orang banyak, naik taksi, yang ia minta menunggu dirinya di hotel sementara ia mengambil tasnya sebelum berangkat ke bandara.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Luhan menumpang pesawat yang sama yang pernah dinaikinya bersama rombongan Sehun. Air matanya turun ke pipi saat ia teringat akan bagaimana Minguk menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya, dan ciuman Sehun yang memabukkan setelah mereka mendarat. Ia akan selalu mengenang saat di mana ia memiliki si ayah dan anaknya sekaligus.

Tidak sebagaimana biasanya meja resepsionis tempat peristirahatan itu sepi. Kemudian Luhan menyadari bahwa sudah waktunya untuk makan malam.

Seorang wanita muda menegurnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam. Bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku Xi Luhan. Aku memiliki sebuah kamar di sini, meskipun selama beberapa hari aku berada di Oahu. Aku mau minta kunci Kamar 317."

Si gadis mengetik sesuatu di atas komputernya.

"Kamar 317?" tanyanya.

"Betul,"

Sahut Luhan, yang tiba-tiba merasa capek sekali setelah apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Si gadis tampak berbisik-bisik dengan manajernya. Sekali-sekali mereka melirik ke arah Luhan, yang semakin lama mulai merasa semakin dongkol.

"Nona Xi?"

Lelaki yang dikonsultasi petugas meja resepsi menghampirinya.

Mereka betul-betul menyesal sekali, tapi telah terjadi suatu salah pengertian. Mereka mendapat kesan bahwa ia amat buru-buru saat melakukan check out dari tempat peristirahatan itu. Barang-barang yang ia tinggalkan di dalam kamarnya sudah disimpan sesuai dengan permintaannya di kantor tempat peristirahatan itu.

"Tapi aku belum melakukan check out!" protes Luhan.

"Aku sudah menegaskan kepada pria yang bertugas waktu itu bahwa aku akan kembali. Aku hanya membayar sewa kamarku supaya kalian tidak mengira bahwa aku kabur."

Kekeliruan ini merupakan kesalahan mereka. Tapi mereka sudah memberikan kamar itu kepada tamu lain yang menurut rencana akan tinggal di situ selama dua minggu.

"Aku menyukai kamar itu, tapi kalau kalian sudah memberikannya kepada orang lain, aku memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku akan ambil yang lain. Aku capek sekali..."

Ternyata sebuah masalah lain kemudian muncul. Tempat peristirahatan itu sudah penuh.

"Apa Anda tidak mempunyai sebuah kamar pun untukku, setelah Anda mengeluarkan aku begitu saja dari kamar satunya?"

Mereka menyesal sekali karena begitulah kenyataannya. Tapi mereka akan mencoba menghubungi hotel dari tempat-tempat peristirahatan lain untuk mencarikan tempat baginya. Dan mereka yang akan mengantarkannya ke sana.

"Terima Kasih," sahut Luhan pendek. "Aku akan menunggu di sana,"

Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke sofa yang terlihat jelas dari meja resepsionis supaya mereka tidak dapat berpura-pura melupakan dirinya.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan laporan yang diterimanya menjadi semakin mengecilkan hati.

"Semua tempat yang kami hubungi ternyata sudah penuh. Tapi kami tetap akan mencoba."

Ia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi sofa yang didudukinya, sambil menimbang-nimbang pilihannya, ketika tiba-tiba ia menegakkan kepalanya.

Sehun tiba-tiba masuk melalui pintu tempat peristirahatan itu dengan tampang geram. Sebagai mana biasanya ia mengenakan celana pendek dan sebuah jaket olahraga yang dibiarkan setengah terbuka.

Rambutnya sudah dikeramas habis pertandingan yang seru itu tampak acak-acakan oleh angin. Ada luka lecet yang tampak cukup parah di lengan dan sikunya. Ia menoleh sekali lagi begitu melihat Luhan.

Ia berhenti persis di depan luhan, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, di dua pulau. Ke mana saja kau setelah pertandingan itu?"

"Jawabannya jelas, kan?"

"Jangan sok naif. Kenapa kau kabur?"

"Kenapa? Karena pertengkaran kita tadi pagi." Luhan berdiri kemudian membalas tatapan tajamnya. "Aku tidak bisa menerima caramu yang sok mendominasi dan berang itu."

Sebuah senyum membayang di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Mestinya kau lebih sering marah. Efeknya luar biasa di matamu."

Luhan sudah siap untuk memakinya, tapi ada yang memanggil dirinya.

"Nona Xi!" Si manajer mendekat sambil melambaikan sepotong kertas. "Kami mendapatkan sebuah kamar..."

"Batalkan!"

Potong Sehun, sambil memutar tubuhnya ke arah laki-laki yang kurang beruntung itu, untuk ia pelototi dengan matanya.

Si manajer menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan waswas, kemudian melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Tapi Nona Xi bilang ia membutuhkan sebuah kamar dan..."

"Kubilang batalkan!"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke arah Luhan kembali.

"Ia akan ikut pulang bersamaku."

Sinar matanya melembut saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Kemudian dalam nada berbisik ia menambahkan

"Ikut aku."

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

15 Desember 2017

Haiiii, hari ini aku update 2 chapter sekaligus. aku tau kalian semua udah mulai greget pen tau reaksi sehun kalau luhan ibunya minguk. aku gak bis komen apa2, aku cuman ngikutin jalan cerita yang ada di novel aslinya.

maka dari itu aku percepat dengan update 2 chap, hoho

oiya kemaren ada reader yg gak bisa buka chap 5, apa kalian juga ada kesulitan?

see ya...


	8. Chapter 8

[ _A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown_ ]

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 8

.

.

Sehun menanggapi reaksi tercengang sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tidak berkeberatan. Sebelum Luhan menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sehun sudah memberikan instruksi agar semua barangnya dipindahkan ke dalam bagasi mobil Seville-nya, yang diparkir di luar. Ia meraih tas yang dibawa Luhan ke Oahu, kemudian menggandeng lengannya untuk digiring ke arah pintu.

Para pegawai tempat peristirahatan itu mencoba membantu dengan mengambilkan dan mengangkut semua barang untuk mereka, sambil berulang kali meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman itu.

Luhan membiarkan dirinya ditempatkan di bangku depan, namun ia duduk dengan kaku sampai mereka melintasi pintu gerbang tempat peristirahatan

itu dan memasuki jalan utama yang gelap.

"Sehun, aku tidak mau ke rumahmu. Tolong antar aku ke hotel yang lain. Aku bisa dapat sebuah kamar disana."

"Kau benar-benar sinting, mencari kamar hotel malam-malam, sementara aku mempunyai tiga atau empat buah buah kamar tidur kosong. Gratis."

"Gratis?" sahut Luhan sinis, tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun menepikan Seville-nya ke bahu jalan yang sempit dengan iringan suara batu kerikil yang berhamburan dan derit ban yang menggelinding di atasnya. Kemudian ia menginjak rem dengan kasar, dan membuat Luhan tersentak ke depan. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak. Tidak gratis. Kau harus bayar untuk itu,"

Jawab Sehun sambil meraih dagunya. Selang beberapa saat bibir mereka bertemu. Luhan sudah membayangkan bahwa ia akan dicium secara brutal. Ternyata, justru sebaliknya.

Setelah Sehun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, dengan lembut ia menyibak rambut yang menutupi pipi Luhan.

"Anggap saja kau sudah membayar sewa selama kau mau tinggal."

"Tanpa kompensasi lain?"

Sehun menatap wajahnya.

"Kecuali kalau kau mau memberiku sebuah hadiah. Sebuah hadiah yang kau tahu kuinginkan, tapi tidak akan pernah kuambil atau kutuntut darimu."

Luhan menyentuh rambut Sehun, menelusurinya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Permainanmu..."

Emosi membuat kata-katanya sulit untuk keluar begitu terbayang kembali di mukanya upaya terakhir Sehun untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu.

"Permainanmu betul-betul luar biasa. Aku bangga sekali. Sungguh-sungguh bangga sekali."

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa melarikan diri dariku? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang lebih ingin kulihat di muka bumi ini selain dirimu setelah pertandingan itu berakhir?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Kau begitu marah padaku setelah..."

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Suatu reaksi yang secara tidak disadarinya amat meluluhkan perasaan Sehun.

"...Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi," gumamnya.

"...Aku mengira bahwa entah hubungan apa yang sedang berkembang di antara kita sudah berakhir. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus hadir dalam pertandingan itu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau masih mau melihat tampangku lagi."

Sehun mendekatkan tangan Luhan ke mulutnya, kemudian sambil mengecupi jari-jarinya ia berkata,

"Aku memang marah sekali tadi. Tapi kau seharusnya mengerti bahwa waktu seorang laki-laki sudah...ehm... merasa siap untuk bercinta, kemudian tiba-tiba keinginannya tidak dapat dipenuhi, tidak mungkin rasanya mengharapkan bahwa ia dapat menerima situasinya begitu saja."

Ia menikmati senyum malu di bibir Luhan.

"...Dan sejak awal aku memang sedang tegang. Kenapa harus ditutupi? Hatiku cemas, cemas sekali, harus menghadapi si Monster dalam pertandingan itu."

"Tapi akhirnya dia yang justru menjadi cemas menghadapimu."

Secara spontan Sehun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Aku mau meminta maaf padamu karena membiarkan diriku terbawa sampai sejauh itu tadi pagi. Kau memang berhak untuk menolakku."

"...Mestinya aku mencegah itu sebelum terjadi." Sehun melirik ke arahnya dengan seksi.

"Ingat itu untuk lain kali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi andai kata Mrs. Laani tidak mengetuk pintu tadi."

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Kali ini, tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam diri Luhan saat ia memberikan responsnya.

"Entah bagaimana reaksi wanita itu begitu tahu ada tamu yang menginap. Tapi aku hanya mau semalam. Besok aku akan mencari tempat lain."

"Aku masih punya waktu sekitar dua belas sampai empat belas jam untuk membujukmu," ujarnya dengan santai saat mempersiapkan dirinya di belakang

kemudi dan menyalakan mesin kendaraannya.

"Dan mengenai Mrs. Laani, ia sudah memakai segala cara yang ada untuk memperlihatkan kekecewaannya kepadaku karena telah menyebabkan kau kabur."

"Apa ia dan Minguk jadi pergi belanja?"

"Kalau dilihat dari jumlah bagasi yang kami bawa pulang, sepertinya begitu,"

Sahut Sehun sambil tertawa.

"...Mengingatkanku akan satu hal, tadi sore Minguk pergi ke kamar yang kau tempati, dan mulai menggedor-gedornya sambil berteriak-teriak, 'Uh-han. Uh-han.' Ketika itulah Mrs. Laani mulai mengangkat hidungnya setiap kali melihat ke arahku."

Sisa keraguan di hati Luhan segera menghilang begitu ia mendengar bahwa anaknya kehilangan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menolak kesempatan

untuk tinggal bersamanya walaupun hanya untuk waktu yang teramat singkat sekalipun?

Apakah ia dapat dipersalahkan nantinya? Ia tidak memanipulasi Sehun sehingga ia diundang seperti ini.

ia berhak untuk menikmati kebersamaan bersama anaknya sebentar? Tidakkah bulan-bulan berat yang pernah ia lewati, dengan terus mempertanyakan siapa dan di mana anaknya tanpa memiliki bayangan sedikit pun, membuatnya berhak mendapatkan sesuatu?

Dan Sehun. Ia mencintai Sehun, secara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, secara intelektual, fisik, dan rohani. Cinta Luhan sepenuh hatinya dan segenap jiwanya. Cinta yang tidak memiliki harapan untuk suatu masa depan, namun tidak membuatnya kurang murni, atau kurang berapi-api.

Hari-hari mendatang—seolah ia tidak akan pergi besok—sebaiknya ia nikmati sepenuhnya agar dapat dikenang seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak akan menolaknya. Ia berhak untuk berlaku sedikit egois.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Mereka memasuki kawasan pemukiman Sehun dari belakang, mengingat depannya menghadap ke arah Samudra Pasifik bagian barat pantai Maui.

Mereka melintasi pintu gerbang besi yang terbuka saat Sehun menekan sebuah transmitter, dan secara otomatis pintu itu menutup dan mengunci di belakang mereka.

Hamparan rumput lembut melandai ke bawah sejauh beberapa ratus meter ke arah pantai. Matahari sudah lama terbenam, namun Luhan dapat melihat bayangan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh menjamur di seluruh halaman bak payung-payung raksasa. Akar-akarnya yang seperti tali menggelayut dari ranting-rantingnya yang kuat. Pohon-pohon plumeria, dengan kuntum-kuntum bernuansa kuning, merah muda, dan putih, menebarkan keharuman di udara malam.

Tanaman, mawar yang diselimuti kuncup-kuncup kuning, anggrek dan beberapa jenis tanaman semak lain membentangkan keindahan bunga-bunga dalam aneka warna. Oleander raksasa membentuk pagar hidup yang memberikan kawasan itu privasi tersendiri.

Rumahnya sendiri—dari yang bisa terlihat di balik kerimbunan tanaman rambat—tampak bak suatu variasi tembok antara batu dalam warna pasir dan kaca. Serambi yang lebar menjorok masuk ke dalam ruangan-ruangan yang dibiarkan terbuka untuk udara malam dan kesejukan embusan angin dari arah laut.

"Bukan main,"

Komentar Luhan, sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil tanpa menunggu Sehun muncul untuk membukakan pintu. Angin bercanda dengan rambutnya dan mengisi jalan pernapasannya dengan aroma bunga dan laut.

"Begitu melihat pertama kali, aku langsung membelinya. Ayo masuk. Aku akan panggil Pak Lee untuk mengangkut bagasimu."

Sehun mengajaknya mengitari sisi yang menghadap ke laut, di mana mereka memasuki ruang duduk melalui bagian terbuka sebuah hamparan kaca.

Papan-papan kayu tinggi, yang sengaja dibuka dan disusun dalam suatu tumpukan, dapat digunakan untuk menutup permukaan kaca untuk memperoleh privasi atau perlindungan terhadap cuaca.

Lantainya dari batu yang dipoles sampai betul-betul mengilat, diperindah karpet-karpet Oriental.

Perabotannya lebih menekankan segi kenyamanan, bukan formalitas. Setelan kursi sofanya dilapis bahan bernuansa gandum yang hangat. Bantal-bantal berwarna cerah dalam aneka variasi corak dan garis memberikan nuansa hidup.

Bunga segar memenuhi vas-vas yang secara strategis ditempatkan di seputar ruangan itu. Sebuah piano hitam besar berdiri megah di salah satu sudut; sebuah pendiangan batu di sudut lain. Meja-mejanya dari kaca atau kayu yang berpinggiran kuningan.

Benar-benar salah satu di antara ruang duduk yang paling mengesankan yang pernah dilihat oleh Luhan, yang juga memberikan gambaran mengenai keseluruhan rumah itu.

"Ruang makan utama, ruang sarapan, dan dapur lewat sini," ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk ke satu tempat. "Ruang kerjaku ada di sisi lain. Kamar kecil di belakang tangga."

Tangganya terbuat dari kayu ek dan selusurannya ditatah dengan alur-alur dari kuningan. Sehun menggiringnya naik ke lantai dua.

"Aku akan mencoba mengambil hati si pengasuh dan anakku dengan membawamu pulang kemari."

Mereka menelusuri sebuah lorong lebar, kemudian Sehun mendorong sebuah pintu. Mrs. Laani, yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil menempatkan tubuhnya yang besar di dalam sebuah kursi goyang, sedang menyanyi pelan-pelan untuk Minguk yang kelihatannya sudah mengantuk.

Minguk langsung duduk tegak saat mendengar mereka memasuki kamarnya. Begitu melihat ayahnya dan Luhan, ia langsung turun dari pangkuan Mrs. Laani dan berlari menyambut mereka. Ia memeluk Luhan di betisnya dengan lengan-lengannya yang montok, sementara Sehun sambil tersenyum membantu Luhan berlutut untuk membalas rangkulannya.

"Halo, Minguk,"

Tegur Luhan sambil menelusuri ikal-ikal pirangnya.

"Kau bersikap manis kan hari ini? Hmm?"

Ia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan anaknya tadi pagi. Kini ia memperoleh lagi beberapa jam ekstra yang berharga. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca begitu merasakan lengan-lengan kecilnya di lehernya.

Minguk mendorong tubuhnya, menunjuk dengan jarinya yang menggemaskan sebuah kancing di piamanya, kemudian dalam nada bangga berkata,

"An-cing."

"Oh, pintarnya kau,"

Jerit Luhan, sambil memeluknya lagi. Ia segera meraba pakaiannya sendiri, kemudian menyadari bahwa gaun santainya tidak berkancing.

"Oke, kadang-kadang aku juga punya kancing," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Ia nakal sekali tadi, jadi jangan coba-coba memuji dia," ujar Mrs. Laani. "Mengenakan pakaian padanya tadi betul-betul seperti mencoba mendandani seekor gurita."

Ia mencoba memberikan kesan sebagai seorang penerap disiplin, meskipun wajahnya bersinar saat ia menatap ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Anda tentunya lapar. tuan Oh tidak mau berhenti untuk makan sebelum kami selesai mengemasi barang bawaan kami dan sebelum menggiring kami ke bandara untuk mengejar penerbangan terakhir malam ini. Aku berani sumpah bahwa aku belum pernah melihat ia begitu tergesa-gesa seperti tadi."

Sehun melotot ke arahnya sambil berdehem, namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum, matanya yang bundar dan hitam bersinar-sinar senang.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang harus Anda kerjakan," Gerutu Sehun.

"Seperti yang akan kuusulkan,"

Sahut Mrs. Laani sambil berusaha menghela dirinya dari kursi goyang yang didudukinya,

"kalau Anda berdua bersedia untuk menidurkan Minguk—yang tentunya akan membuatnya senang—aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu yang ringan untuk Anda berdua."

Ia menyilangkan lengannya ke atas dadanya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Tentunya Anda sudah mengundang nona Xi untuk ikut makan."

Menanggapi sindiran itu, Sehun menjawab,

"Luhan akan menjadi tamu kita selama... selama aku dapat membujuknya untuk tinggal. Anda bisa minta pak Lee untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobil?"

Mrs. Laani melangkah ke pintu. "Dan di kamar mana ia harus memasukkan barang-barang itu?" Nadanya jauh dari kesan sinis.

"Di kamar tamu yang Anda anggap paling pantas," sahut Sehun.

Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan kecanggungannya dari wajahnya yang merah padam dengan menggendong Minguk ke kursi goyang dan meneruskan apa yang tadi dilakukan Mrs. Laani.

Setelah si pengasuh meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sehun berjongkok di muka kursi goyang, dan meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut Luhan. Mereka saling menatap, dua hati saling bertemu.

"Kurasa Mrs. Laani tahu kalau aku menyukaimu."

"Sehun!" seru Luhan.

"Dan kurasa ia juga tahu kalau kau juga menyukaiku."

"Dad"

Ujar Minguk menyeletuk, sambil menarik hidungnya. Kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa.

"Untung dia belum mengerti artinya," ujar Luhan dalam nada merajuk.

"Tapi kau mengerti, kan?"

"Mengerti apa?"

Sahut Luhan sambil pura-pura tertarik pada motif piama Minguk.

"Sudahlah," ujar Sehun dalam nada yang menjanjikan. "Kita akan lanjutkan diskusi ini nanti." Ia menepuk paha Minguk. "Oke, kau senang wanita favoritmu sudah kembali?"

Tanpa menyadari bahwa dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Luhan ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, si bocah menguap lebar-lebar.

"Betul-betul sebuah hari yang melelahkan baginya," ujar Luhan, sambil membelai pipi anaknya dengan punggung jarinya.

"Jangan kau habiskan rasa simpatimu padanya. Tinggalkan sedikit untukku. Kan hari ini juga hari yang berat untukku."

Luhan menatap Sehun, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya begitu. Hari ini akan merupakan awal dari hari-hari yang luar biasa bagimu. Percayalah. Apa yang terjadi setelah pertandingan itu tadi?"

"Aku ditahan oleh para wartawan selama sekitar satu jam. Semua ingin tahu apa saja yang kulakukan selama ini—kenapa aku menghilang. Mereka ingin tahu apa aku sedang bermasalah waktu itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kubilang aku minum untuk menutupi kehilanganku setelah istriku meninggal. Bahwa aku berhasil mengatasinya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, dan sejak itu aku bekerja keras mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi kesempatan hari ini."

"Ternyata kau sudah lebih daripada sekadar siap. Kapan kau tampil lagi?"

Sehun memberikan rincian jadwal turnamen yang disusun Junmyeon untuknya.

"Aku akan memulainya secara bertahap. Mungkin aku belum bisa mengejar ketinggalanku tahun ini, tapi tahun depan kurasa hasilnya sudah akan terlihat."

"Berapa kali kau berhasil memenangkan Grand Slam?"

Dari riset yang dilakukannya sebelum berangkat ke Hawaii, Luhan tahu bahwa untuk meraih Grand Slam seseorang harus memenangkan dulu Australian open, U.S. Open, Wimbledon, dan Paris Open.

"Dua kali. Dengan tenggang waktu dua tahun. Aku takkan dapat mencapai peringkat itu lagi, tapi tak apa. Selama aku tahu bahwa aku sudah bermain semaksimal mungkin, kemenangan bukanlah hal yang paling utama lagi. Aku sudah berhasil memenangkan pertarungan yang paling menentukan."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sehu. Nyaris terasa olehnya kekuatan dan rasa percaya diri baru yang sekarang terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Pas pada saat jarinya mengusap garis rahang yang maskulin itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatnya terkejut dan menjerit.

Rupanya untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya, Minguk telah menyusupkan tangannya ke balik gaun atasnya untuk memeriksa sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia telah menemukan buah dada ibunya, serta putingnya yang rupanya ia anggap menarik, kemudian ia pilin di antara jari-jarinya.

"An-cing, an-cing," ujarnya dengan bangga, menanggapi penemuannya.

"Minguk!"

Seru Luhan sambil menahan sakit dan menarik tangan anaknya dan merapikan kembali letak pakaiannya.

Sehun jatuh terjengkang ke lantai karena tertawa.

"Dia belum berpengalaman."

"Ia kan sudah biasa dengan Mrs. Laani," sahut Luhan, sambil menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Bentuk tubuhmu kan tidak seperti Mrs. Laani. Minguk baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang baru dan asyik dan merasa harus memeriksanya."

"Oke, sebaiknya sebelum ia melakukan itu lagi, kau berbicara serius dengannya."

Sehun segera berdiri dan membopong si bocah ke dalam tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, aku setuju."

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Minguk, kemudian dalam nada bisik yang cukup keras untuk didengar Luhan, ia berkata,

"Nak, seleramu memang bagus."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Mrs. Laani sudah menyiapkan makanan di ruang makan "santai". Sehun melirik ke arahnya begitu melihat tatanannya yang menggunakan cahaya lilin. Rupanya Mrs. Laani terlalu sibuk untuk menanggapi reaksinya.

"Kurasa begini cukup hangat dan menenangkan, setelah sebuah hari yang sibuk. Kuharap Anda suka ikan salmon, Nona Xi."

"Ya. Enak sekali kedengarannya."

Dan ternyata ikan salmon dingin dengan ketimun dan saus dill, serta sayur yang disajikan Mrs. Laani sebagai pelengkap, dan puding sebagai penutup memang lezat sekali. Tapi bagian yang paling dinikmati Luhan bukan hanya berasal dari hidangan itu, tapi dari cara si lelaki yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan cara yang sama intensifnya seperti yang ia lakukan.

Mata Sehun bersinar di bawah cahaya lilin saat ia menceritakan padanya, setelah didesak olehnya, perihal pertandingan itu. Tadinya ia enggan membicarakannya, karena merasa tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan, namun Luhan betul-betul ingin tahu bagaimana Sehun menghadapinya.

Rupanya ia senang sekali Luhan begitu memperhatikan permainannya dan tahu persis mengenai apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Kau tidak kecewa telah kalah?"

"Aku selalu kecewa kalau aku kalah. Aku sudah pernah ungkapkan itu padamu, aku selalu ingin menang. Tapi kalau aku harus kalah, aku ingin kalah dengan cara yang terhormat, dalam suatu pertandingan yang adil. Yang kucapai hari ini adalah kemenangan, biar bagaimanapun angkanya."

"Memang."

Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Luhan di seberang meja yang diterangi oleh cahaya lilin itu.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir kau tidak akan muncul di klub setelah kau menyelinap keluar dari hotel tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak menyelinap keluar," sahut Luhan membela diri.

"Kalau begitu cuma kebetulan saja aku sedang ada di kamar mandi saat kau kembali ke kamarmu dan betul-betul cuma suatu kekhilafan saja bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan pesan pada Mrs. Laani ataupun di meja tulisku ke mana kau pergi."

Luhan menelusuri kaki kandelar lilin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu memang keteledoranku, kukira, mengingat aku adalah tamumu. GD mengatakan padaku bahwa kau marah sekali sebelum pertandingan."

"Memang. Begitu aku sampai di klub dan mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mempunyai tiket untukmu, aku marah sekali. Aku menyuruhnya mengupayakan sebuah tempat yang baik untukmu atau ia akan tahu akibatnya. Sebagaimana kau lihat, ia betul-betul berusaha."

Senyumannya lebih mirip sebuah seringai. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke muka.

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Menurutku kau memang suka bikin repot orang, berlaku seenaknya, sok mendominasi."

Sehun tertawa. "Memang. Terutama kalau aku mau sesuatu." Wajahnya berubah serius ketika ia menambahkan, "Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa besar arti kehadiranmu dalam pertandingan itu. Aku dapat merasakan dorongan dan dukunganmu."

Mata Luhan membesar. "Tapi kau bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arahku."

"Tidak perlu, tapi aku tahu kau ada di sana," sahut Sehun dalam nada yang membuat darah Luhan terkesiap.

Mrs. Laani muncul, membuyarkan suasana akrab itu.

"Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi tidur sekarang, tuan Oh," ujarnya dari ambang pintu.

"...Aku akan membereskan ini semua besok pagi. Nona Xi menempati kamar persis di sebelah kamar Anda. Bagaimana?"

"Baik. Terima kasih, Mrs. Laani. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam." Suara Luhan terdengar agak parau.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan di pantai,"

Ajak Sehun sambil membantu Luhan keluar dari kursinya. Ia memberikan kecupan ringan di pundaknya.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memakai sesuatu yang lebih hangat. Anginnya bisa lebih dingin setelah matahari tenggelam."

Sehun sedang menanti di kaki tangga saat Luhan turun lima menit kemudian, mengenakan setelan hangat bernuansa buah aprikot dari bahan velour. Celananya menyempit di bagian pergelangan kaki, dan tidak memakai alas kaki. Ia memang memiliki kaki yang indah, dan jari-jari yang terawat rapi. Dari cara buah dadanya mengayun ke sana kemari, Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidak memakai bra. Keinginannya untuk menyentuh dan merasakan kelembutan di balik bahan yang sehalus beludru itu timbul.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan kedinginan,"

Tegur Sehun dalam nada yang ia upayakan sewajar mungkin. Luhan mengangguk.

Kemudian Sehun merangkul Luhan, dan mengajaknya mengarungi malam yang diterangi sinar bulan itu. Sepertinya Luhan pun menemukan kesulitan untuk berbicara setelah itu. Dan Sehun amat menghargai bahwa ia tidak memaksa dirinya untuk memulai suatu percakapan. Suasananya terasa begitu emosional. Kata-kata hanya akan sekadar basa-basi dibandingkan dengan apa sesungguhnya sedang mereka rasakan.

Di dalam keheningan mereka menapaki hamparan rumput yang melandai ke bawah, melangkahi sebuah tembok batu yang rendah, kemudian melewati bentangan pasir menuju ke tepian air. Kawasan yang ditinggali Sehun membentuk sebuah teluk.

Ombak yang bergulung masuk harus menerjang gundukan batu lava terlebih dahulu sebelum dengan lembut menebarkan buihnya ke atas permukaan pasir. Bulan bersinar ke atas laut dalam nuansa keperakan yang membias dari batas pantai sampai ke garis horizon.

Cahayanya tampak berkilauan di atas ujung gulungan gelombang air. Angin berdesir lembut di antara kerimbunan daun-daun palem. Benar-benar suatu panorama yang menakjubkan.

Meskipun Sehun sudah sering sekali duduk di pantai ini sendirian sambil mengagumi pesonanya, ia kini menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang di sini tanpa kehadiran Luhan. Keberadaannya membuat segalanya menjadi lebih nyata, berwujud, dapat disentuh.

Sinar bulan membuat nuansa kulitnya lebih pucat tapi rambutnya sehitam kayu eboni. Kerlip bintang-bintang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kilau warna zamrud di matanya.

Sehun duduk di atas pasir, kemudian ia menarik tubuh Luhan ke arahnya. Ia menaikkan satu lututnya, dan melipat kakinya yang lain sehingga Luhan akhirnya dapat bersandar padanya.

Untuk sesaat ia tidak berusaha untuk menyentuh atau mengajak Luhan berbicara. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak dapat membayangkan reaksinya setelah ia mengatakan apa yang rasa harus ia ungkapkan.

Andaikan apa yang ia rasakan pada saat menghadapi RMonster tadi pagi adalah kecemasan, maka yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah ketakutan. Hasil yang dicapainya dalam pertandingan tenis itu tidak ada apa-apanya baginya dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan dicapainya setelah apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Nah. Suatu pengakuan yang sederhana. Suatu kenyataan yang diucapkan apa adanya.

Rambut Luhan menyapu wajahnya saat ia menoleh ke arahnya. Bibir yang akan dituntutnya untuk menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya merekah seakan tidak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun melayangkan pandangannya ke arah laut, yang ia anggap sebagai teman senasibnya. Begitu tenang di permukaan, meskipun di dalamnya bergejolak persis seperti dirinya.

"Tak pernah terpintas di dalam diriku bahwa aku akan mengatakan ini kepada seorang wanita lain. Aku amat mencintai YoonA. Tak pernah terpintas dalam diriku bahwa aku bisa mencintai seseorang seperti itu lagi. Dan nyatanya memang tidak. Cintaku untukmu malah lebih besar daripada itu."

Luhan merasa dirinya menjadi ringan sekali. Hatinya menciut dan rasanya pedih sekali. Ia bisa mati gara-gara kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan teramat lembut itu. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan itu.

"Aku sudah di sini. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu."

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan jarinya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan jawab begitu dan membuatku gila lagi."

Ia mengusap pelipis Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada, karena yang kukatakan ini memang apa adanya. Aku pernah memberikan alasan padamu untuk tidak mempercayai diriku. Kelakuanku kadang-kadang memang keterlaluan. Tapi masa kau tidak lihat, bahwa aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku mulai mencintaimu lebih daripada aku pernah mencintai Yoona. Sulit bagiku untuk mengatasi perasaan ini. Hari ini, saat aku mengira bahwa kau sudah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, aku benar-benar hampir gila."

"Tapi selama pertandingan itu..."

"Tidak saat itu, kemudian. Setelah pertandingan, saat aku tidak tahu di mana aku dapat menemukanmu kembali."

Sehun tertawa.

"Terus terang, selama pertandingan, aku masih marah mengenai kejadian pagi ini. Kurasa aku tidak akan bertahan dengan begitu sulit sengit kalau kau tidak membuatku begitu marah sebelumnya."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya salah tingkah. Sehun memainkan jari-jarinya di antara rambutnya yang dikibas-kibaskan angin.

"Sikapmu benar-benar tepat. Kau tidak cuma sekadar menuruti apa mauku. Kau tidak berusaha mempengaruhiku untuk bermain atau tidak. Kau menyadari bahwa keputusan harus berada di tanganku, meskipun kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain bermain."

"Betul. Aku tahu bahwa kau harus bermain. Aku tahu bahwa kau mau bermain. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyatakan itu kepadamu. Kau harus menyadarinya sendiri."

"Itulah maksudku. Kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku apa yang mau kudengar saja. Seperti yang biasanya dilakukan Yoona."

"Sehun, jangan teruskan itu."

"Aku mau kau tahu."

"Tapi aku tidak perlu tahu."

"Ya, kau harus tahu. Aku sudah bilang bahwa bila saatnya tiba untuk kita bercinta, tidak boleh ada lagi pikiran yang masih menghantui kita, tidak boleh ada lagi rahasia di antara kita."

Luhan membuang mukanya, tapi bukan karena alasan yang dikira Sehun. Ia masih menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Sebuah rahasia yang memungkinkan dirinya kehilangan cinta laki-laki ini.

"Yoona selalu membenarkan apa saja yang kukatakan bahkan di saat ia tahu bahwa aku sebetulnya salah. Ia tidak pernah muncul untuk menyaksikan permainanku, karena ia takut menghadapi kemungkinan bahwa aku kalah dan ia tidak dapat mengatasi kemungkinan melihat aku kecewa."

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tertegun.

"Aneh, bukan?" ujar Sehun, melihat ekspresinya.

"...Di saat ia ikut melakukan tur bersamaku, ia tidak muncul di lapangan. Ia tidak dapat menanggapi secara obyektif kekalahanku. Andaikata ia masih hidup sekarang, ia akan berusaha mencari-cari alasan, menunjukkan simpati dan bersikap amat prihatin menghadapi kekalahanku."

Ia mencakup belakang kepala Luhan untuk disandarkannya di lekuk antara leher dan pundaknya.

"Aku dapat berbagi kemenangan dengan Yoona. Tapi aku tidak dapat berbagi kekalahan dengannya. Bahkan setelah semua yang kami lewati bersama untuk memperoleh Minguk. Aku toh khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi bila pada suatu saat sesuatu mengguncang kebahagiaan kami."

Luhan menutup matanya. mendengar nama Minguk disinggung. Apa yang terjadi andai kata ia tidak lahir dalam keadaan sempurna dan sehat? Apakah Yoona akan menolaknya?

Jonghyun tidak akan pernah mau membesarkan anak orang lain. Besar kemungkinan ia akan memilih untuk menggugurkan si janin. Ide itu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku malah lebih was-was menghadapi masa mendatang di saat aku masih bermain dengan baik, dan Yoona masih ada, daripada belakangan ini. Aku tidak yakin bahwa ia sanggup menghadapi suatu tragedi dan kemudian mengatasinya."

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Luhan. Napasnya terasa hangat sekali.

"Kurasa kita dapat menghadapi apa pun bersama-sama. Kau membuatku merasa kuat dan percaya diri, menerima keadaanku tapi mau berusaha untuk meraih yang lebih baik. Kalau seseorang menganggap dirimu sempurna, seperti Yoona menganggap diriku, maka tidak ada banyak lagi yang perlu diperjuangkan."

Sehun mencakup wajah Luhan di antara kedua belah tangannya, kemudian ia menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Kau menangkap maksudku?"

"Tidak adil membanding-bandingkan seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Aku cuma ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak menganggap kau sebagai pengganti dirinya di dalam kehidupanku. Kau tidak seperti dia. Kau lebih baik di mataku."

"Sehun,"

Bisik Luhan, sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dagunya. Ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk ini.

Hal terakhir yang ia harapkan adalah Sehun jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa ia sendiri jatuh cinta padanya sudah cukup jauh melewati perhitungannya.

Gawat. Mana mungkin ia dapat begitu beruntung. Ini membuatnya cemas. Apa yang harus ia pertaruhkan untuk ini semua?

Tapi tangan yang hangat itu mengusap-usap, membesarkan hatinya, kata-kata cinta memenuhi seluruh keberadaannya, sehingga saat itu ia tidak ingin memikirkan yang akan datang. Ia hanya ingin menikmati fakta bahwa Sehun mencintai dirinya. Ia harus menceritakan pada Sehun tentang rahasianya mengenai Minguk sekarang, di saat suasananya sedang mendukung dan hatinya sedang terbuka baginya. Tapi...

"Luhan, Luhan,"

Desah Sehun sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Dengan lembut ia mengecupnya, dengan penuh perasaan, sebagaimana setiap kali mereka berciuman.

Sehun menyusupkan sebuah tangan ke balik baju Luhan. Permukaan kulitnya begitu lembut dan hangat dan ia dapat merasakan deburan jantungnya. Luhan membisikkan namanya sambil lebih merapatkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerobot tempat siapa pun di dalam hatimu."

Sehun mengecup lehernya.

"Kau tidak menyerobot tempat siapa-siapa. Kau begitu unik. Kau memiliki sebuah tempat tersendiri di dalam hatiku, yang selama ini memang belum pernah terisi."

Mereka saling mencicipi bibir masing-masing.

"Aku suka bibirmu,"

Bisik Sehun, sementara Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di belakang Iehernya.

"Ya Tuhan,"

Ujar Sehun, saat mereka akhirnya saling menarik diri untuk menarik napas. Ia menatap kedalam matanya.

"Kita masuk?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian mereka sama-sama berdiri. Suasana di dalam rumah hening sekali. Hanya lampu-lampu kecil di lorong yang masih menyala. Di pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di atas pundak Luhan.

"Aku sudah banyak mendominasi dirimu Lu. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah berlaku seenakku sendiri. Aku tidak mau memaksakan kehendakku atas dirimu lagi. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak menuntut apa-apa darimu. Kalau kau datang kepadaku, akan kuperlihatkan seberapa besar cintaku padamu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa mengerti."

Sehun menghilang dalam keremangan lorong kemudian memasuki kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama Luhan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat barang-barangnya berada di sana.

Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan dekornya yang bernuansa campuran antara biru, hijau alpukat, dan pastel, dan menampilkan kesan elegan dan santai. Kamar mandinya juga didekorasi dengan sama apiknya.

Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyetel air di kamar mandinya sampai cukup hangat. Ia berlama-lama mandi dan mencuci rambutnya, dengan perasaan layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya, memerciki dirinya dengan parfum yang sebetulnya terlalu mahal untuk digunakan dengan cara seroyal itu. Kemudian ia membubuhkan gel bernuansa peach pada bibirnya. Dengan sigap ia membungkus dirinya dalam sehelai kimono sutra lalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ketukan pelannya langsung mendapat tanggapan. Sehun berdiri dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Rambutnya baru setengah kering. Matanya berbinar seperti batu safir dahlam keredupan cahaya.

"Luhan...," tegurnya dalam nada bisik.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu," Ujar Luhan dalam suara parau.

"Di tempat tidur?"

"Ya."

"Tanpa pakaian?"

Sebagai jawaban, Luhan melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di atas permukaan dada Sehun. Luhan menelusurinya mengikuti bentuk torsonya. Tangannya menyentuh simpul handuk yang dibuat oleh Sehun sebelumnya. Handuk itu jatuh.

Debaran jantungnya meredam semua suara lain yang ada, bahkan suara napasnya, sementara tangannya terus bergerak turun. Tiba-tiba keberaniannya hilang.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"A-aku... t-tidak b-bisa..."

"Ssh,"

Sahut Sehun, sambil menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sudah sampai kemari. Kau tidak harus melakukan apa-apa hanya karena kau menganggap bahwa aku menginginkannya atau mengharapkannya. Ayo kita belajar saling mencintai bersama-sama."

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dan dengan lembut mulai menjajaki bibir Luhan, sehingga perlahan-lahan perasaan canggung Luhan pun hilang. Ia memberikan responsnya dengan membuka mulutnya.

Tangan Sehun bergetar saat menyentuh kimononya. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung merenggutnya begitu saja. Luhan bukan sekadar teman iseng pengisi waktu malamnya. Wanita-wanita itu bagian dari masa lalunya.

Luhan adalah masa kini dan masa depannya. Dan ia begitu berharga baginya. Begitu berharga. Ia ingin tidak terburu-buru dengannya, untuk menikmati setiap nuansa dirinya, dan cinta mereka. Ia membiarkan tangannya bertumpu di pinggang Luhan.

Baru setelah Sehun mendengar erangan lembutnya, tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan kimono dari tubuhnya, dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun merangkak mundur untuk menikmati keindahan yang sempurna itu. Tangannya bergerak dengan penuh perasaan mengikuti matanya. Luhan merasa terharu sekali.

"Belum pernah ada yang mengagumiku sebelumnya," bisiknya.

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedih, kemudian tiba-tiba senang sekali.

"Kau begitu cantik,"

Ujarnya dalam nada serak, sambil mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke atas tempat tidur. Dibaringkannya Luhan di seprai yang harum dan halus itu, lalu ia sendiri berbaring rapat di samping Luhan. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum ketika merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala. Tangan satunya mengelus payudara Luhan.

"Kau masih seperti gadis."

Luhan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pernah melahirkan dua orang anak, bukan satu, tapi ia berhasil menahan diri pada waktunya

"Dadamu masih kencang dan bulat."

Sehun menelusurkan jarinya dengan ahli di payudara Luhan.

"...Ujung dadamu juga masih halus dan kulitnya berwarna terang"

Disentuhnya ujung payudara itu bergantian, hingga Luhan memberikan reaksi.

"...Kau juga tidak punya bekas-bekas melahirkan."

Luhan melengkungkan punggung ketika jemari Sehun bergerak turun dalam satu garis lurus ke perutnya, semakin ke bawah, ke bayangan gelap di atas pahanya.

"...Kau sempurna,"

Bisik Sehun, sesaat sebelum bibirnya turun ke bibir Luhan. Setelah puas menciumi, lelaki itu menelusuri tenggorokan Luhan dengan bibirnya, dan akhirnya turun ke payudaranya. Lidahnya bermain di ujung payudara Luhan.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

Setelah tangannya dilepaskan, Luhan menarik kepala Sehun mendekat.

"Oh, Sehun, belum pernah aku dicintai seperti ini."

"Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang kau ingat pernah menyentuhmu."

"Belum pernah ada yang menyentuhku seperti ini."

Bibir dan lidah lelaki itu membuat gerakan-gerakan menggairahkan yang membuat Luhan tersiksa di perutnya. Luhan menggeliat dan meliukkan tubuh di bawahnya. Ia jadi merasa asing akan reaksinya sendiri.

Ia gemetar ketika bibir lelaki itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling intim. Ia menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan setengah panik bercampur bahagia, saat merasa mulut Sehun menyapu bagian dalam pahanya.

"Sudah, Sehun, sudah."

Sebagai jawaban, Sehun mengambil posisi di atasnya. Matanya menatap lekat mata Luhan saat tubuh mereka menyatu.

Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dialami Luhan dengan suaminya dulu, saat mereka bercinta. Sehun tersenyum padanya. Sambil bergerak, ia masih terus mengawasi wajah Luhan, merekam rasa senang dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah wanita itu.

Lama kemudian, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Luhan. Dengan kelingkingnya ia menyibakkan poni rambut Luhan yang basah. Ketika mata Luhan membuka dengan mengantuk dan rasa puas, Sehun memberikan kecupan di bibir Luhan dan berkata,

"Terima kasih telah membuatku menjadi baru kembali, Luhan."

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

18 Desember 2017

selamat liburaaan buat yang udah libuuur, hehe

makasih fav follow dan reviewnyaaaa, luvluvluuuv

see yaaa


	9. Chapter 9

[ _A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown_ ]

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 9

.

.

Gorden-gorden tipis jendela yang menghadap ke arah laut berkibas pelan di dalam ruangan itu. Luhan membuka matanya, lalu menghela napasnya dengan perasaan senang. Ruangan itu, yang penuh dengan nuansa lavender muda, menyelubungi seluruh keberadaannya bak sebuah kepompong cinta yang sensual. Di dalamnya ia baru saja menjajaki arti kehidupan dalam dimensi yang paling menakjubkan.

Irama napas Sehun terdengar dalam dan datar. Luhan dapat merasakannya pada permukaan punggungnya yang telanjang, karena ia masih berada di dalam pelukannya.

Luhan memutar kepalanya sedikit dengan hati-hati agar Sehun tidak terbangun, untuk melihat suasana ruangan yang belum sempat ia perhatikan secara lebih mendetail pada malam sebelumnya.

Ternyata dekorasinya sama indahnya seperti bagian-bagian lain rumah itu. Dinding-dindingnya dilapis bahan bernuansa rumput dengan tekstur yang kontras dengan kulit domba yang menutupi tempat tidur.

Karpetnya yang tebal berwarna gading. Pada latar yang netral terdapat aksen warna labu dan cokelat dalam dua buah kursi sofa yang diletakkan berdekatan dengan sebuah meja kecil di bawah jendela. Ada lukisan-lukisan bernuansa lembut dalam bingkai kuningan yang tergantung di dinding. Perabotan-perabotannya tampak apik, tanpa pernak-pernik. Luhan menyukai ruangan itu.

Ia mencintai pemiliknya.

Secercah cahaya keperakan membias ke atas karpet bak sebuah lampu sorot mini. Ia harus kembali ke kamarnya sendiri sebelum yang lain bangun. Sebentar lagi Minguk bangun, dan sesudah itu, tidak ada yang bisa tidur lagi, ujar Luhan dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum.

Pelan-pelan ia memindahkan lengan Sehun yang berat dari tubuhnya, kemudian ia menepi ke pinggir tempat tidur. Setelah menjejakkan kakinya di lantai, ia mengenakan kimono sutra bernuansa hijau batu pualamnya, lalu dengan berjingkat ia melewati karpet yang terasa tebal dan nyaman di kakinya yang telanjang. Ia sedang memutar kenop pintu perlahan-lahan, ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menahan pintu itu dengan dua belah tangan dari belakangnya.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara pekikan tertahan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu itu.

"Ke mana kaupikir kau akan pergi?"

Gerutu Sehun dilehernya, sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya, sehingga Luhan terjebak di antara pintu dan dirinya.

"Ke kamarku sendiri."

"Ke mana?" Sehun mengecup leher Luhan. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana kecuali kembali ke tempat tidur. Denganku."

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang saat Sehun menyentuh belakang telinganya dengan bibirnya.

"Ah, Ssehun... jjangan... a-aku harus kembali ke kamarku sendiri."

Tangan Sehun meluncur turun dari permukaan pintu pindah ke pinggang Luhan. Dengan sekali renggut, tali kimono yang secara asal disimpul Luhan jatuh ke lantai.

"Coba berikan alasan yang bagus, kenapa."

"Ehm..."

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya, yang setahu Luhan masih dalam keadaan seperti saat ia tidur—tanpa busana. Luhan tidak dapat menemukan sebuah alasan pun kenapa ia harus meninggalkannya pada saat itu.

"Tubuhmu begitu indah," gumam Sehun. "Aku suka garis di pundakmu ini,"

Sambung Sehun sambil menelusurinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"...Tapi kalau kau berjemur di pantaiku, kau tidak perlu mendapat sebuah garis seperti ini. Aku akan mengusapkan minyak pada tubuhmu, dan kau boleh berjemur sampai rata sama sekali sementara aku menungguimu."

Sentuhan dan ucapan-ucapannya membuat Luhan terbuai dengan cara yang sama menyenangkannya seperti pada malam sebelumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia meleburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku menyukai saat lidahku menyentuh permukaan kulitmu. Rasanya begitu erotis. Begitu feminin," bisik Sehun di telinganya.

Dengan pasrah, Luhan pada akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Kau belum menjawab usulanku, Lu."

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Sehun mengajukan usulannya. Dan Luhan masih juga belum tahu bagaimana ia harus menanggapinya. Mereka sedang di pantai, bermain dengan Minguk. Bertiga mereka membentuk sebuah unit keluarga, dan itu saja sudah cukup membuat Luhan merasa cemas.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Sejauh yang kuingat, itu bukan sebuah usulan, tapi lebih ke sebuah perintah."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang tukang rong-rong?"

Jawab Sehun ringan, namun dari sinar matanya Luhan tahu laki-laki itu serius.

Sehun memang tidak menuntut suatu jawaban darinya ketika pertama kali ia menyinggung soal pernikahan. Malah ia cuma memeluknya. Sambil meneruskan tidurnya.

Tapi Luhan tak bisa tidur lagi setelah itu. Pikirannya begitu penuh dengan apa yang baru dialaminya pada malam sebelumnya, pengalaman-pengalaman baru yang sangat sensual di pagi hari itu, serta usul spontan Sehun untuk menikahinya.

Dirinya? Menikah dengan Oh Sehun , si pemain tenis pro terkenal? Oh Sehun menikahi Xi Luhan, yang bukan apa-apa, selain ibu yang rahimnya disewa untuk mengandung anak lelaki itu?

Begitu Sehun bangun lagi, mereka menyadari bahwa sudah cukup lama mereka hanya memikirkan diri sendiri saja. Minguk sudah mulai sarapan ketika Sehun dan Luhan turun.

Si bocah melambaikan tangannya dengan senang, sambil menebarkan serpihan-serpihan sereal ke seluruh permukaan kursi tingginya. Sehun sudah mengenakan pakaian tenisnya, dan Luhan memakai celana pendek santai. Sehun dari tadi membujuknya agar ikut ke tempat latihan.

"Sehun, dimana tempat untuk mencuci bajunya?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya untuk Anda,"

Usul Mrs. Laani sambil meletakkan sebuah wadah berisi buah segar di meja Luhan, kemudian menuangkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku lebih suka melakukannya sendiri supaya aku tahu persis di mana letak segalanya."

Rupanya semua merasa yakin bahwa Luhan akan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kecuali Luhan sendiri.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Akhirnya Sehun pergi latihan sendiri. Setelah pakaiannya disetrika dan digantung di dalam lemari besar di kamar tamu, Luhan membantu Mrs. Laani mengeluarkan pakaian baru yang dibelinya untuk Minguk di Honolulu.

"Ah, yang ini manis sekali,"

Seru Luhan sambil mengangkat tinggi sebuah setelan bermain dengan aplikasi dua raket tenis di atasnya.

Mrs. Laani tertawa. "Aku rasa ayahnya akan menyukainya."

Minguk terus mengganggu mereka saat mereka sibuk membuka bungkusan pakaian barunya untuk disimpan di dalam lemari atau di dalam laci bufet. Luhan tetap tenang ketika Minguk merobek-robek dan menebarkan kertas tisu di seluruh permukaan lantai kamar mandi. Sekali-sekali Luhan memeluknya, mengamati wajahnya, menikmati keberadaannya.

Bagaimana mungkin benih Sehun, yang dipindahkan ke dalam tubuhnya dengan cara yang begitu klinis tanpa perasaan cinta untuk menyempurnakannya, dapat menghasilkan spesimen yang demikian menakjubkan? Ia betul-betul merasa bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang memberikan peran padanya untuk menghadirkan makhluk ini ke dunia.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Sehun kembali persis sebelum makan siang. Tampangnya kelihatan amat antusias.

"Mestinya kau lihat jumlah penonton yang mengikuti latihanku bersama GD hari ini. Mereka bertepuk tangan saat aku meninggalkan lapangan. UPI dan The Associated Press meliput pertandinganku. Ceritanya sampai ke mana-mana. Junmyeon benar-benar senang sekali. Ia meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa banyak yang mengundangku bermain. di turnamen-turnamen, di Amerika maupun di luar Amerika. Sponsor-sponsorku menghubunginya untuk memberikan selamat."

"...Aku sudah mulai khawatir ketika masa berlaku kontrak-kontrak itu sudah harus diperbaharui lagi, para sponsorku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Mereka masih was-was tentunya. Itu kan baru pertandingan pertama, dan aku belum memenangkannya, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak menganggap aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Aku harus menang lagi. Sekarang aku yakin aku bisa."

Matanya berbinar saat ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dari seberang meja.

"Aku hanya butuh satu hal lagi untuk membuat hidupku betul-betul sempurna."

Luhan tahu apa yang ia maksud. Dan ia sudah memikirkannya sepanjang pagi. Hatinya terasa seakan mau meledak saking bahagianya mengetahui Sehun sangat mencintainya sehingga mau menikahinya.

Kenapa ia harus merasa ragu? Kenapa ia tidak bisa langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya begitu Sehun mengungkapkannya dan menjawab " _Ya_ ".

dia mau menikah dengannya?

Sebabnya adalah ia langsung teringat apa sebetulnya tujuannya menemui laki-laki ini pada mulanya.

 _Minguk_.

Apa lagi yang masih ia inginkan? Ia akan mendapatkan putranya, tinggal bersamanya, menjadi ibunya dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, bisa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi besar, seorang remaja, dan kemudian dewasa. Ia akan ada di sisinya, untuk menyaksikan itu semua, untuk membantunya melewati masa-masa yang tidak mudah, untuk mencintainya.

Kenapa ia tidak dapat mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya di dunia ini selain menikah dengannya?

Sebabnya selama ini Sehun jujur padanya sedangkan ia sendiri tidak. Ia tak dapat memasuki suatu perkawinan dengan sebuah kebohongan di antara mereka. Ia sudah pernah terlibat dalam perkawinan semacam itu, dan akibatnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Jonghyun menikahinya demi ambisi dirinya, dan ia tak pernah dapat memaafkan laki-laki itu. Ia membencinya karena itu.

Apa yang terjadi kalau Sehun sampai tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dan peran apa yang pernah ia mainkan di masa lalunya?

Sehun akan menganggapnya ia menikahinya hanya karena ingin bersama anaknya. Apakah Sehun akan percaya bahwa cintanya padanya kini sama besarnya... tidak, lebih besar malah...

Setiap kali ia menyinggung soal masalah yang dihadapi dirinya dan Yoona untuk "memperoleh" Minguk, di matanya akan terbayang suatu keresahan.

Sehun tidak akan senang untuk bertemu dengan ibu putranya. Dan ia tidak akan senang kalau tahu Luhan, yang begitu ia percayai, yang begitu ia cintai, telah menyembunyikan rahasia itu begitu lama.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Ketika mereka turun ke pantai setelah makan siang, Luhan masih bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sehun masih menanti jawabannya. Namun Minguk memilih saat itu untuk menabrak tubuhnya sehingga ia terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ah, kau!" jeritnya sambil mencekal pinggang si bocah. "Wah, kau perlu diet."

Minguk tertawa terkekeh-kekeh saat Luhan menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas handuk pantai di sebelahnya, kemudian sambil bercanda menggelitik-gelitik perutnya yang gemuk.

Setelah bosan, Minguk menghela dirinya kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke arah ombak yang bergulung-gulung masuk.

"Hati-hati," seru Luhan.

Minguk berhenti berlari, menoleh, dan kemudian secara spontan langsung kembali. Dengan penuh antusias ia memeluk Luhan dan memberikan ciuman yang basah di mulutnya.

Air matanya membuat sosok si bocah, yang sudah kabur ke air lagi, menjadi kabur.

"Ia juga mencintaimu, Luhan."

Suara rendah Sehun membuatnya terpaksa menoleh. Begitu melihat air matanya, si ayah tersenyum.

"Kau sayang padanya, bukan?"

Kenyataan itu tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Ya."

"Padaku? Apa aku melihat sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak di situ?"

Air matanya bergulir turun ke pipinya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut yang tergerai oleh angin, menutupi bandana yang melilit di kepalanya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu." Dengan jarinya ia menelusuri bibir bawah Sehun. "Aku begitu mencintaimu."

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan lalu menempelkannya ke pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan kau mau menikahiku. Junmyeon ingin aku memulai tur dalam waktu dua minggu lagi. Aku ingin kau dan Minguk ikut bersamaku. Aku ingin kau ikut sebagai istriku."

Ide untuk pergi tanpa Luhan terasa berat sekali baginya. Di pihak lain, ia tahu ia harus pergi. Waktunya tepat sekali.

"Dalam waktu dua minggu," sahut Luhan dalam nada sedih.

"Aku tahu aku tak memberimu cukup waktu. Tapi untuk apa menunggu? Kalau kau mencintaiku..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Dan kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Nikahi aku sekarang."

Sehun menoleh ke arah si bocah yang sedang mengejar segulung ombak.

"...Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku bahwa aku akan memojokkan seorang wanita agar ia mau menikah denganku, tapi aku akan menggunakan semua peluang yang ada."

Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu berkata,

"...Minguk membutuhkan seorang ibu, Luhan."

"Kan ada Mrs. Laani."

Sebuah argumen yang kurang meyakinkan. Hatinya yang sudah terasa begitu berat, kini terasa semakin berat.

 _Jangan pakai anakku untuk membujukku agar melakukan sesuatu yang aku tahu sebaiknya tidak kulakukan._

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa dia,"

Ujar Sehun mengenai si pengasuh yang sekaligus ia anggap sebagai temannya.

"...Ia menunjukkan pengertiannya di saat aku mabuk dan suka uring-uringan, di mana orang lain akan memilih untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu angkat kaki. Ia betul-betul dapat diandalkan untuk mengurus Minguk. Aku lebih menganggapnya sebagai keluarga daripada seorang pengasuh, tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi ibu bagi Minguk."

Ia meraih tangan Luhan lagi, lalu digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Luhan, dalam waktu beberapa tahun lagi aku harus pindah dari sini. Begitu Minguk sudah lebih besar dan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk main, kami tidak bisa lagi tinggal di tempat terpencil ini. Minguk akan membutuhkan seorang ibu, kau, di saat ia harus pergi ke sekolah dan melihat bahwa semua anak memiliki seorang ibu."

Sehun masih melihat bayangan keraguan di mata Luhan. Ia mencoba lagi. Caranya memang agak kejam, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Berikan kepada putraku apa yang tak bisa kauberikan kepada Yuji."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Teganya kau, Sehun."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku melihat bahwa aku akan kehilangan dirimu, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku lakukan itu demi diriku, dan aku akan menghalalkan semua cara untuk itu."

Tatapannya berubah keras, garis rahangnya kaku.

"...Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau bukan hanya sekadar pengganti Yoona bagiku, dan nyatanya memang begitu. Minguk memang tidak akan pernah dapat menggantikan tempat putramu, tapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau sayang padanya. Berikan padanya apa yang tidak sempat kau berikan pada Yuji."

Ia menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Kita bisa memiliki seorang anak sendiri."

"Ya Tuhan,"

Erang Luhah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Sehun, Sehun membelai kepalanya sambil membisikkan kata-kata sayang padanya.

"Aku tahu aku sedang merong-rongmu lagi, tapi aku betul-betul ingin kau menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Lebih daripada tenis. Atau apa pun. Aku tidak akan memintamu kalau aku tidak yakin bahwa kau juga menginginkan aku dan Minguk menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu."

Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan basah di pundaknya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Minguk berdiri di sampingnya. Bibir bawah si bocah bergetar, dan matanya, yang begitu mirip mata ayahnya, tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Uh-han," ujarnya setengah menangis. "Uh-han."

"Oh, Sayang, tidak. Jangan menangis."

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang lebar.

"Nah, tidak ada apa-apa, kan?"

Seingatnya tidak ada suatu hal yang lebih membuat Yuji cemas selain memergoki dirinya dalam keadaan menangis. Dunia seorang anak akan terguncang begitu ia melihat ada orang dewasa sedih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat."

Dengan was-was Minguk berpaling ke ayahnya, namun perhatian Sehun sedang tertumpah pada Luhan. Luhan segera menarik si bocah ke dalam pelukannya, dan menyesal telah membuatnya begitu bingung.

"Nah, lihat, aku senang," bujuknya. "Mana kancingmu? Ini dia, ini dia,"

Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk ke pusar si bocah, yang kemudian tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Mrs. Laani memanggil mereka dari balik tembok yang memisahkan pantai itu dengan halaman rumput.

"Keterlaluan kalian, membiarkan bocah itu lari telanjang ke sana kemari," gerutunya. "Ia bakal menjadi liar nanti."

"Kan ia memang diciptakan Tuhan dalam keadaan begini, Mrs. Laani," sahut Sehun, sambil melirik nakal ke arah Luhan.

"Itu namanya menghujat,"

Gumam wanita yang lebih tua itu sambil mengejar Minguk untuk memakaikan celana renangnya. Tapi Minguk terus menggeliat-geliat sampai akhirnya Mrs. Laani terpaksa menyerah sambil menghela napas.

"Kalian lihat kan maksudku? Ia sudah setengah liar sekarang."

Kemudian ia berjalan naik lagi ke rumah, sambil menggendong si bocah yang terus berteriak.

"Aku tidak sadar bahwa ia melihatku menangis. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya bingung."

"Kalau aku menangis sekarang, maukah kau menghiburku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Tampang Sehun begitu kebocahan dan sinar matanya begitu sedih sampai Luhan tiba-tiba ketawa.

"Oh, Sehun,"

Ujar sambil mendoyongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium laki-laki itu,

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku punya beberapa alasan mengapa sebaiknya aku tidak menikahimu."

"Tapi ada banyak alasan mengapa sebaiknya kau menikah denganku."

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun. Ia menyukai aroma tubuhnya yang bau udara laut.

"Ada sebuah alasan yang serius mengapa sebaiknya aku tidak menikahimu. Sesuatu tentang aku... tentang masa laluku. Sesuatu yang pernahku lakukan..."

Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan untuk melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Luhan, tidak mungkin rasanya ada sesuatu dari masa lalumu yang begitu buruknya. Tapi kalaupun ada, dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah pernah kulakukan, kau pasti sudah berubah. Bagiku tidak penting apa yang pernah terjadi padamu di masa lalu. Yang penting bagiku adalah masa depan kita"

Ia menelusuri pipi Luhan dengan jarinya

"Omong-omong, apa itu tidak ada hubungannya dan tidak mempengaruhi cintaku kepadamu?"

Ia mengecup sudut mulut Luhan.

"...Apa rahasiamu ada hubungannya dengan aku? Dengan apa yang kau rasakan untukku? Apakah besar cintamu kepadaku dapat berkurang gara-gara ini?"

Luhan bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Tidak. Ini tidak akan mempengaruhi besarnya cintaku kepadamu."

"Kalau begitu, lupakanlah. Kehidupan kita berawal saat kita bertemu pertama kali. Yang lalu tidak usah kita singgung-singgung lagi. Kita tutup itu dan kita mulai merangkai yang baru untuk kita berdua."

Sehun mencium Luhan, dengan hangat, seakan dengan itu ia ingin menghapus semua protesnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Luhan."

"Sehun..."

Desah Luhan, sambil menyambut kecupan berikutnya, yang membuat segalanya, kecuali cintanya untuk laki-laki ini, menjadi tidak berarti lagi.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan posesif dan melumat bibirnya.

"Buka bagian atas bikinimu," katanya bergumam.

Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, pura-pura kesal. "Itukah sebabnya kau minta aku menikah denganmu? Supaya kau bebas menikmati tubuhku?"

"Itu salah satu alasannya,"

Gumam Sehun, matanya dengan nakal menatap ke lekuk-lekuk tubuh Luhan yang tidak banyak ditutupi oleh bikini minim yang dikenakannya.

Kalau dia berniat merahasiakan asal-usul Minguk, apakah rahasiaku sendiri jauh lebih buruk? pikir Luhan.

Sekonyong-konyong ia merasa bebas dari belenggu apa pun. Ia ingin merayakan cinta mereka, ingin merasa bahagia, ingin mengenyahkan rasa cemas dan bersalah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang ngintip?" Suaranya mengandung nada nakal.

"Hanya Pak Lee dan Mrs. Laani yang kuperbolehkan masuk ke wilayah ini tanpa perlu minta izin dulu padaku. Dan mereka sudah tahu, bahwa kalau aku sedang bersama seorang wanita di pantaiku. mereka tidak boleh dekat-dekat."

"Oh? Dan sudah berapa kali kau membawa wanita ke pantaimu ini?"

"Baru kali ini. Aku menyebarkan memo tadi pagi untuk memberitahu mereka."

Luhan menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang berlayar lewat dan melihat kita... melihatku... telanjang?"

"Kita pasti akan melihat perahunya lebih dulu. Kita sembunyi saja."

"Rupanya kau sudah memikirkan segala-galanya."

"Segalanya," sahut Sehun. "Omong-omong, apa jawabanmu atas lamaranku tadi? Atau kuanggap saja kau bersedia, berdasarkan ciuman-ciumanmu itu?"

Satu tangannya bergerak melepaskan simpul bikini di leher Luhan, dan satunya lagi simpul di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak bilang ya..."

Bagian atas bikini itu tertiup angin dan melayang terbang.

"...Tapi berhubung aku akan bermesraan..."

Sehun berdiri dan melepaskan celana renangnya. Sosoknya bagaikan seorang Adam modern—sempurna tinggi dan kuat, lambang keindahan maskulin. Ikat kepala di dahinya membuat penampilannya berkesan liar saat ia perlahan-lahan berlutut di atas selimut.

"...di pantai bersamamu..."

Di bawah tatapan Sehun yang membara, Luhan melepaskan celana bikininya.

"...telanjang..."

Sehun menghampirinya dengan gerakan luwes yang anggun, dan mereka berbaring bersama di selimut itu.

"...kurasa... mau tidak mau aku harus menjadi istrimu."

Ciuman-ciuman lelaki itu begitu panas, hampir sepanas pasir, angin, dan matahari di atas mereka.

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

19 Desember 2017

nc di prev chap emang tidak detail yaaa teman temaaan, dan di novel aslinya juga begitu ckck... ada ff twoshoot, yg mungkin bisa menjelaskan kedetailan yg kalian harapkan, eaaa hahaha mungkin bisa diliat, judulnya _1night stand_ , kata aku sii itu WOW banget..

oiya, kemaren ada berita duka. Rest in peace buat Kim Jonghyun Shinee. bener2 gak nyangka banget, berasa mimpi dengernya. semoga shawol diberi ketegaran atas adanya berita duka ini ya.

and, see u in next chap

byebyeee


	10. Chapter 10

[ _A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown_ ]

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 10

.

.

"Bulan madu yang hebat,"

Gumam Sehun. Panorama indah desa Labaina mulai menghampar di depan mereka.

"Menurutku memang hebat,"

Sahut Luhan, sambil tertawa dan untuk kesekian kalinya merapikan kembali baju Minguk.

"Ideku untuk berbulan madu adalah menghabiskan waktu di atas tempat tidur hanya bersamamu."

"Nanti juga kesampaian,"

Bisik Luhan. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, sambil memelototinya dengan mata yang berapi-api.

Begitu Luhan menyatakan "Ya" atas usulan Sehun untuk menikah dengannya, Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya lagi untuk segera mempersiapkan perkawinan mereka, yang kemudian selesai hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Acara pagi itu betul-betul amat kekeluargaan.

Mereka terbang ke Honolulu untuk dinikahkan oleh seorang pendeta yang dikenal Sehun dengan baik. Hanya Mrs. Laani dan istri si pendeta yang hadir. Dan Minguk. Memenuhi permintaan Luhan, Sehun tidak melibatkan pihak pers.

 **flashback on...**

 _"Begini, Sehun," bujuk Luhan, "aku tidak ingin terpublikasi. Aku akan ikut dalam tur bersamamu. Aku akan di sana untuk membesarkan semangatmu dalam setiap pertandingan, tapi aku tidak ingin difoto atau diwawancara."_

 _Ia teringat bagaimana para fotografer mengerumuni Sehun dan Yoona saat mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit. Bagaimana caranya mereka menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Yoona bukanlah ibu si bayi yang sebenarnya?_

 _Untuk sekarang, semakin sedikit orang tahu mengenai perkawinan mereka, semakin baik. Ia mengharapkan agar dirinya bisa tetap berada di latar belakang._

 _"Tapi aku bangga, aku memilikimu," protes Sehun ketika itu. "Kenapa kau ingin menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kita sudah menikah?"_

 _"Bukan maksudku untuk menyembunyikan fakta itu. Aku cuma tidak menyukai publisitas." Ia mencoba mencari sebuah alasan. "Karena... karena YoonA. Ia begitu cantik, aku tidak ingin orang membandingkan diriku dengannya."_

 _"Tidak ada yang perlu dibanding-bandingkan,"_

 _Sahut Sehun lembut, sambil memainkan rambut Luhan di antara jari-jarinya._

 _"Orang lain mungkin tidak berpikiran begitu, dan itu akan membuatku benar-benar merasa serba salah."_

 **flashback off...**

Sehun akhirnya mengalah, dan mereka kembali ke Maui menjelang sore untuk menidurkan Minguk yang sudah mulai rewel.

"Kau harus menelepon GD untuk latihan."

"Pada hari pernikahanku?" protes Sehun.

"Kau mau menang atau tidak?"

Sehun berpaling ke Mrs. Laani sambil mengembangkan tangannya.

"Baru menikah beberapa jam, sudah dimarahi."

Namun demikian Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun senang istrinya mengerti tuntutan kariernya.

"Tapi kau mau ikut bersamaku untuk menonton, kan?"

"Tentu."

Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka naik ke lantai atas, menuju ke kamar tidur utama. Mrs. Laani sudah memindahkan hampir semua pakaian Luhan ke dalam sebuah lemari yang masih kosong. PerIengkapan mandi dan kosmetiknya sudah tersusun rapi di atas wastafel kamar mandi.

"Cepat sekali ia melakukannya," komentar Luhan dengan kagum.

"Perintahnya adalah ia harus membuat kau merasa betah di sini secepatnya. Gara-gara kau memutuskan tidak mau tidur lagi bersamaku sebelum kita menikah,"

Ujar Sehun sambil menghampirinya kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah amat sangat menginginkan dirimu, Luhan,"

Tambahnya dalam suara parau.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung terhadapmu."

Bibir mereka bertemu, bergerak bersama dengan kerinduan tertahan yang akhirnya mendapatkan pelepasan. Masih sambil mencium Luhan, tangan Sehun bergerak melepaskan pakaian wanita itu hingga Luhan tinggal mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna kuning gading.

Sehun membelai payudara Luhan, dan ketika tubuh Luhan memberikan reaksi, Sehun menunduk dan menyentuh ujung payudara itu dengan lidahnya, dari luar bahan pakaian dalam Luhan yang licin dan berkilauan.

Luhan melepaskan kemeja lelaki itu dan dengan tak sabar membantu membuka ikat pinggangnya. Sehun menendang lepas celana panjangnya dan Luhan menyelipkan tangan ke balik celana dalamnya.

Sehun membelai punggung Luhan, pinggulnya, pahanya, menelusurkan tangan di pakaian dalam yang halus itu, juga dipantyhouse Luhan. Ibu jarinya memutar menggairahkan di atas tulang pinggul Luhan.

Ketika tangannya akan turun lebih jauh lagi, Luhan mencengkeram rambut lelaki itu dan menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"Kau harus pergi tenis sekarang,"

Ujar Luhan dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Ah, biar saja," protes Sehun sambil meraih tubuh Luhan lagi.

Namun Luhan tetap bersikeras.

"Bakal ke sana arahnya permainanmu nanti kalau kau tidak mau latihan."

Sehun menggerutu sebentar, tapi akhirnya menarik dirinya. Luhan membenahi meja riasnya, sambil mencoba tidak memperhatikan Sehun, yang tampak sibuk mengumpulkan perlengkapan main tenisnya, masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Belum pernah rasanya ia melihat bentuk tubuh yang begitu atletisnya.

"Kau melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Sehun kepadanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Wajah Luhan merona. "Yang kulihat memang menarik," akunya, sambil melirik Sehun melalui cermin.

Sehun mendekat. "Syukurlah."

Ia menyibak rambut Luhan, lalu mengecup tengkuknya.

Pada saat Sehun selesai berpakaian dan mulai mengemasi tas olaraganya, Luhan masih sibuk dengan pernak-perniknya.

"Setelah menolakku karena alasan waktu, apa kau mau membuatku terlambat karena masih ingin bersantai-santai?"

Luhan merasa canggung sebab dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu aku di bawah? A-aku... ehm... aku akan siap sebentar lagi."

"Ada a..."

Sehun menelan ucapannya, kemudian menghampiri Luhan. Dengan penuh pengertian ia meletakkan tangannya di atas pundaknya.

"Kau sudah lama tidak sekamar dengan seorang laki-laki, bukan?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya, lalu mengangguk. Ia benar-benar merasa dirinya konyol sekali. Setelah mengecup pipinya, Sehun meremas pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Tidak usah buru-buru."

Sebelum Sehun menutup pintu, Luhan memanggilnya.

"Sehun?" Ketika Sehun menoleh, ia berkata, "Terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menepuk ambang pintu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan cari cara untuk minta ganti rugi padamu." Setelah mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi, ia menghilang.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Ternyata, meskipun Sehun protes sebelumnya karena harus latihan pada hari pernikahannya, ia toh bermain dengan bagus. Sejumlah orang berkerumun untuk mengikuti pertandingan latihan itu, dan mereka bertepuk tangan dengan antusias setiap kali Sehun melakukan suatu manuver sulit.

Sebetulnya Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah, tapi Minguk kemudian menangis meraung-raung begitu mereka akan berangkat tanpa dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia, Sehun?" bujuk Luhan sambil memeluk si bocah.

"Lu, sejak aku mencium pengantinku tadi pagi, aku harus terus membaginya dengan orang lain. Aku ingin dirimu untukku sendiri."

"Aku juga menginginkan itu. Tapi tidak enak rasanya meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menangis seperti itu."

Sehun mencoba untuk membujuknya.

"Ia melakukan itu cuma untuk menarik perhatianmu."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa aku harus mulai menerapkan disiplin padanya. Tapi jangan sekarang dulu."

Setelah mengomel sebentar, Sehun akhirnya menyerah.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba muncul dengan ide untuk mengajaknya tidur bersama kita nanti malam,"

Ujarnya mengingatkan, sambil membelokkan kendaraannya masuk ke jalan raya.

"Kita mau makan mal dimana?"

Tanya Luhan, saat lalu lintas di jalan utama Lahaina memperlambat laju mereka.

"Karena kau bersikeras menjadikan saat ini sebuah acara keluarga" sahut Sehun dalam nada datar, "aku akan memintamu memasak untukku."

"Apa?" tanya Luhan, sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu saja. Kau akan lihat nanti."

Sehun mengajak mereka ke Pioneer Inn. Hotel itu dibangun mengelilingi sebuah halaman terbuka yang diterangi cahaya lampion dan obor, dan ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman tropis yang rimbun.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini,"

Seru Luhan saat si pemilik mengantar mereka ke sebuah meja.

"Bagus. Tapi aku serius, kau harus memasak sendiri. Lihat."

Sehun menunjuk ke pemanggangan besar di bawah sebuah saung. Sebuah jam tergantung di dindingnya supaya orang dapat memonitor waktu memasaknya sesuai keinginan. Bumbu-bumbu dan saus-saus steak dalam botol berjejer di dekat pemanggangan itu.

"Kebetulan aku seorang koki hebat," ujar Luhan dengan bangga. "Setelah menikah dan kemudian memiliki Yuji, hobiku adalah menyusun menu dan memasak. Tapi, setelah..." Tiba-tiba kesedihan membayang di wajahnya. "Aku jadi malas."

Sehun meremas tangannya.

"Kalau kau memang suka masak, kau boleh memasak untukku dan Minguk kapan pun kau mau. Mulai malam ini."

Mereka mengelilingi pemanggangan setelah mereka memesan hidangan steak ala New York untuk Sehun, hamburger untuk Minguk, dan mahi-mahi untuk Luhan. Daging ikan lokal yang sudah tidak bertulang direndam di dalam saus, kemudian dibungkus di dalam kertas foil untuk dipanggang.

Sambil bercanda dan menerima banyak saran, Luhan memainkan sodetannya yang panjang. Minguk menjerit setiap kali sebuah lidah api mendesis keluar dari tempat pemanggangan itu.

Ketika hidangan utama mereka sudah siap, mereka membawanya ke meja mereka untuk dinikmati dengan salad dan kacang merah, yang merupakan sajian istimewa hotel itu.

"Lezatnya"

Ujar Sehun, sambil menggulirkan bola matanya dan mengecapkan lidahnya. Dengan lucunya Minguk meniru ulahnya.

Hati Luhan terasa benar-benar penuh cinta untuk kedua laki-laki di dalam kehidupannya ini. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk jangan lupa diri. Kebahagiaan yang begitu besar membuatnya sedikit cemas.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Mengatur perjalanan bagi mereka semua merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab yang tidak ringan. Untungnya si manajer yang menangani hampir semua detailnya.

Dengan bantuan Mrs. Laani, Luhan belajar untuk berkemas secara efisien, namun yang masih harus dikerjakan sepertinya tidak akan ada akhirnya.

Junmyeon sudah di sana untuk menjemput saat pesawat mereka mendarat di Los Angeles International. Sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, Sehun menjabat tangannya dengan hangat. Matanya yang gelap menatap Luhan dan rupanya Junmyeon menyukainya.

"Entah apa yang kau lakukan untuk Sehun, teruskan itu."

Hanya itu yang Junmyeon katakan, tapi Luhan tahu bahwa ia menghargai dirinya.

Ia sedikit kecewa ketika Sehun menuntut dua hal darinya. Pertama, bahwa ia menghormati keinginan Luhan agar tidak ada publisitas mengenai dirinya. Dan kedua, bahwa ia mengizinkan mereka cuti beberapa hari untuk mengunjungi ibu Sehun di Oregon.

Dan itu merupakan satu hal lagi yang membuat Luhan cemas, sehingga ia merasa terus was-was di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke Portland.

"Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan,"

Ujar Oh Jaejoong sambil meraih sebuah kaleng berisi kantong teh dari dalam lemari.

"Bagaimana bayangan Anda tadinya?"

Rupanya mata Sehun merupakan sebuah ciri bawaan keluarga. Mata Jaejoong sama beningnya seperti milik putra dan cucunya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang persisnya. Seseorang yang efisien. Seseorang yang akan langsung mengambil alih soal pendidikan Sehun dan entah memacu Sehun untuk maju atau menekannya sampai menjadi seorang alkoholik. Seseorang yang tidak secantik atau tidak se... selembut kau."

"Terima kasih," ujar Luhan, dengan hati terharu.

"Sehun sudah memacu dirinya sendiri sebelum menikahiku."

"Karena itu aku tahu bahwa kau baik untuknya. Kau membiarkannya untuk melakukan itu sendiri." Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Ia amat mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

"Kukira begitu."

"Aku senang sekali. Dan merasa lega. Aku sudah khawatir bahwa saat kami memakamkan YoonA dan ia pindah ke pulau yang terpencil itu, ia akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya di sana untuk selamanya. Tapi kini ia sudah bahagia lagi. Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal darimu."

Mata wanita yang lebih tua itu berbinar.

"Tolong bujuk dia untuk mengajakmu dan cucuku menengokku lebih sering."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Mereka ke Phoenix, sesudah itu ke Dallas, Houston, New Orleans, dan St. Petersburg.

Sehun bermain dengan amat mengesankan, selalu menang dalam setiap babak yang menentukan, tapi kalah dalam final. Ia memberikan penampilannya yang terbaik. Kemudian ia menang di Memphis. Dan di Atlanta. Dan di Cincinnati. Peringkatnya mulai naik.

Perjalanan mereka ternyata amat melelahkan bagi Luhan, tapi ia tetap berbesar hati melihat keberhasilan Sehun. Perjalanan dalam tur tidaklah mudah, terutama dengan seorang bocah yang penuh energi dan ulah seperti Minguk. Luhan sudah menyelesaikan semua artikel yang harus ia kerjakan sebelum mereka meninggalkan Hawaii.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari sementara aku latihan?"

Tanya Sehun kepadanya suatu malam saat mereka berada di dalam pelukan masing-masing setelah bercinta.

"Kau tidak bosan?"

"Bosan? Dengan Minguk yang harus terus dibuntuti? Mana mungkin."

Ia merapatkan tubuhnya untuk lebih menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Aku menyiapkan diriku menghadapi pertandingan-pertandinganmu, dan... aku berkhayal... mengenai ini,"

Jawabnya sambil menurunkan tangannya ke kejantanan Sehun.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Mereka merasa lega begitu sampai di rumah. Junmyeon tentu saja protes dan terus menggerutu. Ia bahkan mencoba mendekati Luhan untuk mendapatkan dukungan darinya.

"Ia harus main di dalam setiap turnamen yang bisa ia ikuti,"

Ujarnya, dengan menekankan setiap patah katanya dengan hunjaman cerutunya.

"Sehun ingin pulang dulu selama beberapa minggu, Junmyeon."

"Tapi kau bisa membujuknya untuk mengurungkan niatnya."

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak heran."

Ia memasukkan cerutunya ke dalam mulutnya, menggerutu, kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengantar mereka ke bandara.

Pak Lee telah mempersiapkan rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka sekeluarga. Mereka menjalani kegiatan secara rutin. Sehun bermain setiap hari dengan GD di klub, untuk melatih titik-titik lemah yang sudah ia diskusikan bersama Junmyeon sebelumnya.

Luhan menyibukkan dirinya dengan Minguk dan menyusun rencana untuk tur mereka yang akan datang, yang akan membawa mereka ke Eropa. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya lelah.

Suatu sore, saat Luhan sedang beristirahat di kamar tidur utama, meringkuk di sebuah kursi sofa dekat jendelanya yang besar, Sehun masuk. Ia menjatuhkan tas olahraganya persis di muka pintu.

Mereka saling berpandangan dari masing-masing sisi ruangan, tanpa suara mengungkapkan cinta yang telah tumbuh semakin mendalam selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Kau tampak cantik duduk di sana," ujarnya dalam suara rendah. "Matahari yang sedang turun membuat rambutmu berkilau dalam semburat nuansa kemerahan."

"Terima kasih. Tadinya aku merencanakan untuk selesai berpakaian begitu kau kembali, tapi kemudian aku mengerjakan ini."

Ia menutup mapnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja samping kursi sofanya.

Sehun menutup dan mengunci pintu sebelum ia melangkah masuk. Luhan mengenakan gaun kamar favoritnya. Garis lehernya rendah dan panjangnya sampai ke lantai. Gaun itu jatuhnya pas di tubuhnya, bak awan biru yang tipis.

"Kau baru selesai mandi," komentar Sehun.

Tubuhnya menebarkan aroma bunga yang feminin. Dan membangkitkan gairah Sehun. Ia berlutut di dekat kursi sofa itu dan meletakkan ujung jarinya pada masing-masing sisi leher Luhan. Ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia dapat merasakan denyut nadinya menjadi lebih cepat saat Sehun menyentuhnya.

Luhan merupakan simbol kedamaian, rumah, cinta, dan semua yang tadinya Sehun anggap tidak akan pernah ia miliki lagi. Setiap kali ia melihat Luhan setelah mereka berpisah sebentar, ia tertegun kembali.

Betapa ia mencintainya, betapa sejak awal sudah ada perasaan satu di antara mereka, yang sulit baginya untuk dimengerti atau dijelaskan.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sebetulnya," sahut Luhan dalam gaya sambil lalunya.

"Kau habis menulis sesuatu, bukan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sekadar corat-coret. Cuma sudah lama ingin ku ekspresikan di atas kertas."

"Boleh kubaca?"

"Tidak ada apa-apanya, sebetulnya."

"Benarkah."

Luhan menjilat bibirnya. "Isinya pribadi sekali."

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau lebih suka aku tidak membacanya."

"Aku akan menghargai pendapatmu," sahut Luhan buru-buru.

Sehun mengambil inisiatif dengan meraih map itu. Ia membuka halaman pertamanya.

"Yuji."

Bunyi baris yang paling atas. Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, tapi Luhan berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Ia malah meninggalkan sofanya dan menuju ke jendela.

Sehun membaca puisi yang terdiri atas empat halaman itu dan tenggorokannya terasa makin kering setiap selesai membaca satu kalimat.

Jelas bahwa kata-kata itu keluar dari jiwa si penulis melalui suatu proses yang amat emosional. Bahasanya lugas. Nadanya spiritual tapi tidak melantur. Mengekspresikan kesedihan yang mendalam dan orangtua yang menyaksikan anaknya yang sedang sekarat.

Namun syair-syairnya yang terakhir mengungkapkan hikmah yang diperolehnya dari si anak. Perluapan rasa syukur yang teramat menggugah.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, saat dengan hati-hati ia mengembalikan map itu ke atas meja dan kemudian menghampiri Luhan. Ia meraih tubuh Luhan dari belakang untuk ia tarik ke dalam pelukannya.

"Betul-betul indah sekali."

"Kau sungguh menganggap begitu, atau kau cuma basa-basi?"

"Betul-betul indah. Apakah isinya terlalu pribadi bagimu untuk kau bagi dengan orang lain?"

"Maksudmu untuk diterbitkan?"

"Ya."

"Apa cukup baik?"

"Ya. Aku yakin para orangtua, entah siapa pun dia, apa mereka sudah pernah kehilangan seorang anak atau belum, akan merasa tersentuh. Aku merasakan itu. Menurutku kau harus mempublikasikannya. Kau bisa membantu seseorang yang sedang menjalani apa yang pernah kau alami."

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Ia menikmati suara debur jantungnya yang teratur dan tenang.

"Andai kata aku di sana, di saat kau membutuhkan seorang teman. Kau ada di sini untuk membantuku keluar dari krisisku, tapi kau sendiri telah melewati masa-masa yang berat itu sendirian. Aku menyesal sekali, Sayangku."

Ucapannya yang penuh perasaan dan belaian hangat di punggungnya mengungkapkan kepada Luhan ketulusannya.

"Ayo sini,"

Ujarnya, sambil meraih tangan Luhan untuk mengajaknya ke tempat tidur.

Sehun duduk di atas tempat tidur, sementara Luhan masih berdiri sambil menatap ke dalam wajahnya.

"Andai kata aku dapat membuatmu melupakan luka di dalam hatimu,"

Ujar Sehun setelah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Luhan.

"Andaikan aku juga dapat melakukan itu untukmu. Tapi kepedihan itu akan selalu menjadi bagian dari kita. Mungkin kita saling mencintai dengan lebih baik karena kita pernah mengalami kekecewaan."

"Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih daripada yang pernah kuanggap mungkin."

Napasnya terasa dekat dan hangat.

"Luhan, kau tidak menggunakan kontrasepsi, kan?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menengadahkannya ke arah Luhan. Luhan menggeleng, sebelum menjawab dalam suara terbata-bata,

"T-tidak."

"Bagus. Mari kita hadirkan bayi kita"

Tangannya menyentuh buah dada Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau susui Yuji sendiri?"

"Sampai ia sakit."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku ingin memiliki seorang bayi darimu."

Luhan mencakup kepala Sehun untuk ia tempelkan ke tubuhnya.

"Seorang bayi yang secara eksklusif adalah milik kita berdua. Yang kita adakan bersama-sama."

Andaikata ia tahu apa yang sebetulnya ia katakan. Luhan mengerti mengapa Sehun tidak merasa bahwa Minguk secara eksklusif milik dirinya dan YoonA.

Apakah sekarang waktunya untuk mengungkapkan kepadanya bahwa mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak yang secara eksklusif adalah milik mereka berdua, bahwa mereka berdua sudah memiliki seorang anak yang sehat dan manis? Apakah ia dapat mengungkapkan itu kepadanya sekarang? Apakah sentuhan bibirnya akan terasa sama hangatnya setelah itu? Ataukah cinta Sehun padanya akan berhenti sampai di situ, dan ia akan dituduh telah memanipulasi diri Sehun dengan cara yang tidak dapat dimaafkan lagi?

Namun saat Luhan membuka bibirnya untuk menyuarakan pengakuannya, momentumnya sudah lewat.

"Biarkan aku memberimu seorang anak, Luhan," bisiknya. "Biarkan aku memberimu hadiah paling indah yang dapat kuberikan kepadamu."

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Kalian memang konyol," seru Luhan pada kedua orang pemain pro itu.

Sehun dan GD sedang memukul bola bolak-balik melewati net, dengan melambungkannya setinggi mungkin. Mereka membadut untuk menghibur Minguk, yang sedang berdiri di tepi lapangan sambil bertepuk tangan.

Ketika Sehun membungkuk untuk memukul bolanya lewat di antara dua kakinya, Minguk menjerit dengan senang dan melompat-lompat.

"Oke," ujar Luhan, "sebelum kau melukai dirimu sendiri, dan aku kebagian mengabari Junmyeon bahwa kau cedera, lebih baik kubawa si penggembira ini pulang. Siapa tahu setelah itu kalian bisa latihan dengan lebih serius."

"Dasar tidak bisa lihat orang senang!"

Teriak GD kompak, sebelum berlari-lari kecil ke arah teman kencan terbarunya, yang sedang menantikan dirinya dengan sebuah handuk dan sebuah termos berisi air dingin.

"Apa boleh buat,"

Ujar Sehun, sambil menyelempangkan sebuah handuk di lehernya. Ia menyelempangkan sebuah di leher Minguk, yang kemudian menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ibumu benar-benar sok ngatur dan sok disiplin,"

Ujarnya pada si bocah sebelum ia mengecup dahinya. Ia berdiri, lalu dalam nada bisik menambahkan,

"Kecuali di tempat tidur. Di situ dia betul-betul menyenangkan."

"Kurasa kau lebih dari itu."

Sahut Luhan dalam nada seksi, sambil mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung Sehun.

"Aku ingin menciummu, tapi tak ada tempat yang kering untuk kucium."

"Kau mengutipnya dari Bette Davis?"

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Luhan.

"Oke, kau utang satu ciuman. Kau sudah harus pergi sekarang?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana rewelnya Minguk kalau ia kurang tidur. Mungkin kita bisa mengajaknya main di pantai kalau kau sudah pulang."

"Telanjang."

"Apa tidak ada pikiran lain di kepalamu?"

"Ada," sahut Sehun, pura-pura tersinggung. "Kadang-kadang aku membayangkan kita melakukannya dengan berpakaian lengkap."

"Dasar!" umpat Luhan, sambil melemparkan sebuah handuk ke arahnya. "Main yang bagus dan sampai ketemu di rumah."

Ia menggendong Minguk, menyampirkan tas di pundaknya, kemudian melangkah ke arah pelataran parkir. Setelah Sehun membeli sebuah mobil Jeep untuk dirinya sendiri, boleh dibilang bahwa Seville-nya sudah diwariskan kepada Luhan.

Mereka baru kembali seminggu yang lalu setelah melakukan perjalanan keliling Eropa selama tiga bulan, dari negeri yang satu ke negeri yang lain, turnamen yang satu ke turnamen yang lain.

Sehun sekarang berada di peringkat kelima dalam dunia tenis. Ia berharap bahwa pada waktu yang sama tahun depan ia sudah masuk dalam peringkat satu lagi.

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Kau senang melihat Daddy main?"

Tanya Luhan pada Minguk, yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun keduanya di Paris. Ia sudah mulai terlalu berat bagi Luhan, namun Luhan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang masih bisa ia nikmati. Minguk memanggil dirinya

"Mum".

Dan setiap kali Luhan melihat bibirnya yang menggemaskan mengucapkan kata itu ia merasa ingin menangis karena bahagianya.

"Hebat, kan, ayahmu? Tapi tentu saja kau akan menganggap dia hebat, sama seperti aku."

Luhan tidak memperhatikan laki-laki di dalam mobil yang diparkir di sebelah kendaraannya sampai orang itu melangkah keluar. Ia menoleh melalui pundaknya pada saat bersamaan ia memutar kunci mobil.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ia terenyak. Ia merasa seperti darahnya tiba-tiba berhenti mengalir, paru-parunya berhenti bekerja, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Laki-laki itu tampak lebih berat sekitar sepuluh kilo.

Rambutnya lebih tipis, kulitnya kelihatan pucat dan kontras dengan warna hidungnya yang kemerahan akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Pakaiannya tidak begitu rapi lagi, dan seperti nya terlalu ketat, dan membuatnya kepanasan. Sepatu nya sudah usang.

Namun kesan licik itu masih tetap terpancar dari matanya. Ia masih menyeringai dengan cara yang sama. Seringai yang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu dan bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu untuk segera memanfaatkannya demi keuntungannya sendiri.

Luhan merasa ingin muntah. Ia menelan ludah, dan mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang ibu, segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melindungi anaknya.

"Halo, Nyonya Oh."

Ia menyebutkan nama itu dalam nada yang terdengar sinis. Rasa cemas melanda diri Luhan, dan membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari situ sejauh-jauh nya. Tapi yang ia lakukan justru membalas tatapannya dengan dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Halo, Jonghyun."

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

20 Desember 2017

Haiii, ketemu lagiii. oiya disini aku mau jelasin, kalau Jonghyun disini bukan mendiang Jonghyun 'Shinee' yaa, tapi Hong Jonghyun sii model itu lhoo, takutnya jadi salah paham hehe

makasih buat yg fav follow review, kalian jarang review jg gpp kok dan baru ngongol di tengah2 chap, it's okey beeeb

see yaaa


	11. Chapter 11

[ _A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown_ ]

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 11

.

.

Mata yang tidak simpatik itu menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, dan membuatnya merasa bahwa Luhan harus mandi setelah itu dengan air yang sepanas-panasnya. Ia tidak ingin laki-laki itu tahu seberapa takutnya ia saat itu. Dan itu merupakan satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk menahan dirinya agar ia tidak sampai berteriak.

"Rupanya keadaanmu baik-baik," ujar laki-laki itu sambil menatap matanya.

"Kau tidak,"

Sahut Luhan dalam suara datar. Ia sedikit tertegun dari mana tiba-tiba ia memperoleh keberanian itu. Tapi ia segera tahu jawabannya. Ia memperolehnya dari cinta yang diterimanya dari Sehun serta kebahagiaan yang ditemukannya bersamanya.

Hong Jonghyun mengejapkan matanya, untuk sesaat sedikit bingung menghadapi keketusan Luhan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ketika ia tersenyum, kesannya sama sekali tidak ramah.

"Ya. Rupanya aku memang tidak seberuntung Anda, Nyonya Oh."

Luhan menurunkan Minguk, yang terus menggeliat geliut dalam gendongannya, di trotoar pelataran parkir itu. Anak itu tidak peduli pada apa yang sedang diperbincangkan dan merasa lebih tertarik pada tombol kuning dari metal yang menandai ruas tempat parkir di muka mobil mereka. Luhan hanya memastikan bahwa ia betul-betul berada di luar jangkauan Jonghyun.

"Jangan salahkan aku atau siapa pun mengenai apa yang menimpa dirimu, Jonghyun. Kau memiliki segala yang kau perlukan untuk meraih keberhasilan. Semua tersaji untukmu di atas sebuah nampan perak. Atau harus kukatakan kau dapat memperolehnya melalui sebentuk cincin kawin dari emas? Kalau kau menyia-nyiakan itu semua, maka kau tidak berhak menyalahkan siapa-siapa kecuali dirimu sendiri."

Dengan tinju terkepal Jonghyun melangkah maju.

"Jangan sok dulu. Aku bisa meruntuhkan duniamu hanya dengan menjentikan jariku. Bagaimana cara kau menemukannya?"

Luhan memutuskan bahwa satu-satunya senjata yang dimilikinya adalah tidak membeberkan apa-apa padanya. Ia mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Dengan kasar ia mencekal lengan atas Luhan untuk ditarik ke dekatnya.

"Bagaimana cara kau menemukan Sehun? Dan jangan pikir bahwa aku begitu bodoh untuk percaya bahwa secara kebetulan sekali kau menjadi pengantinnya."

Luhan menelan ludahnya dan mengernyitkan wajahnya menahan sakit yang terasa di lengannya. Ia sedang melihat sisi pembawaan Jonghyun yang sebetulnya ia tahu, namun tidak pernah mau ia akui. Jonghyun bisa berlaku kasar dan kejam kalau ia sudah bertekad untuk memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hanya dengan menarik kesimpulan dari fakta-fakta yang ada,"

Sahut Luhan begitu Jonghyun melepaskan cekalannya.

"Aku melihat dia dan istrinya pada pagi mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit itu."

"Oke, selamat. Ternyata kau cerdik."

Ia menoleh ke arah Minguk dengan cara yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri.

"Anak yang manis. Tidak percuma aku bersusah payah."

Perasaan mual melanda diri Luhan, dan ia merasa seakan sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh pingsan. Namun di luar dugaannya ia mendapatkan bahwa ia masih tetap dalam keadaan berdiri.

"K-kau?"

Jonghyun tertawa. Nadanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa, Nyonya Oh? Kau khawatir kalau semua yang telah kaulakukan itu ternyata sia-sia? Kau khawatir bahwa telah menikahi orang yang salah? Hmmm?"

Ucapannya membuat Luhan semakin mual.

"Apakah Minguk anak Sehun?" tanyanya dalam nada memohon.

Ia menatap Luhan dengan cara seekor rubah yang betul-betul menikmati sepenuhnya efek ucapannya atas dirinya.

"Benihnya memang dari dia. Tapi sebagaimana kau tentunya ingat, aku yang kerja."

Luhan merasa begitu lega, sehingga ia segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobilnya. Baru setelah beberapa saat rasa berat di kepalanya mereda. Namun mulutnya masih terasa getir dan perutnya masih mual. Orang ini memang sakit.

"Sebetulnya kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang baik sekali untukku dengan menikahi Sehun,"

Ujarnya sambil menjentikkan kukunya seakan ada kotorannya.

Luhan bertekad untuk tidak melayaninya dengan menanyakan alasannya. Karena itu ia hanya menatapnya saja.

"Aku baru saja melewati masa-masa yang sulit sekali, Luhan. Aku tahu kalau kau akan sedih sekali begitu kau tahu bahwa klinik yang dibangun ayahmu dengan begitu penuh dedikasi sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"Aku sudah melupakannya begitu aku meninggalkan dirimu," sahut Luhan. "Klinik itu sudah bukan milik ayahku."

"Oke,"

Sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahunya,

"klinik itu memang sudah tidak ada. Dan masalah ini membawa kita ke pertemuan yang menyenangkan ini."

Ia memajukan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik,

"Kau akan membantuku menebus sebagian dari kerugian-kerugianku."

"Kau gila. Dan pertemuan yang kau sebut menyenangkan ini, baru saja berakhir. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Luhan membungkuk untuk mengangkat Minguk, kemudian secara otomatis menepiskan debu dari lutut si bocah. Sesudah itu ia membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu memasukkan anaknya di dalamnya, tanpa memedulikan protesnya.

"Tunggu dulu"

Ujar Jonghyun sambil mencekal lengan nya sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu kalau aku mengunjungi suami barumu?"

Luhan berhenti dan menahan napas sementara matanya menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kau meremehkanku. Tapi ingat bahwa dia dan istrinya yang mandul itu menganggap aku semacam dewa. Ia akan senang untuk bertemu denganku. Bagaimana kalau aku ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar dengannya?"

Rasa panik melanda diri Luhan, dan ia hanya dapat berharap bahwa mantan suaminya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Namun dari sinar matanya, Luhan melihat bahwa ia toh tahu.

"Persis seperti yang kuduga," desisnya, "Tuan Oh itu tidak tahu siapa mantan suamimu, bukan? Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah menikahi seorang pelacur yang mahal. Tarifnya lima puluh ribu dolar. Ia tidak tahu itu, kan? Wah, menarik sekali."

Dengan kasar Jonghyun mendorong Luhan ke dalam bangku mobil, sampai Luhan terenyak sesaat di dalam mobilnya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Nadanya seperti sebuah sumpah, sebuah ancaman yang membuat seluruh anggota tubuh Luhan lemas saat ia mengemudikan mobilnya pulang.

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Kau tidak suka daging scallopini?"

Luhan berhenti mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya, dan tersenyum ke arah suaminya yang duduk di seberangnya, yang memandangnya dengan cemas dan tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, mungkin selera makanku sedang agak kacau malam ini."

Mereka sedang makan berdua di salah satu restoran paling populer di Lahaina.

"Mestinya kau bilang dari tadi. Kita kan bisa ke tempat lain."

Luhan meraih tangannya dan meremasnya. Tatapannya betul-betul meluluhkan.

"Atau kita bisa tinggal di rumah, makan malam di kamar kita sendiri, dan sesudah itu bersenang-senang."

Ungkapan di balik kata-katanya itu, kenangan akan malam-malam seperti itu, cinta yang secara blak-blakan terpancar dari dalam matanya itu, membuat Luhan merasa dirinya amat bersalah.

Sepanjang sore ia merasa cemas, takut melihat ke belakang, khawatir kalau ia melihat Jonghyun ada di situ, mengintai dirinya. Ia betul-betul benci padanya. Jonghyun memang patut dibenci untuk ulahnya yang menghalalkan segala cara demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Namun apakah ia sendiri lebih baik daripadanya? Bukankah ia telah memanipulasi Sehun dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak terpuji? Kenapa tidak dari awal ia mengungkapkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Dan mengapa masih begitu sulit baginya untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya sekarang?

Jawaban untuk kedua pertanyaan yang terakhir itu sama. Ia terlalu mencintai Sehun. Begitu ia melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, buyarlah seluruh skenarionya.

Ia masih tidak dapat mengungkapkan padanya siapa dirinya sekarang, sama seperti pada hari pertama Sehun muncul di hadapannya dan mengatakan halo kepadanya.

Namun perasaan bersalah itu masih terus juga menghantui dirinya. Perasaan itu menggerogoti dirinya seperti penyakit kanker. Meskipun begitu ia tidak mau dianggap sama culasnya seperti Jonghyun.

"Aku menyesal merusak malamu."

Luhan menghela napas, dan berandai ia dapat menyusup ke dalam pelukan Sehun dan mendapatkan perlindungan darinya.

"Tidak sebuah malam pun rusak selama aku melewatkannya bersamamu"

Bisik Sehun. Sebuah senyum membayang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Oke, mungkin beberapa malam sebelum kita menikah, saat aku ingin tidur bersamamu, tapi kau mengeluarkan semua dalih yang ada untuk menolakku."

Luhan tertawa meskipun hatinya masih galau.

"Aku cuma mengikuti tata krama," sahutnya dalam nada manja.

"Hh, tata krama. Aku berani bertaruh..."

Suaranya menghilang saat pandangannya tertuju kepada sesuatu di seberang ruangan itu.

"Sehun?"

Baru setelah beberapa saat matanya kembali teralih ke Luhan, meskipun Sehun tidak dapat langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya kepadanya lagi.

"A-aku... apa? Oh, maaf. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu, bukan aku,"

Sahut Luhan sambil tertawa. Ia menoleh untuk melihat apa yang membuat Sehun begitu tertegun. Tawanya langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat Jonghyun duduk sendirian di sebuah meja di sisi lain ruangan itu, dengan santai menelusuri buku menu. Keberadaannya di situ pasti tidak kebetulan. Luhan yakin itu.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Sehun untuk memastikan apakah suaminya melihat reaksinya, tapi Sehun rupanya masih tertegun melihat kehadiran Jonghyun di situ.

"Kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Pada saat itulah Luhan menyadari bahwa ia telah memilih untuk tetap menyimpan rahasianya. Ia baru saja melewatkan suatu kesempatan yang pas untuk mengatakan,

 _"Sehun, kurasa kau kenal mantan suamiku. Kau dan YoonA pernah menemuinya sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Ia menemukan seorang ibu untuk mengandung anakmu. Akulah wanita itu."_

Tapi nyatanya, ia memilih jalan yang ia anggap paling aman. Ia belum berani mempertaruhkan cinta Sehun kepadanya. Rasanya masih terlalu baru dan rapuh. Minguk terlalu berarti baginya. Ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko itu.

"Ehm, ya,"

Sahut Sehun. Ia sedang memperhatikan Jonghyun, yang sedang tertawa dengan seorang pelayan soal menu anggur.

Apakah terdengar nada getir dalam suaranya? Garis bibirnya menipis, yang Luhan tahu menunjukkan bahwa ia kurang senang mengenai sesuatu. Rupanya ia tidak menghargai Jonghyun setinggi yang Jonghyun sangka.

"D-dia... dia... YoonA dan aku berkenalan dengannya di suatu tempat. Ia pernah dekat sekali dengan kami."

"Oh, Begitu," sahut Luhan, sambil meneguk air dinginnya.

"Ia seorang dokter. Ia melakukan sesuatu untuk kami, yang mana ia dibayar banyak sekali. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk mendapat lebih banyak lagi dari kami."

Luhan merasa perutnya menjadi mulas, meskipun sedikit sekali yang ia makan. Rupanya setelah ia melahirkan Minguk, Jonghyun meminta uang lagi kepada pasangan Oh.

Apakah ia betul-betul tak punya etiket?

"Dia mengharapkan kau membayar lebih daripada yang ia minta sebelumnya?"

Luhan sungguh-sungguh berharap bahwa nada pertanyaannya itu terdengar normal.

"Menurutnya terjadi suatu komplikasi yang tadinya tidak ia antisipasi,"

Sahut Sehun sambil mengawasi Jonghyun. Kemudian, seakan menyadari bahwa ia telah mengatakan lebih daripada yang ia inginkan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan. Senyumannya tampak dipaksakan.

"Kami membuat suatu kesepakatan. Entah apa yang membawanya ke Maui sekarang ini. Liburan, mungkin."

"Kukira begitu."

Luhan bertanya pada dirinya bagaimana mungkin suaranya dapat terdengar begitu normal padahal ia merasa ingin menjerit.

"Kalau kau memang sedang tidak berselera menyantap daging itu, kita pergi saja."

"Oke. Aku sudah selesai."

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melewati ini semua? tanyanya pada dirinya saat ia membiarkan Sehun menggiringnya melewati deretan meja menuju ke pintu. Untuk keluar mereka harus melalui meja yang ditempati Jonghyun. Luhan merasa yakin bahwa ia dengan sengaja mengikuti mereka ke restoran ini.

Ini memang khas caranya untuk menunjukkan pada Luhan seberapa seriusnya ia dengan ancamannya. Jonghyun menginginkan sesuatu darinya, dan ia akan terus berkeras sampai ia memperolehnya.

Dan Jonghyun tahu bahwa demi menjaga keutuhan hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun dan Minguk, mantan istrinya itu akan memenuhi apa pun yang ia inginkan.

Ia memainkan skenarionya seperti dalam sebuah kisah Barrymore. Ia benar-benar membuka matanya lebar-lebar begitu melihat Sehun, seakan pertemuan itu merupakan suatu kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Terhadap Luhan, ia berlaku seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti seekor binatang yang panik di dalam perangkap, begitu ia mendengar,

"Oh Sehun! Menyenangkan sekali melihatmu kembali setelah sekian lama."

"Halo, Dr. Hong Jonghyun. Apa kabar?" sahut Sehun sopan.

Mereka berjabat tangan. "Kau kelihatan sehat, Sehun," ujar Jonghyun dalam nada sok akrab.

"Liputan-liputan mengenai dirimu di lembaran olahraga betul-betul fantastis sekali belakangan ini."

Tampangnya berubah menjadi sedih, dan nada suaranya merendah ketika ia menambahkan,

"Aku menyesal sekali mengenai istrimu. Bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

Luhan dapat merasakan ketegangan Sehun saat ia menahan dirinya, namun suaranya tetap datar saat ia menjawab.

"Terima kasih untuk simpatimu. Minguk sudah berusia dua tahun sekarang. Ia bocah yang hebat."

"Ah, bagus sekali."

"Dan..." Sehun menarik Luhan ke muka "...ini istriku, Luhan. Sayang, ini Dr. Hong Jonghyun."

Ia merasa seakan ketegangan yang sepanjang hari terus ia tahan-tahan sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal atau berteriak dengan histeris. Untungnya ia dapat menguasai dirinya pada waktunya.

"Dr. Hong," ujarnya.

Namun tidak ada yang dapat memaksanya untuk mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nyonya Oh," sambut Jonghyun dengan ramah.

Senyumnya yang kelihatan tulus membuat darah Luhan mendidih. Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan saat itu selain membuka kedoknya. Namun itu juga akan berarti membuka kedoknya sendiri.

Kedua laki-laki itu berbasa-basi. Jonghyun mengungkapkan bahwa ia sedang berlibur di pulau itu selama beberapa minggu, dan Sehun menyatakan harapannya semoga ia senang.

Entah bagaimana Luhan masih dapat menahan dirinya, meskipun senyum di bibirnya, yang terasa begitu hambar, membuatnya khawatir wajahnya akan retak seperti sebuah piring porselen kalau ia memaksakannya lebih lama lagi.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu Anda lagi," ujar Jonghyun dengan manis saat Sehun menggiring Luhan menuju ke pintu.

"Sarna-sama. Selamat berlibur," sahut Sehun sambil berlalu.

Begitu mereka berada di dalam mobil, Sehun menyalakan mesin, namun ia tidak langsung memindahkan persenelingnya. Untuk sesaat ia cuma memandangi hiasan di ujung kap kendaraannya.

"Ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Cuma..."

Suara Sehun menghilang, sementara Luhan cuma bisa duduk dengan kaku di sebelahnya.

"Dr. Hong pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk YoonA dan aku. Aku pernah menceritakan padamu bahwa YoonA mempunyai masalah. Dia... ehm, dia membuat kehadiran Minguk menjadi mungkin. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya untuk anakku. Tapi. sial, aku tidak dapat menjelaskan padamu, Luhan."

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seakan dengan begitu pikirannya yang kacau akan lurus kembali.

"Bukan hanya soal tuntutannya untuk mendapat uang lagi sebetulnya. Sesuatu mengenai dirinya mengganggu perasaanku, membuatku cemas untuk terlalu mempercayainya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kehadirannya malam ini membuatku merasa tidak enak. Resah. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak Minguk lahir, dan aku memang mengharapkan untuk tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya."

Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian memindahkan perseneling kendaraannya.

"Kau tentu menganggapku berlebihan."

"Tidak,"

Sahut Luhan, sambil menerawangi dasbor di depannya.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu berlebihan. Kurasa ia memang tidak dapat dipercaya."

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Nah, setelah lampu-lampu mati semua, bagaimana kalau kau mengungkapkan kepadaku apa yang membuatmu resah sepanjang hari?"

Luhan sudah berada di atas tempat tidur selama beberapa waktu, ketika Sehun mematikan lampu samping tempat tidur kemudian bergabung dengannya.

Malam itu Luhan tidak memakai baju tidurnya, meskipun sebetulnya ia ingin mengenakannya. Instingnya membuat ia ingin bersembunyi, ingin menutup dirinya. Ia duduk meringkuk di pojoknya, dengan tubuh kaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu telah terjadi suatu perubahan drastis atas dirimu sejak kau meninggalkan klub siang tadi. Kau benar-benar tegang sekali—kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu, kau terus diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, dan sama sekali menyimpang dari kebiasaanmu, kau hampir lupa mampir di kamar Minguk untuk menciumnya malam ini. Jadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Akhirnya Luhan tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.

"Hanya karena aku sedang tidak ingin bercinta malam ini, kau anggap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres? Mungkin aku sedang malas, oke? Masa kau anggap aku bisa menyala dan mati seperti sebuah lampu. Masa aku tidak boleh istirahat semalam saja?"

Luhan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi.

Selang beberapa saat Sehun melempar selimutnya sendiri, kemudian melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mengada-ngada. Seingatku aku tidak memintamu untuk bercinta malam ini."

Ia baru mengambil tiga langkah, saat Luhan memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Sehun!"

Serunya sambil mengulurkan lengannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kembalilah. Peluklah aku."

Cahaya bulan yang membias masuk melalui jendela memantulkan nuansa keperakan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sehun langsung ada di sana untuk memeluknya, untuk membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam lekuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa, Luhan? Ada apa? Sesuatu yang telah kulakukan? Atau sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan?"

"Tidak, tidak," erang Luhan, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mestinya aku tidak melampiaskannya padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Aaku..."

"Apa? Katakan."

Luhan mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menceritakan pada Sehun tentang Jonghyun, tentang Minguk. Tapi percuma. Pada saat itu keberaniannya menyamai sinar bulan yang memantul ke atas rambut suaminya.

Ia mengisak. "Tidak ada apa-apa sebetulnya, sungguh. C-cuma... aku sedang agak bingung hari ini. Itu saja."

"Berbaringlah,"

Ajak Sehun lembut. Udaranya cukup nyaman bagi mereka untuk tidak memakai selimut, meskipun angin dari arah laut membelai tubuh mereka yang telanjang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," sahut Luhan sambil merapatkan dirinya.

"Kau khawatir karena kau belum juga hamil?"

Sehun memang khawatir mengenai itu, meskipun ia tidak pernah mengutarakannya. Sejak Sehun membaca puisinya, mereka mulai berharap bahwa ia lekas hamil.

"Waktunya akan datang," sahut Luhan pelan.

"Kukira juga begitu. Tapi apa kau bisa hamil kelak atau tidak, bagiku tidak begitu penting. Aku mencintaimu. Dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau berpikir bahwa andaikata kita tidak bisa mempunyai seorang anak, cintaku padamu akan berkurang."

Luhan mendekatkan tangan Sehun ke bibirnya untuk ia cium.

"Aku memang egois. Aku ingin menjadi segalanya bagimu."

"Kau memang segalanya bagiku. Aku sudah merasa kau sebagai ibu Minguk. Melihat kalian, orang tidak akan mungkin berpikir lain."

Luhan menahan isaknya sambil semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa tidak berhak untuk menerima ini. Menerima cinta Sehun yang begitu tulus.

"Di saat aku bercinta denganmu, hal terakhir yang ada di dalam pikiranku adalah menghasilkan seorang anak. Hanya kau yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Aku bercinta denganmu. Dengan sepenuh hatiku."

lsakan Luhan bercampur dengan desahan ketika tangan Sehun menyentuh payudaranya. Dengan suaranya yang dalam, lelaki itu menggumamkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Luhan.

"Aku suka payudaramu. Bentuknya sempurna. Aku suka bentuknya yang penuh. Aku suka membelainya. Seperti ini."

Jemari Sehun perlahan menyapu ujung payudara itu dan mendapatinya sudah lebih dulu bereaksi karena kata-kata cintanya tadi.

"Kau cantik sekali,"

Bisik Sehun, sementara jemarinya terus memberikan sentuhan ajaib di tubuh Luhan.

"Kulitmu halus dan mulus."

Sehun mengelus perut Luhan.

"Aku senang mengecup perutmu. Rasanya enak sekali di wajah dan bibirku. Dan ini..."

Jemarinya menyapu puncak paha Luhan.

"Beginilah seharusnya wanita."

Tangannya terus menjelajahi tubuh Luhan.

"Aku suka bagian yang ini."

Luhan mendesah senang mendapat sentuhan yang berani dan merasakan elusan jemari yang lembut itu.

"Sehun."

Luhan menoleh untuk menyambut bibir lelaki itu. Sehun mengecupnya dengan mesra.

"Tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan untuk mengurangi cintaku padamu. Kau tidak bisa memenangkan cintaku lagi, Luhan. Kau sudah memilikinya. Seutuhnya, tanpa batas, tanpa syarat, dan untuk selamanya."

Luhan memutar seluruh tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Sehun, kemudian ia menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Pikiranku berubah. Aku ingin sekali bercinta denganmu sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum senang dan terkejut ketika Luhan menekan bahunya dan memaksanya untuk berbaring telentang. Lalu Luhan mengambil posisi di atasnya. Sehun mendesah bahagia.

Payudara Luhan memberikan pemandangan menantang di depan matanya. Luhan memegang kedua payudaranya di masing-masing tangan, seperti menawarkan.

"Mau ...?"

Sehun menerima tawarannya dengan senang.

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Andakah nyonya rumah?"

Jari-jari Luhan mencengkeram gagang telepon dengan lebih kuat. Ia langsung mengenali suaranya. Sudah berhari-hari ia menantikannya dengan cemas.

Ia tahu bahwa Jonghyun akan menghubunginya, hanya ia tidak tahu kapan. Kini, setelah Luhan mendengar suaranya, boleh dikatakan ia nyaris merasa lega.

Setidaknya bagian yang paling mencekam dari masa penantian itu sudah berakhir. Kini yang perlu ia cemaskan adalah apa yang diinginkan Jonghyun darinya.

"Ya," sahutnya pendek.

"Orchid Lounge. Pukul tiga."

telponnya putus dengan begitu saja. Jonghyun tidak memberikan cukup banyak waktu padanya. Sudah pukul dua lewat sekarang. Minguk sedang beristirahat. Sehun sedang berada di ruang kerjanya berdiskusi dengan Junmyeon melalui telepon. Begitu Minguk bangun, mereka akan turun ke pantai.

"Mrs. Laani,"

Seru Luhan, sambil melongokkan kepalanya melalui pintu dapur.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu Sehun selagi ia berbicara di telepon. Tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa aku harus pergi belanja sore ini. Ia harus ke pantai dengan Minguk tanpa aku. Mungkin aku akan bergabung dengan mereka nanti."

"Aku akan senang pergi berbelanja untuk Anda besok," sahut si pengurus rumah tangga itu, menawar kan diri.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku membutuhkan beberapa hal untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan lama."

Ia meninggalkan rumahnya beberapa menit kemudian, memakai rok bawahan dari bahan poplin dan polo shirt. Ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan penampilannya untuk bertemu Jonghyun.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Ia tahu bahwa Orchid Lounge merupakan bagian dari sederetan bangunan kumuh di daerah pinggiran Lahaina. Ia sudah pernah melewatinya beberapa kali dalam perjalanannya ke kota itu. Kondisi di dalamnya ternyata lebih buruk daripada perkiraannya. Remang-remang dan penuh asap rokok. Bau alkohol yang berasal dari bir mendominasi suasananya yang serba muram.

"Club soda, saja,"

Ujarnya kepada pelayan bar, yang datang menghampiri.

"Oke, Ma'am,"

Sahutnya dalam nada yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. Luhan melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding seberangnya, dan setelah itu ia terus memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kesitu.

Jonghyun sudah terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit. Sial. Ia sengaja datang terlambat untuk melemahkan posisi dirinya, untuk menakuti dan menghina dirinya. Itu memang keahliannya. Oke, tapi Luhan tidak berniat untuk menunggu di tempat mesum itu lebih lama lagi.

Persis pada saat Luhan meraih tasnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, Jonghyun muncul di hadapannya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanyanya dalam nada yang sama sekali tidak simpatik.

"Aku tidak suka tempat yang kau pilih sebagai tempat pertemuan kita,"

Sahut Luhan kaku. Para tamu lain melirik ke arahnya dengan cara yang meremehkan. Mereka menganggap bahwa ia ke sana untuk menemui pacarnya. Atau seorang pelanggan? Bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. Jonghyun memberikan isyarat pada pelayan bar.

"Double Scotch. Tidak pakai apa-apa."

Kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang licik.

"Aku butuh dua puluh ribu dolar."

Si pelayan bar bertanya kepada Luhan apakah ia mau memesan minuman lagi pada waktu ia meletakkan gelas whiskey Jonghyun di atas permukaan meja yang lengket itu.

Jonghyun langsung menenggak separo isi gelasnya, mengernyitkan wajahnya, kemudian menyesap sedikit sisa minumannya.

"Kau harus mengupayakan itu untukku."

"Gila. Aku tidak akan mengupayakan itu untukmu."

Matanya turun menelusuri buah dada Luhan.

"Kau harus" Ia menyesap minumannya lagi. "Ada yang mengejarku, Lu. Orang-orang yang kasar. Aku berutang pada mereka. Mereka minta uang mereka kembali."

"Itu urusanmu. Bukan urusanku."

"Oh, kau keliru. Aku akan menjadikannya urusanmu. Kau menikah dengan seorang pemain tenis kaya. Seorang VIP. Papan atas. Kau tidak akan pernah terlibat dengannya kalau bukan gara-gara aku. Kau berutang budi padaku."

Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya akan ia lakukan di muka Jonghyun. Ia tertawa.

"Kau memang konyol," ujarnya, tanpa menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya. "Setelah kau menyakitiku sedemikian rupa, bahkan setelah kau meminta diriku untuk mengandung seorang anak dari seorang laki-laki lain, kau mengatakan bahwa aku berutang budi padamu."

Jonghyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah. Pokoknya kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Karena kau seorang pengecut, Luhan."

"Aku bukan seorang pengecut!" desis Luhan.

"O, ya?"

Sahut Jonghyun sambil menyeringai. Ia menoleh melalui pundaknya ke arah sekian banyak orang yang sedang melirik ke arah mereka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau tidak takut sama sekali waktu kau masuk ke sini? Kau tidak suka tempat ini, bukan? Orang-orang itu main mata denganmu tadi, sambil membayang-bayangkan yang ada di balik rokmu. Kau tidak takut sama sekali? Sedikit gelisah mungkin? Aku berani taruhan bahwa keringat mengalir di antara buah dadamu. Ya, kan?"

"Hentikan itu!"

"Dan mungkin juga di antara kedua belah pahamu. Hmmm? Sepatah kata saja dariku, aku berani taruhan mereka akan segera mengeceknya sendiri."

"Jonghyun, sudahlah."

Jonghyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa? Suaramu bergetar, ya? Menyerah?"

Ia menyilangkan lengannya ke atas meja, kemudian memajukan tubuhnya.

"Begitu kau seharusnya padaku, Luhan. Jangan macam-macam."

Lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi setelah menyesap whiskey-nya sekali lagi, dan memberikan isyarat bahwa ia mau lagi.

"Oke, sekarang kita bicara serius."

Begitu gelasnya yang baru sudah di hadapannya, ia berkata,

"Aku butuh lima ribu dolar secepatnya. Yang lima belas, bisa kita cicil dalam waktu beberapa minggu."

"Jonghyun," ujar Luhan, sambil berusaha untuk tetap dapat menguasai dirinya. "Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Kau kan punya rekening di bank, dan aku tahu itu!" teriak Jonghyun, sambil memukul meja dengan tinjunya.

Luhan terenyak meskipun ia sudah bertekad sebelumnya untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa takutnya.

"Oke, aku memang punya rekening," sahutnya dengan berani. "Tapi bagaimana aku dapat mempertanggung jawabkan pengeluaran sebesar itu?"

"Terserah kau. Kalau kau cukup lihai untuk mengakali suamimu untuk menikahimu, kau akan menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan uang itu."

"Aku tidak mengakalinya untuk menikahiku," sahut Luhan penuh emosi.

"Tapi ia akan merasa diakali, bukan, kalau aku menemuinya untuk mengungkapkan kepadanya siapa yang aku hamili dengan benihnya?"

Ia menggelenggelengkan kepalanya seakan menyesal.

"Tidak. Aku tidak yakin bahwa ia masih akan begitu romantisnya padamu begitu ia tahu."

"Aku bisa menyangkal. Aku akan mengakui bahwa kau mantan suamiku, tapi itu bukan bukti bahwa aku pernah mengandung anaknya. Aku akan bilang bahwa kau bohong, dan bahwa motivasimu adalah pemerasan."

"Luhan, Luhan, begitu naifnyakah kau? Kau lupa pada si pengacara, manis? Ia teman baikku. Ia mempunyai data-data yang diperlukan di dalam arsipnya. Aku tinggal memperlihatkan itu kepada Sehun. Selain itu, seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, ia merasa berutang budi padaku gara-gara anak itu."

Kini giliran Luhan untuk merasa di atas angin.

"Jangan besar kepala dulu, Jonghyun. Ia sudah mengungkap kan padaku bahwa kau mencoba meminta uang lagi darinya karena terjadi komplikasi. Reputasimu di matanya tidak setinggi yang kau sangka."

Sudut mulut Jonghyun naik sebelah.

"Oke, tapi ia tidak akan suka kalau aku mengungkapkan pada pers apa yang kutahu mengenai anak itu. Itu akan membuat dirinya tampak konyol sekali, selain merusak citra almarhum istrinya tercinta."

Jonghyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Coba jawab. Apakah tidak terlalu penuh tempat tidur mu untuk kalian bertiga? Kau, si petenis, dan hantu istrinya?"

Ia mengatakan itu dengan maksud untuk melukai perasaan Luhan, dan ia memang berhasil. Entah ia tahu atau tidak, ia telah menyentuh bagian yang paling sensitif dari Luhan.

"Nyatanya tidak begitu," sahut Luhan kalap.

"Ya? Ia betul-betul tergila-gila waktu itu pada wanita itu. Bahkan aku yang begitu awam soal cinta bisa melihat itu. Kau anggap aku akan percaya bahwa kau sudah berhasil menggantikan tempatnya? Ingat, aku juga pernah menjadi suamimu. Dan meskipun kau seorang pengurus rumah tangga, seorang koki, dan seorang ibu yang hebat, kau benar-benar payah di atas tempat tidur."

Rasa bencinya kepada lelaki ini hampir membuat Luhan lupa diri, membuatnya ingin mengungkapkan kepadanya kehidupan seksnya dengan Sehun, detail-detail kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Dengan tinju terkepal kuat ia berkata,

"Sehun mencintaiku. Dan aku mencintainya. Kami ingin punya anak lagi. Kami..."

Dengan tawa sinis ia memotong kata-kata Luhan.

"Anak?"

Ia tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Kau mau punya anak lagi? Dari mana kau dapat ide bahwa kau masih bisa mempunyai anak lagi?"

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

22 Desember 2017

selamat hati ibuuu semuanyaa, hari ibu gini ngapain aja niii sama mami nyaaa? hohohoo

sabar yaa sayang2kuuu bentar lagi sehun bakal tau semuanya kok, sekarang kita nikmatin dulu permainan sii mas jonghyun. okee, hehe

sekali lagi makasih buat antusias kalian buat baca remake ini, gomawooo...

see yaaa


	12. Chapter 12

[A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown]

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 12

.

.

"A-APA... apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sesak. Ia tidak dapat bernapas. Ia akan mati di Orchid Lounge.

"Maksudku, nyonya Oh, adalah ketika Anda melahirkan anak itu, Anda juga sekaligus disteril."

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Luhan. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kau sedang berada di bawah pembiusan, lupa?"

"T-tapi... tapi tidak ada bekasnya. Untuk proses..."

Jonghyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Selalu ada metode baru untuk dicoba. Mana ada kelinci percobaan yang lebih baik daripada istri seorang ahli kandungan? Aku cuma khawatir di kemudian hari kau menyesal, kau sudah melepaskan bayi itu, terutama mengingat kondisi kesehatan Yuji. Siapa tahu insting keibuanmu timbul. Aku tidak mau kau punya anak lagi. Yang pasti aku tidak mau punya anak lagi. Aku sudah membayar banyak sekali untuk Yuji."

Luhan mengeluarkan suara erangan sedih. Bagaimana mungkin ia berbicara seperti itu mengenai Yuji, anak kandungnya sendiri?

Dan kini seluruh harapannya untuk memperoleh seorang anak lagi hancur gara-gara ulah laki-laki ini. Dalam keadaan terpukul, Luhan meraih tasnya.

"Kau butuh berapa? Lima ribu?"

Ia betul-betul ingin laki-laki ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Kalau ia dapat melakukan itu dengan uang, berapa pun akan ia berikan padanya.

"Untuk permulaan, oke. Aku butuh itu besok."

"Besok?"

Dari mana ia bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu dalam tempo sependek itu?

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memperolehnya secepat itu, tapi akan kucoba,"

Ujarnya sambil berdiri. Kepalanya terasa berputarputar. Jonghyun mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau akan menyerahkannya besok, atau aku akan mengunjungi suamimu yang tampan itu. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kami bicarakan berdua."

Luhan mengentakkan lengannya, kemudian dengan langkah terhuyung menuju ke pintu. Kilau cahaya matahari membuat matanya terasa pedih.

Atau itu disebabkan oleh air matanya?

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Besok?" ulang Luhan.

Kejutan itu disampaikan oleh Sehun kepadanya tepat pada saat ia akan memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia meletakkan garpunya ke atas piringnya.

"Kita akan berangkat ke California besok?"

Besok, besok, besok. Kata itu berpusar di dalam kepalanya seperti sebuah bolaroulette.

"Aku tahu ini merepotkan, tapi aku juga baru tahu mengenai ini beberapa menit yang lalu."

Sehun baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di ruang makan itu. Ia habis berbincang-bincang lagi dengan Junmyeon ditelepon. Minguk, seperti biasanya, agak rewel dan sudah lapar, karena itu Luhan menyuapinya lebih dahulu.

"Mrs. Laani bisa berkemas untuk Minguk malam ini. Kita akan mengejar pesawat ke Honolulu, berangkat pukul satu siang besok, kemudian kita naik pesawat malam ke L.A."

"Tapi kenapa kita harus buru-buru?"

Luhan benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana ia dapat membayar Jonghyun tepat waktu?

Sejak ia meninggalkan laki-laki itu, ia terus berusaha mencari suatu alasan untuk ia berikan kepada Sehun, untuk mendapatkan uang sebesar lima ribu dolar itu.

"Pakai serbetmu seperti Daddy, Minguk,"

Ujar Sehun, sambil mendemonstrasikannya untuk anaknya. Ia tersenyum ketika si bocah menuruti instruksinya.

"Ada beberapa alasan. Pertama, ada tiga turnamen yang menurut Junmyeon sebaiknya kuikuti. Beberapa pemain top akan main, dengan begitu aku dapat menaikkan peringkatku. Yang satu di San Diego, satu di Vegas, dan satu lagi di San Fransisco, jadi perjalanannya masih satu arah. Cuma ada beberapa hari kosong di antara pertandingan-pertandingan itu. Junmyeon dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan bisnis."

Luhan memandangi piringnya. Sulit sekali baginya untuk menatap mata Sehun sejak ia kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Jonghyun.

Kini ia memiliki dua rahasia yang harus ia sembunyikan—bahwa ia ibu Minguk dan ia tidak dapat mengandung lagi. Umpama Sehun tahu mengenai salah satu saja, itu sudah cukup baginya untuk membenci dirinya.

Kini ia harus mengupayakan cara agar dapat membayar uang tebusan itu. Ya Tuhan, bisa-bisanya ia kejeblos sampai begitu jauhnya.

Tidak seperti yang diperhitungkan Jonghyun, Luhan tidak memiliki rekening bank dengan dana yang tidak terbatas. Sehun memang membuka sebuah rekening atas namanya dan memasukkan dana yang cukup besar di dalamnya.

Di dalam rekening yang sama ia juga menyetor semua cek yang diterimanya sebagai honor untuk artikel dan cerita-cerita yang dijualnya.

 _"Kau boleh menggunakannya sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu," ujar Sehun ketika ia menyetor uang mukanya. "Asal jangan kau pakai untuk keperluan rumah tangga. Untuk itu sudah ada rekening yang lain. Yang ini khusus untuk keperluan pribadimu."_

Luhan sudah mengecek saldo rekeningnya untuk hari itu, dan ternyata jumlahnya masih jauh dari dua puluh ribu dolar. Bahkan belum mencapai lima ribu dolar. Ia tahu bahwa Jonghyun tidak akan segan-segan mengungkapkan kepada Sehun siapa dirinya begitu ia tidak muncul dengan uang itu. Batas waktunya adalah besok. Sedangkan besok mereka akan berangkat meninggalkan pulau itu.

Ia cuma mengangguk secara otomatis ketika Mrs. Laani muncul untuk membawa Minguk ke lantai atas, supaya ia dan Sehun dapat menyelesaikan makan malam mereka berdua.

Ia mengecup pipi Minguk, meskipun sesudahnya ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sudah melakukannya. Ia merasa dirinya seperti sebuah mumi, terbebat di dalam masalahnya sendiri, tanpa daya, tanpa jalan keluar.

"Begini," sambung Sehun begitu mereka hanya berdua, "Saat ini Junmyeon dan aku melihat ada sebuah peluang yang baik untuk membeli sebuah toko alat-alat olahraga yang sedang berjalan. Jangkauan operasinya luas sekali. Kami memperhitungkan bahwa dalam waktu beberapa tahun kami bisa membeli saham partner-partner lain, dan setelah itu mengelolanya semau kami sendiri."

"Itu bagus sekali, Sehun."

"Aku sudah mengajukan kredit pada sebuah bank di Honolulu. Untuk beberapa bulan, keuangan kita mungkin agak pas-pasan sampai aku meraih beberapa kemenangan dan kontrak-kontrakku yang sudah diperpanjang mulai menghasilkan pemasukan. Kau tidak keberatan untuk hidup sedikit lebih hemat, bukan?"

Mata Sehun berbinar penuh canda, namun Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum. Bahkan, seandainya ia sudah menemukan cara untuk mengakalinya, Sehun tidak akan dapat memberikan apa-apa padanya saat ini.

Sehun akan memakai semua yang dimilikinya untuk membeli bisnisnya itu agar masa depan mereka dapat lebih terjamin. Luhan merasakan semangatnya terbang dan mimpinya buyar.

Sehun agak tercengang menanggapi reaksi Luhan tentang keberangkatan mereka yang mendadak. Tapi sudah berhari-hari sebetulnya ia mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa temperamen istrinya bisa berubah begitu cepat belakang ini. Sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah setegang dan seresah itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini hanya karena suatu alasan kecil saja, ia sudah bisa menangis atau marah.

Kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara, ia melamun dan seakan sama sekali tidak peduli mengenai apa yang sedang berlangsung di sekitarnya. Bahkan disaat mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, pandangannya bisa tiba-tiba menjadi kabur, dan Sehun merasa yakin bahwa meskipun ia memberikan respons, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh menyimak. Bahkan Minguk, yang biasa nya ia hadapi dengan sabar sekali, sudah pernah merasakan omelannya.

Pada awalnya, Sehun mengira siklus bulanannya yang membuat dirinya menjadi tidak seimbang, tapi apakah mungkin sampai begitu lamanya.

Kemudian timbul secercah harapan dalam dirinya bahwa mungkin Luhan sedang hamil. Tapi ketika sambil bercanda kemungkinan itu diungkitnya, Luhan langsung menangis dan menuduh dirinya hanya mengharap dia menjadi sebuah mesin penghasil anak.

Tadinya Sehun akan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mencegah kemarahan yang lebih besar, namun yang akhirnya ia lakukan adalah menghampiri Luhan, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata yang mengungkapkan rasa cintanya yang besar.

Tapi tangisnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Andai kata ia tahu apa yang begitu meresahkan istrinya.

Kenapa Luhan tidak mau membuka dirinya, mempercayakan masalahnya kepadanya?

Sehun pasti dapat membantunya. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Andaikata Luhan mau mengungkapkan padanya apa yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia ingin istrinya seperti dulu lagi, selalu ceria dan penuh cinta dengan spontanitas seorang gadis remaja.

Luhan menjadi resah begitu ia mendengar tentang rencana perjalanan mereka.

Kenapa? Apakah ia cemas menghadapi tur itu? Bukankah ia sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan begitu baiknya? Sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak dapat ia atasi. Sial, apa ada yang tidak beres?Apakah dirinya? Apakah ia tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka? Ide itu betul-betul membuat hati Sehun menciut.

"A-aku... aku tidak perlu ikut, kan?"

Sehun melihat bagaimana ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membasahi bibirnya.

"M-maksudku, sepertinya kau akan lebih leluasa tanpa aku... t-tanpa kami terus membuntutimu. Kalau kau harus mengadakan pertemuan..."

Sehun menatapnya untuk sesaat.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu dan Minguk membuntutiku. Aku ingin kau ada di sana bersamaku. Dan mengenai pertemuan-pertemuan itu, aku mengharapkan partisipasimu. Aku ingin kau secara aktif terlibat dalam setiap kegiatanku. Mengingat urusan ini menyangkut masa depan kita, wajar kalau aku menganggap kau perlu terlibat di dalamnya."

"Selain itu masih ada satu hal lagi kenapa kau harus ikut. Yang lebih penting dari semua itu. Aku ingin kau menemui seorang dokter," tambahnya dalam nada yang lebih serius.

Luhan berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak bergetar dengan mencengkeram kuat-kuat kursi yang didudukinya.

"T-tapi itu konyol. Seorang dokter? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kurasa kau perlu check up. Kau berkata tidak apa-apa, tapi aku mau tahu pendapat seorang ahli."

"Seorang ahli apa?" tantang Luhan. "Jiwa?"

"Sebaiknya kita mulai dengan seorang dokter umum lebih dahulu." Tatapannya melembut. "Luhan, kau bukan Wonder Woman. Kau harus beradaptasi dengan seorang suami, anak, dan suasana yang baru. Wajar kalau kau harus melalui suatu masa untuk menyesuaikan dirimu. Kukira kita akan sama-sama merasa lega setelah kau memeriksakan dirimu."

Tidak perlu diragukan bahwa ia akan merasa lega sekali begitu si dokter mengungkapkan kepada suaminya,

 _"Istri Anda dalam kondisi yang sehat sekali, tapi ia mandul. Maaf, tuan Oh. Aku dengar Anda ingin punya anak lagi."_

Apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Apa? Tidak ada yang perlu ia lakukan sebetulnya.

Karena begitu Jonghyun tidak menerima uangnya besok, ia akan membeberkan kepada Sehun fakta-fakta mengenai dirinya, dan setelah itu selesailah sudah.

Tidak akan pernah ada pemeriksaan dokter yang perlu dipermasalahkannya. Untuk sementara, sebaiknya ia pasrah. Buat apa ia menghabiskan energinya. Kesedihan dan rasa bersalahnya sudah cukup memakan tenaganya.

"Oke, aku akan memeriksakan diriku."

"Bagus. Junmyeon akan menghubungi seorang dokter untukmu."

Sehun tidak mengajaknya bercinta malam itu. Ia hanya memperlihatkan cintanya dengan mencium dan memeluknya di tempat tidur. Namun demikian, sepanjang malam Luhan gelisah.

l..l

l..l

l..l

 _"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak berhasil mendapat uang itu?"_

Ujar Jonghyun dalam nada menakutkan dan sekaligus panik.

"Seperti yang kukatakan," bisik Luhan, khawatir kalau yang lain sampai terbangun.

Matahari baru saja terbit. Setelah menyelinap dari pelukan Sehun dan mengenakan jas kamarnya, dengan mengendap-endap ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk menghubungi nomor yang diberikan Jonghyun kepadanya.

Ia tidak tahu di mana Jonghyun saat itu. Dan ia juga tidak mau tahu. Tapi pada dering kedua ia mendapat jawaban.

"Aku cuma bisa memberimu tiga ribu lebih hari ini. Aku cuma punya itu, dan tidak bisa memberi lebih."

 _"Itu tidak cukup!" teriak Jonghyun. "Aku perlu lima ribu."_

"Aku tidak punya," desis Luhan.

" _Usahakan_."

"Tidak bisa, Jonghyun. Kau hanya memberi aku waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Yang benar saja."

 _"Orang-orang yang mengejarku tidak mau tahu soal itu."_

"Seharusnya sudah kau pertimbangkan sebelum kau melibatkan dirimu dengan mereka."

Luhan mencoba menguasai nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Kami akan meninggalkan pulau ini hari ini. Mungkin setelah kami kembali..."

 _"Kapan itu?"_

"Dalam waktu sekitar tiga minggu."

 _"Tidak bisa, aku keburu mati kalau begitu lama."_

Luhan tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa itu akan amat melegakan hatinya, meskipun jawaban itu yang terpintas. Tapi Jonghyun dapat membaca pikirannya.

 _"Jangan kira bahwa itu akan membuat masalahmu selesai dengan begitu saja. Sebelum aku membiarkan mereka menembak kepalaku, akan kukatakan kepada mereka di mana mereka dapat mengambil uang mereka, dan aku akan memberikan kepada mereka masukan mengenai dirimu dan suamimu yang baru itu. Kalau aku saja sudah kau anggap brengsek, manis, entah bagaimana pendapatmu nanti setelah kau bertemu dengan mereka. Akan jauh lebih baik bagimu untuk berhadapan denganku."_

"Akan kuusahakan uangnya," sahut Luhan dengan tegas. "Sebaiknya kau minta waktu lagi pada mereka."

 _"Tidak bisa, Luhan. Kau harus muncul di bar itu hari ini dengan uang lima ribu dolar, atau aku akan membuat keributan kecil di bandara nanti."_

Ia menutup teleponnya.

Untuk waktu yang lama Luhan hanya duduk sambil menerawangi laut. Akhirnya ia berdiri dan mulai menaiki tangga dengan langkah-langkah berat. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Keresahannya betul-betul menggerogoti seluruh keberadaannya.

Ia menangkap suara tawa dan canda, yang berasal dari kamar tidurnya, begitu ia sampai di atas. Saat membuka pintunya, ia melihat Minguk sudah bergabung dengan ayahnya di atas tempat tidur. Mereka sedang bergelut, sama-sama masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

Minguk menjerit tertawa, sementara Sehun meggelitik-gelitik tubuhnya sambil menggerung-gerung. Luhan mendekat, kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Cinta memenuhi hatinya, air matanya menggenang. Dua makhluk ini merupakan satu-satunya miliknya di muka bumi ini. Mereka mencintai dirinya. Sampai sore nanti. Setelah itu ia akan ditelanjangi di hadapan mereka. Tapi cintanya kepada mereka betul-betul murni.

Ada baiknya kalau ia mengungkapkan itu semua kepada Sehun sekarang, namun ia khawatir Sehun akan salah mengerti. Ia sudah menundanya terlalu lama. Dan siapa tahu ia masih dapat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Jonghyun.

Mungkin kalau ia pergi ke bar itu dengan apa yang ia miliki saat itu, ia dapat memenangkan sedikit waktu. Tiap hari yang bisa ia lewati bersama Sehun dan putranya amat berharga baginya. Ia akan berusaha menikmatinya semaksimal mungkin.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya ke arahnya saat ia mengangkat Minguk di atas perutnya.

"Lucu ya anak ini?"

"Ya,"

Sahut Luhan dalam nada parau, penuh emosi. Minguk memegang celananya dan menjerit,

"Pi-pis."

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oke, pintar sekali."

Sambil tersenyum dengan bangga ia berpaling ke arah Luhan, tapi begitu melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Luhan?"

Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Kalian berdua adalah duniaku, kehidupanku, segala-galanya bagiku."

Mata Sehun kemudian ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Ya Tuhan, sudah berhari-hari aku menunggu kata-kata itu lagi. Aku sudah mulai khawatir kau merasa sebagai pihak yang dirugikan di dalam pernikahan ini."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dada Sehun.

"Kau keliru. Aku justru mendapat lebih daripada yang berani kuharapkan."

"Bertiga di sini pasti lebih seru," kata Sehun dengan suara serak.

Tidak adil rasanya membiarkan suaminya mencumbu dirinya di saat begitu banyak kebohongan sedang membebani hatinya.

Namun mungkin ini terakhir kali ia masih dapat menikmati sentuhannya, kecupan-kecupannya, serta perluapan rasa cintanya yang begitu meluluhkan. Dengan manja, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pikir lebih dari dua terlalu ramai."

"Kau benar. Salah satu dari kita harus angkat kaki dari sini,"

Ujar Sehun sambil langsung duduk tegak, masih sambil mencengkeram Minguk di pinggangnya.

"Coba tebak siapa, hmm."

Sehun membawa si bocah ke pintu, menjejakkannya di atas kakinya, kemudian sambil menepuk bokongnya ia berkata.

"Ayo cari Mrs. Laani. Kau kabur dari kamar mandi, kan?"

Minguk berlari sambil berteriak, "Yawni, Yawni."

Sehun mengunci pintu di belakangnya, lalu segera kembali ke tempat tidur. Tanpa membuang waktu ia menyerbu Luhan dan melumat bibirnya dengan lapar, sementara kedua tangannya menyingkirkan mantel kamar Luhan, lalu ia menjelajahi tubuh istrinya.

Luhan mencengkeramkan jemarinya di rambut suaminya yang tebal, memegangi kepala Sehun sementara ia menggerakkan bibirnya di bawah bibir Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin mesra. Ia melengkungkan tubuh dan menggelinjang, menyentuh suaminya di tempat-tempat yang ia tahu diinginkan Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar rindu padamu,"

Ujarnya, seakan Luhan baru saja kembali setelah lama pergi.

"Jangan pernah menarik dirimu seperti itu lagi, sayang. Kau membuatku takut. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Sehun menggosok-gosok leher Luhan dengan bibirnya, dan giginya menggigiti dengan lembut. Luhan mengerang senang mendapatkan perlakuan ini, dan ketika bibir suaminya menutup di salah satu ujung payudaranya, ia berkata dengan terengah-engah, betapa nikmatnya itu.

Jemarinya turun ke sisi rusuk Sehun, ke tulang pelvisnya yang ramping, terus hingga ke helai-helai kecokelatan di bagian atas paha Sehun. Dengan malu-malu dielusnya bagian itu.

"Luhan, manis."

Desahan suaminya terasa bagaikan lagu cinta yang dikarang khusus untuknya.

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Ada yang harus kulakukan,"

Ujar Luhan dalam nada serba salah sesudah ia mandi, berpakaian dan berada di bawah. Sehun dan Minguk sedang sarapan muffin berisi macadamia-nut buatan Mrs. Laani.

"Sekarang?"

Tanya Sehun, sambil membersihkan remahan kue di mulut Minguk.

"Kau tidak makan dulu?"

"Tidak," sahut Luhan buru-buru. "Ada beberapa hal yang masih harus kukerjakan sebelum kita berangkat."

"Oke, asal kau jangan lupa waktu. Ingat pukul berapa kita harus berangkat. Kau sudah selesai berkemas?"

"Sudah, kecuali yang harus masuk paling akhir."

Ia sudah hampir keluar dari ruangan itu, ketika Sehun memanggilnya kembali.

"Aku hampir lupa. Ada surat untukmu." Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Minguk dan menggigit muffin yang disodorkan anak itu ke arahnya, meskipun ia merasa ia tidak bakal dapat menikmatinya.

Permainan cintanya dengan Sehun barusan merupakan pengalaman yang paling manis, paling hangat dan paling berharga baginya. Dengan caranya sendiri, diam-diam ia telah meminta diri pada suaminya.

Kini ia menatap wajah anaknya. Ia mencintai segala-galanya mengenai dirinya. Ia menelusuri ikal-ikalnya, kemudian dengan penuh perasaan ia menyentuh wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat memisahkan dirinya lagi darinya.

"Nih,"

Ujar Sehun, sambil duduk kembali di kursinya dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke arahnya. Ternyata dari penerbit majalah yang telah memuat cerita pendeknya yang pertama. Di dalamnya ada sehelai cek senilai dua ribu dolar.

"Oh!" serunya, dengan terharu. "Aku sama sekali lupa mengenai ini."

Tanpa disadarinya, ia menempelkan cek itu di dadanya. Sehun tertawa.

"Kelihatannya kau lega sekali. Apa kau mulai khawatir bahwa aku bakal tidak bisa menafkahimu lagi?"

"B-bukan begitu,"

Sahut Luhan terbata-bata. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karena senangnya, tapi ia tidak boleh lupa diri.

"Tentu saja aku yakin bahwa kau bisa menafkahiku. Cuma tadi malam kau bilang... usahamu..."

Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Sayang, jangan gara-gara aku bilang bahwa kita harus sedikit lebih hemat untuk sementara, kau anggap bahwa aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi."

Sehun menepuk tangan Luhan.

"Kau boleh habiskan uang itu sesukamu. Itu uangmu. Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab soal keuangan keluarga."

Tiba-tiba Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dan memanggil Mrs. Laani untuk membawakan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku belanja di L.A. atau di San Fransisco saja. Aku mau sarapan dengan suami dan putraku."

Minguk bertepuk tangan begitu ayahnya merangkul ibunya dan menciumnya di mulutnya.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Luhan hanya pergi sebentar untuk menguangkan ceknya dan menarik apa yang ada dari rekeningnya. Setelah memasukkan lima ribu dolar ke dalam sebuah amplop manila, ia berhenti di sebuah telepon umum untuk memutar nomor Orchid Lounge. Tanpa basa-basi, ia minta dihubungkan dengan Hong Jonghyun.

 _"Ke mana saja kau? Kau sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit."_

"Aku tidak jadi datang."

Ia membiarkan laki-laki itu mencerna dulu apa yang ia katakan, sebelum ia menambahkan,

"Uangnya ada di dalam kotak surat kami begitu kami sudah berangkat. Letaknya di pinggir jalan dan ada nomor rumahnya."

 _"Kau mau macam-macam, ya. Aku sudah bilang..."_

"Kalau kau mau uangmu, di sana kau bisa temukan. Kami akan berangkat ke bandara sekitar pukul dua lewat tiga puluh. Selamat tinggal, Jonghyun."

 _"Tunggu!" teriak Jonghyun. "Kapan aku terima pembayaran berikutnya?"_

"Begitu kami kembali."

Luhan sudah menutup teleponnya sebelum ia sempat menambahkan apa-apa lagi. Luhan merasa yakin bahwa ia akan muncul untuk mengambil uang itu dari kotak surat mereka. Rasa takutnya pada para tukang kredit itu melebihi ketakutan Luhan kepadanya.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Sehun mengawasi dari tempat tidur sementara istrinya berusaha memasang kait kalung mutiaranya. Jari-jarinya yang ramping dan terawat rapi, yang biasanya begitu terampil, tampak bergetar.

Tubuh yang begitu dicintainya, yang biasanya begitu sensitif terhadap sentuhannya kelihatan tegang sekali. Seolah kalau disentuh sedikit saja, ia bakal luluh lantak.

Mrs. Laani dan Minguk sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan suite mereka. Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur, dimana ia sebelumnya membaca harian paginya, dan menghampiri Luhan. Setelah mengambil alih dari tangan Luhan, dengan mudah ia memasang kait halus dari emas itu.

Sehun mengawasi bayangan Luhan di cermin, dan sebagaimana yang ia khawatirkan, ia melihat kecemasan dan ketakutan yang sama itu lagi di matanya.

Sehun telah memenangkan ketiga turnamen yang diikutinya. Ia berada di peringkat ketiga sekarang. Hanya sedikit yang masih ingat dan bahkan lebih sedikit lagi yang mengomentari keberadaannya selama bulan-bulan di mana ia tidak aktif muncul. Ia telah membuktikan bahwa ia bisa naik lagi.

Sehun mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Sikapmu sedikit berlebihan mengenai check up itu, Luhan."

"Justru kau yang berlebihan," sahut Luhan dengan sengit.

"Namanya juga seorang suami yang sedang khawatir. Kalau situasinya terbalik, kau juga akan begitu."

"Aku tidak akan terus mengusikmu."

"O, ya?"

Luhan harus mengakui bahwa ia juga akan khawatir kalau situasinya terbalik. Tapi kan tidak ada apa-apa dengan dirinya! Kecuali bahwa dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi Sehun akan tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi.

Ia memasang giwangnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Apa penampilanku seperti orang sakit di matamu?"

"Tidak,"

Sahut Sehun apa adanya. Sejak mereka meninggalkan Hawaii, ia memperoleh segala yang bisa diinginkan oleh seorang laki-laki, seorang istri, yang juga seorang teman, dan sekaligus kekasih.

Hanya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, setelah ia berkeras agar Luhan pergi untuk menemui seorang dokter—setelah dua kali membatalkan perjanjiannya di Los Angeles—Luhan mulai menutup dirinya lagi.

Dan setiap kali ia menyinggung soal pulang, tampangnya berubah menjadi resah. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa tidak enak.

Apakah Luhan merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya? Mungkin sebuah benjolan? Atau entah apa?

Ya Tuhan, jangan. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ungkapkan padanya untuk tidak membuat dirinya cemas.

"Luhan,"

Ujar Sehun sambil memutar tubuh Luhan ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak... maksudku, kau tidak merasa sakit di suatu tempat atau entah apa, bukan? Sayang, kalau kau merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, kan lebih baik kalau diperiksakan. Biar bagaimanapun..."

Luhan membungkam mulutnya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Shh."

Ia merasa sedih sekali bahwa ia telah membuat Sehun begitu bingung mengenai dirinya.

"Tidak. Tidak, Sayang. Aku sehat-sehat saja."

Sehun tampak lega sekali ketika ia menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau menyukai rumah kita di Maui, bukan?"

"Tentu saja,"

Sahut Luhan serius, begitu melihat kerutan was-was di alisnya yang tebal.

"Karena setiap kali kita membicarakan soal pulang, kau sepertinya gelisah. Kalau kau tidak suka tinggal di situ, kita bisa pindah. Aku membeli tempat itu untuk menyepi. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu lagi. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah kau. Dan Minguk. Dengan kalian berdua, aku bisa tinggal di manapun. Memang sulit bagi kebanyakan orang untuk tinggal di tempat yang begitu terpencil..."

"Tapi aku tidak termasuk di antara orang-orang itu. Aku menyukai rumahmu sejak pertama kali kau mengajakku ke sana, dan sekarang itu rumahku. Aku bisa tinggal di sana selamanya bersama kau dan Minguk."

Sehun mempererat pelukannya. Ia menikmati kehangatan di antara mereka. Setiap kali ia menyentuh Luhan, dengan atau tanpa busana, ia merasa dirinya kuat. Luhan telah memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya, melebihi apa yang ia rasa ia berhak harapkan darinya. Dan ia betul-betul sedih karena merasa bahwa ia tidak dapat membuat Luhan sungguh-sungguh bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Apa sudah kukatakan itu padamu hari ini?"

"Seingatku belum,"

Sahut Luhan sambil memain-mainkan kerah kemejanya.Ya Tuhan, ia akan merasa begitu dikhianati begitu ia tahu mengenai Minguk. Ia akan merasa begitu terpukul.

"Tapi untuk amannya, coba katakan lagi."

Kecupannya mengungkapkan segalanya begitu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik dirinya.

"Sehun, kau..."

"Hmmm,"

Sahut Sehun dalam suara serak sambil menarik Luhan kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kita tidak bisa. Aku kan harus ke dokter."

"Ah,"

Gumam Sehun, sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam lekuk lehernya yang harum.

"Aku tidak ingat."

Tiba-tiba timbul sebuah ide brilian dalam diri Luhan. Ia akan membiarkan Sehun terbawa.

"Iya, apa salahnya," desah Luhan manja, siap meleburkan dirinya.

"Tidak," ujar Sehun sambil menjauhkan Luhan dari dirinya. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu," tambahnya sambil dengan hati berat memutar tubuhnya untuk meraih jaketnya. "Mana tasmu. Ayo kita berangkat sebelum pikiranku berubah dan semuanya menjadi kacau."

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Anda yakin?"

Luhan menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan seakan tidak percaya. Untung Sehun tidak berkeberatan ia menemui dokter ini di San Fransisco. Dokter yang tadinya akan ia temui, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang diatur Junmyeon,

"Anda betul-betul yakin?"

Dokter itu tertawa. "Aku betul-betul yakin bahwa sama sekali tidak ada alasan bagi Anda untuk tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Kalau Anda meminta kepadaku suatu jaminan bahwa Anda akan hamil, aku khawatir itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat kuberikan."

Ia melihat Luhan masih penasaran.

"Dari mana Anda mendapat ide bahwa Anda steril?"

Luhan menjilat bibirnya, sambil mencoba meresapi fakta bahwa ia tidak steril dan sekaligus menekan rasa marahnya kepada Jonghyun. Ini benar-benar muslihatnya yang busuk sekali.

"A-aku... aku... ehm...aku pernah kena infeksi, dan dokter yang kutemui waktu itu khawatir bahwa itu akan mempengaruhi kesuburanku."

Dokter itu tampak bingung.

"Aku tidak melihat ada bekas infeksi. Anda seorang wanita yang sehat dengan organ reproduksi yang normal."

Sambil menyatukan kedua belah tangannya di atas mejanya. ia mendoyongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Anda puas dengan suami Anda? Anda mencintai suami Anda?"

"Ya,"

Sahut Luhan dengan pasti. Ia merasa seolah beban yang telah dipikulnya selama lebih dari sebulan terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Ya," sahutnya sekali lagi, sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beritahu suamimu bahwa Anda betul-betul sehat walafiat."

Di pintu, dokter itu memegang lengan Luhan.

"Tenang, nyonya Oh. Anda akan mengandung lagi."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Luhan betul-betul ceria sekali dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke hotel. Sementara Sehun sibuk di belakang kemudi, menelusuri daerah perbukitan kota San Fransisco, ia menggunakan setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk bermanja-manja dan mencuri kecupan-kecupan darinya.

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan, apa yang diberikan dokter itu kepadamu? Obat perangsang, ya? Kau bikin aku kewalahan."

"Seberapa kewalahan?"

Tantang Luhan sambil menyusupkan tangannya di antara kedua belah paha suaminya.

"Apa yang kau dan si dokter itu lakukan sampai kau menjadi sebinal ini?"

"Ngawur."

Luhan menghukumnya dengan sebuah cubitan gemas yang nyaris membuat mobil mereka berbelok ke jalur lain.

"Aku terangsang karena memiliki suami paling tampan, paling keren..."

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun.

"Dan paling seksi di dunia."

Sehun mendumel. "Oke. Kau tahu bahwa setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku terangsang? Kau ingat pesta kecil setelah turnamen di San Diego itu? Kau memakai gaunmu yang kuning, dan aku tahu bahwa kau tidak memakai bra. Akibatnya, sementara aku berbasa-basi dengan semua orang, pikiranku terus ke buah dadamu."

"Sehun!"

Erang Luhan, sambil menempelkan buah dadanya ke lengan Sehun.

"Waktu itu ketika kita makan siang dengan Ham di Fisherman's Wharf, kau memakai rok panjang dan sepatu sandal, tanpa stocking. Aku mengawasimu waktu kau berpakaian pagi itu. Kau cuma memakai celana dalam ungu muda yang ada rendanya di balik rokmu. Pikiranku cuma ke sana..."

"Sudah ah,"

Jerit Luhan, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Tidak lucu. Kita tidak bisa lewat lobi hotel nanti."

Dan itu memang yang hampir saja terjadi. Mereka sudah benar-benar tidak dapat mengendalikan diri lagi saat Sehun pada akhirnya memasang gantungan pintu hotel bertuliskan...

 **DO NOT DISTURB!**

l..l

l..l

l..l

To be continue

l..l

l..l

l..l

25 Desember 2017

haiii, maafkan aku baru udate hari ini, pagi pagii wkk kemaren abis jelong2, sampe rumah jam 10 malam, sudah lelah buat update hoho

berhubung cerita ini mau tamat, apa kalian mau aku remake cerita lagi?

Yay or Nay?

see yu next chap


	13. Chapter 13

[ _A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown_ ]

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 13

.

.

Suasana Orchid Lounge masih kumuh seperti biasanya. Para pelanggannya yang berjumlah belasan membentuk kelompok-kelompok berdua atau bertiga, berbincang dalam nada rendah yang tidak jelas. Udaranya terasa pengap oleh sengatan bau bir dan asap tembakau.

Luhan belum pernah merasa setegar ini dalam hidupnya.

Mereka pulang dari San Fransisco seakan mereka kembali dari sebuah pesta. Sehun masih dalam suasana menikmati keberhasilannya dalam turnamen-turnamennya. Ia juga merasa senang sekali akan kondisi Luhan sejak kembali dari kunjungannya ke dokter. Entah apa yang tadinya membebani pikirannya, sepertinya itu sudah terangkat dari pundaknya saat itu juga.

Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar setiap kali ia teringat akan cara spontan Luhan bercinta dengannya sesudah itu. Sepanjang sore itu mereka betul-betul hanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Suatu sore yang akan ia rekomendasi pada semua pasangan yang sudah menikah.

Luhan, yang semula merasa cemas untuk pulang, menjadi amat antusias untuk kembali. Keberhasilan Sehun serta cintanya kepada dirinya membuatnya merasa lebih percaya diri. Selama penerbangan yang panjang menyeberangi Lautan Pasifik, ia menggunakan setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada suaminya.

Minguk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Ia mengambil hati seluruh kru pesawat dengan ulahnya, sampai Mrs. Laani mengangkatnya ke atas pangkuannya dan ia tertidur di dadanya.

Luhan hampir cemburu, tapi Sehun keburu menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukannya. Berkali-kali Luhan harus menepis tangan Sehun yang berulang kali ingin terus menyelusuri tubuhnya.

Di pagi setelah mereka kembali, Jonghyun menelepon.

 _"Akhirnya kau yang angkat. Sudah dua kali aku menelepon, tapi pengurus rumahmu yang menjawab, sampai aku terpaksa menutupnya."_

"Maaf."

 _"Sok sekali kau tiba-tiba, ya?" Ia tertawa sinis. "Jangan lupa sudah waktunya kau membayar."_

"Kapan dan di mana?"

 _"Jam dua. Di tempat biasa."_

Untuk mempersingkat percakapan, Luhan langsung menutup telepon.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk di tempat yang sama, dan seperti sebelumnya Jonghyun terlambat lagi. Dengan tangan terlipat di atas pangkuannya, ia duduk dengan lebih tegak. Dan bukannya berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa dirinya diperhatikan, kali ini ia malah membalas tatapan yang diarahkan kepadanya dengan berani sampai si penatap menjadi rikuh sendiri.

"Senang sudah kembali?"

Tanya Jonghyun sambil mengambil tempat di seberangnya.

"Sukses turnya?"

"Ya."

"Suamimu berhasil mengangkat namanya. Kau bangga?"

"Aku bangga, ia berhasil atau tidak."

Jonghyun menepuk dadanya. "Kebanggaanmu kepadanya membuatku haus."

Ia memanggil pelayan bar untuk memesan minuman, kemudian berpaling lagi ke Luhan.

"Entah akan seberapa bangganya ia begitu tahu bahwa kau menjual tubuhmu untuk lima puluh ribu dolar."

"Entah. Tapi aku akan mencari tahu. Aku akan mengungkapkan segalanya padanya."

Mata Jonghyun bersinar seperti seekor ular. Bahkan saat minumannya disuguhkan di hadapannya, ia tetap diam.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek,"

Ujar Luhan dalam suara tenang dan tanpa emosi. Nadanya mengungkapkan kebencian.

"Tidak pernah terbayang olehku bahwa ada seseorang, bahkan serendah dirimu, tega melakukan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."

Jonghyun tersenyum culas. "Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa aku membohongimu soal sterilisasi itu." Kemudian ia tertawa, persis seperti setan. "Kau sempat cemas, kan?"

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?"

"Karena kau mulai berlagak. Kau pikir kau bisa melupakanku begitu saja. Aku cuma mau kau tahu bahwa aku serius. Juga sekarang."

"Oke, tapi aku terpaksa mengecewakanmu, Jonghyun. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Ancamanmu tidak berarti lagi bagiku. Kau menuduhku pengecut, padahal kau sendiri si pengecut itu. Seseorang yang jantan akan menghadapi dunia ini. Tapi kau tidak dapat melakukan itu. Bahkan saat kau mendapatkan semua peluang yang ada. Kau gagal sebagai seorang dokter, sebagai seorang suami, sebagai seorang ayah, dan sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Dengan penuh percaya diri Luhan menghela dirinya.

"Aku tidak takut lagi padamu. Kau sudah menggertak dan memanfaatkanku untuk terakhir kali. Kau tidak bisa menyakitiku lagi. Selesai!"

Ia memutar tubuhnya kemudian pergi. Lututnya lemas dan mulutnya terasa kering saat ia sampai di mobilnya. Tapi ia sudah melakukannya! Ia sudah membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu Dr. Hong Jonghyun untuk selama-lamanya.

Luhan akan mengungkapkan segala-galanya kepada Sehun malam ini. Ia tidak merasa khawatir lagi mengenai dampak kebenaran itu terhadap cinta mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan dirinya dari Sehun sekarang.

Luhan akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun, segalanya. Lalu, akhirnya, ia akan bebas.

l..l

l..l

l..l

[ BGM: EXO - Universe ]

Botol anggur yang Luhan selipkan di bawah ketiaknya nyaris jatuh pada saat ia sampai di pintu depan rumahnya.

"Mrs. Laani!" serunya, sambil tersenyum.

Ia menggenggam sebuah buket bunga, yang ia coba pastikan tidak rusak terjepit bungkusannya yang berisi sehelai pakaian tidur baru.

Mrs. Laani muncul dari belakang rumah, tapi begitu Luhan melihatnya, ia tahu bahwa bukan panggilannya yang membuat si pengurus rumah tangga begitu tergopoh-gopoh.

"Nyonya Oh, untung Anda sudah pulang."

"Ada apa?"

Mrs. Laani melirik ke arah ruang kerja Sehun. Pintunya dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Tuan Oh sedang menunggu Anda. Ia meminta Anda menemuinya begitu Anda kembali."

Wanita yang biasanya berpembawaan tenang ini menggosok-gosok tangannya.

"Kenapa? A-apa..." Luhan mencengkeram lengan Mrs. Laani. "Minguk? Sesuatu terjadi pada Minguk?"

"Minguk tidak apa-apa. Ia sedang bersamaku di dapur. Sebaiknya Anda segera menemui suami Anda."

Ia menghindari tatapan mata Luhan. Insting Luhan segera bekerja. Mrs. Laani mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa, meskipun ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tidak biasanya ia begitu.

"Tolong dinginkan anggur ini dan masukkan bunga ini ke dalam sebuah vas di dalam kamar tidur kami. Kami akan makan steak malam ini. Dan tolong pastikan Minguk sudah makan duluan, dan simpan bungkusan ini di dalam lemariku."

"Baik, Nyonya Oh,"

Ujar Mrs. Laani, sambil mengambil alih bawaan Luhan, kemudian berlalu.

Luhan merasa khawatir melihat apa yang tersirat di wajah wanita itu. Luhan mengusapkan tangannya pada roknya, dan mendapatkan bahwa telapak tangannya berkeringat. Sambil menahan rasa paniknya, ia memutar kenop pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sehun.

"Sayang, aku..."

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah botol Scotch yang terletak di atas meja tulis Sehun. Matanya menatap botol itu, lalu pelan-pelan berpindah ke sebuah gelas di sebelahnya. Sebuah tangan menggenggam gelas itu kuat-kuat. Tangan suaminya. Baru setelah itulah ia menyadari ada suatu yang tidak beres di sini.

Matanya melayang ke arah mata suaminya. Hatinya menciut melihat kebencian yang saat itu terpancar di dalamnya. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan. Otot-otot di rahangnya bergerak saat ia menggertakkan giginya, dan pelipisnya tampak berdenyut-denyut.

"Mari masuk, Nyonya Oh,"

Tegur Sehun dalam nada yang sama sekali asing di telinga Luhan. Sarkastis dan penuh rasa jijik.

"Rasanya Anda mengenal siapa tamu kita."

Baru sekarang Luhan melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas sofa yang menghadap ke meja tulis Sehun. Laki-laki itu menoleh. Dan yang kemudian ia lihat adalah wajah licik Jonghyun. Lutut Luhan langsung lemas. Ia segera bersandar pada pintu agar tidak jatuh.

Sehun tertawa getir. "Rupanya kau terkejut melihat mantan suamimu, padahal menurut Jonghyun kalian sudah cukup sering bertemu."

Luhan merasa seluruh isi perutnya akan keluar, tapi ia berhasil menahan dirinya. Ia harus membuat Sehun mengerti bagaimana permasalahan sesungguhnya.

"Sehun," ujarnya, "apa saja yang sudah ia katakan padamu?"

"Banyak, cukup banyak,"

Sahut Sehun masih dengan seringai tidak simpatik di wajahnya.

"Aku mengira bahwa akulah si raja para pendosa. Rasanya tidak ada satu bentuk pengkhianatan pun yang tidak kukenal. Tapi aku harus mengakui kejeniusanmu."

"Sehun, kumohon," ujar Luhan, sambil melangkah maju. "Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dikatakannya padamu, tapi..."

"Apakah kau pernah membiarkan suamimu membuatmu hamil dengan spermaku? Dan apakah kau pernah mengandung anakku selama sembilan bulan? Dan kemudian kau lepaskan... atau lebih baik kalau kusebut kau jual dia... untuk separo dari seratus ribu dolar yang ditagih suamimu dariku? Apakah kau pernah lakukan itu semua?"

Air mata Luhan mengalir di wajahnya. "Ya, ttapi..."

"Dan sesudah itu pikiranmu berubah, dan kau datang ke Hawaii untuk mencoba mengambil hatiku, untuk masuk ke dalam hidupku? Ya, kan?"

"T-tidak seperti..."

"Sial! Betapa konyolnya aku ini."

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, sampai kursinya terentak ke belakang. Ia menenggak habis isi gelasnya, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke atas meja. Ia memutar tubuhnya seakan jijik melihat tampang mereka.

"Kenyataannya sama sekali tidak begitu," ujar Luhan. "Sungguh."

Tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Luhan untuk mendapatkan pengertiannya, ia memutar tubuhnya.

"MASIH MAU APA LAGI KAU SEKARANG DARIKU, HAH?!"

Yang ia tuntut adalah dirinya, bukan Jonghyun.

"Tidak apa pun."

"TIDAK APAPUN! TIDAK APAPUN? KAU MAU UANG? ANAKKU? APA LAGI? KAU SUDAH MERUSAK SEMUANYA DENGAN PENGKHIANATANMU!"

Luhan menelan ludahnya, sambil mencoba memusatkan pikirannya yang kacau. Sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi dengan Sehun yang sedang melampiaskan amarahnya ke arahnya, dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan keras.

"Ia memang menghubungiku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia mengancamku bahwa ia akan mengungkapkan kepadamu siapa aku kalau..."

Luhan mengernyitkan wajahnya mendengar geraman Sehun, namun ia melanjutkan.

"Kalau aku tidak menyerahkan kepadanya dua puluh ribu dolar. Ia seorang penjudi dan sedang terbelit utang. Dan karena itulah ia juga membutuhkan uang itu sebelumnya, uang yang kau berikan padanya untuk Minguk. Aku juga membutuhkan uang waktu itu, untuk Yuji. Dan aku ingin bebas dari Jonghyun."

Dengan putus asa Luhan menggosok dahinya, begitu Sehun meluruskan kembali letak kursinya, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke atasnya. Sikapnya menyatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap dilema yang sedang dihadapinya.

Luhan bertekad untuk membuatnya mengerti!

"Aku memberinya lima ribu dolar sebelum kita berangkat ke California. Pakai uangku sendiri, Sehun, bukan uangmu. Dan aku bersedia memberinya dua kali lebih banyak dari itu untuk menghindari kau terlibat dalam keributan ini."

"Jadi kau akan terus membayar bangsat ini untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas hanya supaya aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku sudah menikahi seorang pelacur yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Kemurahan hatimu betul-betul membuatku terharu."

Luhan mengisak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku sudah berniat untuk mengungkapkan segalanya kepadamu."

"Kapan? Kapan, Luhan? Aku ingin tahu. Setelah Minguk masuk sekolah dasar? Setelah ia lulus dari sekolah menengah? Atau pada saat ia keluar dari gereja menggandeng pengantinnya, baru kau akan menyentuh lenganku dan bilang, 'Oh, omong-omong, aku yang melahirkan dia dulu.' Pada saat itukah kau akan mengungkapkan semua itu kepadaku?"

Ucapannya yang sinis membuat kepala Luhan pusing.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia itu lebih lama. Aku mencintaimu dan aku mencintai Minguk. Aku sudah merencanakan untuk mengungkapkan ini semua padamu... malam ini."

Tawa Sehun meledak, tawa yang sama sekali tidak enak untuk didengar.

"Malam ini? Mengharukan sekali." Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya sekarang, setelah kau membohongiku sejak awal?"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Seluruh kisah ini ternyata hanya merupakan suatu kebohongan belaka!"

Raungnya. Sekali lagi ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar.

"Betapa lihainya kau."

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Begitu halus, begitu sopan, begitu simpatik, begitu..."

Ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Luhan seakan mengatakan betapa tidak ada harganya ia di matanya.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jonghyun, yang duduk seperti seekor burung bangkai yang sedang menunggu jatahnya.

"Keluar kau," ujar Sehun pendek.

Seringai licik di wajah Jonghyun menghilang.

"Tunggu dulu. Kita belum membicarakan cara untuk menyelesaikan ini."

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan mengeluarkan satu sen saja untukmu, kau benar-benar tidak waras. Dan kalau kau tidak keluar dari sini sekarang juga, akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan, dan sesudah itu akan kupanggil polisi."

Jonghyun berdiri, dengan tubuh gemetar menahan amarah.

"Kau akan berbicara lain begitu aku beberkan pada pers ceritaku mengenai kau dan istrimu yang pucat, dan bagaimana kau datang menemuiku untuk minta dicarikan seorang ibu untuk mengandung bayimu. Itu akan membuat putramu yang begitu kau cintai menjadi bahan sensasi. Dan yang paling menghebohkan adalah bahwa kau sudah menikahi ibu kandungnya sekarang. Mungkin aku tidak perlu mengungkapkan kepada mereka bahwa aku yang menangani prosedur inseminasi buatan itu. Mungkin akan kubiarkan mereka menarik kesimpulan bahwa Minguk dikandung melalui proses pembuahan alami. Itu akan menjadikan si bocah seorang anak haram."

Luhan menggigil, namun Sehun cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa yang kau pikir akan percaya itu? Apalagi kalau sumbernya dari seorang dokter yang sudah kehilangan prakteknya dan respek dari rekan-rekan sejawatnya, yang berutang kepada begitu banyak orang, termasuk mafia, dan sekarang hidup seperti seorang gelandangan. Siapa yang kau pikir akan mereka percayai? Kau atau aku? Bukan hal baru kalau seorang selebriti seperti aku selalu diincar oleh para pemeras. Dan orang-orang pers tahu mengenai itu. Mereka cuma akan menertawakan dirimu, Hong-Jong-Hyun."

Luhan dapat melihat bahwa rasa percaya diri Jonghyun mulai goyah.

"Pengacara itu. Ia punya dokumen-dokumennya. Ia akan memberikan bukti-buktinya kepadaku."

"O, ya? Kalau kau jadi dia, kepada siapa akan kau berikan bukti-buktimu? Seorang petenis terkemuka yang sedang naik daun atau seorang gelandangan yang dendam pada istri yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya? Bahkan sobatmu itu tidak akan begitu gegabah. Biar bagaimanapun, aku bisa membayar dia lebih banyak daripada dirimu untuk menutup mulutnya."

Wajah Jonghyun sudah berubah menjadi pucat. Sehun mengitari mejanya.

"Sekali lagi kubilang, KELUAR! Dan kalau kau berani mengganggu anggota keluargaku lagi, akan kujebloskan kau ke dalam penjara, sehingga hanya orang-orang mafia yang dapat menghubungimu. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu."

"Urusan kita tidak selesai begitu saja, Sehun."

"Tentu saja bisa, dan kau tahu itu. Karena itu sekarang keringatmu bercucuran."

Jonghyun berpaling ke Luhan, sinar matanya penuh dengan kebencian

"Setidaknya duniamu sudah hancur. Sama seperti aku selama ini. Ia akan memandang rendah dirimu sekarang." Jonghyun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan mendengar pintu depan rumah dibuka dan sesudah itu ditutup kembali. Menit demi menit berlalu. Selama itu tidak ada yang bergerak di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka terpisah oleh sebuah tabir yang tidak kelihatan.

Sehun menatap keluar melalui jendela ke arah ombak yang mengalun di laut. Luhan memandangi punggungnya, sambil mempertanyakan cara untuk membuatnya mengerti dan memaafkan dirinya.

Kenapa Luhan tidak mengungkapkan itu semua kepadanya lebih dahulu? Kenapa?Andai kata ia dapat memutar waktu kembali, ia akan mengungkapkan semua itu kepadanya. Sudah terbayang olehnya bagaimana suaminya akan merangkul dirinya dan membisikkan pengertiannya.

"Kau melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu untuk itu. Aku tahu kau menikah denganku karena kau mencintaiku, bukan karena kau ingin selalu dekat dengan Minguk. Aku tahu itu. Aku mengerti."

Tapi kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya adalah bahwa suaminya sedang marah sekali dan merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali lagi wajah yang sekarang berpaling ke arahnya itu.

"Jadi kau masih di sini? Kukira kau sudah pergi bersama suami pertamamu untuk merencanakan suatu petualangan baru yang lebih seru."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Ini sama sekali bukan suatu petualangan bagiku. Aku melakukannya untuk Yuji."

"Jadi memang betul-betul ada seorang Yuji? Aku sudah mulai mempertanyakan itu."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan marah.

"Aku melakukannya untuk memperpanjang hidupnya. Aku melakukannya karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk menyudahi pernikahanku dengan seorang laki-laki yang makin hari makin kubenci. Begitu kau sudah puas mengasihani dirimu sendiri, mungkin kau bisa membuka hatimu sedikit untuk mengerti bagaimana situasinya bagiku saat itu."

"Mengasihani diriku!" teriak Sehun.

"Aku cuma menyesali diriku untuk kekonyolanku selama ini. Begitu kuingat betapa kagumnya aku padamu, betapa was-wasnya aku saat melakukan pendekatan itu, betapa aku menahan diriku setiap kali berada di dekatmu, aku ingin muntah. Aktingmu benar-benar luar biasa, Luhan."

"Situasinya sama sekali tidak begitu, Sehun," protes Luhan.

"...Pada awalnya demikian. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu gara-gara Minguk. Aku ingin melihat anakku!" teriaknya.

"...Begitu salahnya kah itu? Tapi begitu aku berkenalan denganmu, aku juga menginginkan dirimu. Bahkan lebih daripada Minguk."

Suatu pengakuan yang mahal harganya, tapi memang begituIah kenyataannya.

"Kau hanya ingin menjebakku."

"Menjebak...," ulang Luhan dalam nada tidak percaya. "Rupanya selain lupa diri kau juga sudah kehilangan ingatan. Kalau aku memang punya niat untuk menjebakmu, aku sudah akan melakukan itu pada malam kencan kita yang pertama."

"Oh tidak, kau tidak akan melakukan itu. Kau terlalu pintar untuk itu. Kau tahu kalau kau langsung mau naik ke tempat tidur bersamaku malam itu, aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu. Tidak, kau menjebakku dengan cara pura-pura jual mahal. Itu adalah tantangan terbesar bagi seorang laki-laki yang selalu dikerubungi wanita."

"Ya, kau memang bisa mendapatkan wanita mana pun kau mau. Pilihanmu banyak sekali. Jadi kau tidak bisa menuduhku sudah menjebakmu dengan seks yang tidak bisa kau peroleh dari tempat lain."

Ketidaksabarannya menghadapi kekeraskepalaan suaminya semakin memuncak.

"Keberadaanmu merupakan suatu bonus bagiku yang tidak pernah kuperhitungkan. Tujuanku adalah menjadi seorang teman yang kau percaya, bukan kekasihmu. Tapi kemudian aku jatuh cinta padamu dan menjadi tidak berani mengungkapkan kepadamu siapa diriku. Karena aku takut kau akan bereaksi persis seperti sekarang ini. Harga dirimu yang berlebihan dan temperamenmu yang panas membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi, Sehun."

Dada Luhan naik-turun karena menahan emosi. Sehun membuang muka sambil mengumpat ke arah langit-langit ruangan itu.

Bahkan saat itu, setelah tahu mengenai apa yang sudah dilakukannya, Luhan masih menarik baginya. Ia masih cantik di matanya. Sehun masih menginginkan dirinya.

Masih terbayang olehnya saat pertama kali ia melihatnya duduk di bawah naungan payung meja di pelataran itu. Keanggunannya begitu menggugah perasaannya ketika itu. Membuatnya ingin mendekati dirinya, ingin ikut merasakan kedamaian yang sepertinya terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

Kenapa ia bisa tertipu olehnya? Kenapa ia tidak melihat niat jahat yang terpancar di matanya itu?

Niatnya itu sudah ada waktu itu, meskipun Luhan tidak mau mengakuinya sekarang. Luhan sudah merencanakan semua itu sebelum ia berkenalan dengannya.

Oke, sebagian dari kemarahannya disebabkan oleh harga dirinya yang diinjak-injak. Tapi lelaki mana yang akan senang kalau dirinya dimanipulasi sampai ia mencintai dan menikahi seorang wanita? Lelaki dengan harga diri mana yang bisa mentoleransi itu?

Sehun mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang marah kepada Luhan. Tapi kenapa ia begitu ingin menciumnya? Kenapa ia masih ingin memeluknya, mendengar suara tawanya, dan menikmati cintanya?

"Aku pernah mencoba untuk mengungkapkan semua ini padamu,"

Bisik Luhan hampir tak terdengar.

"Tapi kau mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya kita membiarkan yang sudah berlalu. Dan kalau itu tidak akan mempengaruhi cinta yang kita rasakan, sebaiknya tidak usah dibeberkan."

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa seriusnya rahasiamu waktu itu, Luhan."

Nadanya yang arogan itu akhirnya membuat kesabaran Luhan habis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rahasiamu sendiri, Sehun? Kau tidak pernah mengungkapkan kepadaku bahwa Minguk tidak dilahirkan oleh Yoona, istrimu yang tercinta itu, tapi oleh seorang wanita yang tidak akan kau kenali walaupun kau berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Kau tidak mempermasalahkan aku menikahimu tanpa tahu mengenai itu, bukan?"

"Apa ada hubungannya?"

"Tidak ada!" teriak Luhan. "Justru itu yang kumaksud. Aku akan mencintai dirimu dan Minguk dalam porsi yang sama, bahkan andaikata aku bukan ibunya"

"Benarkah itu, Luhan?"

Dampak pertanyaan itu persis seperti suatu suara ledakan yang keras. Suasananya betul-betul hening setelah itu.

"Ya." sahut Luhan dengan penuh emosi.

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu mengenai itu, bukan? Kau pernah menjual dirimu padaku demi seorang anak. Bukankah itu yang sedang kau lakukan lagi?"

Luhan mengawasi dengan ekspresi tidak berdaya saat suaminya kembali ke mejanya dan meraih botol Scotch. Ia melangkah ke jendela yang terbuka, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menghantam botol itu pada dinding luar. Sisanya ia lempar ke dalam semak.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ulahmu membuatku kembali pada masa kelamku," ujarnya. "Aku seorang juara lagi dan tidak akan membiarkan kau atau entah siapa pun merenggut Minguk dariku."

l..l

l..l

l..l

"Yang Anda lakukan itu salah."

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari baju yang sedang ia lipat di dalam kopernya ke Mrs. Laani yang berdiri di pintu kamar tidur utama.

Penampilannya yang begitu keibuan dan tenang dengan sebuah lap piring terselempang di pundaknya, membuat Luhan ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di situ untuk melepaskan air matanya yang mungkin menurutnya sudah lama habis.

Sudah seminggu lamanya, sejak ditinggalkan Sehun, Luhan menangis.

Tanpa pamit padanya, Sehun meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan diam-diam berkemas. Tahu-tahu ia sudah melintasi halaman sambil memanggil Pak Lee.

 _"Tolong antar aku ke bandara."_

Tiga kali Sehun menelepon untuk mengecek keadaan Minguk. Ia berbicara dengan Mrs. Laani, tidak dengan Luhan. Ia berada di Los Angeles untuk menyelesaikan negosiasi terakhirnya sebelum menutup transaksi bisnisnya bersama Junmyeon.

"Kukira tidak,"

Sahut Luhan dalam suara pelan, sebelum berpaling kembali ke koper yang terbuka di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Mrs. Laani memasuki kamar.

"Ia memang keras kepala, Nyonya. Angkuh. Tentunya aku tuli kalau aku tidak mendengar argumentasi yang terjadi antara Anda berdua setelah laki-laki jahat itu pergi. Ternyata Anda ibu kandung Minguk. Seharusnya bisa kutebak itu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku memang mudah sekali terbawa dalam memainkan peran itu, sehingga kadang-kadang aku khawatir bahwa pengekspresian cintaku menjadi terlalu transparan untuk Anda... atau Sehun, tapi..." Ia menghela napasnya.

"Tuan Oh tentunya terguncang. Tapi begitu ia sudah lebih tenang, ia akan menyadari betapa irasional reaksinya."

"Tentunya ia sudah lebih tenang setelah seminggu. Aku tidak tahu apa rencananya tentang kami sementara ini, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya duduk diam di sini, menunggu vonis yang akan ia jatuhkan. Statusku cuma sebagai pengacau. Aku sudah cukup banyak menimbulkan kekacauan di sini."

Mrs. Laani meluruskan punggungnya sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya.

"Jadi sekarang Anda mau memainkan peran sebagai seorang martir dan menyelinap pergi seperti seorang pengecut."

Luhan duduk di atas tempat tidur, kemudian menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Cobalah mengerti, Mrs. Laani. Selama aku hidup aku selalu dianggap seorang pengecut. Aku melakukan apa yang di inginkan suamiku dariku, bahkan pada saat aku tahu bahwa itu keliru."

Luhan menghela napas.

"Justru kalau aku tinggal di sini dan membiarkan diriku diperlakukan Sehun sesukanya, seperti sebelumnya dilakukan oleh mantan suamiku, aku seorang pengecut. Dan itu yang membuat mantan suamiku tidak menghargaiku. Ya, itu sebabnya. Ia selalu berusaha melecehkanku, dengan harapan aku akhirnya akan nekat dan berani untuk sekali-sekali mengatakan tidak."

"Tuan Oh tidak seperti itu," protes Mrs. Laani.

"Tidak, ia tidak akan sekejam itu. Tapi setelah sekian tahun, ia akan kehilangan respeknya kepadaku. Karena aku akan begitu takut untuk melakukan kesalahan lagi, sehingga aku akan melakukan segala yang ia inginkan dariku. Aku akan merasa harus selalu menyenangkan hatinya supaya ia tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan. Aku akan merasa harus membuktikan cintaku padanya dengan selalu mengiyakan dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia akan menjadi sebal padaku. Dan aku akan lebih membenci diriku lagi."

Ia menoleh ke arah si pengurus rumah tangga, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seorang teman.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti itu lagi. Kalau sampai saat ini ia masih juga belum tahu betapa besarnya cintaku padanya, tidak ada suatu hal pun lagi yang akan dapat meyakinkannya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Minguk?" Mata Mrs. Laani berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan Minguk?"

Luhan tersenyum begitu ia teringat akan waktu seminggu yang telah mereka lewatkan bersama. Ia telah menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama anak itu.

Di waktu malam biasanya ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian duduk di atas kursi goyang di sebelah tempat tidurnya untuk mengawasinya selagi ia tidur. Hatinya terasa luluh membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Mudah-mudahan Sehun tidak keberatan kalau aku menemuinya sekali-sekali. Aku tidak akan berbuat gegabah dengan menuntut hak asuh atas Minguk. Situasi sekarang adalah yang paling ideal baginya. Aku tidak boleh merenggut itu darinya."

Setetes air mata bergulir turun ke pipinya.

"Hanya ia tumbuh terus dari hari ke hari. Bulan demi bulan akan berlalu, tanpa aku melihat perkembangannya. Aku akan kehilangan momen itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda terus bersikeras."

Mrs. Laani benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"Anda terlalu mencintai mereka untuk dapat meninggalkan mereka."

"Aku terlalu mencintai mereka untuk bisa tinggal terus disini," sahut Luhan dengan suara rendah.

Ia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Minguk pada malam itu. Si anak itu sudah lama terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

 **flashbak on...**

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ayah-mu nanti tentangku. Aku cuma berharap bahwa kelak kau akan tahu siapa aku dan bahwa kau dapat memaafkanku karena melepaskan dirimu. Aku sedang berupaya untuk menyelamatkan kakakmu, Minguk."_

 _Sebuah senyum sedih membayang di wajahnya._

 _"Andai kata kau sempat mengenal Yuji, kalian pasti akan saling sayang satu sama lain." Ia mengusap air mata di pipinya._

 _"Ayahmu seorang laki-laki yang tangguh. Ia tidak dapat menerima kekalahan tanpa suatu perjuangan yang ia anggap adil."_

 _Luhan teringat akan pertandingannya melawan Rmonster. Sehun kalah waktu itu, namun ia dapat menerimanya karena ia telah berusaha dengan keras dan sebaik-baiknya._

 _Luhan telah berbuat curang padanya. Sehun merasa dirinya diperlakukan hanya sebagai sebuah pion di atas sebuah papan catur, bukan seseorang yang bisa ikut berperan aktif dalam menentukan nasibnya. Itu yang membuatnya tidak dapat memaafkan Luhan._

 _"Aku mencintai ayahmu. Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian berdua. Tapi suasananya akan sama sekali tidak sehat bagi pertumbuhanmu kalau ia masih terus menaruh dendam padaku dan aku sendiri terus membenci sikap tidak tolerannya. Kelak kau akan tahu cinta itu tidak bisa berkembang kalau yang harus dikorbankan itu adalah harga diri seseorang. Aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi suatu pelengkap untuk lelaki mana pun, sesuatu yang merupakan bagian dari rumah tangganya. Kuharap kau mengerti mengapa aku harus pergi."_

 _Ia menyentuh ikal-ikal lembut anaknya. Ia menelusuri pipinya yang montok, dekik-dekik yang menggemaskan di tangannya yang terkepal._

 _"Aku pernah terpaksa melepaskanmu. Dan sama seperti waktu itu, aku melakukannya sekarang bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu."_

 _Ia berdiri dan dengan langkah-langkah berat berjalan menuju pintu, di mana ia kemudian mematikan lampu kamar itu. Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang sebelum ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Gelap, yang tidak segelap hatinya sendiri._

 **flashbak off...**

l..l

l..l

l..l

END

l..l

l..l

l..l

26 Desember 2017

hehehe, gak atuh becanda, ini belum end yah. end nya besok, horeee akhirnya beres juga wkwkk

untuk remake selanjutnya mungkin aku gak akan kasih konflik seperti remakeanku sebelum2nya, lebih ke kisah cinta, full romance and nc i guess, its oke 4 u guys? ini bakal jd kisah cinta yg amat sangat panjaaaang, dan mungkin cocok aku kasih di awal2 januari or februari. eaaaa wkkk gak ngaruh *becanda

atau mau aku remake genre family? anak lagi anak lagi wkkk keknya hampir semua yg aku remake, pasti ada anaknya yaa hahahha

sebenernya aku bingung kalian suka yg mana, kalau aku sii suka semua, tapi gak akan aku update semuanya hahaha

kalian harus milih salah 1 yaaa

see yaaa


	14. Chapter 14

[ _A Secret Splendor ― Sandra Brown_ ]

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

pichaa794 present

remake novel HunHan ver

A Secret Splendor

Chapter 14

.

.

[ BGM: Lee Hi - Breathe ]

Kamar motel itu persis seperti sebuah apartemen kelas ekonomi, sebuah motel kecil yang murah dan tertinggal oleh kemajuan zaman dan kecanggihan arsitektur modern. Namun demikian tarifnya sesuai dengan budget dan kebutuhan Luhan untuk melewatkan hari-harinya yang panjang dan sepi.

Luhan menelusuri pantai sambil memikirkan Minguk, dan membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dan apakah anak itu merasa kehilangan dirinya. Dan ia juga memikirkan Sehun, apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, dan apakah ia merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Selain itu Luhan juga menulis tentang ide-idenya atau kesan-kesannya mengenai apa saja. Ia benar-benar merasa terdorong sekali untuk mengekspresikan dirinya di atas kertas.

Ia sedang asyik melakukan itu pada hari keempat setelah ia meningglkan Maui. Tapi sudah lima belas menit ia hanya memandangi halaman kosong itu, rupanya inspirasinya belum keluar.

Sebuah bayangan melintasi lembaran kertasnya, dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya ke arah jendela, ia melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di sana.

 _Sehun_.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling menatap. Dalam keadaan tertegun, pena di dalam genggamannya terlepas, jatuh ke atas permukaan meja kemudian menggelinding jatuh ke lantai beralas karpet murah.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sehun bergerak ke arah pintu.

Luhan memaksa otot-ototnya untuk bergerak. Dengan lutut bergetar ia berdiri. Tanpa sadar ia merapikan rambutnya kemudian mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada celana jeans-nya.

Konyol memang, tapi ia menyesal ia tidak memakai bra di balik T-shirtnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti telanjang. Ia melangkah ke pintu. Sehun belum mengetuk, tapi ia sudah membukanya lebih dahulu.

Tampang Sehun kacau sekali, sehingga Luhan sempat khawatir bahwa ia habis minum-minum lagi. Tapi meskipun lingkaran di bawah matanya agak gelap, bola matanya yang terang, dan tubuhnya yang atletis bergerak dengan sigap saat ia memasuki ruangan itu. Rambutnya kelihatan lebih panjang dan acak-acakan daripada biasanya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek putih dan polo shirt kuning. Di mata Luhan, ia belum pernah tampak lebih baik.

Setelah melayangkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan sebentar, ia berpaling ke Luhan.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Kau baik-baik?"

Luhan menunduk, kemudian cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Ya." Ia dapat merasakan ke tegangannya. "Kau? Kau baik-baik? Minguk?"

"Aku baru kembali ke Maui tadi pagi."

"Oh."

"Aku cuma sebentar di rumah tapi Minguk baik-baik saja. Sehat, maksudku. Menurut Mrs. Laani, ia sering menangis belakangan ini."

Sepertinya pohon palem yang ada di luar jendela menarik perhatiannya. Ia masih melihat ke arah pohon itu saat menambahkan,

"Rupanya ia merasa kehilangan dirimu."

Luhan menunduk lagi. "Aku juga merasa kehilangan dirinya."

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa pedih sekali. _Dan aku juga merasa kehilangan dirimu!_

"A-aku... ehm... aku baru tahu bahwa kau pergi setelah aku pulang."

Sehun berdehem. Kedengarannya keras sekali di ruangan yang sempit itu.

"Aku langsung terbang kembali ke Honolulu."

Luhan berpaling ke arah jendela. Denyut jantungnya terasa cepat sekali, dan tangannya bergetar saat ia menyentuh tali penarik gorden.

"Bagaimana cara kau menemukan aku?"

"Dengan sekantong uang receh."

Luhan menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku mendapat sekantong uang receh dari bank kemudian aku mencari sebuah telepon umum dan mulai memutar beberapa nomor."

"Oh."

Luhan berpaling ke arah jendela kembali sebelum ia membiarkan dirinya tersenyum.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Hawaii sampai sudah ada kepastian dari Los Angeles. K-karena... karena aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama aku akan tinggal di sini. Aku sudah melepaskan apartemenku di sana sebelum aku pergi. Aku sedang menunggu kabar dari seorang teman. Ia sedang mencarikan sebuah tempat untukku."

"Jadi kau akan kembali, kalau begitu? Kembali ke L.A., maksudku?"

Apakah ia menangkap nada khawatir dalam suaranya? Luhan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Bagaimana kalau itu justru merupakan ungkapan rasa leganya?

"Kukira begitu," gumam Luhan.

Ia mendengar suara langkah. Sehun berhenti di dekat meja yang ditinggal Luhan tadi. Luhan mendengar suara gerisik kertas.

"Kau habis menulis?"

"Ya," sahut Luhan serak.

Rupanya Sehun tidak berniat untuk mempermasalahkan soal perpisahan mereka. Ia akan membiarkannya pergi. Ia akan membiarkannya berlalu ke suatu kehidupan yang steril dan tanpa warna.

"Aku menulis mengikuti dorongan dari dalam hatiku,"

Tambahnya dalam nada setenang mungkin. Ia mendengar suara gerisik kertas lagi.

"Bagaimana suasana hatimu saat menulis ini?"

Luhan langsung mengenali tulisan tangannya sendiri. Setelah membaca baris pertama, ia menyadari bahwa itu sebuah puisi yang pernah ia tulis lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Seperti semua hasil tulisannya yang lain, di bagian paling atas halaman itu tercantum sebuah tanggal.

Mereka sedang berada di San Francisco hari itu. Mrs. Laani sudah membawa Minguk lebih dahulu ke restoran di lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Setelah menikmati sarapan yang santai di atas tempat tidur, mereka bercinta dengan santai. Dan ketika Sehun sudah berangkat untuk latihan, Luhan meraih notes dan penanya dan, masih dalam suasana santai sehabis menikmati percintaan mereka, ia merangkai sebuah puisi.

Isinya mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Dua barisnya yang terakhir berbunyi,

 _Di saat keberadaanmu menggubah tubuhku / Cintamu mengukir jiwaku._

Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya dan membuat baris-baris itu tampak seakan membaur menjadi satu.

"Kurasa cukup jelas."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati bahwa mata Sehun juga dalam keadaan basah.

"Aku menemukan itu di pojok koperku kemarin."

"Aku tidak ingat kenapa bisa ada di situ."

"Sudah berhari-hari aku menganggap diriku laki-laki paling brengsek di dunia ini. Kau berhak benci kepadaku untuk apa yang sudah aku katakan padamu, belum lagi untuk kekeraskepalaanku, keangkuhanku, dan temperamenku yang buruk. Aku sudah berniat untuk minta maaf padamu, dan berjanji padamu untuk tidak pernah lagi menganggapmu sebagai lawan mainku. Tapi baru setelah aku menemukan ini, aku berani pulang untuk menemuimu. Aku berharap, jika kau memang pernah merasakan ini untukku, mungkin kau bersedia untuk membuka hatimu kembali."

"Kau punya niat untuk meminta maaf kepadaku?"

"Ya. Untuk kelakuanku yang idiot, seperti seorang pecundang, seperti seorang anak kecil yang manja."

"Tapi, Sayang, kemarahanmu itu wajar sekali. Aku sudah menjebakmu ke dalam suatu pernikahan."

Tubuh mereka sudah mendekat ke arah satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut Luhan.

"Kau tidak melakukan itu. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkan dirimu sebagai istriku. Dan sekarang pun masih. Jantungku hampir berhenti begitu Mrs. Laani mengungkapkan kepadaku bahwa kau sudah pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan."

"Aku pun tidak mau melakukan itu," isak Luhan. "Aku pergi karena aku mengira kehadiranku hanya akan menjadi duri bagimu." Ia menarik dirinya untuk melihat ke dalam mata suaminya. "Aku tidak bisa hidup bersamamu dengan perasaan bersalah. Bagiku berarti sekali bahwa kau mengerti mengapa aku melakukan hal itu."

"Ayo ke sini,"

Ujar Sehun dengan lembut, sambil menarik Luhan ke arah tempat tidur. Mereka duduk di atas seprainya yang usang, kemudian Sehun menggenggam kedua belah tangan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu sebetulnya tidak salah, Luhan. Memang tidak lumrah, tapi tidak salah. Ketika Jonghyun mengungkapkan kepada YoonA dan aku bahwa ia sudah menemukan seorang wanita muda yang sehat dan bersedia mengandung anak kami, di dalam hati kami ia pantas untuk kami sanjung. Pada hari Minguk dilahirkan, kami menganggapnya sebagai wanita yang paling baik di muka bumi ini."

Dengan penuh perasaan, Sehun menyentuh wajahnya, rambutnya.

"Kenapa kemudian aku bertingkah seperti itu setelah aku tahu bahwa kau adalah wanita itu, sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskannya. Mungkin karena aku merasa dibodohi karena kau tidak mengungkapkan sejak awal bahwa kau adalah ibu kandung Minguk. Sakit rasanya hatiku mengetahui kau tidak cukup mempercayai cintaku kepadamu dan mengungkapkan semua itu kepadaku. Yang seharusnya kulakukan setelah aku tahu adalah seperti yang kurasakan pada saat pertama kali aku melihat putraku. Seharusnya aku segera berlutut di hadapanmu dan mengucap kan terima kasihku dari dalam lubuk hatiku."

"Apakah respekmu kepadaku tidak berkurang setelah kau tahu bahwa aku menjual bayiku?"

Sehun mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi Luhan dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku tidak pernah punya pikiran negatif terhadapmu sebelum aku tahu siapa kau. Kenapa aku harus punya pikiran negatif itu sekarang? Aku tahu bahwa kau melakukannya karena mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa Yuji. Andai kata aku menganggap bahwa aku dapat menyelamatkan Minguk dari nasib seperti itu, berhubungan dengan setan pun akan kulakukan."

"Itulah yang telah kulakukan."

Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Setelah mengenal mantan suamimu dengan lebih baik, aku betul-betul sependapat denganmu. Sulit rasanya untuk percaya bahwa aku pernah menganggap dia begitu istimewa."

"Kau tidak khawatir ia akan menimbulkan masalah lagi?"

"Kurasa ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia seorang pengecut yang sekarang sedang lari ketakutan."

"Mestinya aku tahu itu sejak pertama kali ia menghampiriku di Maui. Aku begitu ketakutan waktu itu. Siapa tahu ia mau menculik Minguk atau entah apa."

"Ia sudah punya cukup banyak masalah yang lebih serius. Tapi kalau ia mau macam-macam, aku akan menghadapinya, selama aku masih memiliki kau dan Minguk."

Dengan lembut ia mencium telapak tangan Luhan.

"Kau mau kan pulang bersamaku? Dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Itukah yang kau mau?"

"Itu yang kuinginkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, menyentuhmu, dan menciummu," ujar Sehun sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan.

l..l

l..l

l..l

Minguk betul-betul senang karena ia mendapat begitu banyak perhatian. Kedua orangtuanya duduk di atas karpet di ruang keluarga sambil bertepuk tangan menyambut setiap ulahnya yang makin lama makin menjadi. Ia meloncat ke sana kemari, dan lari berputar-putar sampai akhirnya terjengkang, kepalanya membentur kaki piano, lalu ia menangis meraung-raung.

"Sebaiknya ia ditidurkan sebelum menjadi lebih nakal," ujar Mrs. Laani mengingatkan.

Mrs. Laani menyeka air mata bahagianya saat Sehun dan Luhan masuk melalui pintu depan, dengan saling bergandengan dan wajah berseri-seri.

"Oke, Bung, kau dengar itu,"

Ujar Sehun sambil menaikkan Minguk ke atas pundaknya. Minguk mencengkeram rambut ayahnya yang tebal, kemudian mereka menaiki tangga dengan lengan Luhan yang merangkul pinggang suaminya.

Rupanya mereka telat untuk menenangkan Minguk. Ia terus berontak saat mereka berusaha memakaikan celana piyamanya.

"Pi-pis, pi-pis!" teriaknya berulang-ulang.

"Mungkin dia serius," ujar Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan ia cuma mengada-ada. Entah masih berapa lama ia harus menunggu sampai ia bisa mengajak Luhan ke kamar tidur mereka sendiri. Ia sudah betul-betul tidak sabar lagi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil keputusan.

Ia membuka celana piama Minguk, dan sesudah itu popoknya yang tebal. Kemudian ia menggendong anaknya ke kamar mandi dan diturunkan di depan pispotnya.

Ternyata Minguk melakukan apa yang memang sudah lama diharapkan darinya. Keberhasilannya langsung disambut dengan pujian dari ibunya dan wajah tercengang ayahnya.

Dengan bangga ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah mereka dan menerima ucapan selamat berupa pelukan dan kecupan-kecupan mereka.

Bahkan Mrs. Laani dipanggil untuk ikut meramaikan perayaan itu. Dan itu semua akhirnya cukup melelahkannya. Begitu piyamanya sudah dikenakan kembali, ia segera meringkuk seperti sebuah bola di atas tempat tidurnya, dan jatuh terlelap sambil memeluk boneka Pooh-nya.

"Anak kita memang hebat sekali," bisik Sehun, sambil merangkul Luhan.

"Memang,"

Sahut Luhan sambil lebih merapatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Sebelum aku menyerahkan uang sebesar lima ribu dolar kepada Jonghyun, ia masih sempat mengatakan bahwa ia telah melakukan sterilisasi atas diriku setelah Minguk lahir."

Sehun mengumpat. "Karena itu kau lantas seperti orang tanpa arah selama berminggu-minggu setelah itu."

Luhan menggigil. "Itulah sebabnya aku enggan memeriksakan diriku ke dokter. Aku tidak ingin kau tahu hal itu. Akibatnya aku menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi darimu."

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Kita tak perlu punya seorang anak lagi."

"Memang," sahut Luhan sambil mengisak pelan, agar anaknya tidak terganggu. "Tapi ternyata ia bohong. Ia mengatakan itu padaku hanya untuk menerorku."

"Bajingan," umpat Sehun.

"Dan karena itulah kemudian aku begitu lega dan senang setelah kita pulang dari tempat praktek dokter itu. Kau ingat?"

"Ya, aku ingat," sahut Sehun parau.

"Menurut si dokter, tidak ada alasan sama sekali kenapa aku tidak bisa punya anak lagi sebanyak kita mau."

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Aku akan senang sekali punya lagi. Tapi kalau pun tidak, juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bertanding dalam tingkat profesional tahun depan."

Luhan meremas pinggang suaminya untuk menyatakan dukungannya.

"Sesudah itu aku akan menggantung raketku. Aku sudah memiliki seorang anak yang luar biasa dan seorang istri yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku. Apalagi yang masih kuperlukan?"

Mereka mengecup anak mereka yang sudah tertidur lelap itu sekali lagi, kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya. Lorong menuju kamar tidur mereka sendiri terbentang di depan mereka, dan tiba-tiba suatu perasaan was-was meliputi diri mereka.

Sehun menoleh ke arah istrinya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sabar lagi untuk segera mengajakmu naik ke atas tempat tidur, tapi aku tahu kau ingin bersiap-siap lebih dahulu."

Sinar mata Luhan meredup romantis. "Itu kan sebelum kita resmi menjadi suami-istri."

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang adalah bercinta dengan suamiku."

"Sepertinya aku perlu mandi dulu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku akan memakai kamar mandi di bawah. Lima belas menit?"

Luhan tersenyum, senang bahwa Sehun memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya baginya.

"Atau kurang."

l..l

l..l

l..l

Luhan mandi dan mencuci rambutnya cepat-cepat. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya, ia memakai parfum dan pelembap untuk kulitnya.

Gaun tidur yang ia bawa pulang pada hari dunianya runtuh masih terbungkus di dalam bungkusannya. Setelah mengibas bahan transparan bernuansa ungu lembut itu, ia mengenakannya. Efeknya sungguh-sungguh memperindah ketelanjangan di baliknya.

Pada waktu ia merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantalnya, Sehun masuk dengan hanya memakai selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Sambil saling mengagumi, Sehun melangkah ke tempat tidur.

"Cantik sekali," komentarnya mengenai gaun tidur yang dikenakan Luhan.

"Terima kasih," sahut Luhan.

"Aku senang melihatmu dalam warna itu."

"Aku akan ingat itu. Aku juga suka melihatmu dalam warnamu itu."

Sehun tersenyum. sambil merebahkan diri di sebelah Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku betul-betul tidak mau kita berpisah lagi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sejak awal."

"Ceritakan padaku segalanya. Mulai dari awal. Semua detail yang tidak kuketahui, sampai ke hal yang sekecil-kecilnya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu bahwa kau mulai mengandung. Apa yang terpintas di dalam dirimu dan bagaimana perasaanmu begitu kau tahu bahwa akulah ayah anakmu? Bagaimana caranya kau tahu mengenai keberadaanku? Ajaklah aku menelusuri itu semua kembali bersamamu."

Dengan penuh perasaan Luhan memulai kisahnya, dengan mengungkapkan segalanya kepadanya. Segala kepedihan dan juga kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan. Suaranya yang empuk mengalun mengiringi desiran angin yang datang dari arah laut dan masuk melalui jendela-jendela kamar tidur mereka yang terbuka.

Sesekali bibir mereka saling bertemu, seakan untuk mengikat janji akan masa-masa yang lebih menyenangkan di waktu yang akan datang.

l..l

l..l

l..l

TAMAT

l..l

l..l

l..l

28 Desember 2017

yes! beginilah akhirnya hohoho... adakah disini yg baca chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya Lee Hi? kkkkk~

aku suka banget ama novel ini, ceritanya bikin aku bener2 ngerasain sebagai luhan, gak bisa jujur dari awal karena gak mau kehilangan kesempatan ngeliat anaknya dan makin sini, makin sayang ama sehun dan gak mau kehilangan dia, mulai dari situ rasa takut bermunculan.

makasih buat kalian guys udah baca cerita ini, dan nanti aku bakal remake cerita lagi sesuai yg kalian pilih kemaren.

see yu in next story, byebyee~


End file.
